Cruelty
by AqueousXback
Summary: Joonmyeon tak tahu apapun tentang Yixing. Tapi kenapa bisa? Wajah manis di sertai lengkungan di pipi kanannya yang menggemaskan. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Manik hitam yang terpancar indah saat menatapnya. Hanyalah topeng belaka? [ EXO Suho x Lay / SuLay/ YAOI / T - M / CHAPTERED ]
1. Prolog

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

 _Joonmyeon tak tahu apapun tentang Yixing. Tapi kenapa bisa? Wajah manis di sertai lengkungan di pipi kanannya yang menggemaskan. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Manik hitam yang terpancar indah saat menatapnya. Hanyalah topeng belaka? Inilah kisah perjuangan Joonmyeon untuk mendapatkan cinta Yixing, walaupun ia tahu bahwa kisahnya akan berakhir tragis, walaupun ia tahu bahwa tak ada satupun yang akan membawanya menuju akhir yang bahagia._

 _._

 _"Cinta yang awalnya membuatmu nyaman. Pada akhirnya, cintalah yang menyakitimu bahkan membunuhmu"_

 _"Orang yang mencintaiku...haruslah mati"_

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Shu Han 蜀漢 (223 M)

Seorang pemuda menatap kertas yang berada di genggamannya. Ekspresi masam terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang terbilang manis bagi ukuran laki-laki seperti dirinya. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Ia masih menatap kertas yang ukurannya 30 cm x 10 cm itu.

Ya, ia hanya iseng mengambil kertas yang tergulung di sebuah kotak setelah melakukan pemujaan di kuil. Dan..

Kalimat壞運氣Huài yùnqì (Nasib buruk) yang ditulis secara horizontal terpampang jelas di kertas itu.

Pemuda itu pun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan berjalan meninggalkan kuil. Jangan lupakan kertas yang telah remuk di genggaman tangan kanannya.

.

* * *

Pemuda itu telah sampai di rumahnya. Ia menyeret pintu lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Terlihat wanita paruh baya yang tengah menikmati menghirup aroma teh hijau. Ketika pemuda itu baru saja mengangkat kakinya menuju kamar, wanita paruh baya itu menatap tegas pemuda itu. Mau tak mau, pemuda itu langsung membawa tubuhnya di hadapan sang wanita paruh baya.

"Ada apa bu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sang wanita paruh baya yang diyakini adalah ibu dari pemuda itu menghela nafasnya pelan lalu meletakkan gelas yang berisi teh hijau di meja yang berada diantara mereka berdua.

"Yixing.. ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah dewasa dan usiamu sudah sangat produktif. Seharusnya kau sudah memperkenalkan ibu calon menantu. Calon menantu yang cantik dan anggun tentunya" ucap Ibu Yixing.

"Jadi, maksud ibu. Ibu ingin aku menikah?" Tanya Yixing.

Ibu Yixing pun mengangguk pelan. Yixing menatap ibunya lekat kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Ibu... aku... aku tidak mempercayai sesuatu yang dinamakan cinta. Bahkan, aku sangat membencinya. Suatu ikatan pernikahan terbentuk karena cinta. Cinta yang terjalin antara dua insan manusia. Jika ibu tetap memaksaku untuk menikah, lebih baik aku mati saja"

"A-Apa?! Yang benar saja kau-"

"Jika ibu masih sayang padaku, lebih baik tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkanku yang akan selamanya sendiri. Tapi jika ibu masih memaksa, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuh diriku. Aku... tidak bercanda apa yang ku katakan" ucap Yixing yang langsung memasuki kamarnya meninggalkan ibunya yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

 _Brak!_

Yixing menutup pintu kamarnya kasar. Ia menghampiri meja yang terletak beberapa langkah didepannya. Ia pun duduk dan menyilangkan kakinya. Pandangannya tertuju pada bunga mawar putih yang terletak pada gelas ramping nan tinggi. Ia meraih bunga mawar itu dan mengenggam batangnya erat.

Setetes darah lolos dari kulit telapak tangannya. Ada sedikit perasaan lega di dadanya. Senyuman terlukis diwajahnya yang manis dan lekungan pada pipi kanannya tercetak jelas sehingga menambah kesan manis pada pemuda itu.

"Cintalah yang membuatmu terlena dan cintalah yang akan menyakitimu. Cinta bagaikan bunga mawar. Saat kau melihat kelopak bunganya, kau akan terpesona dengan kecantikannya dan mengagung-agungkan keindahannya. Kau tidak akan menyadari sisi lain dari bunga mawar sebelum duri pada batangnya melukaimu. Cinta yang awalnya membuatmu nyaman. Pada akhirnya, cintalah yang menyakitimu bahkan membunuhmu" ucap Yixing yang mengeratkan genggamannya pada batang bunga mawar putih itu dan darah keluar dari telapak tangannya makin banyak.

Yixing mengarahkan bunga mawar tersebut ke lengan kirinya. Ia menancapkan duri pada lengannya lalu merobek kulitnya. Senyuman di wajahnya makin melebar saat ia melihat genangan darah membasahi lengan kirinya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada lengan kanannya.

"Aku sangat membenci perasaan cinta. Dan aku, mengutuk perasaan itu. Cinta adalah kutukan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dewa menciptakan hal bodoh yang dinamakan cinta"

Yixing mengarahkan bunga itu ke pelipisnya lalu beralih ke leher jenjangnya yang mulus. Ia membiarkan duri pada mawar itu menggesek pelan kulit lehernya.

"Aku... mengutuk perasaan bodoh yang dinamakan cinta"

Yixing menancapkan duri pada mawar itu ke lehernya. Cairan berwarna merah segar itu terciprat keluar. Sekejap kesadaran Yixing menghilang dan tubuhnya terjatuh. Genggamannya pada mawar itu makin lama makin melemah serta genangan darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya makin banyak.

.

* * *

"Yixing-er! Makan malam sudah siap! Keluarlah" ucap ibu Yixing sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Yixing pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Ibu Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar Yixing. Tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar olehnya.

 _Mungkin ia tertidur,_ batinnya. Tetapi rasa was-was menggundah dirinya kuat sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ibu Yixing terlonjat kaget dan menutup mulutnya syok. Ia sangat kaget melihat pemandangan ini. Pemandangan yang memilukan. Putra semata wayangnya yang sangat dicintainya terbujur kaku bersimbah darah serta bunga mawar yang berada di genggamannya.

Ibu Yixing berlari menghampiri putranya dan menggoncangkan tubuhnya berharap ini hanyalah permainan bodoh belaka. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari tubuh itu. Ibu Yixing merengkuh tubuh itu lalu berteriak memanggil suaminya.

"Apa yang terja- Yixing!" Teriak pria paruh baya yang diyakini adalah ayahnya Yixing.

"C-Cepat panggil tabib" ucap ibu Yixing dengan suara tercekat. Ayah Yixing pun mengangguk mengiyakan lalu beranjak keluar rumah mencari tabib.

.

* * *

Kain putih dibentangkan menutupi tubuh Yixing yang terbujur kaku. Tangisan ibu Yixing semakin menjadi dan memeluk suaminya erat. Tabib yang telah berusaha menolong Yixing mengucapkan secercah kata bela sungkawa dan beranjak meninggalkan pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

Kesedihan membendung pasangan suami-istri tersebut. Mereka berusaha keras untuk merelakan kepergian putra semata wayang mereka.

.

* * *

Beijing 北京 (2008)

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk di sofa tua sembari memainkan pisau lipatnya. Didepannya terdapat mayat seorang wanita yang tubuhnya terikat di sebuah kursi. Cairan berwarna merah segar menyelimuti tubuh wanita tersebut.

Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap pisau lipatnya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada meja yang terletak beberapa meter di depannya. Terdapat sebatang bunga mawar dengan vas kaca ramping nan tinggi yang menopang batangnya. Sebuah kelopak bunga mawar terjatuh dari bunganya. Pemuda itu menatap kelopak mawar yang terjatuh itu dan senyuman tercetak di wajahnya


	2. Chapter 1

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

 _Joonmyeon tak tahu apapun tentang Yixing. Tapi kenapa bisa? Wajah manis di sertai lengkungan di pipi kanannya yang menggemaskan. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Manik hitam yang terpancar indah saat menatapnya. Hanyalah topeng belaka? Inilah kisah perjuangan Joonmyeon untuk mendapatkan cinta Yixing, walaupun ia tahu bahwa kisahnya akan berakhir tragis, walaupun ia tahu bahwa tak ada satupun yang akan membawanya menuju akhir yang bahagia._

 _._

 _"Cinta yang awalnya membuatmu nyaman. Pada akhirnya, cintalah yang menyakitimu bahkan membunuhmu"_

 _"Orang yang mencintaiku...haruslah mati"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Beijing 北京 (2008)

Seorang pemuda berjalan menelusuri koridor dan celingak-celinguk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Ia terlalu fokus melihat papan nama ruangan sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa langkah lagi ia akan...

 _Bugh!_

Menabrak seseorang.

Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan lalu menatap orang yang di tabraknya itu menyusun kembali buku-buku tebal yang di bawanya jatuh berantakan. Sontak, pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari posisinya lalu menolong orang yang di tabraknya. Tak sengaja pemuda itu menggenggam tangan orang yang ditabraknya. Seperti ada sengatan kuat di tangannya yang membuat jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Pemuda itu langsung melepas genggamannya dan membantu orang yang di tabraknya berdiri.

" _Dui bu qi_ (maaf)" ucap pemuda itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Orang yang di tabrak itu hanya tersenyum. Ia melihat pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sepertinya kau anak baru dan wajahmu bukan seperti orang China kebanyakan" ucap orang itu sambil memeluk buku-buku tebal yang di bawanya.

"Eum" ucap pemuda itu sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Wo shi Chaoxian. Wo-de mingzi shi_ Kim Joonmyeon (aku warga Korea. Namaku Kim Joonmyeon)" lanjutnya sambil memamerkan senyuman _angelic_ -nya.

"Kim.. Joon.. Myeon..?" Ucap orang yang ditabrak Joonmyeon yang mengeja namanya.

"Ya.. jika kau kewalahan memanggil namaku, panggil saja Junmen" ucap pemuda itu-Joonmyeon. Orang itu mengangguk kepalanya paham.

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat orang yang berada didepannya itu. Entah mengapa rasa gugup menyerang dirinya. Bahkan jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdetak sangat kencang ketika ia melihat wajahnya yang.. eum.. terlihat sangat.. manis. Mungkin.

" _Jiuyang_ Junmen (senang bertemu denganmu Junmen)" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Oh, Joonmyeon seakan mau pingsan ketika ia melihat lekungan di pipi kanannya yang menambah kesan manis di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ruang kepala sekolah ada dimana ya?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Ah.. ruang kepala sekolah ya? Mau ku antar? Tapi, sebelum itu kau harus mengantarku meletakkan buku-buku ini ke ruang osis"

Joonmyeon mengangguk paham. Mereka pun langsung pergi menuju ruang osis. Joonmyeon tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang pada orang yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Wajah tenangnya benar-benar mengalihkan dunianya. Ia berharap semoga ia sekelas dengannya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya"

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia melihat kearah pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka dan menatap punggung orang itu yang sedang meletakkan buku-buku tebal tadi. Ia sempat berimajinasi bahwa ia ingin menjadi buku-buku tebal itu supaya orang itu bisa memeluknya. Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung menepis imajinasi aneh yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ayo" ucap orang itu menepuk bahu Joonmyeon pelan.

.

* * *

"Disini" ucap orang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya keatas melihat papan nama ruangan itu yang tertulis 校长办公室(Xiaozhang bangongshi). Kemudian, Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang berada disampingnya itu dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak. Maaf telah merepotkanmu" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tak apa, jangan sungkan. Aku pergi dulu ya" ucap orang itu yang langsung meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

"T-Tunggu! _Ni jiao shenme mingzi?_ (Siapa namamu?)" tanya Joonmyeon dengan menaikkan sedikit intonasinya.

"Zhang Yixing!" jawab orang itu yang juga menaikkan intonasinya.

 _Zhang Yixing. Namanya terdengar sangat manis, sama seperti orangnya._ Batin Joonmyeon sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. _Huufth_ , ia menghela nafasnya perlahan dan menetralisir detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berderu kencang. Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu yang berada di depannya lalu masuk kedalamnya.

.

* * *

Joonmyeon mengikuti langkah sang guru yang berada didepannya. Bibirnya tak berhenti komat-kamit membaca doa berharap semoga ia bisa berada di kelas yang sama dengan orang yang ditabraknya plus mengantarnya ke ruang kepala sekolah-Zhang Yixing.

Sang guru menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan Joonmyeon. Ia bisa mendengar suasana kelas yang sedikit gaduh. Kemudian guru itu memasuki ruangan kelas. Sekejap, suara gaduh didalam langsung lenyap. Joonmyeon masih berada di luar ruangan kelas menunggu perintah dari gurunya.

"Silahkan masuk!" Joonmyeon langsung terhentak dari lamunan. Dengan perlahan, Joonmyeon memasuki kelas dan.. ia bisa melihat wajah-wajah asing yang berada di depannya. Ia menelusuri wajah-wajah asing itu dan mencari sesosok yang telah membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Aha! Ketemu! Sesosok itu berada di barisan dekat pintu tepatnya pada kursi nomor dua dari belakang. Terlihat sosok itu sedang sibuk menyatat sesuatu. Kemudian, sosok itu mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya lalu dua pasang manik mata itu bertemu. Sosok itu melayangkan senyuman manis pada Joonmyeon. Mau tak mau, jantungnya berderu kencang lagi.

"Silahkan kenalkan dirimu" ucap guru itu yang berhasil menyadarkan Joonmyeon dari lamunannya.

" _Nimen hao. Wo-de mingzi shi_ Kim Joonmyeon. _Wo shi Chaoxian lai-de. Jiuyang_ (halo semua. Nama saya Kim Joonmyeon. Saya berasal dari Korea. Salam kenal)" ucap Joonmyeon yang diakhiri dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Oiya, jika kalian kesusahan memanggil namaku. Kalian bisa memanggilku Junmen. _Xie xie_ (terima kasih)" lanjutnya.

Seisi ruangan kelas menatap takjub ke arah Joonmyeon karena kemampuan bahasa China-nya yang sangat lancar bagi ukuran _foreign_ sepertinya. Beberapa gadis di kelas memekik tertahan melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang rupawan. Tapi pandangan Joonmyeon masih terkunci pada satu objek yang berada di barisan dekat pintu kursi nomor dua dari belakang. Ia sangat senang sekali karena doa dan harapannya terkabul.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas perkenalannya. Kau bisa duduk di sana" ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di belakang sudut kirinya yang kebetulan berada di dekat jendela. Joonmyeon pun mengangguk mengiyakan dan pergi menuju tempatnya.

Semua orang menyapa Joonmyeon dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman disertai bungkukan badan. Akhirnya ia sampai di tempatnya dan menempatkan tubuhnya di kursi itu. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah kanannya. Ia bisa melihat siluet orang yang mungkin disukainya itu.

 _'Akhirnya kita satu kelas. Aku sangat senang. Dan, kupikir... aku mulai menyukaimu'_

\- To Be Continued -

* * *

.

 _Curcolan author time~_

 _Bingung mau ngomong apa nih -,-)_

 _Oiya, author baca review dari para readers-nim. Banyak yang bilang alur-nya kayak familiar gitu._

 _Jika kalian ngerasa pernah membaca fanfic yang alur-nya hampir mendekati fanfic ini, dugaan kalian benar._

 _Author mengklarifikasi bahwa;_

 _Fanfic yang berjudul 'Cruelty' terinspirasi dari fanfic yang berjudul 'Rose' karya kak Ira Putri._

 _Author disini gak bermaksud untuk plagiat atau meniru atau menjiplak atau copy-paste atau sejenisnya. Author hanya terinspirasi aja dan ada mengambil sedikit di bagian prolog serta salah satu adegan di fanfic 'Rose' tersebut. Selain 'Rose', author juga terinspirasi dari beberapa fiction yang bergenre creepy-thriller-psycho di wattpad yang sudah author baca. Sekaligus author pengen nge-posting fanfic SuLay yang genre-nya beda dari yang lain biar antimainstream gitu._

 _Sebenarnya author suka banget ama fanfic 'Rose' tapi sayangnya gak di lanjutin lagi. Author jadi sedih. Kalau ada yang ketemu lanjutannya nanti kirim link-nya di pm ya :)_

 _Oiya, Kemarin itu, author lupa ngeletak kalimat_

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle 'Rose' from Ira Putri "_

 _Gitu._

 _Sekarang, author menuruti keinginan para readers saja. Mau di lanjut atau stop sampai di sini._

 _Kalau lanjut author fine-fine aja._

 _Kalau stop sampai di sini author juga fine-fine aja. Toh, cuman klik ini-itu, terus delete, terus selesai deh. Simple toh. Author juga akan menghentikan pembuatan Chapter 7 yang sedang berada dalam tahap pengetikan._

 _Sudah itu aja sih curcolan author kali ini._

 _Terimakasih banyak yang sudah baca dan review fanfic ini ~_

.

 _Love Sign,_

AqueousXback

 _._

 _Next_

 _or_

 _Stop ?_


	3. Chapter 2

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

 _Joonmyeon tak tahu apapun tentang Yixing. Tapi kenapa bisa? Wajah manis di sertai lengkungan di pipi kanannya yang menggemaskan. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Manik hitam yang terpancar indah saat menatapnya. Hanyalah topeng belaka? Inilah kisah perjuangan Joonmyeon untuk mendapatkan cinta Yixing, walaupun ia tahu bahwa kisahnya akan berakhir tragis, walaupun ia tahu bahwa tak ada satupun yang akan membawanya menuju akhir yang bahagia._

 _._

 _"Cinta yang awalnya membuatmu nyaman. Pada akhirnya, cintalah yang menyakitimu bahkan membunuhmu"_

 _"Orang yang mencintaiku...haruslah mati"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

Sudah seminggu Joonmyeon menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah barunya dan sudah seminggu pula ia memendam perasaan yang mungkin menggelitiknya serta menganggunya. Salahkan _love at the first sight_ yang dideritanya saat ini karena bertabrakan dengan pemuda yang sangat manis serta baik hati dan senyum ber- _dimple_ -nya yang sangat bercahaya itu, sebut saja Zhang Yixing.

Joonmyeon tak henti-hentinya menatap Yixing, sampai-sampai ia menghiraukan kicauan guru sejarah peradaban China yang tak lelahnya berbicara. Oh lihatlah matanya yang indah, hidungnya yang mancung, serta bibirnya yang.. err.. sangat menggoda untuk dicicipi. Ia berpikir bagaimana Yixing mendesah di bawahnya atau bagaimana bentuk tubuh Yixing saat _shirtless_ atau bagaimana bibir seksinya menempel di bibir manis Yixing yang menggoda. Sungguh liar memang. Sepertinya ia harus menghentikan hobinya membaca sesuatu yang berbau ' _nc'_ dan sejenisnya.

"Junmen? Junmen!"

"Shu Han adalah sebuah negara yang didirikan oleh Liu Bei pada tahun 221, Zaman Tiga Negara dalam sejarah Tiongkok. Shu Han mengklaim seba-" Joonmyeon menghentikan pembicaraannya. Sontak ia menutup mulutnya dan melihat anak kelas yang tertawa karena aksinya.

"A-Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Ucap Joonmyeon sembari memberikan _death-glare_ pada pemuda yang berada di depannya.

"Aku hanya membawamu kembali ke dunia nyata. Bagaimana? Aku baik kan?" Ucap pemuda itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya angkuh.

" _Cih_. Selamat ya, kau berhasil merusak _imej_ -ku. Dasar menyebalkan. Sekarang katakan! Apa maumu"

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya ingin kau menikah denganku. Itu saja" ucap pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Joonmyeon menatap pemuda itu geli. "Aku tidak bercanda, Cheney" ucapnya dingin.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Cheney itu terkekeh pelan. "Haha, baiklah baiklah. Maaf _ma honey bunny_ Junmen. Sejujurnya, aku takjub sekali padamu. Selama dua setengah jam penuh kau tidak memerhatikan kicauan bu guru Zhao dan kau sama sekali tidak di lempari _high-heels_ olehnya. Katakan padaku! Kau punya kekuatan apa? Aku juga mau sepertimu" ucap Cheney dengan tangan menopang dagunya di meja Joonmyeon.

"T-Tunggu. Apa katamu tadi? _Ma honey bunny_? Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu"

 _Yaa.. kecuali Yixing. Pasti kedengarannya sangat seksi.._ batinnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" Tanya Cheney.

Tak ada jawaban dari Joonmyeon sehingga tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Cheney. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Joonmyeon alhasil ia di abaikan. _Ada yang aneh dengan anak ini_ , pikirnya. Ia menelusuri wajah Joonmyeon mencoba mencari sesuatu yang janggal. Alhasil, ia salah fokus. Cheney pun mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia kembali menelusuri wajah Joonmyeon dan akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Tatapan mata Joonmyeon yang sedang fokus pada suatu objek. Tanpa basa-basi Cheney mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon. Terlihat Yixing yang sedang sibuk bermesraan dengan beberapa buku tebal. Seringai pun muncul di wajah Cheney.

"Yixing- _er_! Junmen ingin melaku- aargh..humppfthh..hmpphh" ucap Cheney yang diakhiri penyadapan oleh tangan Joonmyeon. Yang dipanggil-Yixing, hanya melihat dengan tatapan _inosen_ -nya yang menggemaskan.

" _D-Dui bu qi_. Abaikan saja dia. Dia kehabisan obat" ucap Joonmyeon yang masih menutup paksa mulut Cheney dengan tangannya. Jangan lupakan senyuman kikuk di wajahnya.

Yixing hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka lalu kembali ke aktifitasnya. Oh.. rasa panas menjalari pipi Joonmyeon. Detak jantungnya juga berderu sangat kencang. Joonmyeon tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Cheney memukul-mukul lengannya. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dan Cheney pun langsung menghirup oksigen rakus.

"Gila! Kau ingin membunuhku hah?!" Teriak Cheney. Joonmyeon hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, belakangan ini kau sering memandang Yixing. Kau menyukainya?"

"T-Tidak. A-Aku.. hanya mengaguminya saja" jawab Joonmyeon gugup.

"Benarkah? Tapi.. kenapa aku tidak yakin ya? Kau sering memandangnya dengan... tatapan agak _horny_ , sedikit _horny_ , bahkan sangat _horny_ " ucap Cheney dengan menaikkan alisnya.

"A-Apa? Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin" ucap Joonmyeon dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau tak percaya? Baiklah. Akan ku praktekkan" ucap Cheney yang mulai menatap Joonmyeon dengan menggerakkan lidahnya sensual. "Seperti itu. Kau ingin apakan Yixing hah?" Lanjutnya.

"Y-Yang benar saja kau. Ti-Tidak mungkin aku memandangnya seperti itu. Ada-ada saja kau ini" ucap Joonmyeon gugup. Sepertinya ia akan ketahuan karena ia sering memikirkan Yixing yang tidak-tidak.

"Aw, aw. Kenapa kau terlihat cemas sekali tuan Kim? Apa jangan-jangan..."

"Berhentilah tuan Chen. Aku sudah muak" ucap Joonmyeon datar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Cheney.

"I-Itu..."

"Ya sebenarnya sih, wajar saja jika kau menyukainya. Yixing orang yang sangat baik, dia juga manis dan dia juga sangat populer. Aku sempat menyukainya dulu. Aku juga sempat ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum sebuah gosip mengurungkan niatku"

"Gosip?" Tanya Joonmyeon memastikan.

"Ya. Kau mau tahu?" Tanya Cheney.

" _Cih_. Sayangnya, aku bukanlah penggosip seperti dirimu" ucap Joonmyeon angkuh.

"Hey! Dengarkan saja! Ini tentang kutukan" ucap Cheney.

"Kutukan?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Cheney pun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Gosipnya seperti ini, jika seseorang menyukai Yixing dan menyatakan perasaannya. Orang itu akan mendapatkan kutukan. Kutukannya berlaku sehari setelah orang itu dan Yixing jadian" Cheney pun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Kutukannya, orang tersebut akan menghilang" lanjutnya.

"Apa penyebab, alasan serta latar belakang kejadiannya? Aku ingin penjelasan lengkap disertai bukti yang jelas" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi menyelidik yang mematikan.

"Tak perlu bicara layaknya seorang profesor tuan. Menyebalkan" ucap Cheney mendengus kesal. "Ya.. namanya juga gosip, sumbernya saja tidak diketahui. Tapi, ini hanya untuk mengantisipasi saja. Kau harus berhati-hati" lanjutnya.

"Sayang sekali. Aku tak percaya sesuatu yang bernama kutukan. Semua kejadian pasti ada penyebabnya. Lagipula, itu semua tidak masuk akal" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Terserah mau percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkan. Ah! Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Mau ikut?" Tanya Cheney dengan ekspresi anehnya. _Death-glare_ pun tercipta dari Joonmyeon untuk Cheney. Yang terkena _death-glare_ hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih setia ditempatnya.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat duduk Yixing yang pemiliknya pergi entah kemana. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Cheney barusan. Apa maksudnya? Kutukan? Yang benar saja. Menyukai seseorang kan manusiawi. Begitu juga dengan Joonmyeon. Ia menyukai sesosok Zhang Yixing dan ia akan menyatakan perasaannya sesegera mungkin. Tapi, sebenarnya ia masih takut untuk menyatakannya. Ia takut jika Yixing menolaknya.

Tiba-tiba Yixing memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju tempatnya. Joonmyeon yang menyadari kehadiran Yixing pun mulai memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dan mengeluarkan tumpukan kertas dan sebuah buku tebal di laci mejanya. Ia membuka buku tebal itu dan mulai menyalin sesuatu dari tumpukan kertas itu. Wajah masam terukir jelas di wajah Joonmyeon. Ia selalu melihat Yixing berurusan dengan buku-buku tebal. Apa Yixing tidak bosan menghadapi buku-buku tebal? Bagaimana jika ia kelelahan lalu jatuh sakit. Oke. Itu berlebihan. Tapi, Joonmyeon sangat menghawatirkannya.

Oiya, Joonmyeon baru ingat kalau Yixing menjabat sebagai ketua osis disekolah ini. Tapi, apa benar tugas ketua osis di sekolah ini seperti itu? Berurusan dengan buku-buku tebal dan pulang paling lambat. Ya, Joonmyeon sering melihat Yixing pulang paling akhir. Ia juga menjabat sebagai ketua osis saat ia masih bersekolah di Korea. Dan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis disana waktu itu tidak serepot disini.

Tapi, diantara semua pikirannya itu. Ada satu yang masih mengganjal, yaitu tentang kutukan yang dikatakan Cheney. Joonmyeon pun menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia tidak percaya pada kutukan karena semua kejadian pasti ada sebabnya. Kutukan hanyalah sebuah kejadian yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya secara logis dan juga tidak masuk akal. Orang yang mempercayai kutukan cenderung melebih-lebihkan dan cenderung tidak membuka pikirannya lebar-lebar atau tidak menggunakan logika mereka untuk menelaah suatu kejadian yang mereka sebut kutukan.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru telah memasuki kelasnya. Joonmyeon pun menghentikan kegiatan analisis ilmiahnya mengenai kutukan yang entah apa namanya dan kenapa bisa kutukan itu menyangkut-pautkan Zhang Yixing kesayangannya. Joonmyeon memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan mengeluarkan buku yang lainnya dari dalam tas. Ia mulai memperhatikan dan mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan gurunya kali ini.

.

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua siswa tengah bersiap-siap untuk bergegas pulang ke rumah. Tak terkecuali dengan Joonmyeon. Ia memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas lalu menyampirkan tasnya ke bahunya. Ketika ia baru saja mengangkat kakinya meninggalkan kelas, ia melihat Yixing yang masih saja berkutat dengan pena, buku tebal, dan tumpukan kertas. Kelas sudah mulai sepi, hanya ia dan Yixing yang masih bertahan di dalam kelas.

Joonmyeon pun menghampiri Yixing dan duduk di kursi depannya. Joonmyeon meletakkan kedua tangannya pada sandaran kursi dan menyandarkan dagunya di atas tangannya. Ia menatap Yixing yang tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku tebalnya. Rasa panas dan gugup menjalari tubuhnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menatap wajah Yixing tepat di depannya karena selama ini ia lebih sering menatap Yixing dari samping. Wajah Yixing terlihat sangat menawan. Ahh... lama-lama ia akan gila karena ini.

"Yixing, kau tak ingin pulang?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Tak ada satupun kata-kata keluar dari bibir Yixing. Ia masih menaruh perhatiannya pada buku tebal dan tumpukan kertas itu. Joonmyeon berani bertaruh bahwa Yixing sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kelas sudah mulai sepi. Aku temani ya?" Tanya Joonmyeon pelan. Ia menatap Yixing dan ia merasa terabaikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu tidak bisa dikerjakan dirumah ya? Aku melihatmu dari tadi menulis. Apa tanganmu tidak capek menulis terus?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang masih berusaha mengajak Yixing ngobrol walaupun sering terabaikan.

Joonmyeon terkejut ketika Yixing tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakan tangannya lalu mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Ia melayangkan sebuah senyuman yang berhasil membuat Joonmyeon seakan mau pingsan ditempat.

"Tidak bisa. Aku berjanji pada pak guru Huang untuk menyerahkannya hari ini" ucapnya yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya. Joonmyeon pun hanya ber-oh ria.

"Memangnya itu apa?"

"Ini data seluruh anak kelas 1. Aku harus menyalin nama mereka dari tumpukan kertas yang ini..." Yixing menepuk pelan tumpukan kertas dengan tangan kirinya. "Ke buku ini" lanjutnya tanpa melihat Joonmyeon sedikitpun.

"Sebanyak ini?" Tanyanya dengan menaikkan sedikit intonasinya. Yixing hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apa tidak ada yang membantumu?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Sebenarnya, ini tugas sekretaris osis. Kebetulan sekali dia sedang sakit. Mau tak mau, aku yang harus mengerjakannya. Untungnya, ia sudah mengerjakan setengah bagian" ucap Yixing yang masih menggerakkan tangannya menulis beberapa kata di buku.

"Oh, begitu ya.. kutemani ya. Sendirian itu tidak enak" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Pulanglah, kau akan terlambat sampai rumah nantinya" Yixing menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Lagipula, aku selalu sendirian" lanjutnya. Joonmyeon bisa melihat senyuman Yixing yang memudar perlahan. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang.

" _D-Dui bu qi_. Aku..."

"Tak apa. Tak perlu dipikirkan. Anggap saja angin lalu" ucap Yixing yang kembali tersenyum cerah. Joonmyeon akui ia merasa tenang saat ia melihat senyumannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti dua insan manusia ini. Yixing masih asyik-asyiknya menulis sedangkan Joonmyeon masih asyik memandangi Yixing. Joonmyeon mengagumi tiap inchi lekukan pada wajah Yixing dan juga dimple di pipi kanan Yixing. Ingin sekali Joonmyeon menyentuh _dimple_ yang menggemaskan itu.

Yixing menghela nafasnya kasar lalu meregangkan otot tangannya yang mungkin saja pegal maksimal. Setelah meregangkan otot tangannya, ia menutup buku tebal itu dan mulai memasukkan beberapa benda ke dalam tasnya. Ia berdiri dari posisinya lalu menyampirkan tasnya ke bahunya, tak lupa pula ia mengambil buku tebal dan tumpukan kertas itu. Joonmyeon pun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yixing yang telah berdiri.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Tentu. Tapi, kau harus mengantarku meletakkan ini di meja pak guru Huang" jawab Yixing.

"Baiklah" ucap Joonmyeon yang langsung berdiri.

.

* * *

Joonmyeon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur kesayangannya. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terpampang di wajahnya yang rupawan. Ia merasa bahwa ini adalah hari yang terbaik. Ia bisa berduaan dengan Yixing. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ah~ ia merasa sangat senang sekali. Ia ingin sekali menyatakan perasaannya yang meletup-letup bagaikan _popcorn_. Tapi, soal menyatakan perasaan. Ia jadi teringat pada kutukan itu.

Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Ia memikirkan kutukan aneh itu. Itu sama saja seperti larangan mendekati Yixing atau larangan menjadi pacarnya Yixing. Wajar jika Yixing mengatakan kalau ia selalu sendirian. Tapi, Yixing termasuk tipikal pendiam dan sedikit menarik diri dari keramaian, berbicara ala kadarnya serta kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya singkat jelas dan _to the point._ Ia lebih sering menanggapi perkataan lawan bicaranya dengan senyuman. Kalau soal senyuman, Joonmyeon paling tidak tahan. Apalagi _dimple_ -nya yang dalam.

Kembali ke kutukan. Joonmyeon masih berpikir secara logis tentang kutukan itu. Ia berusaha mencari kebenaran dari kutukan itu secara ilmiah. Sejujurnya, ada sedikit rasa merinding ketika ia mendengar kutukan itu. Tapi ia tepis hal itu jauh-jauh karena ia tak percaya sesuatu yang dinamakan kutukan. Tanpa disadari Joonmyeon telah terlelap akibat terlalu banyak berpikir.

 _'Kutukan.. aku sama sekali tidak mempercayainya. Terdengar tidak masuk akal dan tidak logis. Itu juga tidak akan menggoyahkan pendirianku untuk menyukai Zhang Yixing'_

\- To be Continued -


	4. Chapter 3

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 _ **Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia**_

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _"_ _This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle_ ** _'Rose'_** _from Ira Putri_ _"_

* * *

 _Joonmyeon tak tahu apapun tentang Yixing. Tapi kenapa bisa? Wajah manis di sertai lengkungan di pipi kanannya yang menggemaskan. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Manik hitam yang terpancar indah saat menatapnya. Hanyalah topeng belaka? Inilah kisah perjuangan Joonmyeon untuk mendapatkan cinta Yixing, walaupun ia tahu bahwa kisahnya akan berakhir tragis, walaupun ia tahu bahwa tak ada satupun yang akan membawanya menuju akhir yang bahagia._

 _._

 _"Cinta yang awalnya membuatmu nyaman. Pada akhirnya, cintalah yang menyakitimu bahkan membunuhmu"_

 _"Orang yang mencintaiku...haruslah mati"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Joonmyeon menarik lalu menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia berusaha menetralisir degup jantungnya dan mengusir rasa gugup walau hanya sedikit. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing. Sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa bimbang pada dirinya. Ia selalu berperang argumen antara hati dan pikirannya. Ia juga mempersiapkan mentalnya jika Yixing menolaknya.

Tiba-tiba mata Joonmyeon berbinar ketika ia melihat punggung Yixing yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Tanpa basi-basi, Joonmyeon mempercepat langkahnya bahkan berlari menghampirinya.

"Yixing- _er_ , _zaoshang hao_ (selamat pagi)" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yixing.

" _Zaoshang hao_ , Junmen" balas Yixing sambil tersenyum manis. Joonmyeon seakan-akan meleleh ketika ia mendengar suara Yixing yang halus disertai senyumannya yang manis. Joonmyeon yakin, ia akan terkena diabetes sebentar lagi.

"Ke kelas bareng yuk" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing tersenyum mengiyakan.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Hening menyelimuti mereka yang sibuk akan urusannya masing-masing. Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan tapi ia menutup kembali mulutnya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada orang di sampingnya. Menurut Joonmyeon, Yixing terlihat sangat manis hari ini. Ia jadi teringat akan rencananya untuk menyatakan perasaannya hari ini. Ia sungguh sangat bimbang. Ia takut Yixing akan menolaknya.

 _Oh ayolah Kim Joonmyeon! Kau harus percaya diri! Kau tampan, seksi, kaya dan pintar. Semua orang mengagumimu. Ya.. walaupun kau hanya kurang tinggi sih._ Batin Joonmyeon.

Ya.. Joonmyeon memang kurang tinggi. Yixing saja sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ah, ia jadi malu bagaimana ia akan mencium Yixing. Masa ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya seperti _uke_. Ia kan _seme_ walaupun pendek. Walaupun pendek, percayalah ia akan membuat Yixing lemas dan mendesah sampai suaranya serak. Ia akan pastikan Yixing akan terpesona melihat keseksiannya.

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung mengerjap matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tersadar bahwa ia baru saja berpikiran jorok. Oke, kali ini ia akan menjauhi sesuatu yang berbau _'nc'_ dan sejenisnya.

"Y-Yixing" panggil Joonmyeon.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ada apa?'. Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Yixing intens. Yixing terkejut melihat Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Istirahat nanti temui aku di atap. A-Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" ucap Joonmyeon gugup.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Yixing.

"A-Anu.. itu..." Joonmyeon menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Itu... karena.. karena sepuluh menit lagi pelajaran akan di mulai. Kita harus cepat sampai ke kelas" ucap Joonmyeon yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Yixing. Yixing menatap punggung Joonmyeon yang makin menjauh dengan tatapan bingung. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu berjalan menuju kelas.

.

* * *

Bel pertanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar. Ada yang menuju kantin, toilet, lapangan dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Tak terkecuali dengan Joonmyeon. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju atap. Ia harus latihan terlebih dahulu sebelum menyatakan perasaannya supaya berjalan lancar dan tidak memalukan.

Akhirnya ia telah sampai di atap. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pagar pembatas. Ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa yang tengah bermain basket. Ia memejam matanya lalu merasakan deru angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu membuka matanya. Saatnya latihan dimulai.

"Yixing. Wajahmu sangat manis bagaikan madu" Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak itu terlalu kuno"

"Kau bagaikan bintang yang bersinar terang menyinari malamku" Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu puitis"

"Terdapat suatu medan magnet yang membuatku tidak bisa menjauhkan pandanganku darimu. Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak suatu zat senyawa yang-" Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu ilmiah dan berbelit"

" _Neoreul talmeun haneureun areumdawo. Oneuldo idaero neon nunbusyeo_ (Langit yang menyerupai dirimu indah. Lagi di hari ini, kau begitu mempesona)" Kali ini Joonmyeon menggeleng kepalanya kasar. "Aku bertaruh, Yixing pasti tidak akan mengerti" lanjutnya menggunakan bahasa Korea.

" _Wo ai ni_ " Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya kasar. "Terlalu singkat"

"Aku menyukaimu dan aku mencintaimu. Kumohon terimalah pengakuan cintaku" Joonmyeon menggigit bibirnya gemas. "Terlalu picisan"

"Aku ingin kita naik ranjang dan bercinta sepuas-puasnya sampai lemas" Joonmyeon menggigit bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu vulgar. Aku yakin Yixing akan melemparku nanti"

"Argh! Tidak ada yang cocok. _Eomma, eottokhae_ igeot? (ibu, bagaimana ini?) Aish.." ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya. Sontak ia langsung merapikan rambutnya kembali. _Aku tidak ingin ketampananku hilang. Kan bisa gawat jadinya._ Batinnya.

Joonmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang dan menyandarkannya di pagar pembatas. Tiba-tiba ekspresi kaget terlihat di wajahnya. Ia melihat Yixing telah sampai di atap dengan tubuhnya yang membungkuk. Ia melihat Yixing bangkit dari bungkuknya dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Oh tidak, ia merasa jantungnya copot. Ia melihat Yixing berlari kecil menghampirinya. Dan sekarang, Yixing berada di depannya. Ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas Yixing yang tersengal-sengal.

"Apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Yixing. Joonmyeon menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" _Dui bu qi_ (maaf), aku hampir kelupaan" ucap Yixing tersenyum canggung.

"Tak apa" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum. "Kau harus menstabilkan pernapasanmu terlebih dahulu" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah" Yixing menarik dan menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya.

"A..." Joonmyeon mulai bingung ingin bicara apa. Hasil latihannya tadi juga sangat mengecewakan. Ia mulai gugup sekarang. Oh.. apa yang harus ia lakukan. Nyatakan tidak ya? Nyatakan tidak ya? Oke, Ia bimbang.

"Junmen?" panggil Yixing sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Joonmyeon.

"Ah! A-Aku.. sebenarnya.." Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sudah gugup luar biasa. "Aku.. menyukaimu. A-Aku ingin kita berdua menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial. Ah, tidak. M-Maksudku, Apa kau ingin menjadi pacarku? Kau boleh menolaknya jika mau. Aku tidak memaksa kok" ucap Joonmyeon was-was.

Joonmyeon melihat Yixing yang sedang menunduk menatap sesuatu dengan tatapan menerawang. Kemudian Yixing tersenyum lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Sepasang manik mata Yixing menatap manik mata Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tertegun, mata Yixing terlihat sangat indah.

"Aku bersedia untuk menjadi pacarmu, Junmen" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu memeluk Yixing erat. Ia bisa mencium bau parfum vanila yang menyeruak di tubuh Yixing. Ia mengusap punggung Yixing pelan.

" _Xie xie_ , Yixing"

Joonmyeon pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yixing. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Yixing dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas" ucap Joonmyeon yang meraih tangan Yixing lalu mengenggamnya lembut.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas. Ketika mereka berjalan menuruni tangga, mereka berpapasan dengan pemuda jangkung dengan _brown hair._ Pemuda jangkung itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Yixing yang menuruni tangga bersama Joonmyeon melalui bahunya. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga dan menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya, permainan akan kembali di mulai"

.

* * *

Joonmyeon dan Yixing telah resmi menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial atau lebih jelasnya berpacaran. Hal itu membuat Joonmyeon terus-terusan tersenyum sehingga membuat pemuda yang duduk di depan Joonmyeon-Cheney menjadi heran. Cheney pikir Joonmyeon baru saja kesentrum listrik 500 watt sehingga membuat otaknya menjadi sangat korslet.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu Junmen. Kau membuatku merinding" ucap Cheney sambil mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

" _Weishenme?_ (Kenapa?) Tersenyum kan gratis. Lagipula yang tersenyum terus kan aku bukan kau" ucap Joonmyeon yang tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Cheney menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan horror.

"Hey! Kau terlihat menyebalkan jika tersenyum seperti itu. Dan kau juga terlihat seperti... pedofil" ucap Cheney.

"Walaupun terlihat seperti pedofil, aku masih terlihat tampan kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon yang berhasil membuat Cheney mual.

"Terserah" ucap Cheney yang menghadapkan tubuhnya kedepan.

Joonmyeon masih juga tersenyum tanpa henti. Mungkin dugaan Cheney benar, Joonmyeon baru saja kesentrum listrik 500 watt.

Terdapat beberapa bunga cinta bermekaran di hati Joonmyeon sehingga ia terus-terusan mengingat bagaimana Yixing menerima pernyataannya. Ia juga membuka dan menutup telapak tangannya mencoba merasakan kembali betapa lembutnya tangan Yixing saat ia menggenggamnya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di mejanya. Terdapat sederet angka yang tertulis pada kertas itu. Deretan angka itu adalah nomor telepon Yixing. Joonmyeon berencana akan menelepon Yixing sehabis pulang sekolah.

"Kim Junmyeon! Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?!" Teriak guru mata pelajaran ilmu sosial.

"Aku sedang melamunkan calon ibu dari anak-anakku nanti di masa depan, bu" ucap Joonmyeon _inosen_. Seluruh murid di dalam kelas pun tertawa. Sang guru pun memijat pelan keningnya.

"Bagus sekali ya. Lebih baik kau lamunkan saja calonmu DILUAR!"

Joonmyeon langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan santai tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Sang guru pun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah muridnya yang sedang abnormal itu. Padahal Joonmyeon termasuk golongan murid teladan di sekolah.

Joonmyeon menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding lalu menyeretnya kebawah. Ia menekukkan lututnya lalu memeluknya. Ia juga membenamkan wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat malu atas tindakan abnormal-nya tadi. Kenapa ia berani melakukannya? Padahal ia hanya berani melakukan sesuatu yang abnormal di hadapan Cheney hingga muntah. Akhirnya ia tidak boleh memasuki kelas akibat perilaku abnormal-nya yang muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Joonmyeon hanya pasrah dan ia rela, sangat rela akan _imej_ -nya sebagai murid teladan sedikit tercoreng.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat Yixing menutup kembali pintu kelas lalu mengambil posisi di sebelahnya. Yixing melayangkan pandangannya ke depan lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini lucu atau bodoh?" Tanyanya tanpa melihat Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin keduanya" ucap Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh pelan. "Jangan bilang kalau kau di sini hanya untuk menemaniku" lanjutnya.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" Tanya Yixing. Joonmyeon langsung menatap Yixing tidak percaya. Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya ke Joonmyeon lalu tersenyum

"Sebenarnya aku berpura-pura izin ke klinik untuk meminum obat" ucap Yixing. "Lebih baik kita ke klinik saja daripada bengong disini seperti orang yang kurang kerjaan" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Kenapa tidak di atap saja? Disana udaranya lebih segar daripada di klinik" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Klinik saja. Aku tidak ingin membohongi bu guru Liao" ucapnya.

"Kau bilang tadi kau berpura-pura kan?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ya. Tapi aku hanya berpura-pura untuk meminum obat, selebihnya tidak. Aku memang ingin ke klinik untuk menumpang tidur" jawab Yixing.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo ke klinik" ucap Joonmyeon yang langsung berdiri diikuti Yixing. Mereka pun berjalan menuju klinik sekolah.

.

* * *

Yixing merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu memejamkan matanya. Joonmyeon pun menghampiri Yixing lalu mendudukkan badannya di tepi kasur. Ia menatap wajah Yixing yang terlihat sangat damai dan tenang.

"Aku baru tahu kalau bolos itu menyenangkan" ucap Yixing yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau benar. Bahkan aku ingin bolos saat tidak mau belajar. Tapi, ayahku tidak mengizinkannya"

"Bagaimana kalau kau bolos tapi ketahuan oleh ayahmu?" Tanya Yixing.

"Hmm... mungkin namaku akan di coret dari keluarga Kim" ucap Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. "Tapi aku tidak pernah bolos sebelumnya. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya" lanjutnya.

Yixing pun tertawa pelan. "Kau itu tidak bolos, tapi diusir" lanjutnya.

"Ya. Kau benar" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan sehingga terdapat tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Baru saja Joonmyeon membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Yixing langsung menyela.

"Tidurlah di sini" ucap Yixing sambil menepuk pelan tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Tanpa basi-basi Joonmyeon langsung menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Yixing dengan menekukkan sikunya untuk menyangga kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat ia melihat wajah tenang Yixing sedekat ini. Ia mengusap pelan surai hitam Yixing lalu membelai pipinya dengan jempolnya.

Yixing menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Joonmyeon yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu menyamakan posisinya. Joonmyeon tertegun, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia tak percaya ia bisa menatap wajah Yixing sedekat ini bahkan sangat dekat. Ia juga bisa merasakan deru nafas Yixing yang hangat. Ia semakin tertegun saat ia melihat Yixing yang membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara tiba-tiba. Manik mata Joonmyeon menatap manik mata Yixing teduh. Entah kenapa saat menatap mata Yixing, ia merasa sangat nyaman. Ia juga menyukai tatapan Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengusap pipi Yixing lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menempelkan bibirnya. Yixing hanya menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang berada di dekatnya. Joonmyeon melumat bibir Yixing lembut dan tidak ada niat sedikitpun untuk melepasnya. Dunia serasa milik mereka berdua dan waktu seakan terhenti. Joonmyeon juga tidak mau melepaskan tautan bibirnya seolah-olah bibir Yixing adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu klinik terbuka. Sontak, Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Masuklah dua orang pemuda. Yang satu berwajah cantik dan yang satunya lagi berwajah oriental dengan _brown hair_ serta postur tubuhnya yang diatas rata-rata. "Yixing kau disini?" Tanya pemuda yang berwajah cantik. Ekspresi kaget terlukis di wajahnya ketika ia melihat Yixing yang tengah tertidur.

"Yixing kau sakit?" Ucapnya sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Yixing.

Yixing menggeleng pelan lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Aku hanya ingin tidur saja _ge_ " ucapnya pelan.

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum lalu mengacak surai Yixing pelan. "Sebenarnya.. makan malam bersama terpaksa dibatalkan. Soalnya, malam ini kami di sibukkan untuk mempersiapkan keperluan _study tour_. Tak apa kan Yixing?"

"Tak apa Luhan- _ge_. Jangan khawatir" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda jangkung _brown hair_ di belakang pemuda cantik-Luhan. Ia menatap pemuda itu lalu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Yifan- _ge_ kena-"

"Sudah pulang sekolah tau" ucap pemuda jangkung sambil memberikan tas Yixing. Yixing meraih tasnya dan tersenyum ke pemuda jangkung itu-Yifan.

"Tak perlu repot-repot. Aku kan bisa ambil sendiri. Lagipula, kasihan Junmen yang terpaksa ke kelas sendirian mengambil tasnya" ucap Yixing. Merasa namanya disebut, Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya ke Yixing dan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum.

"Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur" ucap Yifan enteng. Yifan melayangkan pandangan ke Joonmyeon yang tengah duduk di sisi kasur. Merasa di tatap, Joonmyeon melayangkan pandangan ke Yifan. Tapi, ia bingung. Yifan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Yixing.." panggil Luhan. Yixing menoleh ke arah Luhan. Joonmyeon merasa ada kejanggalan antara Luhan dan Yixing. Ia menoleh ke arah mereka dan.. ia benar. Ia melihat Luhan menatap Yixing dengan tatapan khawatir sedangkan Yixing menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tatapan Yixing tidak bisa ditebak. Lalu sunggingan senyuman tercetak di wajah Yixing. Terlihat manis memang. Tapi, senyuman itu terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang jahat di dalamnya. Jadi apa benar, jika kutukan itu... Tidak. Joonmyeon menepis hal itu sejauh mungkin. Yixing bukanlah orang jahat.

Joonmyeon yakin.

Bahkan sangat yakin akan hal itu.

Senyuman manisnya yang membuatnya tenang dan tatapan matanya yang...

Aha!

Tatapan mata. Joonmyeon melupakannya. Joonmyeon lupa untuk menelusuri tatapan mata itu. Bagaimana jika tatapan yang setenang air itu terdapat sesuatu yang tidak biasa dari seorang Zhang Yixing? Bagaimana jika semua dugaannya benar karena hanya melihat tatapan matanya? Tatapan mata tidak akan membohongi semuanya. Justru di sanalah kalian akan mendapatkan apa saja yang tersembunyi melalui tatapan mata.

Dan yang terakhir.

Tatapan orang yang bernama Yifan. Joonmyeon mengarahkan arah pandangnya. Dan ia bisa melihat tatapan Yifan yang menegas. Seperti peringatan buruk baginya atau seperti perintah menjauhi Yixing segera. Ah! Joonmyeon tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan mereka bertiga ini? Mereka terlihat sangat aneh. Apa maksud dari semua tatapan mereka? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa mungkin karena ia tidak bisa menelaahnya dengan baik? Apa.. karena akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya dan Yixing. Jika sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar terjadi padanya dan Yixing, ia akan melindungi Yixing bagaimanapun caranya. Inilah cintanya pada Yixing.

"Kami pulang dulu ya Xing" ucap Luhan yang langsung berdiri. Luhan pun mengacak pelan surai Yixing dan menatap Joonmyeon. Ia melayangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Joonmyeon membalasnya dengan senyuman dan bungkukan badan. " _Wo-de mingzi shi Xi Luhan_ (namaku Xi Luhan)" ucapnya.

" _Wo shi_ Kim Joonmyeon (aku Kim Joonmyeon). Panggil saja Junmen" ucap Joonmyeon.

" _Wo shi_ Wu Yifan (aku Wu Yifan). Kau bisa memanggilku Kris" ucap Yifan atau Kris. Joonmyeon melayangkan pandangannya pada Kris lalu tersenyum.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing dan Joonmyeon lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Begitu juga dengan Kris, ia baru beranjak dari posisinya ketika Luhan melewatinya. Joonmyeon menatap dua pemuda itu keluar dari klinik lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing. Yixing menatap objek yang sama dengannya tadi lalu menatap Joonmyeon yang berada di sampingnya. "Akan kutemani kau ke kelas" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Xie xie_. Tapi, kita harus pulang bersama. Bagaimana?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah" jawab Yixing.

.

* * *

Joonmyeon mengarahkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan tanpa henti di kasurnya. Ia ingin menelepon Yixing tapi ia ragu. Sekarang sudah jam 11 malam lewat 30 menit. _Telpon tidak ya?_ Batinnya. Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menghampiri meja belajarnya lalu mengambil ponselnya yang berada tepat diatasnya. Setelah itu, Ia kembali menuju kasurnya lalu merebahkan badannya.

Joonmyeon membuka flip ponselnya lalu mencari kontak Yixing. Setelah dapat, ia menekan kolom kontak Yixing yang ia beri nama 이씽(Yixing) dan terlihatlah sederet angka. Ia hanya menatap layar ponselnya. Ia bingung sekarang. Ia ingin meneleponnya dan sekarang sudah sangat larut. Ia pikir Yixing pasti sudah tidur.

Setelah beberapa menit diam. Ia menekan tombol panggilan dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya. _Memastikan itu tidak salah kan? Semoga Yixing belum tidur,_ batin Joonmyeon. Panggilannya telah terhubung dengan nomor Yixing tapi belum ada jawaban sama sekali.

Piip

 _"Halo?"_

Sontak, Joonmyeon meloncat dari kasurnya lalu menari-nari aneh karena Yixing mengangkat telponnya. Itu membuat Joonmyeon sangat senang dan jantungnya berderu lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia menghampiri kursi di dekat meja belajarnya lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"H-Halo, Yixing?"

 _"Maaf. Ini siapa?"_

"Ini aku, Junmen" Joonmyeon menggigit kuku jarinya gemas. Oke, ia sangat gugup sekarang.

 _"Oh.. ada apa Junmen? Kenapa kau meneleponku selarut ini?"_

"Ng.. tidak ada apa-apa, tidak ada sesuatu yang penting. Aku hanya meneleponmu saja. Apa aku menganggumu?"

 _"Tidak. Kebetulan aku sedang tidak bisa tidur. Padahal, aku merasa lelah sekali"_

Joonmyeon akui, suara Yixing terdengar jauh lebih lembut serta aksen chinanya yang begitu kental.

"Hahaha.. pasti menyebalkan ya. Aku sering merasakannya"

 _"Ya begitulah.."_

"Eum.. ngomong-ngomong Yixing..."

 _"..."_

"Apa kau punya waktu besok. Aku.. ingin mengajakmu jalan"

 _"Ah.. kau ingin mengajakku kencan ya?"_

Rasa panas yang tidak tahu asal-usulnya tiba-tiba menyeruak. Joonmyeon yakin, wajahnya memerah sekarang.

 _"Hahaha.. kenapa kau langsung diam seperti itu? Aku benar kan, kau mengajakku kencan. Jam berapa?"_

"Eum.." Joonmyeon melihat jam tangannya yang terletak tak jauh darinya. "Bagaimana kalau jam dua siang nanti?"

 _"Jam dua? Aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana jam tiga saja?"_

"Baiklah. Tapi kau bisa kan?"

 _"Tentu. Tapi jangan mengajakku makan di restoran"_

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. " _Weishenme?_ (mengapa?). Tak apa kok, jangan khawatir. Aku yang akan bayar semuanya"

 _"Hahaha.. sepertinya uangmu banyak ya._ Xie xie _Junmen, tapi aku tidak terbiasa makan di restoran dan aku tidak menyukai masakannya"_

"Oh.. baiklah"

 _"Sudah jam 12 lewat. Apa kau tidak mengantuk?"_

"Ah.. jujur saja, aku sama sepertimu. Sama-sama tidak bisa tidur"

 _"Tidurlah. Kau harus menyiapkan kencan kita sebaik-baiknya"_

Joonmyeon langsung terdiam. Oke, ia yakin ia tidak bisa tenang sekarang.

 _"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali Junmen. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau sangat gugup padaku? Apa aku terlihat sangat mempesona?"_

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja kau ini" Tidakkah kau tahu Xing, kau sangat mempesona di mata Joonmyeon.

 _"Tidurlah. Ini sudah sangat larut. Sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"_

"Ah.. Yixing kau sangat perhatian. Tapi, mataku tidak ingin tertutup dan badanku tidak ingin rileks"

 _"Kau harus tidur sekarang. Besok kau akan mati"_

"A-Apa? Yang benar saja. Yixing kau bercanda kan?"

.

* * *

 _"A-Apa? Yang benar saja. Yixing kau bercanda kan?"_

Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya pada bunga mawar yang terletak di sisi kiri meja belajarnya. Senyuman tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Itu benar, besok kau akan mati"

 _"A-Aku tahu kau pasti kesal denganku. Baiklah aku akan tidur. Sampai jumpa besok"_

Piip!

Yixing menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya mengambil pisau lipat yang berada di depannya. Ia menatap pisau lipat itu dan memainkannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Besok kau akan mati" gumam Yixing.

\- To be Continued -

* * *

 _\- Curcolan Author time~_

 _Sebenarnya sih, minggu maren author fast update. Sudah chapter 1 di-posting, dua atau tiga hari kemudian, author posting chapter 2. Huhuhu~ sayang banget yang review cuman secuil(?). Dan juga di chapter sebelumnya, nggak ada curcolan author karena author nggak tahu mau bahas apa -_-"_

 _Intinya sih, mohon di review ya._

 _Terus.._

 _Terimakasih banget bagi para reader-nim di manapun kalian berada yang telah nyempetin baca fanfic._

 _Oiya, author bakalan slow update untuk dekade ini karena H-3 UTS ~ doain semoga lancar ya, kkkk~_

 _Udah itu aja sih._

 _Mohon di review yah_

 _Love Sign,_

AqueousXback


	5. Chapter 4

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

 _Joonmyeon tak tahu apapun tentang Yixing. Tapi kenapa bisa? Wajah manis di sertai lengkungan di pipi kanannya yang menggemaskan. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Manik hitam yang terpancar indah saat menatapnya. Hanyalah topeng belaka? Inilah kisah perjuangan Joonmyeon untuk mendapatkan cinta Yixing, walaupun ia tahu bahwa kisahnya akan berakhir tragis, walaupun ia tahu bahwa tak ada satupun yang akan membawanya menuju akhir yang bahagia._

 _._

 _"Cinta yang awalnya membuatmu nyaman. Pada akhirnya, cintalah yang menyakitimu bahkan membunuhmu"_

 _"Orang yang mencintaiku...haruslah mati"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4  
**

Joonmyeon menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin sembari menata rambutnya. Kemudian ia melihat arloji yang melingkar erat di lengannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga kurang dua puluh menit. Ia harus bergegas menuju rumah Yixing. Ia ingin kencan pertamanya berjalan dengan sempurna tanpa cacat sekalipun.

Joonmyeon telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Yixing. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu tapi ia tarik lagi tangannya. Ia menarik dan menghela nafasnya perlahan untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya. Ya. Ia sangat gugup sekarang dan ia mengutuk rasa gugup yang tak pernah berhenti menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ketika ia mulai mengarahkan tangannya kembali. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka sendiri lalu terlihatlah Yixing yang sedikit terhentak kaget karena kehadiran Joonmyeon yang berada di depan rumahnya.

"Ah.. sudah datang ya?" Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

Joonmyeon terpaku. Yixing terlihat sangat manis hari ini walaupun hanya mengenakan kaos yang di lampisi jaket serta _jeans_. Dan juga senyuman Yixing yang semakin manis hari demi hari.

"Ayo berangkat" ucap Yixing yang menutup pintu rumahnya. Joonmyeon masih terpaku sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa pintu rumah Yixing telah tertutup. Ia membulatkan matanya kaget lalu mengarahkan badannya ke belakang dan berjalan menghampiri Yixing yang telah berada di dekat motornya.

"Ayo naik" ucap Joonmyeon sambil memasang helm-nya.

"Ini motormu?" Tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menyerahkan helm satu lagi pada Yixing. Joonmyeon menaiki motornya sedangkan Yixing mengenakan helm-nya lalu menaiki motor Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menghidupkan motornya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan pekik karena Yixing melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Joonmyeon. Rasanya Joonmyeon ingin terbang ke langit saat ini juga.

Joonmyeon mengendarai motornya sambil melihat beberapa bangunan di kiri-kanannya melalui lirikan matanya. Ia juga tak henti-hentinya tersenyum karena Yixing memeluknya. Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya lalu menggenggam tangan Yixing lembut.

"Yixing" panggil Joonmyeon.

"Hm?"

"Kau menyukai tempat seperti apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku menyukai tempat yang sepi dan tenang" jawab Yixing.

Joonmyeon memikirkan tempat kencan yang cocok dan Yixing bilang ia menyukai tempat yang sepi dan tenang. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya ia tahu tempat yang cocok untuk kencan dan tentunya sesuai dengan kriteria Yixing.

...

* * *

"Sudah sampai" ucap Joonmyeon yang menghentikan kendaraannya dan melepas helmnya. Yixing menarik kedua lengannya dan melepas helm lalu turun dari motor Joonmyeon. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Yixing.

"Kita berada di taman Jinshang. Tetanggaku bilang taman ini sangat indah" jawab Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang masih mengedarkan pandangannya. Menurutnya, Yixing sangat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ingin tahu. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, sepertinya Yixing tidak tahu taman yang cukup populer karena keindahannya-Jinshang.

"Kau tidak tahu taman ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku hanya mengetahui namanya saja" jawab Yixing.

"Apa kau tidak pernah kesini?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah pergi kemanapun kecuali ke sekolah dan rumah Luhan- _ge_ " jawab Yixing.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau tahu taman ini dan sering datang kesini. Masa _Chinesse_ asli sepertimu kalah sama _foreign_ sepertiku" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tertawa. Yixing hanya diam menanggapi Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menghentikan tawanya dan merasa candaannya membuat Yixing tersinggung.

" _Dui bu qi_ " ucap Joonmyeon canggung.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Junmen?" Tanya Yixing.

"Aku merasa candaanku tadi... menyinggungmu"

"Tidak kok, tidak sama sekali" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari ia juga ikutan tersenyum. Ia pun meraih tangan Yixing lalu mengenggamnya. Menurut Joonmyeon, Yixing benar-benar sesosok yang anti-sosial. Buktinya Yixing jarang menegur orang, tapi jika orang yang menegurnya ia membalasnya walaupun hanya dengan senyuman. Yixing juga sering sendirian dan ia pernah cerita pada Joonmyeon bahwa ia tidak mempunyai teman. Temannya hanya Luhan dan Kris yang berada satu tingkat diatasnya dan Joonmyeon. Terakhir, Yixing juga menyukai tempat yang sepi dan tenang, serta tidak menyukai keramaian dan sesuatu yang berisik. Joonmyeon tersenyum miris. Sifat Yixing sungguh berbanding terbalik dengannya. Ia bertekad akan menjadi sesosok yang mampu melindungi Yixing dan menjadi teman hidupnya, meskipun banyak sekali kekurangan pada dirinya.

Joonmyeon memandang Yixing yang sedang menunduk kemudian menarik lengannya pelan untuk memasuki taman itu.

...

* * *

Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang yang tersedia. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat langit yang berwarna agak kekuningan. Setelah asyik memandang langit, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu matanya tertuju pada Joonmyeon yang tengah membawa dua buah botol minuman di kedua tangannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Joonmyeon sembari memberikan botol minuman di tangan kanannya.

Yixing menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan meraih botol minuman yang diberi Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mendudukkan tubuhya di tempat kosong yang berada di sebelah Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang tengah meneguk habis minumannya. ' _Seperti biasa, ia selalu manis setiap saat'_ batin Joonmyeon.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan" ucap Joonmyeon yang mulai meminum minumannya.

"Tidak juga" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Taman ini sangat indah. Aku ingin datang lagi kesini lain waktu" lanjutnya.

"Aku bersedia mengantarmu" ucap Joonmyeon.

Angin sore menerbangkan sedikit surai mereka yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Seiring berjalannya waktu, langit yang awalnya berwarna kekuningan berganti menjadi warna jingga. Perlahan, pengunjung meninggalkan taman dan menyisakan Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang masih bertahan di tempatnya tanpa pindah sedikitpun.

"Sudah mau larut. Ayo pulang" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu meregangkan ototnya yang mungkin saja pegal akibat terlalu lama duduk.

Yixing tersenyum menatap Joonmyeon dan bangkit dari posisinya. Mereka menuju motor yang berada di parkiran. Sesampainya, Joonmyeon menaiki motornya begitupula dengan Yixing. Joonmyeon menghidupkan lalu menjalankan motornya dan meninggalkan taman itu.

...

* * *

" _Fhaichang xiexie_ (terima kasih banyak), Junmen" ucap Yixing sembari turun dari motornya. Ia melepas helm dari kepalanya lalu menyerahkannya pada Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengambil helm dari Yixing dan tersenyum.

"Aku pulang dulu ya" pamit Joonmyeon.

"Mau makan malam bareng?" Tanya Yixing. "Tenang saja aku bisa masak kok dan persediaan makanan di rumahku sangat banyak" Lanjutnya.

"Ah... baiklah" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing tersenyum lalu menarik lengan Joonmyeon menuju pintu rumahnya. Senyuman tercetak lebar di wajah Joonmyeon dan menahan pekik kesenangan.

Yixing membuka pintu lalu memasuki rumahnya. Joonmyeon yang baru selangkah memasuki rumah Yixing terhentak kaget karena semua lampu yang awalnya mati tiba-tiba hidup. Ia melihat Yixing yang berada di dekat saklar lampu menahan tawa melihat kelakuannya. Joonmyeon hanya tertawa renyah sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau bisa duduk dulu atau membaca buku sambil menunggguku masak" ucap Yixing. Joonmyeon mengangguk paham.

Joonmyeon menutup pintu rumah Yixing yang sedari-tadi terbuka. Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat susunan rumah Yixing. Dari pintu masuk, tepatnya dari tempat Joonmyeon berdiri, terdapat rak besar dengan beberapa buku dan gantungan jaket di sebelah kiri Joonmyeon. Di depan rak buku, terdapat sofa panjang berwarna hijau tua serta televisi di depannya. Sebelah kanan rak buku terdapat tangga menuju lantai atas. Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak buku. Ia melihat-lihat buku yang tersusun rapi di rak tersebut. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencari album foto, tapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun album foto melainkan beberapa buku pengetahuan umum dan ilmiah. Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia baru menyadari bahwa tidak ada satupun foto keluarga Yixing.

' _Mungkin saja keluarga Yixing tidak hobi berfoto'_ pikir Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, Joonmyeon menduduki tubuhnya di kursi. Ia melihat punggung Yixing yang sedang mengaduk masakannya. Dari aromanya, Joonmyeon yakin bahwa Yixing sedang memasak _ramen_.

"Mau minum?" Tanya Yixing sembari mengaduk _ramen_.

"Boleh" jawab Joonmyeon.

Yixing menutup pancinya lalu membuat minuman untuk Joonmyeon. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yixing berjalan menghampiri Joonmyeon sembari membawa minuman yang telah dibuatnya. Ia meletakkan minuman itu di atas meja lalu mengambil tempat di seberang Joonmyeon.

" _Xie xie_ " ucap Joonmyeon.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu _ramen_ -nya matang sedikit lebih lama. Tak apa kan, Junmen?" Tanya Yixing.

"Tak apa kok. Kita bisa mengobrol sambil menunggu _ramen_ -nya matang" jawab Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon meraih gelas yang berada di depannya lalu meminumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing dan matanya terasa berat. Ia menguap dan entah mengapa matanya terasa semakin berat. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang sedikit, ia bisa melihat Yixing yang tersenyum padanya.

...

* * *

Cahaya remang-remang memasuki kedua manik mata Joonmyeon. Perlahan, ia menetralkan pandangan dan mulai mengedarkannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba ia terhentak kaget karena menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang minim serta beberapa perabotan berdebu yang menjadi penghuni ruangan tersebut. Kemudian ia melihat tubuhnya yang terikat tali di kursi. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya keras, tapi nihil. Ikatan di tubuhnya sangatlah kuat.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia bisa terikat seperti ini?

Joonmyeon berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa mengingat apapun.

Joonmyeon mendengus kesal dan mengumpat. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya -Yixing- berjalan pelan tanpa ekspresi-tanpa emosi. Yixing berjalan menuju Joonmyeon seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya sadis.

"Yixing, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa bi-" ucap Joonmyeon yang langsung menghentikan perkataannya. Ia meneguk saliva-nya kasar. Sebuah pisau lipat menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya. Ia menatap Yixing yang tersenyum padanya. Joonmyeon tertegun. Ia bisa melihat makna yang tersembunyi di balik senyuman Yixing yang manis dan menawan. Makna yang berhasil di sembunyikan secara rapat sehingga tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

Ya. Di balik senyuman itu, terdapat seringaian yang kejam dan bengis.

Joonmyeon menatap lurus pada manik mata Yixing. Mata yang selama ini memancarkan ketenangan, ternyata hanyalah pandangan kosong yang gelap nan mencekam. Ia merasakan semuanya. Semua sisi tersembunyi dari Zhang Yixing.

"Ayo katakan halo pada benda kesayanganku" ucap Yixing yang makin menekan pisaunya di leher Joonmyeon.

"Yixing.. kenapa? K-Kenapa ini.." tanya Joonmyeon dengan suara tercekat.

Perlahan, Yixing menghilangkan senyumannya. Ia menatap kosong Joonmyeon lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Joonmyeon. "Orang yang mencintaiku..." ucapnya dengan memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"Haruslah mati"

Yixing menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Joonmyeon dan menatap Joonmyeon yang membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia menjauhkan pisau lipat dari leher Joonmyeon dan meninggalkan bekas kebiruan di sana. Ia mengarahkan benda tajam itu ke pipi Joonmyeon. Sebulir keringat jatuh di pelipis Joonmyeon. Yixing langsung menghapus keringat itu dengan menggerakkan pisaunya. Jantung Joonmyeon seakan berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya tercekat. Ia merasa, ia berada di ambang kematiannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat ketakutan. Lihatlah wajah pucatmu itu" ucap Yixing sambil tertawa kecil. "Melihatmu ketakutan seperti itu, aku ingin bermain denganmu lebih lama lagi" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia merasakan pisau itu menggesek kulitnya. Tiba-tiba Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas paha Jonnmyeon lalu mengangkat dagu Joonmyeon kasar. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya dan merasakan deru nafas Yixing yang hangat. Kemudian Yixing menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Joonmyeon lalu melumatnya lembut. Joonmyeon pun membalas lumatan Yixing. Perlahan, Joonmyeon merasakan benda tajam itu bergerak menuju lengannya. Yixing menyayat kasar lengan Joonmyeon lalu cairan berwarna merah segar mengalir deras membasahi lengannya. Joonmyeon meringis dan mempercepat gerakan lumatan pada bibir Yixing sebagai lampiasan. Sontak, Yixing membuka manik matanya kaget lalu melepas tautan bibirnya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Joonmyeon. Tiba-tiba pisau lipat yang ia genggam terlepas dan terjatuh. Ia menggenggam rambutnya kuat bahkan hampir menjambaknya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Ia meringis kesakitan. Perlahan, ia membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan gontai menaiki tangga.

Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh syok apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yixing berusaha membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ia masih merasakan rasa perih dari sayatan di lengannya. Pikirannya sangatlah kacau sekarang. Ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dan.. apa maksud dari perkataan Yixing tadi?

 _'Orang yang mencintaiku.. haruslah mati'_

Apa maksudnya? Kenapa orang yang mencintainya harus mati? Ah.. pikiran Joonmyeon sangatlah kacau dan ia juga sangat syok.

Mata Joonmyeon tertuju pada pemuda jangkung yang tengah menghampirinya. Ia melepas ikatan tali pada tubuh dan kedua tangan Joonmyeon. Ia mengarahkan lengan Joonmyeon ke leher pemuda itu lalu menuntunnya ke lantai atas.

Pemuda jangkung itu mendudukkan tubuh Joonmyeon di kursi dapur. Setelah mendudukkan tubuh Joonmyeon, pemuda itu langsung mengambil tempat di seberang Joonmyeon.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati" ucap pemuda itu. Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang berada di seberangnya. Ia tahu siapa dia. Teman Yixing yang berada satu tingkat diatasnya -Kris-.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk menjauhi Yixing" ucap Kris. "Ya.. walaupun hanya melalui tatapan. Tapi kau pasti mengerti maksudnya kan?" Lanjutnya.

Jadi, semua kejanggalan pada saat di klinik waktu itu benar terjadi. Joonmyeon memang sudah menduga akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tatapan Luhan pada Yixing dan tatapan Kris padanya. Ia mengetahui semuanya sekarang. Ia juga tak bisa lari dari kenyataan bahwa Yixing yang sebenarnya adalah 'psikopat'. Joonmyeon akui, Yixing sangat pintar menutupi sisi tersembunyinya. Wajah manis yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya hanyalah sebuah topeng belaka. Yixing menyembunyikannya dengan sangat rapi sehingga tak ada satupun yang menyadari sisi psikopat-nya.

Joonmyeon jadi teringat dengan kutukan yang dikatakan Cheney. Ia jadi tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya dibalik kutukan itu. Ia jadi tahu kenapa orang yang baru menjalani hubungan spesial dengan Yixing menghilang. Ia yakin, bahkan sangat yakin ini bukanlah pertama kali bagi Yixing untuk membunuh.

"Sejak kapan Yixing.. mulai membunuh?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. "Sejak kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama" jawabnya.

 _Bingo_! Dugaan Joonmyeon ternyata benar. Yixing memanglah seorang psikopat.

"Yixing sangat pintar dalam membunuh. Semua taktik yang tersusun sangatlah rapi sehingga tak ada satupun korbannya yang menyadarinya, iya kan Junmen?" Tanya Kris.

Joonmyeon hanya menatap Kris tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang dikatakan Kris memanglah benar. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Yixing akan membunuhnya.

Tapi tunggu!

Joonmyeon teringat ucapan Yixing saat ia meneleponnya kemarin malam.

 _'Aku tidak bercanda. Besok kau akan mati'_

Kenapa ia tidak menyadari sesuatu yang buruk di balik kata-kata itu? Joonmyeon akui, Joonmyeon pikir itu hanyalah candaan biasa. Ia pikir Yixing kesal padanya dan meluncurkan ancaman untuk menyuruhnya cepat tidur. Tapi nyatanya, perkataan itu benar-benar terjadi dan Yixing sama sekali tidak bercanda atas perkataannya.

"Aku juga tahu gaya membunuh Yixing. Perlahan tapi pasti dan berjalan sangat menyakitkan. Yixing akan membuat korbannya merasa bahagia lalu menyiksanya perlahan dan diakhiri dengan mencabik-cabikkan tubuh korbannya sadis. Yixing juga jarang melepas korbannya dan akan membunuhnya saat itu juga. Aku sangat heran sekali karena ini pertama kalinya Yixing melepas korbannya" ucap Kris yang langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air minum di dalamnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali ke tempatnya semula dan meletakkan botol minum itu di hadapan Joonmyeon.

"Kau sangat beruntung karena Yixing melepasmu tanpa luka berat sedikitpun. Kau tahu, sayatan di lengan kirimu itu hanyalah luka kecil" ucap Kris.

Joonmyeon langsung melihat bekas sayatan di lengan kirinya. Ia bergidik ngeri. Sayatan yang mengakibatkan luka robek yang dalam di lengannya menurut Kris hanyalah luka kecil? Apa dia gila? Menurut Joonmyeon, Kris sama saja seperti Yixing. Joonmyeon menaruh curiga pada Kris. Apa Kris juga seorang psikopat?

"Ah.. syukurlah kau masih selamat. Aku sudah mendu- Yifan! kenapa kau tak obati lukanya hah?! Lihat lukanya sudah mengering!"

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Ia bisa melihat sesosok pemuda yang langsung mengambil kotak P3K. Pemuda itu -Luhan- mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Joonmyeon. Ia meraih lengan Joonmyeon dan mengarahkannya ke hadapannya.

"Luka robeknya sangat dalam dan harus di jahit. Ini akan terasa jauh lebih sakit dari biasanya. Seharusnya, luka robek seperti ini jangan sampai di biarkan mengering. Dengan terpaksa aku harus membuat pendarahan di lukamu. Kau bisa menyalahkan Yifan atas kejadian ini" ucap Luhan yang langsung mengambil jarum di dalam kotak P3K.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon meringis kesakitan karena Luhan menusukkan jarum di lukanya. Darah segar mulai menampakkan dirinya. Luhan membiarkan darah itu sebentar lalu mengambil kapas dan obat antiseptik.

"Tahan ya. Ini memang sangat sakit" ucap Luhan sambil membersihkan darah Joonmyeon. Setelah selesai membersihkan darah Joonmyeon, Luhan mengambil jarum dan benang. Ia menautkan benang itu di jarum dan mulai menjahit luka Joonmyeon yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit.

"Selesai. Kau harus menunggu hingga jahitannya mengering" ucap Luhan yang mulai merapikan peralatannya dan memasukkan kedalam kotak P3K.

" _Xie xie_ " ucap Joonmyeon.

Luhan tersenyum sebagai balasan. "Ini sudah larut malam, kau harus pulang. Yifan yang akan mengantarmu" ucapnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula aku membawa motor" ucap Joonmyeon yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan keluar rumah Yixing diikuti Kris yang berada di belakangnya. Sesampainya di luar rumah Yixing, Joonmyeon menuju motornya yang terparkir di depan gerbang. Ia menaiki motornya dan menghidupkannya.

"Setelah ini, kau harus menjauhi Yixing" ucap Kris. Joonmyeon pun langsung menoleh ke arah Kris yang sedang menyandar di gerbang. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menjalankan motornya menuju rumahnya.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Ia memikirkan apa saja yang terjadi pada hari ini. Ia sangat senang karena ia bisa mengajak Yixing kencan dan ia sangat kaget karena Yixing yang akan membunuhnya. Ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Yixing merupakan sesosok psikopat.

Dari semua novel tentang psikopat yang ia baca, ada faktor tertentu atau alasan yang dapat membuat seseorang bisa menjadi psikopat, seperti pembully-an dan masalah keluarga. Joonmyeon yakin, diantara faktor tersebut pasti ada salah satu yang menyebabkan Yixing menjadi psikopat.

 _'Orang yang mencintaiku... haruslah mati'_

Kalimat itu masih saja terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa orang yang mencintainya harus mati? Apa alasannya?

Ia tak tahu apapun tentang Yixing. Tapi kenapa bisa?

Wajah manis di sertai lengkungan di pipi kanannya yang menggemaskan.

Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Manik hitam yang terpancar indah saat menatapnya.

Hanyalah topeng belaka?

Joonmyeon tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Apa ia harus menjauhinya?

Tidak.

Itulah yang di katakan oleh hati kecilnya. Tapi, pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera melupakannya dan menjauhinya.

Apa ia sanggung melupakan Yixing dan menjauhinya? Joonmyeon akui, ia jatuh ke dalam pesona Yixing yang ternyata adalah perangkap.

Joonmyeon menyukainya dan juga mencintainya.

Joonmyeon pikir, ia harus memulai kisah perjuangan mendapatkan cinta Yixing.

Walaupun ia tahu bahwa kisahnya akan berakhir tragis.

Walaupun ia tahu bahwa tak ada satupun celah yang akan membawanya menuju akhir yang bahagia.

Maka dari itu..

Kisah cinta yang penuh dengan perjuangan akan di mulai.

-To be Continued-

* * *

 _\- Curcolan author's time~_

 _Akhirnya author bisa update fancfic ini! *yeey* Ada yang rindu gak? *oke ini diabaikan aja ya, hehehe*_

 _Curcolan author kali ini gak banyak kok, cuman pengen ngasih tahu ' Don't forget to review ' because all your review is very usefull to increasing authors' spirit to make this fanfic *eeaaa*_

 _Thanks for reading ~_

 _._

 _Love sign,_

AqueousXback


	6. Chapter 5

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

"Kurasa kita harus menyatukan mereka"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku yakin. Aku tak ingin generasi selanjutnya terkena imbasnya lagi"

"Generasi selanjutnya? Maksudmu?"

"Eum.. Bagaimana ya? Sangat susah untuk menjelaskannya. Kau tahu? Kisah cinta mereka itu hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan. Pelampiasan dendam yang dilakukan oleh generasi sebelumnya. Aku tak tahu kapan, tapi sepertinya di zaman dinasti Han"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Mimpi"

"Mimpi? Bukannya kau tak punya indra ke-enam?"

Luhan pun menghela nafasnya pelan dan melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kris yang berada di sebelah Luhan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ia bisa melihat Yixing yang baru saja tiba di sekolah dan Joonmyeon yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Yixing.

"Kau benar, aku memang tak punya indra ke-enam. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa mimpi itu datang. Tapi kupikir.." ucap Luhan dengan memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"Kita memanglah harus menyatukan mereka apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku sangat menginginkan Yixing menikmati hidupnya dengan bahagia"

* * *

 _Berakhir bahagia dan menyakitkan suatu kisah cinta tergantung pada tokoh yang menjalaninya. Tidak pernah ada kisah cinta berjalan mulus tanpa konflik. Karena konfliklah yang menentukan bagaimana keseriusan seseorang dalam mempertahankan cintanya. Konflik pada kisah cinta juga di gunakan sebagai tolak ukur seberapa besar dan kesungguhan cintanya pada seseorang. Lagipula, tidak semua kisah cinta berakhir menyakitkan._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Pulpen yang di genggam Joonmyeon tak henti-hentinya menari di atas kertas, entah apa yang di tulisnya. Pikirannya saat ini sangatlah kacau. Kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawanya masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Ia juga masih tak menyangka jika Yixing yang melakukannya.

Pertanyaan yang paling sering di luncurkan adalah mengapa, mengapa dan mengapa.

Mengapa bisa Yixing tiba-tiba menjadi seorang psikopat?

Mengapa bisa Yixing tega melakukan ini padanya?

Mengapa orang yang mencintai Yixing haruslah mati?

Mengapa?

Joonmyeon jadi teringat apa yang di katakan Cheney.

 _'Tapi, ini hanya untuk mengantisipasi saja. Kau harus berhati-hati'_

Seandainya ia menuruti kata Cheney, kejadian tragis seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Seandainya ia tak menyatakan perasaannya.

Seandainya ia tak bertemu dengan Yixing.

Ada sedikit rasa penyesalan di hati Joonmyeon. Tapi ia tepis jauh-jauh rasa itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jatuh cinta telah membutakan segalanya. Ia mencintai Yixing.

Jika ia mencintai Yixing, bahkan sangat mencintainya.

Ia harus mencari tahu alasan yang sebenarnya dibalik sifat tersembunyi Yixing lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia juga harus mengeluarkan Yixing dari kegelapan yang mencekam dan menjadi sesosok pelindung bagi Yixing.

Maka itulah yang harus di lakukannya sekarang.

 _..._

* * *

Bel pertanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya. Tak terkecuali dengan Joonmyeon. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Sesampainya di toilet, ia membuka pintu toilet dan berjalan menuju bilik _wc_.

Joonmyeon mendudukkan tubuhnya di _closet_. Ia memegang kepalanya menahan sakit. Ia tak bisa menyerap pelajaran kesukaannya-biologi dengan baik. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya. Ia ingin sekolah cepat berakhir dan pulang ke rumah secepatnya.

Setelah lama duduk diam. Joonmyeon membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari bilik _wc_. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel. Ia menghidupkan keran dan mulai mencuci tangan serta wajahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mematikan keran dan mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap cermin. Joonmyeon tertegun, ia bisa melihat bayangan Yixing yang tengah menunduk di cermin itu. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Yixing yang mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menatapnya melalui cermin. Ia membulatkan matanya kaget karena melalui cermin itu, ia bisa melihat Yixing yang terlihat pucat di sertai darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya tanpa henti.

"Yixing! Jangan biarkan darahmu mengalir seperti itu!" ucap Joonmyeon yang langsung menghidupkan keran di depan Yixing.

"Biarkan saja" ucap Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon pun langsung terdiam. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa? Itu akan membuat keadaanmu jauh lebih buruk lagi. Lihat, wajahmu sudah sangat pucat" ucap Joonmyeon cemas.

Yixing menarik sudut bibirnya. "Biarkan saja darahnya keluar seperti ini, supaya rasa sakit yang kurasakan perlahan menghilang" ucapnya sambil melihat darah yang menetes pelan di wastafel.

"Lagipula.. Aku sangat menyukai darah" lanjut Yixing.

Joonmyeon diam. Ia menatap Yixing yang berada di sebelahnya. "Apa karena itu kau membunuh orang?" tanya Joonmyeon pelan.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya pelan dan menatap Joonmyeon melalui cermin.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyukai darahku sendiri" jawab Yixing.

Yixing menangkupkan kedua telapaknya di ujung keran air yang sedari tadi mengalir. Ia membiarkan air memenuhi tangannya lalu membersihkan hidungnya dari darah. Setelah membersihkannya, tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon memegang bagian belakang kepala Yixing dan mengeringkan hidungnya dengan _tissue_. Kemudian, Joonmyeon menjauhkan tangannya dan membuang _tissue_ ke tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh darinya. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang membelakanginya sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet. Dengan sigap, Joonmyeon menahan pergerakan Yixing dengan menggenggam lengannya. Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya perlahan kemudian menatap punggung Yixing yang membelakanginya.

"Mengapa orang yang mencintaimu haruslah mati?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Karena aku.. membenci cinta dan aku tak ingin merasakannya" jawab Yixing.

"Mengapa kau membenci cinta?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Joonmyeon dan tersenyum.

"Karena cinta itu bagaikan bunga mawar. Ketika kau melihat kelopaknya yang indah, kau akan mengagumi kecantikannya. Kau tak akan menyadari sampai duri yang berada di batangnya melukaimu. Begitupula dengan cinta. Cinta yang awalnya membuatmu bahagia dan pada akhirnya, cintalah yang menyakitimu bahkan membunuhmu. Maka dari itulah, menurutku.. cinta itu sesuatu yang paling munafik di dunia ini"

Joonmyeon menggertakkan giginya, "Kau salah Yixing. Cinta bukanlah hal yang paling munafik dan cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu menyakitkan bahkan membu-"

"Jika benar cinta itu tidak membunuh, mengapa orang-orang rela terluka bahkan rela mati demi melindungi kekasihnya dengan alasan sangat mencintainya padahal kekasihnya itu tidak mencintainya sama sekali? _Cih_. Cinta yang membuat seseorang menjadi buta dan tidak peduli dengan keadaannya sendiri. Bodoh sekali ya?" Ucap Yixing yang menyela perkataan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon hanya diam menanggapi Yixing. Sejujurnya ia tak terima dengan pendapat Yixing mengenai cinta.

"Tak ada satupun kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia. Semuanya berakhir menyakitkan. Bagiku, merasakan cinta hanya membuang waktuku saja" lanjut Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Yixing hingga membuat sang-empunya meringis sakit. "Berakhir bahagia dan menyakitkan suatu kisah cinta tergantung pada tokoh yang menjalaninya. Tidak pernah ada kisah cinta berjalan mulus tanpa konflik. Karena konfliklah yang menentukan bagaimana keseriusan seseorang dalam mempertahankan cintanya. Konflik pada kisah cinta juga di gunakan sebagai tolak ukur seberapa besar dan kesungguhan cintanya pada seseorang. Lagipula, tidak semua kisah cinta berakhir menyakitkan". Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya perlahan, "Aku akan mematahkan teorimu itu dan membuktikan bahwa teoriku benar" ucapnya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa tuan. Aku yakin kau pasti takkan berhasil" ucap Yixing tersenyum meremehkan.

"Terserah. Tapi aku takkan menyerah" ucap Joonmyeon tegas.

Yixing menggerakkan lengannya keatas pelan lalu menghempaskannya kuat. Alhasil, lengannya berhasil terlepas dari genggaman Joonmyeon. Tanpa menatap Joonmyeon, Yixing berjalan pelan keluar toilet. Joonmyeon yang sedari tadi berada di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun hanya menatap punggung Yixing.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur karena kau tidak jadi mati" ucap Yixing yang menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dekat pintu. Ia mengarahkan tangannya mengenggam knop pintu.

"Itu akan menjadi kesempatan emas bagimu untuk menjauh dariku" ucap Yixing yang membuka knop pintu lalu keluar dari toilet.

Joonmyeon hanya diam menatap pintu toilet yang kini sudah tertutup. Ia menggertakkan giginya lalu meninju tembok dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak. Aku tak bisa menjauhimu Yixing. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku akan berusaha dengan keras mengubah pandanganmu mengenai cinta. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan menyerah. Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku" ucap Joonmyeon.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela. Ia bisa melihat murid-murid yang sedang melaksanakan kelas olahraga. Entah apa yang di pikirkan olehnya. Bahkan suara gaduh di dalam kelas tak di hiraukan olehnya.

"Hey! Apa kalian semua menyadari suatu kejanggalan di kelas ini?"

"Tidak tuh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ituloh, Jiamin. Sudah tiga bulan lebih dia tidak masuk"

"Bukannya dia sakit?"

"Tidak mungkin, masa iya dia tidak sembuh-sembuh dari penyakitnya"

"Benar. Tapi bisa saja dia sakit parah"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Kenapa bisa ia turut mendengar sebuah gosip yang tak penting. Coba saja guru yang mengajar pelajaran sastra China tidak absen, mungkin ia tak akan ikutan mendengar gosip yang tak penting.

"Jika benar dia sakit, tapi kenapa Junmen bisa diterima di kelas ini? Harusnya ia diterima di kelas lain. Itu sama saja seperti Junmen menggantikan tempat kosong Jiamin"

Merasa namanya tersebut, Joonmyeon membuka telinganya lebar-lebar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini, jika seseorang absen karena sakit pasti ada kemungkinan untuk sembuh dan bisa menghadiri sekolah, begitupula dengan izin. Kebetulan satu kelas hanya menerima 20 murid, iya kan? Nah, Jiamin di sini di kabarkan sakit. Berarti ada kemungkinan ia bisa kembali sehat dan bisa menjalankan aktifitas sekolah. Masalahnya, kenapa bisa Junmen di terima di kelas ini padahal jumlah murid di kelas ini sudah maksimum"

"Itu berarti.. Apa Jiamin tidak bersekolah di sini lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Siapa itu Jiamin? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon memanggil Cheney yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya dengan menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Cheney" panggil Joonmyeon

"Hm?"

"Hey, hentikan dulu permainanmu itu! Aku ingin bertanya!" ucap Joonmyeon kesal.

"Tanya saja. Aku kan bisa sambilan menjawab" ucap Cheney santai.

Jujur saja, Joonmyeon tak ingin marah kali ini. Dengan sigap, Joonmyeon merampas PSP dari tangan Cheney.

"Hey! Kembalikan!" ucap Cheney.

"Akan ku kembalikan nanti. Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Cheney dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa kau tahu Jiamin?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Jiamin? Jiamin siapa?" tanya Cheney balik.

"Jiamin.. yang katanya sakit berbulan-bulan itu.." ucap Joonmyeon ragu.

"Oh.. Zhao Jiamin? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Cheney.

"Hey! Ini yang mau bertanya kan aku, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kau?" ucap Joonmyeon yang mulai kesal.

Cheney hanya nyengir menanggapi Joonmyeon. "Baiklah, baiklah. Akan ku jawab pertanyaanmu"

"Zhao Jiamin, perempuan cantik yang lahir di Shanghai. Dia murid sekolah ini sekaligus kelas ini. Dia sangat populer. Selain itu, dia juga menjabat sebagai sekretaris osis" ucap Cheney.

"Sekretaris osis?" tanya Joonmyeon memastikan.

Cheney mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tapi sayangnya, tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu. Aku tak ingat kapan. Kejadian misterius terjadi padanya"

Joonmyeon masih setia menyimak perkataan Cheney.

"Tiba-tiba saja ia tak masuk sekolah. Awalnya kami mengira dia sakit. Setelah dua bulan kemudian, kami menaruh curiga pada keberadaannya"

"Apa kalian tidak menjenguknya?" tanya Joonmyeon yang menyela perkataan Cheney.

"Kami sempat ingin menjenguknya. Awalnya dia sempat pindah rumah dan kami tidak tahu alamat barunya" jawab Cheney. "Tempat duduk Jiamin di biarkan kosong selama beberapa bulan sampai kau datang" lanjut Cheney.

"Sekarang, apa kalian tahu di mana keberadaannya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu sampai sekarang. Ada rumor yang mengakatakan dia pindah ke kampung halamannya, Shanghai. Ada yang bilang dia pindah sekolah. Aku tak tahu dan aku tak mengerti" jawab Cheney.

"Oh. Begitu ya? Terima kasih banyak" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menyerahkan PSP Cheney.

"Oke" jawab Cheney singkat sambil merampas PSP dari tangan Joonmyeon.

Jujur, Joonmyeon jadi bingung. Apa hubungan antara kejadian misterius dengan Zhao Jiamin? Jujur, ketika Cheney mengatakan bahwa Jiamin merupakan sekretaris osis, tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menyerangnya. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Yixing saat ia menemaninya menyalin data seluruh anak kelas 1 di hari pertamanya sekolah.

 _'Sebenarnya, ini tugas sekretaris osis. Kebetulan sekali dia sedang sakit'_

Tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon menjadi merinding jika Yixing yang mengatakannya. Seolah-seolah Yixing yang menjadi penyebab menghilangnya Jiamin.

"Ah iya! Aku baru ingat! Jiamin kan pacarnya Yixing. Kenapa kita repot-repot memikirkan keadaannya? Lebih baik kita tanyakan saja padanya, bagaimana?"

Apa? Yixing dan Jiamin berpacaran? Jika mereka memang berpacaran? Mengapa Yixing menerima pernyataan cintanya? Joonmyeon merasa, ia di duakan Yixing. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada tempat duduk Yixing yang sekarang tengah di penuhi gadis-gadis penggosip. Mau tak mau, ia harus sedikit mendekat supaya ia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Yixing?"

Joonmyeon melihat Yixing yang tadinya sedang membaca buku, mengangkat kepalanya menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Jiamin?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Yixing singkat.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan pacarnya"

Yixing tersenyum simpul, "Kami hanya menjalani sebuah hubungan tanpa status apapun"

"Apa? Maksudmu, kalian sudah putus?"

"Hey, Yixing kan bilang dia hanya menjalani suatu hubungan tanpa status. Itu artinya dia tidak berpacaran tau"

"Tidak mungkin, Jiamin pernah cerita padaku bahwa dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu"

"Kau benar Yuan. Jiamin memang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi aku tidak menerimanya. Kami hanya dekat seperti orang yang melakukan pendekatan. Mungkin, definisi menjalani hubungan tanpa status lebih tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian" ucap Yixing.

Selama mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Joonmyeon merasa dadanya di hantam ribuan tusukan jarum. Menyakitkan memang. Tapi perlahan rasa tusukan jarum di dadanya mengurang karena Yixing mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menerima pernyataan Jiamin.

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal kalian pasangan ter-populer. Coba saja kalian benar-benar berpacaran"

Joonmyeon mendengar Yixing tertawa. Suara lembut itu kini kembali bisa di dengarnya. Joonmyeon akui, ia sangat merindukan suara lembut itu karena akhir-akhir ini Yixing selalu bicara dengan nada dingin tak berperasaan kepadanya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Junmen? Ini tempatku"

Joonmyeon terhentak kaget dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Ah, _dui bu qi_. Aku hanya menumpang sebentar" ucap Joonmyeon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tak apa. Tapi barang-barangku tidak kau ambil kan?"

"Tidak kok, tidak. Aku anak baik-baik. Aku tidak seperti Cheney" ucap Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mencuri pandang melihat Yixing melalui lirikan matanya. Ia bisa melihat Yixing yang pergi keluar kelas.

"Bagus, kau memang anak yang baik. Pergi sana, aku ingin duduk"

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan lawan bicaranya, Joonmyeon langsung pergi menyusul Yixing.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan musik. Ia mengintip keadaan di dalam ruangan melalui lubang kunci. Ia yakin Yixing memasuki ruangan ini.

"Argh!"

Joonmyeon terhentak kaget karena ada seseorang yang menyiku lehernya lalu masuk kedalam ruangan secara kasar. Pernapasannya tercekat, ia tak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Ia memegang lengan itu lalu menariknya. Tapi nihil. Ia tak bisa menariknya.

Brak!

Pintu tertutup secara kasar. Joonmyeon berusaha melepaskan lehernya dari lilitan lengan itu.

"Yixing... le-lepas.." ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing meregangkan sedikit lengannya. Dengan cepat, Yixing mengarahkan tubuh Joonmyeon menghadapnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan mendorong lehernya. Joonmyeon meringis kesakitan karena punggung dan kepalanya berbenturan secara langsung dengan lantai. Ia menggenggam tangan Yixing yang tengah mencekik lehernya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kan sudah ku bilang menjauh dariku" ucap Yixing dingin.

Joonmyeon hanya menatap Yixing yang menindih tubuhnya tanpa bisa mengucapkan satupun kata-kata. Sangat susah baginya untuk mengeluarkan sedikit suaranya di keadaan tercekik seperti ini.

Yixing memperkuat genggamannya di leher Joonmyeon. Ia mengangkat sedikit tubuh Joonmyeon, lalu menghempaskan kuat ke lantai membuat kepala Joonmyeon terbentur dengan keras. Yixing melepas genggamannya di leher Joonmyeon. Sekejap, Joonmyeon menghirup rakus oksigen dan tiba-tiba darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Ia melihat Yixing dengan kepalan tangan di atas dadanya dan menyadari bahwa Yixing baru saja memukulnya. Pantasan saja ia merasakan rasa berdenyut yang kuat di dadanya.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau membangkang dari peringatanku" ucap Yixing yang bangkit dari posisinya. Ia langsung meninggalkan Joonmyeon dalam kondisi lemah.

"Yi-Yixing.. t-tunggu.. berhenti"

Dengan terpaksa, Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Joonmyeon mendudukkan tubuhnya pelan. Joonmyeon meringis sakit sambil memegang bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku.. ingin tahu tentang Zhao Jiamin darimu"

Yixing hanya diam menanggapi Joonmyeon.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak di balik menghilangnya Jiamin. Kau dekat dengannya seperti sedang menjalani hubungan spesial. Bahkan, kalian di sebut pasangan ter-populer, iya kan?" ucap Joonmyeon yang di akhiri dengan batuk.

"Jadi, dibalik menghilangnya Jiamin.. apa benar kau yang..." ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada yang menggantung.

"Membunuhnya?" lanjutnya.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Joonmyeon. Ia menekukkan kedua kakinya dan menatap Joonmyeon tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Yixing datar. Joonmyeon bergidik ngeri di buatnya. Yixing menarik sudut bibirnya lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih tetap dalam posisinya.

...

* * *

Yixing menutup pintu ruang musik dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ia berhenti. Ia menempelkan lengannya di dinding. Ia merasakan denyutan yang kuat di kepalanya.

"Yixing! Kau tak apa?"

Yixing melihat lawan bicaranya. Ia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, pandangannya terasa berkunang-kunang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Luhan-ge" jawab Yixing pelan.

Yixing tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Tubuhnya ambruk tak berdaya secara tiba-tiba dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.

...

* * *

Cklek!

Joonmyeon mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya melihat siapa yang memasuki ruangan. Setelah mengetahui siapa dia, ia menurunkan kembali tubuhnya.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris yang berada di dekatnya. Ia melihat Kris yang mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Joonmyeon lalu menekannya. Joonmyeon pun meringis kesakitan. Tanpa basa-basi, Kris mendudukkan tubuh Joonmyeon. Kemudian, Kris mengarahkan tangan Joonmyeon ke bahunya lalu mengangkat tubuh Joonmyeon ke punggungnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah kedua lutut Joonmyeon untuk menahan supaya Joonmyeon tidak terjatuh.

Perlahan, Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya dan merasakan tubuhnya di bawa Kris entah kemana.

...

* * *

"Yifan?" ucap Luhan sedikit kaget sembari melihat Kris yang memasuki klinik.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Luhan, Kris menidurkan tubuh Joonmyeon yang tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Junmen?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia habis dipukuli Yixing" jawab Kris singkat.

"A-Apa? Yang benar saja" ucap Luhan tidak percaya.

Luhan dan Kris pun diam sembari menatap Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur. Tidak ada niat bagi mereka untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. Mereka hanyut dalam keheningan. Tiba-tiba sunggingan senyuman tercetak di wajah Luhan.

"Aku jadi teringat pepatah tua"

Kris langsung menoleh ke Luhan.

"Wajah terlihat mirip berarti jodoh. Coba kau perhatikan wajah mereka. Mereka terlihat mirip" ucap Luhan.

Kris langsung melihat wajah Joonmyeon dan Yixing -yang kebetulan berbaring secara berdampingan- bergantian.

"Ya, kau benar. Mereka terlihat mirip walaupun sekilas" ucap Kris.

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kris. Mereka pun kembali diam sejenak.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin membantu Junmen mendekati Yixing?" tanya Kris.

"Ya, hanya sedikit. Selebihnya, biarkan Junmen berjuang sendiri" jawab Luhan.

"Mengapa?" tanya Kris lagi.

Luhan menatap Yixing yang berbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Karena aku ingin Junmen tahu kalau untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati yang sesungguhnya dibutuhkan perjuangan yang sangat berat. Dia harus melembutkan hati Yixing yang telah mengeras dan itu tidaklah mudah. Kau tahu sendiri kan Yifan" jawab Luhan.

"Itu akan membutuhkan proses yang sangat panjang. Karena tidak mudah bagi Junmen untuk menggoyahkan pendirian Yixing. Hanya cinta yang benar-benar tulus di lubuk hati terdalam yang dapat menggoyahkan pendirian Yixing" lanjut Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mendukung Junmen" ucap Kris. "Apa kau yakin dia akan berhasil?" tanyanya.

"Aku yakin bahkan sangat yakin sekali, dia akan berhasil. Dia sangat mencintai Yixing dengan tulus tanpa keterpaksaan sedikitpun" jawab Luhan.

"Mereka memang ditakdirkan bertemu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kisah cinta Junmen dan Yixing di masa lalu. Kau tahu? Junmen di masa lalu itu perempuan. Dia sangat cantik. Aku yakin, kau pasti jatuh cinta padanya saat kau melihatnya" ucap Luhan.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Junmen masa sekarang terlahir sebagai laki-laki? Apa ada kesalahan teknis?" ucap Kris sembari tertawa pelan.

"Kau ini" ucap Luhan sembari menyubit lengan Kris. Kris pun meringis kesakitan di buatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong. Junmen masa lalu itu perempuan" ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Anggap saja tadi aku bercanda" ucap Kris.

"Gara-gara kau, aku jadi lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan" ucap Luhan. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Junmen masa lalu menyakiti Yixing masa lalu. Dia bilang kepada Yixing masa lalu kalau dia tidak mencintainya dan berpura-pura untuk mencintainya. Selain itu, dia mengembalikan semua bunga mawar yang telah di berikan Yixing masa lalu"

"Terdengar sangat menyakitkan" komentar Kris.

"Karena itulah, Yixing masa lalu mengutuk cinta dan apabila terlahir _reinkarnasi_ darinya, dia akan menghasutnya untuk membenci cinta. Kau tahu? Yixing masa lalu dan Yixing masa sekarang sering bertemu melalui mimpi" lanjut Luhan.

"Jadi, Yixing masa sekarang termakan hasutan Yixing masa lalu?" tanya Kris memastikan.

"Ya, begitulah. Sebenarnya, Junmen masa lalu sangat mencintai Yixing masa lalu. Dia terpaksa melakukannya karena.." ucap Luhan memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"Karena apa?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tidak tahu karena apa. Aku masih belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kau tahu kaset rusak? Kira-kira seperti itu mimpi-ku malam tadi" ucap Luhan.

Kris hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Aku yakin. Junmen masa sekarang pasti bisa memperbaiki kisah cintanya di masa lalu sekaligus mengeluarkan Yixing masa sekarang dari hasutan Yixing masa lalu. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan, kalau aku sangat menginginkan Yixing masa sekarang menikmati hidupnya dengan bahagia karena rasa sakit yang di alaminya sepanjang hidupnya" ucap Luhan.

"Ya, aku juga menginginkannya. Semoga saja dia berhasil" ucap Kris.

\- To be Continued -

* * *

"Yixing.. Kumohon... lepaskan aku.."

Yixing membelai lembut surai hitam milik seorang gadis. Kemudian, mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi gadis itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Sudahlah Jiamin, tak usah menangis"

"Yixing..."

Yixing menusukkan pisau lipatnya dan cairan berwarna merah segar terciprat keluar. Ia mencabut dan menusukkan pisau lipatnya beberapa kali pada tubuh gadis itu. Gadis itu -Jiamin- menangis menahan sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian, Jiamin menutup kedua kelopak maniknya dan menghentikan tangisnya perlahan

"Coba saja kau tak mencintaiku. Mungkin kau masih bisa selamat" ucap Yixing sembari mencabut pisau lipatnya dari tubuh Jiamin.

Yixing menjauhi tubuh Jiamin yang terikat di sebuah kursi dengan cairan berwarna merah segar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia menuju sofa tua yang tak jauh dari sana dan mendudukinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap pisau lipatnya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada meja yang terletak beberapa meter di depannya. Terdapat sebatang bunga mawar dengan vas kaca ramping nan tinggi yang menopang batangnya. Sebuah kelopak bunga mawar terjatuh dari bunganya. Yixing menatap kelopak mawar yang terjatuh itu dan senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

...

* * *

 _\- Curcolan author~_

 _Gak banyak kok, author hanya mengingatkan untuk me-review fanfic ini._

 _Thank's for reading ^^_

 _._

 _Love sign,_

AqueousXback


	7. Chapter 6

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

 _Joonmyeon sangat menginginkan Yixing mengerti perasaannya, menerima cintanya serta melupakan rasa kebenciannya terhadap cinta. Ia sangat menginginkan Yixing yang dulu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6  
**

"Kau ini kenapa hah? Hanya membunuh seorang pemuda lemah saja tidak bisa"

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda yang memiliki struktur wajah yang mirip dengannya dan berpenampilan seperti orang-orang di zaman kerajaan China kuno.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang ini untuk kebaikanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau disakiti oleh orang-orang biadab yang pikirannya dipenuhi oleh nafsu menjijikkan" ucap pemuda itu.

Yixing hanya menatap pemuda itu datar. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun baginya untuk menanggapi perkataan pemuda itu. Yang ditatap, menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Jika kau masih tidak bisa membunuhnya, akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan hukuman berat"

...

* * *

Yixing membuka kedua kelopak matanya lalu mengerjapnya perlahan. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu merapikan kasurnya. Setelah itu ia menyibakkan gorden kamarnya. Ia bisa melihat matahari yang ingin menampakkan cahayanya. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, ia melepas kaosnya lalu melemparnya sembarang. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia bisa melihat tubuhnya yang kurus pucat di sertai beberapa luka lebam yang memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Tanpa kau beritahu, kau sudah menghukumku" ucapnya.

Yixing memasuki bilik kamar mandi lalu menghidupkan _shower_. Ia tidak memanaskan terlebih dahulu airnya dan ia sepertinya tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia membiarkan air yang dingin seperti es membasahi tubuhnya melalui benda itu.

Akhirnya ia selesai mandi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar bilik dan kamar mandi. Ia menuju lemarinya lalu mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan memakainya. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri meja belajarnya dan memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya. Ia mengambil pisau lipat yang terletak di sekitar meja belajarnya dan menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras untuk mencintaiku, Junmen?" ucap Yixing. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada bunga mawar yang hampir layu di sudut meja belajarnya. "Kau akan menderita dan tak akan pernah bahagia jika bersamaku"

Yixing membuka pisau lipat itu kasar lalu menancapkannya kuat ke permukaan meja belajarnya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku tak bisa membunuhmu? Mengapa?!" ucap Yixing yang mencabut pisau lipat lalu menancapkannya kembali.

"Aku.. sangat membencimu Junmen"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya lembut. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi menjelang siang itu lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Kemudian ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Dari tempatnya berdiri -tepatnya di atap gedung sekolahnya- ia bisa melihat beberapa murid laki-laki bermain basket. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi teringat Yixing. Ia mendapat informasi dari Cheney bahwa Yixing sangat mahir bermain basket. Tapi sayangnya, Yixing selalu menolak ketika di ajak untuk mengikuti perlombaan basket. Tak ada yang tahu mengapa Yixing selalu menolaknya.

Joonmyeon membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan posisinya. Ketika baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, ia melihat Yixing yang berada tak jauh darinya. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon sebentar lalu berjalan menjauh. Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon langsung menyusul Yixing dengan cepat bahkan berlari menuruni tangga. Ketika ia berhasil berada di samping Yixing. Dengan cepat, ia menghentikan Yixing dengan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dinding kuat sehingga menghasilkan dentuman yang keras. Yixing sedikit terhentak kaget di buatnya. Ia menatap lengan Joonmyeon yang menghadang jalannya lalu mengarahkan badannya menghadap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap lekat manik hitam milik Yixing lalu mendekatkan jarak antara mereka berdua. Sementara itu, Yixing memundurkan tubuhnya hingga tak ada ruang baginya untuk mundur karena punggungnya sudah bersentuhan dengan dinding. Joonmyeon mendekatkan jaraknya hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan lalu menempelkan bibirnya dan mulai melumat lembut bibir Yixing.

Yixing hanya diam menatap Joonmyeon yang berada di dekatnya lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan bibirnya dimainkan oleh bibir Joonmyeon. Kemudian, ia merasakan Joonmyeon menghisap bibirnya dan kembali melumatnya. Yixing tak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, serta rasa menggelitik di perutnya. Ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya sedikit untuk membalas lumatan lembut Joonmyeon. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Yixing membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendorong tubuh Joonmyeon kasar.

Joonmyeon yang sangat menikmati adegan ciumannya terhentak kaget karena perlakuan Yixing. Tanpa basa-basi, Yixing menarik lengan Joonmyeon kasar lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap.

Bugh!

Yixing menjatuhkan tubuh Joonmyeon kasar. Joonmyeon meringis sakit lalu membangkitkan tubuhnya perlahan. Dengan cepat, Yixing meninju pipi kanan lalu pipi kirinya. Setelah itu, Yixing meninju kuat bagian ulu hati Joonmyeon sehingga darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yixing. Ia bisa saja membalas pukulan Yixing dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Joonmyeon akui, ia tak ingin melukai Yixing. Ia hanya ingin melindunginya dengan segenap kekuatannya. Meskipun ia tahu, tak akan ada peluang baginya untuk melindunginya.

"Berani-beraninya kau menciumku!" teriak Yixing sembari meninju perut Joonmyeon kuat. Ia mengangkat lututnya lalu mengarahkannya ke bagian ulu hati Joonmyeon bertubi-tubi. Yixing menjatuhkan tubuh Joonmyeon kasar lalu menindihnya.

"Dasar bajingan kau!" teriak Yixing yang meninju wajah Joonmyeon kuat. Joonmyeon tertegun, karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Yixing bicara dengan bahasa kasar.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku tak bisa membunuhmu? Mengapa?!" teriak Yixing yang meninju pipi kanan dan kiri Joonmyeon bergantian. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di udara.

Joonmyeon menatap kepalan tangan Yixing yang penuh dengan darah tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Kemudian, ia bisa melihat Yixing yang tersenyum lalu mengarahkan kepalan tangannya untuk meninjunya lagi. Ia menutup kedua matanya rapat. Entah mengapa ia tak merasakan apapun di wajahnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan lalu melihat kepalan tangan Yixing yang menyentuh lantai semen. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing dan ia bisa melihat Yixing yang tersenyum. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai kejam.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Jika aku tak bisa membunuhmu secara langsung, maka aku harus membunuhmu secara perlahan" ucap Yixing yang mengangkat kepalan tangannya dari lantai semen lalu mengarahkannya ke wajah Joonmyeon.

"Yixing.. hentikan" ucap Joonmyeon yang berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan Yixing. Yixing mendecih kesal lalu mengarahkan tangan yang satunya meninju wajah Joonmyeon lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin kau mati!" teriak Yixing yang masih meninju pipi kanan-kiri Joonmyeon bergantian.

"Aku tak butuh pedulimu! Aku tak butuh cintamu! Aku tak butuh kesetiaanmu!"

"Bahkan aku.. tak mengharapkan kehadiranmu di kehidupanku!" teriak Yixing yang semakin menguatkan pukulannya.

"Yixing! Hentikan!" teriak Kris yang berlari menghampiri Yixing dan Joonmyeon di ikuti Luhan di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Yixing masih meninju wajah Joonmyeon.

"Bajingan!" teriak Yixing yang pukulannya di tahan oleh Kris. Kris menarik tubuh Yixing menjauh dari Joonmyeon dan menahan bentakan tubuh Yixing yang masih ingin menyiksa Joonmyeon.

"Yixing tenanglah" ucap Kris sambil membawa Yixing jauh dari Joonmyeon.

Luhan menatap khawatir Yixing yang sekarang bersama Kris. Lalu, ia menatap Joonmyeon yang sudah terkulai lemas. Jangan lupakan darah segar yang memenuhi setengah wajah hingga lehernya. Luhan mengecek keadaan Joonmyeon dengan membuka kelopak mata Joonmyeon lalu melihat bola matanya dan mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Joonmyeon untuk mengecek denyut nadinya.

"Apa kau masih bisa mendengarku?" tanya Luhan.

Joonmyeon membuka kelopak matanya perlahan lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Luhan menggerakkan tubuh Joonmyeon pelan lalu mengarahkan tangan Joonmyeon untuk memeluk lehernya dan membangkitkan tubuh Joonmyeon pelan. Ia menuntun tubuh lemah Joonmyeon pelan dan menahannya supaya tidak terjatuh. Sementara itu, Joonmyeon memegang bagian perutnya menahan sakit sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

...

* * *

Luhan mendudukkan tubuh Joonmyeon pelan lalu menidurkannya di kasur klinik. Kemudian, ia mengambil kotak P3K, handuk kecil dan baskom aluminum berukuran kecil. Tak lupa pula ia mengisi baskom kecil itu dengan air. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri Joonmyeon yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Ia membasahi handuk itu lalu membersihkan darah yang memenuhi setengah wajah dan lehernya. Setelah itu, Luhan meletakkan handuk itu kemudian mengambil kapas serta obat merah di kotak P3K. Ia mulai mengobati luka lebam di sudut bibirnya dan tulang pipinya. Tiba-tiba ringisan perih keluar dari bibir Joonmyeon sehingga membuat Luhan sedikit kaget.

"Oh. _Dui bu qi_ " ucap Luhan. Joonmyeon hanya diam menanggapi Luhan.

"Yixing memukulmu di bagian mana saja?" Tanya Luhan sambil meletakkan kapas dan obat merah di meja nakas.

"Wajah dan perutku" jawab Joonmyeon pelan.

Luhan mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing seragam Joonmyeon. Kemudian, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di bagian perut Joonmyeon lalu menekannya. Tidak ada reaksi dari tubuh Joonmyeon. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke bagian ulu hati lalu menekannya.

"Akh!" Teriak Joonmyeon di akhiri dengan batuk.

Luhan menjauhkan tangannya lalu berjalan menuju rak yang berisi berbagai obat-obatan. Joonmyeon membuka perlahan kelopak matanya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela dan melihat langit biru yang indah.

 _'Aku tak butuh pedulimu! Aku tak butuh cintamu! Aku tak butuh kesetiaanmu!'_

 _'Bahkan aku.. tak mengharapkan kehadiranmu di kehidupanku!'_

Joonmyeon tersenyum miris saat mengingat kata-kata Yixing tadi. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan sehingga menimbulkan luka yang dalam di lubuk hatinya. Seberapa bencikah Yixing terhadap cinta? Mengapa Yixing harus membunuh orang yang mencintainya? Apa yang menyebabkan Yixing membenci cinta? Apa alasan Yixing membunuh orang yang mencintainya?

Joonmyeon memanglah tak tahu semuanya. Tapi menurut Joonmyeon, Yixing sudah sangat keterlaluan. Yixing sangatlah kejam, dan Yixing...

Merupakan seorang monster.

Joonmyeon ingin menjauhinya. Joonmyeon ingin membalas perlakuannya lebih kejam lagi. Tapi entah mengapa, ia tak bisa melakukannya. Entah mengapa, ia tak ingin melukai Yixing. Entah mengapa, ia ingin melindungi Yixing. Entah mengapa, ia sangat egois untuk mempertahankan cintanya yang tak akan pernah terbalaskan.

Cinta yang tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam Joonmyeon yang diberikan hanya untuk Yixing tanpa ada keterpaksaan sedikitpun, dibalas dengan perlakuan kejam tanpa ada pengampunan sama sekali.

Joonmyeon tak tahu apakah ia harus menyalahkan dirinya atau tidak.

Joonmyeon sangat menginginkan Yixing mengerti perasaannya, menerima cintanya serta melupakan rasa kebenciannya terhadap cinta. Ia sangat menginginkan Yixing yang dulu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon merasakan panas di bagian ulu hatinya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya dan melihat Luhan yang tengah mengoleskan salep ke bagian ulu hatinya lalu memijatnya pelan

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sedikit" jawab Joonmyeon. Luhan tersenyum sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sekarang apa masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

Joonmyeon menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. " _Fhaichang xiexie_ (terima kasih banyak) Luhan- _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon.

"Sama-sama" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Ia mulai menyusun dan meletakkan kembali peralatan-peralatan yang digunakan untuk mengobati Joonmyeon tadi. Setelah menyusunnya, ia menghampiri Joonmyeon lalu menduduki kursi yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Junmen?" Panggil Luhan.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Kumohon, maafkan sifat kejam Yixing" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku tahu, pasti sangat berat bagimu untuk memaafkannya. Tapi kumohon, maafkan sifat kejam Yixing" lanjut Luhan.

"Tidak juga kok. Lagipula, aku sudah memaafkan Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi hanya saja.." ucap Joonmyeon menjeda sebentar perkataannya. "Mengapa Yixing sangat membenci cinta dan mengapa orang yang mencintainya haruslah mati? Luhan- _ge_ , apa kau tahu alasannya?" Tanyanya.

"Ng.. aku.. tak tahu penyebabnya secara pasti. Tapi intinya, Yixing mengalami trauma psikis" jawab Luhan.

"Trauma psikis?" Tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

"Ah! Kau harus segera pulang dan beristirahat dirumah. Aku akan membuatkan surat izin pulang untukmu" ucap Luhan yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tak perlu. Jika aku pulang kerumah dan ayah ibuku melihat keadaanku seperti ini, bisa-bisa Yixing berada dalam bahaya" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Jangan bilang jika Yixing yang melakukannya. Katakan saja kau dihajar oleh anak-anak berandal" ucap Luhan santai.

"Jika aku mengatakan seperti itu, ayah akan memarahiku. Ia pasti berkata seperti ini, 'kemana saja ilmu taekwondo yang kau pelajari selama ini hah?', pasti begitu" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Jika aku tak menceritakannya selama sekali, ayah akan mengadukan ini ke pihak sekolah dan memintanya untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya. Jika pihak sekolah menemukan bahwa Yixing pelakunya, ayah akan menuntut Yixing. Maka dari itulah, aku mengatakan Yixing akan berada dalam bahaya dan aku tak ingin membiarkan itu terjadi" lanjutnya.

"Oh.. begitu ya?" ucap Luhan. "Kau bisa menginap dirumahku" lanjutnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon memastikan.

"Jika kau tak ingin orang tuamu mengetahui keadaanmu dan tak ingin Yixing berada dalam bahaya, berarti kau harus menghindar untuk sementara waktu dari orangtuamu, kan? Karena itulah aku menawarkanmu untuk menginap dirumahku. Kita bisa mengobrol tentang Yixing. Oh iya, aku juga akan menjelaskan trauma psikis yang di alami Yixing" ucap Luhan.

"Lagipula, kau harus benar-benar beristirahat untuk memulihkan keadaanmu. Itu artinya, kau harus tidak masuk sekolah selama dua atau tiga hari. Jika saja aku dan Yifan tidak datang, mungkin sekitar 30 menit lagi kau akan benar-benar mati" lanjutnya.

"Ah..", Joonmyeon tampak menimang-nimang jawaban. "Baiklah. _Fhaichang xiexie ge_ (terima kasih banyak), maaf merepotkanmu" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tak apa, jangan sungkan" balas Luhan.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jujur saja, Joonmyeon sangat ingin mengetahui semuanya tentang Yixing dari Luhan serta trauma psikis yang dialaminya.

"Junmen, apa kau mencintai Yixing?" Tanya Luhan yang memulai pembicaraan.

Joonmyeon menarik dan menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Sangat _ge_. Aku sangat mencintainya"

Luhan pun tersenyum, "Kuharap kau tetap mencintainya sampai ia menyadari cintamu. Jangan pernah lelah untuk mencintainya. Karena kau..." Luhan menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Orang yang sangat kupercaya untuk bisa menjadi teman hidup Yixing"

Joonmyeon diam menatap Luhan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

"Kumohon, buatlah Yixing menikmati hidupnya dengan bahagia. Karena selama ini Yixing... Ah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya" ucap Luhan menghapus bulir air matanya yang mengalir sedikit.

"Kenapa kau memercayaiku untuk menjadi teman hidup Yixing?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku sangat yakin, kau sangat cocok dengannya. Dan aku juga sangat yakin, kalau kau merupakan cinta sejati Yixing. Itu semua terlihat dari kesungguhan cintamu padanya" jawab Luhan.

"Cinta sejati ya?" ucap Joonmyeon pelan. "Luhan- _ge_ , boleh tidak aku mengakui sesuatu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sebenarnya.. itu yang sangat kuinginkan pada saat ini. Tapi sayangnya, Yixing tak menyadari cintaku" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tapi tenang saja _ge_. Aku tak akan pernah lelah untuk mencintainya dan tak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

...

* * *

"Sialan! Kenapa aku tak bisa membunuhnya?" ucap Yixing sembari memukul dada bidang Kris.

"Yixing tenangkan dirimu" ucap Kris yang mengeratkan pelukannya dan menahan sakit akibat pukulan Yixing

"Mengapa aku tak bisa membunuhnya _ge_? Mengapa?" ucap Yixing yang memelankan pukulannya dan mulai terisak.

" _Gege_.. hiks.. tolong bantu aku, jauhkan Junmen dari kehidupanku _ge_.."

"Aku sangat membencinya _ge_.. hiks..."

Kris hanya diam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya serta membelai lembut surai hitam Yixing.

"Kenapa.. hiks.. aku.. tiba-tiba menangis? Aku.. hiks.. tak ingin menangis.. hiks.. Aku benci menangis.. hiks" ucap Yixing.

"Tak apa Yixing. Menangislah sepuasnya. Keluarkan semuanya. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ucap Kris menenangkan.

Yixing membalas pelukan Kris dan mulai menangis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan biarkan satupun rasa sakit masih memenuhi dadamu. Keluarkan semuanya. Jangan kau tahan" ucap Kris. Ia membiarkan Yixing menangis di dalam pelukannya dan tak peduli jika seragamnya basah karena air mata Yixing.

Perlahan, Yixing menghentikan tangisannya. Kris mengendorkan sedikit pelukannya. Ia bisa melihat Yixing yang tertidur akibat kelelahan. Ia pun menggendong Yixing dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke klinik sekolah.

\- To be Continued -

* * *

\- Curcolan author

Author pengen bilang kalo author bakalan late update 'pake banget' karena author sekarang udah mulai sibuk. Tenang aja, kalo ada waktu author bakalan update kok.

Oiya, author dapet pertanyaan penting nih dari jodohnyaleeteuk1-nim dan anson-nim

Q: Ini SuLay apa LayHo?

Author jawab yaaa~

A: Ini sulay. "MURNI" SuLay. Kalo ini LayHo, mungkin author ngeletak EXO LayHo diawal sebelum cerita. Beneran lo ini SuLay. Suho seme dan Lay uke. Jangan terkecoh sama chapter sebelumnya yang nyebut _"Jumen masa lalu adalah perempuan"_ dan mikir suho uke-nya. Gak kok. Ini demi kepentingan cerita aja. Sebenarnya scene di klinik itu cuman tambahan aja -sebagai gambaran tentang Yixing masa lalu yang sebelumnya sudah disebut di prolog dan bakalan nongol di chapter berikutnya (spoiler allert!)-. Dan sebelum ngetik scene itu, author pengen ngetik _"Yixing masa lalu itu perempuan"_ , trus author mikir lagi. Kalo Yixing masa lalu perempuan, di prolog udah disebut _"Pemuda"_. Gak mungkin author ngubah prolog-nya. Kalo diubah, bakalan berantakan jadinya.

so..

Jadi, ini SuLay bukan LayHo.

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Terima kasih banyak ^^

Author juga gak bosan untuk mengingatkan -siapa tau lupa-

Untuk me-review fanfic ini.

Thanks for reading

.

Love Sign,

AqueousXback


	8. Chapter 7

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

 _"Kau tahu? Cinta itu menyakitkan"  
_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Changsha 长沙 (1997)

Yixing kecil berjalan menaiki tangga sembari memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya yang ia beri nama _Xiong_ -beruang-. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah manisnya karena ia sangat senang bahwa ayah dan ibunya mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Harapannya untuk bisa bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya terkabul karena selama ini ayah dan ibu Yixing sangat jarang di rumah karena pekerjaannya.

Yixing telah sampai di depan pintu kamar ayah dan ibunya. Ketika ia mengarahkan tangan mungilnya untuk mengetuk pintu, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara ribut di sana. Yixing pun menempelkan telinganya di pintu untuk mendengar suara ribut yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ini? Perusahaan kita bangkrut dan sekarang banyak sekali hutang yang harus kita bayar. Astaga.. aku tak menyangka kejadian seperti ini benar-benar terjadi", Yixing yakin bahwa itu adalah suara ibunya.

"Tenanglah. Biarkan aku berpikir sejenak", Yixing yakin bahwa itu adalah suara ayahnya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus membiarkanmu berpikir terus hah?!"

Yixing mendengar suara ibunya yang menangis meskipun samar. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh, ia merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika mendengarnya.

"Dimana.. hiks... kita harus mencari uang sebanyak itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjual Yixing?"

"Apa?! Kau gila?! Kau ingin menjual anakmu sendiri?!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada cara lain"

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju! Apa kau tak menyayangi Yixing?!"

Yixing menangis tertahan sembari memeluk bonekanya erat. Mungkin bagi anak-anak seusianya tak tahu apa maksudnya. Tidak bagi Yixing, ia sangat mengerti apa yang di diskusikan ayah-ibunya tadi. Perusahaan bangkrut, lilitan hutang, serta yang paling menyakitkan saat Yixing mendengarnya -menjual dirinya-.

Yixing tak tahu, kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya tega ingin menjualnya? Apa ayahnya tak menyayanginya lagi?

Tanpa basa-basi Yixing langsung lari menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia membanting tubuhnya kuat di atas kasur. Kemudian, ia memeluk bonekanya erat dan mulai menangis keras.

"Xiong.. hiks.. ayah ingin menjualku.. hiks.. ayah tak menyayangiku lagi...", Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan cepat, Yixing menghapus air matanya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping supaya kelihatan tertidur. Yixing bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah ibunya. Kemudian, ia bisa merasakan deru nafas ibunya yang hangat serta jari halusnya yang mengusap pelan pipinya. Lalu, ia bisa mendengar suara lembut ibunya yang menyanyikan lagu tidur untuknya.

...

* * *

Beijing 北京 (1999)

"Ibu, sekarang kita berada dimana?" Tanya Yixing.

"Sekarang kita berada di Beijing" jawab ibu Yixing sembari mengusap pelan surai hitam Yixing.

"Beijing? Kenapa kita ke Beijing?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

Ibu Yixing tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Yixing menatap wajah ibunya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ayahnya yang tengah fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Ayah ada pekerjaan di Beijing" ucap ayahnya.

Yixing pun hanya diam menanggapi perkataan ayahnya tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pelukan ibunya yang mengerat dan ia juga bisa mendengar isakan ibunya.

"Ibu, apa kau menangis?" Tanya Yixing.

"Tidak. Ibu tidak menangis" jawab ibunya.

"Tapi, ibu kelihatan seperti-"

"Hahaha, ibu hanya teringat adegan sedih di novel yang ibu baca"

Yixing hanya diam menanggapinya dan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya perlahan untuk merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan ibunya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah terlelap.

...

* * *

Ayah Yixing membuka pintu rumah lalu memasukinya diikuti oleh ibu Yixing sembari menggendong Yixing yang tengah terlelap di belakangnya.

"Rumah ini sudah dibersihkan?" tanya ibu Yixing.

"Sudah" jawab ayah Yixing singkat. "Aku akan meletakkan barang-barang" ucap ayah Yixing. Ibu Yixing mengangguk sebagai tanggapan.

Ibu Yixing menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas yang hanya terdapat satu buah kamar di sana. Sesampainya, ia membuka pintu kamar itu lalu memasukinya. Ia menidurkan pelan tubuh Yixing di atas kasur dan meletakkan boneka beruang-nya di sampingnya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Yixing dan mengusap pelan surainya. Ia menatap wajah putra semata wayangnya yang terlihat sangat manis saat tertidur. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Yixing. Perlahan, bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi ibu Yixing.

"Tolong maafkan ibu.. Yixing"

...

* * *

Yixing membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjapnya. Ia menguap sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Kemudian, ia melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang di tempatinya.

"Ini dimana?" gumam Yixing.

Yixing pun turun dari kasurnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Sesampainya di lantai bawah, ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ayah? Ibu? Kalian dimana?" tanya Yixing.

Yixing berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari ayah dan ibunya. Nihil. Ia tak menemukan ayah dan ibunya di sana. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah. Tetapi hasilnya sama saja, ia juga tak menemukan ayah dan ibunya. Ia mendengus kesal lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa. Baru beberapa menit duduk, ia langsung menghampiri televisi yang berada tiga meter di depannya. Sesampainya di depan televisi, ia mencabut sebuah kertas yang tertempel di sana.

 _'Yixing, ibu tak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu. Tolong maafkan ibu. Kami terpaksa harus meninggalkanmu di rumah ini. Tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan sampai sakit. Jika ada seseorang yang mengajakmu ke suatu tempat dan memberimu permen jangan kau terima, kau harus menolaknya mengerti?_

 _Ibu sudah mempersiapkan segala kebutuhanmu dari pakaian hingga persediaan makanan selama sebulan. Ibu juga sudah meninggalkan sejumlah uang dan kartu kredit warna hitam di sebuah kotak di laci lemari. Kau bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli makanan jika persediaan makanan habis dan kebutuhanmu yang lainnya._

 _Oiya, ibu sudah mendaftarkanmu sekolah. Ibu juga sudah membeli keperluan sekolahmu dan ibu juga sudah membuatkan peta menuju sekolahmu. Ibu meletakkannya di atas meja belajarmu. Ingat! Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya Yixing-ku sayang, jangan sampai jatuh sakit. Jangan percaya sama orang asing dan kau harus berhati-hati. Tenang saja, ayah dan ibu akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Ibu mohon, tolong maafkan ibu. Ibu sangat menyayangimu.'_

Tetes demi tetes air mata membasahi kertas itu. Yixing langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia membanting tubuhnya kuat di atas kasurnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengambil boneka beruangnya yang tak jauh dari sana dan memeluknya erat.

"Ayah.. ibu... kalian jahat.. hikss.. kalian jahat", Yixing pun menguatkan tangisannya.

"Xiong, hanya kau satu-satunya yang ku punya. Kumohon.. hiks.. tetaplah disisiku.. hiks.. dan jangan pergi meninggalkanku"

...

* * *

Beijing 北京 (2001)

Bugh!

Yixing terjatuh kuat ke tanah. Ketika ia baru membangkitkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan cairan berwarna merah segar berhasil lolos dari hidungnya.

Ketiga orang anak yang berada di depan Yixing tertawa melihat Yixing yang sedang memegang kepalanya menahan sakit. Terlintas niat jahat dalam pikiran salah satu dari ketiga anak yang di yakini ketua dari mereka. Ia pun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kedepan dan kebelakang tanda untuk memanggil salah satu dari kedua anak itu. Anak itu pun datang menghampiri ketua. Sang ketua pun membisikkan sesuatu pada anak itu lalu menyeringai kejam. Setelah itu, anak itu datang menghampiri Yixing yang sedang berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya.

" _Nihao_ , Yixing- _er_ (hai Yixing)" ucap anak itu pelan.

Yixing menatap anak itu datar. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun baginya untuk menanggapi perkataan anak itu.

"Hihihi, kau sombong sekali ya"

Bugh!

Tiba-tiba Yixing merasakan sakit di perutnya. Ia pun meringis sakit sembari memegang perutnya yang baru saja di pukuli oleh anak itu.

"Ambil tasnya!" Teriak anak itu. Kemudian, dua orang anak -ketua dan anak yang lainnya- yang menunggu di belakang langsung berlari menghampiri Yixing dan anak itu. Mereka menarik tas di punggung Yixing dan mengeluarkan isinya kasar.

"Payah! Tak ada uang sama sekali"

Mereka melempar tas itu dan menginjak-injak isi tas Yixing yang berserakan. Ketiga orang anak itu berjalan mendekati Yixing. Yixing hanya diam dan melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang. Yixing membulatkan kedua bola matanya menatap tiga orang anak tersebut dan...

Yixing pun terjatuh. Ia meringis sakit sembari memegang dadanya akibat ditendang sangat kuat oleh salah satu dari ketiga anak serta punggungnya terbentur tembok dengan sangat keras . Kemudian, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tiga orang anak tersebut. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari ketiga anak tersebut menendang perut Yixing. Yixing hanya meringis sakit sembari memegang perutnya.

"Oiya, kenapa kita tidak ingat? Dia kan.."

"Bangsawan bangkrut"

...

* * *

Yixing memotong sayuran yang akan ia masak sebagai makan malamnya hari ini. Ia memotong sayuran tersebut dengan pelan, bahkan sangat pelan. Pikirannya sekarang tidak tertuju pada kegiatan memotong sayuran melainkan pada kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

Zhu, Shen dan Hong.

Ketiga anak yang mem- _bully_ -nya tadi. Mereka sering menyebut Yixing dengan panggilan 'bangsawan bangkrut' dan sering memaksanya untuk memberikan uang atau membayar jajan mereka.

Yixing tak habis pikir mengapa mereka sering melakukan kekerasan kepadanya. Apa tujuan mereka melakukan hal itu? Apa manfaatnya?

Yixing juga tak habis pikir darimana mereka mendapatkan istilah 'bangsawan bangkrut' untuk menjelekkannya? Apakah mereka tahu silsilah keluarganya?

Yixing memanglah pendiam dan bukan berarti ia lemah. Ia laki-laki yang kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari tiga orang anak yang sering mem- _bully_ -nya. Biasanya, ia akan meninju-ninju sebuah tiang kayu yang berada di ruangan bawah tanah rumahnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka mem- _bully_ -nya dan sekarang...

Yixing muak.

Bahkan sangat muak.

Terlintas sebuah rencana balas dendam di pikirannya. Ia menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakan memotong sayurannya hingga darah segar mengalir membasahi jari telunjuknya.

Yixing tahu apa yang dilakukannya dan ia akan membuat rencana itu dan melaksanakan rencananya besok.

Yixing akan melakukan apa yang telah mereka lakukan padanya selama dua tahun ini dengan kejam, bahkan lebih kejam lagi.

...

* * *

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko. Ia pun memasuki toko tersebut lalu terdengarlah suara lonceng ketika ia mendorong pintunya. Kemudian, terdengar suara lembut sang penjaga toko yang menyapanya ramah.

" _Zaoshang hao_ (selamat pagi). Ingin mencari apa adik kecil?"

Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi sang penjaga toko tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya melihat beberapa barang yang berada di belakang sang penjaga toko.

"Aku ingin itu" ucap Yixing sembari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah benda.

"Ini?" tanya sang penjaga toko.

"Bukan. Sebelahnya" jawab Yixing.

"Ini?" tanya sang penjaga toko yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing.

Penjaga toko menatap benda yang ingin dibeli Yixing lalu tersenyum simpul. Ia mengacak pelan surai hitam Yixing.

"Anak kecil seusiamu tidak boleh bermain dengan benda tajam" ucap sang penjaga toko.

Yixing menghela nafasnya kasar. Haruskah ia berbohong? Sungguh ia tak ingin berbohong. Tapi, ia sangat menginginkan benda itu.

"Tapi aku ingin benda itu" ucap Yixing.

"Tetap tidak boleh adik manis" larang sang penjaga tokoh.

"Ayolah _jiejie_ , kumohon.." ucap Yixing memelas.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak adik kecil yang manis" ucap penjaga toko yang bersikukuh sembari mencubit gemas pipi Yixing.

Yixing me- _pout_ -kan bibirnya sehingga membuat sang penjaga toko semakin gemas dengan keimutannya. Dan tanpa penjaga toko sadari, Yixing tengah mencari akal supaya ia bisa membeli benda tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya ia mendapat ide. Ia pun melayangkan senyuman kepada penjaga toko.

"Sayang sekali ya. Padahal aku ingin benda itu sebagai hadiah untuk ibuku" ucap Yixing.

"Berhubung _jiejie_ tidak mengizinkanku untuk membelinya, ya apa boleh buat. Padahal ibuku sangat menginginkan benda itu. Jika aku berikan benda itu sebagai hadiah, ibuku pasti sangat senang. Ya sudah, aku akan beli di toko lain saja nanti sehabis pulang sekolah" lanjut Yixing sambil tersenyum. Ketika ia baru saja mengangkat kakinya untuk keluar toko, penjaga toko menahannya dengan mengatakan,

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau ingin beli benda ini sebagai hadiah untuk ibumu?"

"Habis, _jiejie_ tidak tanya. Malahan _jiejie_ langsung melarangku" ucap Yixing.

Penjaga toko itu tersenyum lalu memberikan benda itu pada Yixing. Yixing meraih benda itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Harganya 10 Yuan" ucap penjaga toko.

Yixing mengambil sejumlah uang di dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya ke penjaga toko.

" _Xie xie_ " ucap Yixing. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko.

"Tunggu!" ucap penjaga toko sembari menghampiri Yixing yang berada di dekat pintu. Sesampainya di dekat pintu, penjaga toko itu menyamakan tingginya dengan Yixing lalu menarik lengan kanan Yixing dan meletakkan tiga buah permen cokelat di atas telapak tangan Yixing. Yixing menatap permen cokelat itu sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Ibuku bilang, aku harus menolak jika ada orang asing yang memberiku permen" ucap Yixing.

"Ambil saja, permen ini buatan _jiejie_. Tidak ada racun atau obat bius kok. Tenang saja" ucap penjaga toko.

" _Xie xie_ " ucap Yixing. Penjaga toko membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengacak pelan surai hitam Yixing.

Yixing pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari toko itu. Yixing melayangkan seringaian kejam karena benda yang ia inginkan dapat ia beli. Ia sangat senang karena benda itu akan menjadi benda kesayangannya yang akan menjadi pelindung dari ketiga pem- _bully_ itu.

...

* * *

Bel pertanda pulang pun berbunyi. Semua murid bergegas pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing tak terkecuali dengan Yixing. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya sekaligus menjalankan rencana balas dendam. Biasanya, ketiga anak pem- _bully_ itu selalu ia temui sehabis pulang sekolah di sebuah gang kecil menuju rumahnya.

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk lalu memandang lurus ke depan. Ia bisa melihat Zhu, Shen dan Hong yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Si ketua geng -Zhu- berjalan menghampiri Yixing dengan senyuman jahat terpampang di wajahnya. Sesampainya di dekat Yixing, Zhu menangadahkan telapak tangannya di depan Yixing.

"Hari ini kau belum membayar uang jajan kami" ucap Zhu.

Yixing pun mendecih dan membuang mukanya sombong. "Kenapa kau tak minta saja pada orangtua-mu? Lagipula aku bukanlah ibumu"

"Oh, kau mulai berani ya?" tanya Zhu. Shen dan Hong yang berada di belakang Zhu menyamakan posisi di dekatnya.

"Si pendiam payah ini sekarang sudah bisa bicara rupanya" ucap Zhu yang langsung melayangkan sebuah tinju pada Yixing. Dengan cepat, Yixing langsung menangkap kepalan tangan Zhu lalu menghempaskan tangannya kasar.

Zhu pun mendengus kesal lalu melayangkan tinjunya lagi diikuti oleh Shen dan Hong yang berada di sisi kiri dan belakang Yixing. Yixing berhasil menghindar sehingga membuat ketiga anak itu saling meninju.

"Sial!" umpat Zhu. Ia bangkit dari posisinya yang tersungkur di tanah. Ia pun kembali melayangkan tinjunya lagi pada Yixing. Yixing pun menangkisnya dan melayangkan sebuah tinju yang kuat ke arah Zhu sehingga membuat kepalanya terbentur keras dengan tembok. Zhu meringis sakit sembari memegang kepalanya yang tanpa ia sadari terdapat darah segar mengalir di sana.

Shen langsung meninju Yixing dari arah belakang. Sayangnya, Yixing langsung membanting tubuh Shen kuat sehingga membuat bahunya cedera. Begitupula dengan Hong, ia mengarahkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Yixing. Dengan cepat, Yixing menangkap tinjuan Hong lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Yixing mendorong tubuh Hong dengan kaki yang berada di punggungnya serta menarik tangannya yang di tekukkan secara paksa. Hong berteriak sakit akibat perlakuan Yixing. Yixing tampak tak peduli dengan teriakan sakit Hong dan ia malah tertawa kecil. Setelah asyik membuat Hong menderita, Yixing menarik tubuh Hong kasar lalu mendorongnya kuat hingga punggungnya berbenturan dengan tembok.

Yixing memiringkan senyumannya lalu berjalan pelan ke arah mereka yang tengah merintih sakit. Zhu, Shen dan Hong ketakutan menatap Yixing. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat Yixing yang terlihat seperti _monster_ dengan aura gelap mencekam menyelimuti tubuh Yixing.

"Kesabaranku.. sudah berada di ambang batas. Kalian sangat keterlaluan. Aku muak dengan perilaku kalian. Kalian pikir aku ini hanyalah selembar kertas yang bisa kalian remukkan dengan mudah? _Cih_ , sayangnya tidak. Aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu" ucap Yixing sembari mengenggam sebuah benda di balik kantong jaketnya.

"Sudah cukup kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini" ucap Yixing sembari mengeluarkan benda di balik kantong jaketnya. Zhu, Shen dan Hong membulatkan kedua matanya serentak menatap benda itu.

"Ini peringatan untuk kalian. Jika kalian masih melakukannya, aku tak akan segan untuk.." ucap Yixing dengan nada menggantung.

"Membunuh kalian" lanjut Yixing yang mengarahkan benda itu di atas kepala Shen. Shen pun menelan _saliva_ -nya kasar. Ia merasakan ujung benda tajam itu di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Shen? Pisau lipat baruku bagus kan?" tanya Yixing. Shen pun merinding ketakutan di buatnya. Yixing pun memiringkan senyumannya lalu menjauhkan benda itu -pisau lipat- dari kepala Shen. Ia berjalan menjauh dari ketiga pem- _bully_ itu dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka yang masih ketakutan.

...

* * *

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Entah mengapa langkahnya terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Ia sangat senang karena ulah mengerikannya kemarin mengakibatkan ketiga pem- _bully_ itu tidak mencari gara-gara lagi padanya. Shen dikabarkan pindah sekolah karena ketakutan jika nanti ia bertemu dengan Yixing. Hong, dia tidak sekolah selama sebulan untuk mengobati cederanya. Dan terakhir, Zhu. Ia baik-baik saja, tetapi ia menjadi takut dengan Yixing. Bahkan ketika ia berpapasan dengan Yixing, ia langsung menghindar bahkan berlari menjauhinya.

Sekarang yang payah dan pengecut itu siapa? Yixing atau ketiga pem- _bully_ itu?

...

* * *

Beijing 北京 (2004)

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang gedung sekolahnya. Sekarang ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang ia sukai sejak kelas tujuh. Ia sekarang sudah dewasa dan telah mengerti perasaan cinta. Rasa gugup menjalari tubuhnya dan detak jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdegup kencang. Sesampainya di halaman belakang gedung sekolah, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan jepit berwarna merah menghiasi rambutnya yang panjang nan indah. Yixing pun tersenyum melihat gadis itu lalu menghampirinya.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Yixing.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yixing yang berdiri di depannya dan melayangkan senyuman manis kepadanya. Mau tak mau, ia harus membiarkan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak kok. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya gadis itu.

Yixing menempatkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu duduk. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"A-Aku.. menyukaimu sejak kelas satu dan aku ingin kita.. menjalani hubungan spesial. A-Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Yixing ragu.

Gadis itu diam sebentar mencerna kata-kata Yixing. "Maksudmu, kau ingin kita berpacaran?" tanyanya.

Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan.

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu meletak telapak tangannya di atas tangan Yixing. "Aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu Xing" ucap gadis itu.

Senyuman lebar tercetak jelas di wajah Yixing. Ia mengenggam lembut tangan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih banyak Yihue" ucap Yixing sembari mencium punggung tangan gadis yang bernama Yihue itu. Yihue hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

...

* * *

"Wah wah, sekarang kau sudah dewasa ya, Yixing" ucap seorang pemuda yang memiliki struktur wajah yang mirip dengan Yixing dan berpakaian seperti orang-orang di zaman kerajaan China kuno.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Yixing.

Pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengan Yixing itu tersenyum.

"Apa kau tau istilah reinkarnasi?" tanya pemuda itu.

Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau itu reinkarnasi dariku. Ya, begitulah kira-kira. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Berarti kau adalah leluhurku" ucap Yixing.

"Ya begitulah hahaha. Gara-gara kau bicara begitu, aku jadi merasa sangat tua sekali" ucap pemuda itu yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Yixing.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Dan, darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Yixing.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kita memiliki nama yang sama bahkan tidak ada bedanya sama sekali. Kau tahu? Aku merupakan generasi pertama ber-marga Zhang" ucapnya.

Yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Berarti namamu.. Zhang Yixing?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda itu.

"Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang darimana aku tahu namamu itu sepertinya tak perlu kujawab. Kau akan tahu sendiri jawabannya"

Yixing hanya diam menanggapi pemuda itu.

"Yixing.." panggil pemuda itu yang memiliki nama yang sama seperti Yixing. Yixing hanya menatap pemuda itu tanpa menjawab panggilannya.

"Selamat ya atas hubunganmu yang baru berjalan sehari. Kau sekarang sudah dewasa" ucapnya.

" _Xie xie_ " ucap Yixing.

"Kau tahu? cinta itu menyakitkan" ucap pemuda itu. Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Cinta itu seperti bunga mawar. Saat pertama kali kau melihatnya, kau pasti terpesona dengan keindahannya dan kau ingin memiliki bunga mawar itu seutuhnya lalu ingin memetiknya. Ketika kau memetiknya, tiba-tiba kau merasakan perih karena duri pada batangnya melukaimu. Begitupula dengan cinta. Saat pertama kali kau merasakan cinta, kau pasti ingin memilki rasa cinta itu seutuhnya. Kau akan bahagia saat menjalaninya. Dan tanpa kau sadari, cinta yang membuatmu bahagia akan menyakitimu secara perlahan" ucap pemuda itu.

"Kenapa aku mengatakan hal ini? Aku tak ingin kau merasa tersakiti lagi. Cukup orang tuamu yang meninggalkanmu saat kau berusia delapan tahun dan pem- _bully_ -an saat kau kelas lima sekolah dasar"

"Kau boleh tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan. Tapi aku yakin, bahkan sangat yakin sekali kau akan mengalaminya suatu saat nanti"

"Dan aku akan melindungimu dari rasa sakit akibat perasaan munafik yang dinamakan cinta tersebut"

...

* * *

Yixing membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mengerjapkannya perlahan. Ia menatap langit-langit rumahnya tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia sedang mengingat mimpinya tadi. Menurutnya, mimpinya sangat aneh. Ia bisa bertemu dengan leluhurnya. Entah mengapa, hatinya menghangat dan ia merasa nyaman saat mengobrol dengannya. Sejujurnya. Ia sangat senang karena setelah sekian lama, ia akhirnya mendapat teman mengobrol meskipun melalui mimpi. Yixing pun tersenyum lalu membangkitkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia pun mengambil seragamnya di dalam lemari lalu mengenakannya. Setelah itu, ia menata rambutnya di hadapan cermin. Sesudahnya, ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar lalu berjalan keluar rumahnya menuju sekolahnya.

Akhirnya ia telah sampai di sekolah. Ia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya - 8-B -. Ketika ia asyik-asyiknya berjalan, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang tertawa ria bersama temannya. Seorang gadis yang telah sah menjadi pacarnya, sebut saja Xiao Yihue. Ia tersenyum menatap gadis itu. Menurutnya, Yihue sangat cantik ketika tertawa lepas seperti itu. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Yihue dan temannya. Sesampai di dekatnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yihue lalu meniupnya. Sontak, Yihue terloncat kaget dan menatapnya horror.

"Ah! Yixing! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Yihue dengan menaikkan sedikit intonasinya. Yixing hanya tersenyum sembari mengacak pelan surai hitam Yihue lalu berlari menjauhi Yihue dan temannya.

"Hey! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" Teriak Yihue.

"Kutunggu kau di kelas!" ucap Yixing yang menguatkan suaranya sembari tertawa kecil dan berlari mejauhi Yihue yang sedang kesal padanya.

...

* * *

 _'Kau tahu? cinta itu menyakitkan'_

Yixing memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh leluhurnya sembari memejamkan matanya. Selain itu, ia juga menikmati angin sore yang menerpa lembut wajahnya sekaligus menunggu Yihue menyelesaikan kegiatan klub paduan suara.

Jujur ia bingung, kenapa leluhurnya tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau cinta itu menyakitkan. Apa benar cinta itu menyakitkan? Ia tak bisa langsung mengatakan kalau kata-kata itu tidak benar. Ia butuh bukti yang tepat dan akurat serta dapat membuatnya percaya bahwa cinta itu memanglah menyakitkan.

Yixing membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia sedari tadi menunggu Yihue, tapi Yihue sendiri tidak datang menemuinya. ' _Mungkin ia sudah pulang sendiri'_ , batinnya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kursi di halaman belakang sekolahnya dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

...

* * *

Sebenarnya, Yixing sepenuhnya tidak pulang kerumah. Malahan, ia sedang berjalan-jalan melihat aktivitas malam di kota besar ini. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah kedai ramen sederhana kemudian memasukinya.

Baru beberapa menit duduk, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berumur 30-an menghidangkan ramen di hadapannya.

" _Xie xie guma_ (terima kasih bibi)" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu tersenyum sebagai balasan.

Yixing menghirup aroma ramen lalu menyantapnya. Ramen itupun habis dalam hitungan menit. Yixing meneguk air mineral yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah meneguknya, Yixing tak langsung pulang. Ia masih duduk di tempatnya sembari melihat-lihat keadaan kedai. Biasanya, Yixing tak ingin kemana-mana sehabis sekolah dan langsung pulang kerumah. Entah apa yang merasuki pikirannya. Mungkin saja ia bosan dan ingin menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan berjalan-jalan.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada pemuda-pemudi yang tengah asyik mengobrol dan ia sepertinya kenal dengan seorang pemudi yang pipinya dicubit oleh seorang pemuda. Yixing menajamkan pandangannya memastikan bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Nyatanya, ia sama sekali tak salah lihat. Ia mengenal pemudi itu dan dia adalah Yihue -pacar Yixing-. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan sakit di dadanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum. Ia hanya menatap pacarnya -Yihue- yang terlihat sedang bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang di duga memiliki umur yang sama sepertinya.

 _'Mungkin dia sepupunya',_ batin Yixing. Ia pun langsung meninggalkan kedai itu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

...

* * *

Hari demi hari pun berlalu dan pemandangan memilukan semakin sering dilihat Yixing. Ia sering melihat Yihue bersama pemuda itu bahkan mereka terlihat sangat dekat dibandingkan Yihue bersamanya. Yixing tak tahu apa nama perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Yang jelas, ia merasakan sakit dan sesak di dadanya saat melihat mereka bersama.

Yixing telah sampai di rumah dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Sesampainya di kamar, ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar lalu mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

...

* * *

"Zhang" panggil Yixing

Pemuda berpakaian tradisional China kuno itu menoleh ke arah Yixing yang berada di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Saat aku melihat pacarku jalan dengan orang lain, tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sakit dan nafasku terasa sesak. Menurutmu, aku ini kenapa?"

Pemuda yang di panggil Zhang oleh Yixing tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan surai hitam Yixing. "Kau mengalami rasa cemburu" jawabnya.

"Cemburu?" Tanya Yixing memastikan.

Zhang hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau tahu cara menghilangkan rasa cemburu?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

"Kau harus menjauhi pacarmu" jawab Zhang.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa menjauhinya" ucap Yixing.

Zhang tersenyum sembari mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing. "Kau mencintainya?"

Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sayang sekali ya, kau mencintai pacarmu tetapi pacarmu tidak mencintaimu sama sekali"

Sontak, Yixing langsung menoleh ke arah Zhang yang berada di sebelahnya sembari mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jika pacarku tidak mencintaiku, mana mungkin dia menerima pernyataan perasaanku" ucap Yixing.

"Pacarmu menerimanya karena dia kasihan padamu" ucap Zhang. "Jika dia menerimamu dengan cinta yang tulus di lubuk hatinya, tidak mungkin baginya untuk berjalan-jalan dengan orang lain" lanjutnya.

Yixing pun diam mencerna kata-kata Zhang. Setelah beberapa menit diam, ia menarik dan menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Ya, kau benar Zhang. Yihue menerima pernyataan perasaanku karena kasihan" ucap Yixing. "Lalu, bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan rasa cintaku padanya?" tanyanya.

"Kau harus menjauhkannya dari kehidupanmu dengan cara..", Zhang menangkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi Yixing dan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Membunuhnya"

...

* * *

Yixing terhentak dari tidurnya. Ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melihat jam yang berada di atas meja nakasnya. Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 03.03 sore. Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menuju meja belajar dan menduduki kursi yang berada di dekatnya. Ia membuka laci meja belajarnya lalu menatap pisau lipat yang dibelinya tiga tahun silam. Pisau lipat yang menjadi pelindung dari ketiga pem- _bully_. Ia pikir, pisau lipat itu akan menjadi benda kesayangannya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, pisau lipat itu kini telah terabaikan olehnya karena ia pikir tak ada lagi yang menganggunya serta mem- _bully_ -nya.

Tapi, haruskah ia membunuh Yihue? Ia tak pernah membunuh selama ia masih menghembuskam nafas di dunia ini. Bagaimana jika ia ketahuan lalu di tangkap polisi dan masuk penjara? Yixing meringis, ia tak bisa membayangkan hal buruk seperti itu menimpanya.

 _'Jika kau benar-benar ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit dan sesak di dadamu, maka kau harus membunuhnya. Ketika kau selesai membunuhnya, rasa sakit dan sesak di dadamu akan menghilang. Selain itu, kau akan merasakan dadamu jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Percayalah. Dengan membunuh, kau akan terlindungi dari rasa sakit yang mungkin menggrogoti dadamu suatu waktu'_

Yixing sedikit merasakan dengung di telinganya. Ia yakin, tadi ia bisa mendengar suara Zhang. ia menatap kosong pisau lipatnya sembari memegang telinganya dengan tangan yang ia tekukkan di atas meja. Kemudian, senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

...

* * *

Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya di gerbang sekolah lalu menurunkan ujung topinya hingga menutupi wajahnya. Ia melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.20 sore. Biasanya, Yihue telah menyelesaikan kegiatan klub paduan suara.

Dan dugaan Yixing benar. Yihue telah selesai menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Yihue pun keluar sekolah bersama seorang pemuda lalu berjalan ke suatu tempat. Yixing yang menyadari kehadiran mereka langsung berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

...

* * *

Sudah tiga jam lebih Yixing mengikuti mereka dan sudah dua jam lebih pula ia menyaksikan pemandangan memilukan yang menyayat hatinya. Sekarang, ia berada di taman Jinshang -tepatnya di balik pohon di dekat Yihue dan pemuda itu duduk-. Sungguh, Yixing sangat muak melihatnya dan ia segera ingin mengakhiri pemandangan yang memilukan ini.

Yixing mengambil ponsel di dalam saku celananya. Ia menggeser _flip_ ponselnya ke atas dengan jempolnya. Ia pun mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya lalu mengirimnya ke nomor Yihue.

 _To : Zhang Xiao Yihue_

 _Temui aku di taman Jinshang. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang._

Yixing pun melihat Yihue di balik pohon. Ia bisa melihat raut wajah Yihue yang kebingungan. Ia juga bisa melihat pemuda itu menanyakan sesuatu pada Yihue dan Yihue hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon. Senyuman penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

...

* * *

" _Nihao_ Yixing. Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Yihue yang langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Yixing.

"Kau terlambat 15 menit" jawab Yixing singkat.

"Ah, _dui bu qi_ " ucap Yihue yang mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengenggam lembut tangan Yixing.

Yixing menatap telapak tangannya yang telah digenggam Yihue dan menggenggamnya balik. Ia langsung memeluk Yihue dan itu berhasil membuat Yihue kaget.

"Yixing kau kenapa?" tanya Yihue.

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yihue.

" _Wo ai ni_ "

Yixing menancapkan pisau lipat ke punggung Yihue. Ia mencabut pisau lipat lalu melepas pelukannya. Tubuh Yihue pun terjatuh ke tanah bersimbah darah. Yixing langsung mengambil benda yang dibungkus kantong plastik berwarna hitam di dalam semak-semak. Ia membuka bungkusan plastik tersebut lalu terlihatlah sebuah dirijen berukuran kecil yang berisi minyak tanah. Kemudian, ia menyirami tubuh Yihue dengan minyak tersebut lalu mengeluarkan korek api di dalam saku celananya. Ia menghidupkan korek api tersebut lalu menjatuhkannya ke tubuh Yihue. Sekejap, tubuh Yihue di lalap api yang ganas. Yixing menatap tubuh Yihue yang terbakar api sebentar dan langsung pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

...

* * *

"Kau benar. Setelah aku membunuhnya, aku merasakan rasa sakit di dadaku mengurang. Kau tahu, aku merasa bahagia saat melihat tubuhnya terbakar api. Dan entah mengapa aku ingin melakukannya lagi" ucap Yixing sembari tersenyum senang.

"Baguslah. Apa sekarang kau percaya bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan?" tanya Zhang.

"Itu.." ucap Yixing yang memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Sepertinya belum. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku merasakan cinta dan merasa tersakiti karena cinta"

Zhang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Aku ingin benar-benar meyakinkan diriku bahwa cinta itu menyakitkan. Aku tak ingin gegabah dalam memutuskan sesuatu" ucap Yixing.

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya" ucap Zhang.

...

* * *

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke kiri lalu membaca _headline_ koran yang terletak di sebuah rak depan toko.

"Sadis sekali. Siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada gadis malang ini"

Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ia bisa melihat dua orang lelaki paruh baya dengan memegang koran-nya masing-masing.

"Aku tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Orang tuanya pasti sangat sedih sekali"

Yixing menatap kembali _headline_ koran itu sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan rak itu. Ia pun tertawa pelan bahkan sangat pelan lalu menyunggingkan senyum kepuasan di wajahnya.

 _'Sadis. Seorang gadis ditemukan tewas terbakar di taman Jinshang'_

 _..._

* * *

Beijing 北京 (2006)

"Yixing. Aku menyukaimu dan memendam perasaanku ini sejak lama. Sebenarnya, hatiku sangat hancur ketika aku mendengar gosip bahwa kau telah berpacaran dengan Yihue. Dan aku juga merasa sangat senang sekali kalau Yihue sudah mati. Kupikir, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untukku untuk menyatakan perasaanku sebelum kau jatuh kepada yang lain. Jadi, apa kau.. menerima perasaanku?" tanya seorang gadis berambut cokelat sedikit ikal yang panjangnya hanya sepunggung.

Yixing tersenyum menatap gadis itu dan langsung memeluknya. Gadis itu sedikit kaget karena perlakuan Yixing yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

" _Xie xie_ , Lien" ucap Yixing lembut.

Gadis yang bernama Lien itu membalas pelukan Yixing dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kehangatan di dalam pelukannya.

...

* * *

"Yixing.. kumohon lepaskan aku.."

Yixing menghampiri Lien yang tubuhnya terikat sebuah kursi.

"Aw, pisau lipatku sudah tidak sabar untuk merobek kulitmu" ucap Yixing yang membuka lipatan pada pisau lipatnya. "Aku tak habis pikir kenapa kau selalu membanding-bandingkanku dengan orang lain. Kau tak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau melakukannya" lanjutnya.

"Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang kucin-"

"Jika kau mencintaiku, seharusnya kau menerima kekuranganku apa adanya" ucap Yixing yang menyela perkataan Lien.

Yixing mendekatkan pisau lipatnya ke wajah Lien sehingga membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan pisaunya ke matanya lalu..

"Argghhh!"

Sebuah bola mata terjatuh ke lantai. Yixing tersenyum lalu menginjak bola mata itu.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau memandangku sebelah mata" ucap Yixing dingin. Lien hanya menangis dengan keras.

Yixing mengarahkan pisau itu menuju leher Lien lalu menancapkannya. Lien pun berteriak sakit dan sepertinya Yixing tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Bahkan, ia tertawa kecil saat melihatnya berteriak sakit. Yixing menyabut pisau itu dari leher Lien kemudian menancapkannya ke jantung Lien. Lien pun menatap Yixing yang tersenyum miring padanya lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Yixing membuka ikatan tali pada tubuh Lien. Ia mengangkat tubuh Lien yang bersimbah darah lalu berjalan menaiki tangga. Sesampainya, ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang lalu meletakkan mayat Lien di bak sampah. Kemudian, ia memasuki gudang lalu mengambil minyak tanah dan korek api lidi. Ia menyiram mayat Lien dengan minyak tanah lalu menghidupkan korek api lidi dan menjatuhkannya. Ia pun menutup bak sampah itu dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

...

* * *

"Sekarang apa kau masih tidak percaya kalau cinta itu menyakitkan?"

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Zhang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat

"Kau masih tidak percaya lagi? Apa kau masih ingin kejadian yang sama menimpamu lagi untuk ketiga kalinya?" tanya Zhang. Yixing hanya diam menatapnya.

"Sudahlah Yixing. Itu akan membuatmu menjadi terbebani. Sudah cukup kau merasakan sakit yang berkelanjutan. Pikirkan hal ini sekali lagi. Kau sudah mencintai mereka dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam dan mereka? Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untukmu? Tahukah kau kalau mereka itu tidak mencintaimu sama sekali" ucap Zhang.

"Sudah kubilang, cinta itu menyakitkan. Cinta yang telah membuatmu bahagia dan pada akhirnya cintalah yang menyakitimu". Zhang menghela nafasnya singkat. "Aku tidak tega melihatmu terus-terusan merasakan sakit yang mendalam karena cinta. Aku ingin kau tak percaya cinta dan membencinya supaya kau tidak merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi"

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya.. aku sudah percaya kalau cinta itu menyakitkan. Sekarang, aku telah membenci cinta dan tak ingin merasakannya lagi. Dan aku akan.." ucap Yixing yang memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"Membunuh semua orang yang mencintaiku"

...

* * *

Beijing 北京 (2007)

Yixing menatap piano yang berada di depannya tanpa ada niat untuk memainkannya. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya sekarang ini sehingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Kalau kau ingin bermain paino, mainkan saja. Lagipula, piano-nya masih sangat bagus kok"

Tanpa menatap orang itu, Yixing mengarahkan jarinya menekan tuts piano lalu mulai memainkan sebuah lagu.

 _(BGM_ _: Yiruma - River Flows In You)_

Yixing pun mengepalkan tangannya dan menjauhinya dari tuts piano. Ia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang berada di dekatnya -tepatnya menyandar di piano- memandangnya takjub.

"Wah, kau keren sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, lagunya sedih sekali..hiks" ucap orang itu sembari menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

"Sepertinya kau sedang mengalami masalah yang berat. Kau tahu, kau seperti orang yang kehilangan rohnya" ucap orang itu yang sepertinya tak pernah lelah mengajak Yixing ngobrol. "Ayo ceritakan padaku. Mungkin aku bisa memberikan solusi yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu" lanjutnya.

Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya ke orang yang telah ia abaikan tadi. Orang itu ternyata seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dan juga tampan -jika dilihat sekilas-. Yixing bisa melihat pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

" _Wo-de mingzi shi_ Xi Luhan (namaku Xi Luhan), kelas 2-2" ucap pemuda itu-Xi Luhan.

" _Wo-de mingzi shi_ Zhang Yixing (namaku Zhang Yixing), kelas 1-2" ucap Yixing.

"Kau kelas 1-2?" tanya Luhan sembari mengguncang tubuh Yixing. Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kya! Aku bertemu dengan adik kelasku!" teriak Luhan yang langsung memeluk Yixing.

" _D-Dui bu qi_. Aku tak bisa bernafas" ucap Yixing dengan suara tercekat. Sontak, Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Yixing menatap Luhan sebentar kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Luhan yang menyadari keadaan Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia mengambil kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan lalu meletakkannya di dekat Yixing dan mendudukinya.

"Ayo ceritakan masalahmu padaku. Bercerita akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ucap Luhan lembut.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Yixing sehingga membuat Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala Yixing dengan kursi yang di dudukinya.

"Kau ini pendiam sekali ya" ucap Luhan sembari mengacak pelan surai hitam Yixing. "Sepertinya kau tak punya teman, sampai-sampai kau menghiraukanku yang sedari tadi mengajakmu mengobrol" lanjutnya.

Yixing hanya diam menanggapi Luhan.

"Diam berarti iya. Kau memang tidak punya teman" ucap Luhan. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin menjadi temanmu"

Sontak, Yixing langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya. Luhan pun tersenyum ke arahnya. Yixing menatap Luhan sebentar lalu membuang mukanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan supaya tidak menangis.

"K-Kenapa kau ingin menjadi temanku?" tanya Yixing.

"Kenapa ya? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi.. Entah mengapa saat aku melihatmu yang kelewat pendiam, hatiku tiba-tiba tergerak untuk menjadikanmu sebagai temanku. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan jadi temanku?" tanya Luhan.

Pertahanan Yixing runtuh, ia pun menangis. Sungguh, selama Yixing masih bernafas di dunia ini, tidak ada satupun orang yang mengajaknya berteman dengan hati yang setulus Luhan. Tiba-tiba Yixing merasakan tubuhnya di peluk Luhan. Selain itu, ia juga merasakan punggungnya di usap lembut oleh Luhan.

"Aku sangat senang sekali akhirnya kau tidak memendam apa yang kau rasakan lagi. Menangislah, menangislah sepuasnya. Keluarkan semua perasaan yang mengganjal di hatimu. Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik" ucap Luhan sembari mengusap pelan surai hitam Yixing.

Yixing membalas pelukan Luhan dan mulai menangis dengan keras.

...

* * *

"Yixing!" teriak Luhan sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Astaga Luhan- _ge_ , kecilkan suaramu. Ini perpustakaan tau" ucap Yixing sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di seberang Luhan. Ia juga meletakkan dua buah buku di atas meja.

" _Dui bu qi_ " ucap Luhan sambil tertawa renyah. "Hari ini, ibuku masak enak loh. Makan malam bareng yuk?"

Yixing hanya diam menanggapi Luhan dengan membolak-balik buku yang tengah ia baca.

Luhan menghela nafasnya memaklumi sifat adik kelas yang telah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri. "Kau tidak mau ya?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan yang berada di seberangnya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu _ge_ " ucapnya.

"Oh ayolah Yixing. Jangan merasa seperti itu. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri" ucap Luhan. "Lagipula, aku sudah cerita tentangmu pada ibuku dan kau tahu? ibuku sangat antusias memasak makanan enak untuk kita. Kalau kau tidak ingin ke rumahku, akan ku bawakan makanannya ke rumahmu. Kita makan sama-sama ya?"

"Astaga Lu- _ge_ ja-"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Pokoknya, kita makan malam bersama di rumahmu. Oiya, aku sudah mengajak temanku" ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah" ucap Yixing yang kembali membaca bukunya.

...

* * *

Yixing membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia pun membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia pikir yang datang Luhan, nyatanya tidak. Ia melihat seorang pemuda berwajah oriental yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata. Bahkan, ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya saat melihat pemuda itu. Oiya, Yixing baru ingat. Luhan biasanya masuk ke rumahnya tanpa permisi dan mengetuk pintu. Luhan bilang, ia sudah menganggap rumah Yixing seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Apa Luhan sudah datang?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Belum. Silahkan masuk" ucap Yixing.

Pemuda itu pun memasuki rumah Yixing. Ia menduduki tubuhnya di atas sofa begitupula dengan Yixing yang mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah pemuda itu -karena terdapat satu buah sofa di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang tengah-.

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke rak buku yang berada di belakangnya. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju rak itu.

"Buku-bukumu lumayan juga" ucap pemuda itu. Yixing langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Tidak ada album foto ya?" tanya pemuda itu. Yixing menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda itu mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu terlihat mirip dengan sepupuku, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa" ucapnya. "Nama ibumu siapa?" tanyanya.

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya menatap pemuda itu. "Nama ibuku Zhang Yue"

"Kau anak bibi Yue?" tanya pemuda itu cepat. Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau benar-benar anak bibi Yue?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Yixing mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Astaga. Berarti, kau.. adik sepupuku" ucap pemuda itu.

Yixing membulatkan matanya kaget. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Bibi Yue sering menelepon ibuku dan dia biasanya berkunjung ke rumahku. Ya, walaupun.. tidak terlalu sering. Kau tahu? Bibi Yue itu adik dari ibuku" ucap pemuda itu.

Yixing hanya ber-oh ria. Yixing pikir ia tak punya keluarga di kota ini. Coba saja ia tahu sejak awal. Mungkin, ia tak akan sendirian di rumah ini. Yixing tersenyum lalu menyerbu tubuh pemuda itu untuk dipeluk. Pemuda itu terhentak kaget. Ia hanya menatap Yixing yang memeluknya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku sangat senang sekali karena aku punya _gege_ lagi" ucap Yixing. Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Maaf ya aku terlam.." ucap Luhan yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Yifan? Yixing? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Luhan.

Pemuda itu -Yifan atau bisa dipanggil Kris- dan Yixing menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Jumpa kangen dengan adik sepupu itu, tidak salah kan?" tanya Kris enteng.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. "Yixing adik sepupumu?" tanya Luhan.

" _Yups_. Dia ternyata anaknya bibi Yue" ucap Kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing.

Luhan membuang nafasnya singkat. "Selama aku mengenalmu, aku tak pernah melihatmu memeluk orang seperti itu" ucapnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu?" tanya Kris enteng.

" _Cih_. Untuk apa aku harus cemburu? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Ya sudah, ayo makan. Akan ku habiskan sendiri makanannya nanti" ucap Luhan.

"Ayo Yifan- _ge_ " ucap Yixing yang melepas pelukannya dan menarik pelan lengan Kris.

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku? Setahuku, aku belum memperkenalkan diri" ucap Yifan.

"Luhan- _ge_ menyebut namamu tadi" ucap Yixing sembari tersenyum. Mereka pun berjalan menyusul Luhan yang sudah berada di ruang makan

...

* * *

Beijing 北京 (2007)

Yixing memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci pintu rumahnya lalu memutarnya ke kanan. Tiba-tiba Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena ia tidak bisa memutar kunci itu. Kemudian, ia memutar kuncinya ke kiri dan ia malah semakin bingung. Seharusnya pintu itu terbuka malah kembali terkunci. Ia pun mendengus kesal lalu memutar kunci itu kembali ke kanan. Ia membuka pintu itu lalu memasuki rumahnya. Setelah memasukinya, ia menutup kembali pintu rumah lalu melepas sepatunya. Jujur, ia bingung mengapa pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci. Padahal ia yakin, bahkan sangat yakin sekali bahwa ia sudah menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba Yixing membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia melihat punggung seorang wanita berumur 30-an yang sedang memasak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur melewati ruang tengah. Ketika ia berada di ambang dapur, wanita itu membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum ke arahnya. Yixing membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia kaget bukan main karena wanita itu adalah...

"I-Ibu?" ucap Yixing bergetar.

Wanita itu menghampiri Yixing lalu memeluknya. Yixing hanya diam tanpa ada menggerakkan sedikit lengannya untuk membalas pelukan wanita itu.

"Ibu pulang" ucap wanita itu sembari mengusap pelan punggung Yixing. Yixing hanya diam sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan diri supaya tidak menangis.

"Anak ibu sekarang sudah besar ya. Oiya, ibu baru sadar kalau anak ibu tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan" ucap wanita itu -ibunya Yixing-.

Pertahanan Yixing runtuh. Ia tak bisa membendung tangisannya lagi. Ia membalas pelukan ibunya dan mulai menangis.

"K-Kemana saja.. hiks.. ibu selama ini?.. hiks.. Aku sangat merindukanmu bu..hiks.. Ibu.. hiks.. tidakkah ibu tahu, aku selalu merasa kesepian.. hiks.. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ibu... hiks.. melakukan ini padaku" ucap Yixing yang menangis dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan ibu sayang, ibu mohon maafkan ibu. Ibu terpaksa melakukan ini padamu" ucap ibu Yixing sembari mengusap punggung Yixing pelan dan membiarkan Yixing menangis di pelukannya.

Ibu Yixing melepas pelukannya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yixing. Ia menghapus air mata Yixing dengan menggerakkan jempolnya. "Sekarang ibu sudah pulang. Ibu janji, ibu tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi apapun yang terjadi" ucapnya.

Yixing hanya diam menatap wajah ibunya.

"Ibu sudah memasakkan ramen untukmu" ucap ibu Yixing yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kompor. Ia mengambil sebuah mangkok yang tak jauh dari sana lalu memindahkan masakannya ke mangkok. Ia pun meletakkan mangkok yang berisi ramen di atas meja. Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di dekat meja tersebut.

"Apa kau masih menyukai ramen?" tanya ibu Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk pelan. "Tapi aku hampir tidak pernah memakannya lagi" ucapnya sembari mengambil sumpit. "Aku juga tidak ingin membuatnya apalagi membuat kuah kaldunya. Karena aku takut, kuah kaldu yang ku buat rasanya tidak seperti yang ibu buat" lanjutnya.

Ibu Yixing tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan surai hitam Yixing. Yixing pun melahap ramennya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah menghabiskan ramennya lalu mengangkat mangkoknya untuk meneguk habis kuah kaldu. Setelah itu, ia menurunkan mangkoknya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia mengambil sebotol air lalu meminumnya.

"Yixing apa kau ingin jalan-jalan" tanya ibu Yixing.

"Boleh. Tapi ibu harus menungguku mengganti pakaian" ucap Yixing.

Ibu Yixing hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

...

* * *

Yixing berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia menghampiri ibunya yang sedang membaca buku di depan rak buku sambil berdiri. Ibu Yixing meletakkan kembali buku itu ke rak dan langsung menoleh ke arah Yixing yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

"Wah, anak ibu sangat tampan sekali" ucap ibu Yixing sambil mengelus pelan pipi Yixing. Ia meraih tangan Yixing lalu menggenggamnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sesampainya di dekat pintu, Yixing melepas genggaman ibunya. Hal itu membuat ibu Yixing terkejut dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Yixing, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya ibu Yixing. Tiba-tiba ia terhentak kaget karena Yixing yang memeluknya erat.

"Ibu, sebenarnya.. aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Jujur, aku sangat bahagia sekali karena ibu sudah kembali. Tapi di sisi lain, aku sangat membenci ibu karena ibu meninggalkanku. Ibu pasti tidak tahu bagaimana aku menjalani hari-hariku tanpa ibu. Tidakkah kau tahu bu, aku selalu merasakan rasa sakit dan kesepian setiap hari. Aku selalu menginginkan pelukan hangat ibu saat aku stress menghadapi masalahku. Tapi sayangnya, ketika aku menginginkan hal itu, ibu tidak ada di sisiku" ucap Yixing.

"Aku sangat membenci ibu dan juga ayah. Aku benci kalian" ucap Yixing pelan. Ia membuka pisau lipatnya lalu mengarahkannya ke punggung ibunya.

Ibu Yixing pun menangis. "Ibu mohon maafkan ibu. Pasti sangat berat bagimu untuk menjalaninya" ucapnya.

Yixing memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit di bibir bawahnya. " _Dui bu qi_. Aku sudah terlanjur membenci ibu dan..", Yixing menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Aku harus membunuh ibu" ucapnya.

Ibu Yixing menangis sambil mengusap punggung Yixing pelan. "Tak apa, kau boleh membunuh ibu. Ibu merasa kalau ibu gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang sebenarnya. Kau pantas membenci ibu karena kesalahan ibu. Ibu pikir dengan membunuh, merupakan cara yang terbaik untuk menghukum ibu" ucapnya.

"Kumohon.. hiks.. maafkan Yixing, bu.." ucap Yixing yang langsung menancapkan pisau lipat ke punggung ibunya.

Perlahan ibu Yixing memejamkan matanya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang sedikit, ia membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan beberapa kata pada Yixing.

"Jaga.. dirimu baik-baik... Ibu.. sangat.. menyayangimu" ucap ibu Yixing yang melepas pelukannya. Yixing bisa merasakan tubuh ibunya yang sudah tidak bertenaga lagi. Ia menahan tubuhnya dengan cara memeluknya erat.

"Hikss... maafkan Yixing, ibu. Kumohon maafkan Yixing.." ucap Yixing yang mulai menangis dengan keras.

...

* * *

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang laki-laki berumur 30-an. Tiba-tiba ia membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia bisa melihat tubuh ibu Yixing yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah menggenangi tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang kembali ayah" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu -ayah Yixing- mengangkat sedikit kepalanya lalu menatap Yixing.

"A-Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya ayah Yixing sedikit gemetar.

Yixing mengangkat pisau lipat yang penuh dengan darah. "Menurut ayah?" tanyanya santai.

Ayah Yixing menatap pisau itu lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah ibu Yixing yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Ia menggertakkan giginya lalu menghampiri Yixing. Tiba-tiba..

Bugh!

Yixing pun terjatuh. Ayah Yixing mengangkat tubuh Yixing dengan menarik bajunya.

"Kenapa kau tega melakukan hal ini pada ibumu hah?! Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk melakukan hal ini?!" teriak ayah Yixing. Perasaan marah, kesal, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu saat ia melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya.

Yixing menarik sudut bibir di wajahnya lalu tertawa pelan. "Keadaanlah yang mengajariku" ucapnya. "Kau tahu ayah, membunuh itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi saat melihat darah yang mengalir deras membasahi mayatnya" lanjutnya.

Sontak, ayah Yixing langsung meninju wajah Yixing. Yixing pun terjatuh ke bawah. Kemudian ayah Yixing meninjunya lagi dan lagi. "Ayah tak pernah mengajarimu melakukan hal ini. Kau bukanlah anak ayah!" teriak ayah Yixing yang masih tetap meninju Yixing.

Yixing tertawa menatap ayahnya. "Memangnya ayah pernah mengajariku? Dan.. sejak kapan ayah menganggapku sebagai anakmu?"

Seketika, ayah Yixing menghentikan tinjunya. Ia menatap Yixing yang setengah bagian wajahnya berlumuran darah.

"Ayah bahkan dengan mudahnya mengatakan kalau ayah ingin menjualku" ucap Yixing. "Ayah pikir aku hanyalah anak kecil biasa yang lugu dan tidak tahu apapun. _Cih_ , sayangnya gelar seperti itu tidak berlaku untukku" lanjutnya.

"Sial" umpat ayah Yixing. Tetes demi tetes air mata telah membasahi pipinya dan jatuh mengenai wajah Yixing.

"Sudah sadar ya? Sayang sekali ayah baru sadar kesalahan ayah di waktu yang salah" ucap Yixing. Ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya mengambil pisau lipat yang tergeletak sekitar satu meter darinya lalu menancapkan pisau itu ke punggung ayahnya.

Seketika, kesadaran ayah Yixing menghilang lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan. Yixing pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia membersihkan darah yang telah memenuhi setengah bagian wajahnya menggunakan bajunya. Setelah itu, ia memeluk kedua lututnya dengan menekuknya lalu membenamkan wajahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengangkat tubuh ibunya lalu membawanya ke ruangan bawah tanah. Setelah itu, ia menghampiri tubuh ayahnya lalu menyeretnya -Yixing tidak bisa mengangkat karena beban ayahnya yang sangat berat- ke ruangan bawah tanah.

...

* * *

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Ia melihat genangan darah di ruang tengah rumah Yixing.

"Ada apa Luhan?" tanya Kris yang berada di belakang Luhan.

"Yi-Yifan, lihat" ucap Luhan.

Kris pun meliukkan sedikit kepalanya. Sama seperti Luhan, ia juga membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Cepat cari Yixing!" teriak Luhan. Kris mengangguk mengiyakan lalu berlari mencari Yixing, begitupula dengan Luhan.

Sekarang Luhan berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan entah apa namanya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke ganggang pintu lalu membuka pintu itu. Pintu itu pun terbuka. Luhan memasukkan sedikit kepalanya ke ruangan itu sekaligus berharap semoga Yixing berada disana.

"Yixing kau di da-"

"Yixing! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Luhan yang menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Yixing ada di dalam?" tanya Kris yang pertanyaannya tidak di jawab oleh Luhan. Kris pun membuka pintu ruangan itu lebar-lebar.

Dan..

Ia pun kaget.

Di bawah sana -ruangan itu adalah ruangan bawah tanah-, ia bisa melihat bibi Yue -ibu Yixing- dan suaminya terbujur kaku bersimbah darah. Ia juga bisa melihat Yixing yang berada di depan mereka dengan pisau lipat yang berada di genggamannya.

Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan dan Kris yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Kau membunuh orang tuamu?" tanya Kris pelan.

Yixing tersenyum menatap Luhan dan Kris. "Menurutmu?"

"Mengapa kau membunuh mereka?!" tanya Luhan dengan menaikkan sedikit intonasi pada perkataannya.

"Karena.. aku benci mereka" jawab Yixing pelan.

Luhan menggertakkan giginya. "Tidak seperti ini caranya Xing! Mereka itu orang tuamu!"

Yixing hanya diam menanggapi Luhan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua mayat yang berada di depannya. Kemudian ia pun tersenyum.

"Luhan- _ge_ dan Yifan- _ge_ ternyata sudah tahu ya" ucap Yixing.

"Setelah ini, kalian pasti akan menelepon polisi" lanjutnya.

Luhan hanya diam menatap Yixing tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya, begitupula dengan Kris.

...

* * *

Beijing 北京 (2008)

Yixing pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu melihat jam di atas meja nakas yang menunjukkan jam 09.10 malam. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Ia memegang kepalanya sembari menahan sakit. _'Sepertinya aku kebanyakan tidur'_ , batinnya.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di dekatnya. Ia menatap bunga mawar merah yang hampir layu di pinggir meja belajarnya. Tiba-tiba ia memiringkan senyumannya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia tiba-tiba bisa bermimpi tentang masa lalu-nya. Entah apa tujuan mimpi itu datang dalam tidurnya.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan bawah tanah. Ia membuka pintu lalu menuruni tangga. Kemudian, ia menekan saklar lalu lampu yang berada di ruangan tersebut menyala. Ia menghela nafasnya berat. Ternyata masih ada mayat di ruangan tersebut. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya untuk mengingat siapa mayat itu dan kapan ia membunuhnya. Nihil. Ia tak berhasil mengingatnya. Tapi yang jelas, mayat itu bukanlah mayat ayahnya Yixing atau ibunya Yixing. Ia pun mengambil pisau dapur di lantai atas lalu kembali ke ruangan bawah tanah. Ia menghampiri mayat itu lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia mengarahkan pisaunya untuk memotong-motong tubuh mayat itu. Setelah memotongnya, ia memasukkan potongan mayat itu ke dalam kantong plastik lalu membawanya keluar rumah.

...

* * *

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah gang kecil. Ia menatap gang kecil tersebut dan entah mengapa bayangan masa lalunya terekam di pikirannya, tepatnya saat ia di- _bully_ oleh Zhu, Shen dan Hong. Sekejap, ia langsung menepis bayangan itu lalu memasuki gang kecil.

Yixing membuka kantong plastik itu lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Seketika, beberapa anjing liar keluar lalu melahap isi kantong plastik tersebut.

"Kalian pasti kelaparan" ucap Yixing sembari menatap anjing-anjing liar itu.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat menyukai santapan baru kalian" ucap Yixing. Ia melihat anjing-anjing itu sudah menghabiskan isi dari kantong plastik tersebut lalu menggonggong ke arahnya.

"Kalian ingin lagi? Nanti akan kubawakan yang jauh lebih enak dari ini. Tapi, kalian harus bersabar" ucap Yixing yang langsung pergi meninggalkan anjing-anjing itu.

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya sembari melihat langit malam yang di taburi cahaya bintang.

"Sayang sekali jika aku tidak bisa membunuhmu secara langsung. Padahal, aku sangat tidak sabar untuk menjadikan dagingmu sebagai santapan makan malam anjing-anjing liar" ucap Yixing.

Yixing pun menarik sudut bibir di wajahnya lalu tertawa pelan. Kemdian, ia menghentikan tawanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau haruslah mati.."

Yixing pun mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya kuat.

"Kim Junmen"

\- To be Continued -

* * *

\- Author's note:

Akhirnya author punya waktu untuk update fanfic dan kebetulan sekali, author gak tahu pengen ngomong apa. Jadi, author hanya mengingatkan untuk me-review fanfic ini ^^

Terima kasih banyak ^^  
.

 _Love Sign,_

AqueousXback


	9. Chapter 8

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

"Y-Yang benar saja jika Yixing.." ucap Joonmyeon sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Luhan menatap Joonmyeon yang berada di depannya sembari meneguk cokelat panas yang telah dibuatnya.

"Ya begitulah. Karena semua kejadian itulah Yixing merasakan takut dan cemas yang berlebihan akibat rasa sakit yang akan menimpanya suatu waktu sehingga dia akan membunuh semua orang yang mencintainya. Semua kejadian itu juga yang mengakibatkan Yixing mengalami trauma psikis" ucap Luhan.

"Tapi menurutku, Yixing mengalami sugesti. Leluhurnya yang bernama Zhang itu yang mencuci otak Yixing dan menghasutnya untuk membenci cinta dan membunuh semua orang yang mencintainya" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ah.. Analisamu benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya?" ucap Luhan yang mengambil kue kering lalu melahapnya.

Joonmyeon hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang Luhan jelaskan mengenai latar belakang trauma psikis yang dialami Yixing. Jujur, ia merasakan sesak di dadanya saat mengetahui rasa sakit yang dialami Yixing sepanjang hidupnya. Mungkin tidak mudah bagi Yixing untuk menjalani hidupnya. Wajar sekali jika Yixing merupakan orang yang pendiam dan menarik diri dari interaksi sosial. Ah! Ia baru ingat kalau Luhan bilang Yixing bukanlah tipikal orang yang mau menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain apalagi menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Ia jadi bingung darimana Luhan mengetahui masa lalu Yixing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau tahu masa lalu Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku menggunakan metode hipnotis" jawab Luhan santai.

"Hipnotis?" tanya Joonmyeon memastikan.

Luhan pun mengangguk. "Kau tahu, aku mati-matian mempelajari metode hipnotis. Aku juga merengek pada ibuku untuk meminjamkan buku metode penyembuhan penyakit psikologis yang kebetulan membahas mengenai metode hipnotis. Lalu, Aku membaca buku itu dengan cermat sampai-sampai mataku silinder 1. Aku juga meminta bantuan Yifan sebagai partner percobaanku. Aku selalu gagal. Bukannya terhipnotis, malah Yifan tertidur pulas bahkan mendengkur". Luhan pun terkekeh pelan. "Ah. Wajah Yifan sangat jelek saat tertidur" ucapnya diikuti tawa.

"Tapi berkat kerja kerasmu, akhirnya kau bisa menghipnotis Yixing sekaligus mengetahui masa lalunya" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum. "Oiya, kenapa kau tidak sekaligus menanamkan sugesti di otak Yixing untuk tidak membenci cinta dan membunuh semua orang yang mencintainya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Luhan pun diam lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Ah iya! Kau benar! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya? Astaga" ucap Luhan sembari menepuk dahinya.

Joonmyeon hanya ber- _sweet drop_ ria sembari menatap Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menghipnotis Yixing lagi lalu menanamkan sugesti di otaknya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ng.." ucap Luhan sembari menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Sebenarnya.. aku.. sudah tidak ingat lagi bagaimana cara menghipnotis" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon pun menatap Luhan datar. Luhan hanya tersenyum kikuk sebagai balasan.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya supaya menghentikan Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau hanya perlu meyakinkannya. Rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi telah membuat hatinya membeku dan mengeras" jawabnya. Ia pun menatap Joonmyeon. "Karena hatinya yang membeku dan mengeras itulah kau harus benar-benar berusaha meyakinkannya. Katakanlah padanya bahwa kau sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon diam sembari menatap cokelat panas yang telah mendingin di hadapannya. "Apa kau yakin cara itu akan berhasil _ge_?" tanyanya.

"Itu tergantung pada keyakinan di dalam dirimu. Jika kau memang menginginkan Yixing untuk mencintaimu dan mengeluarkannya dari kehidupan yang gelap nan mencekam, aku yakin kau pasti berhasil. Ya.. walaupun itu membutuhkan proses yang sangat panjang. Aku tahu, kau pasti sering mengalami rasa sakit karena perlakuan Yixing padamu. Tapi percayalah. Suatu saat nanti, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan akan berakhir menjadi rasa yang paling manis yang belum pernah kau rasakan di dalam hidupmu. Ingatlah semua akan indah pada akhirnya" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon diam sembari menatap cokelat panas yang telah mendingin tersebut. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sangat menginginkan Yixing yang dulu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Yixing yang hangat dan ramah serta senyuman manis yang tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajahnya. Ia juga sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Hanya Yixing, yang ia cintai dengan tulus. Hanya Yixing, yang bisa membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang. Hanya Yixing, yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati karena hanya melihat senyumannya.

Joonmyeon menarik dan menghela nafasnya perlahan untuk memantapkan dirinya. Ia akan menghangatkan dan melembutkan hati Yixing yang telah membeku dan mengeras serta menyadarkan Yixing bahwa..

Tidak semua cinta berakhir menyakitkan dan cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang munafik di dunia ini.

Sekaligus

Meyakinkan Yixing bahwa terdapat satu orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa ada keterpaksaan sedikitpun. Terdapat satu orang yang menerima segala kekurangannya. Terdapat satu orang yang ingin melindunginya dari suatu apapun dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Ya, Joonmyeon sangat ingin melakukannya.

Joonmyeon terima semua resiko yang akan menimpanya karena semua ini demi kebahagiaan Yixing.

Seburuk apapun perlakuan Yixing padanya. Sekejam apapun perlakuan Yixing padanya. Sekeras apapun usaha Yixing untuk menjauhkannya. Ia tak akan menyerah. Karena ia...

Hanya mencintai Yixing seorang.

* * *

 _Joonmyeon tidak tahu mengapa hidup Yixing berjalan begitu menyakitkan. Seandainya waktu itu ia berada di sana, ia akan melindungi Yixing. Tapi tidak bisa. Itu akan menjadi angan-angannya saja. Ia merutuk, mengapa ia datang di saat yang salah._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8  
**

"Hoek..hoek...uhuk..uhuk"

Yixing terus-menerus mengeluarkan isi perutnya hingga ia tak bisa mengeluarkan apapun dari mulutnya lagi. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menghidupkan keran air lalu membersihkan mulutnya. Ia menatap wastafel yang dipenuhi oleh isi perutnya sembari mengatur pernapasannya.

Tiba-tiba, Yixing merasakan denyut yang kuat di kepalanya. Ia meringis sakit sembari memegang kuat rambutnya bahkan hampir menjambaknya. Perlahan, rasa denyut di kepalanya mengurang. Ia memandang lurus ke wastafel dan tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia bisa melihat tetes demi tetes darah berjatuhan.

Yixing pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan menatap cermin dan terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya. Ia bisa melihat wajahnya yang sangat pucat disertai darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia pun menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di ujung keran air yang sedari tadi mengalir. Ia membiarkan air memenuhi tangannya lalu membersihkan hidungnya dari darah.

"Ternyata hukumanmu berat sekali ya" gumam Yixing. Ia mematikan keran air lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dinding di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Ia menduduki tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan.

 _'Mengapa kau selalu membiarkan pemuda itu menciummu hah?! Untuk ciuman pertama dan kedua, aku masih bisa toleran. Tapi pada saat pemuda itu menciummu untuk ketiga kalinya, mengapa kau membiarkan pemuda itu menikmati bibirmu hah?! Bahkan kau sendiri hampir menggerakkan bibirmu untuk membalas ciumannya. Katakan padaku! Apa kau menikmatinya? Astaga kau ini. Makin lama kau makin melunjak saja. Apa kau masih ingat janjimu hah? Kau akan membunuh semua orang yang mencintaimu. Sebenarnya, kau hanya menancapkan pisaumu di jantungnya dan mengapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Apa kau mulai jatuh hati padanya hah?!'_

 _'Apa kau masih ingat dengan bunga mawar yang kau letakkan di atas meja belajarmu? Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk membunuhnya dengan menggugurkan setiap kelopaknya. Jika pada saat kelopak terakhir kau belum bisa membunuhnya, maka ketika kelopak itu gugur..'_

 _'Kau akan mati'_

Yixing menghela nafasnya perlahan mengingat kembali ucapan Zhang saat ia tertidur tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat ia menciumku. Kakiku terasa lemas, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, serta ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutku. Jujur saja aku..", Yixing menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Sedikit menikmati ciumannya" ucapnya.

"Dan.. baguslah jika aku akan mati. Aku memang sangat menginginkan kematianku sejak lama. Aku muak, bahkan sangat muak untuk hidup di dunia ini. Saat kau mengatakan aku akan mati, aku merasa sangat bahagia sekali karena harapanku sebentar lagi akan terkabul" lanjutnya.

Yixing membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bilik kamar mandi. Ia membuka semua pakaiannya dan melemparnya sembarang. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam bilik kamar mandi lalu menghidupkan _shower_. Tiba-tiba ia mengangkat kedua bahunya terkejut karena ia tidak memanaskan terlebih dahulu airnya. Ia tak peduli akan hal itu dan terlalu malas untuk menunggu memanaskan airnya. Ia pun membiarkan air yang sedingin es membasahi tubuhnya.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menatap tempat duduk Yixing yang pemiliknya entah kemana. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai tetapi Yixing masih belum datang.

 _'Kau sukses membuatku khawatir nona Zhang'_ batin Joonmyeon.

Seorang guru memasuki kelas tetapi Yixing masih tak kunjung datang. Joonmyeon pun panik. Guru itu mulai mengabsen kehadiran seluruh murid. Entah mengapa Joonmyeon menjadi gugup sendiri. Ia tiba-tiba berfirasat buruk mengenai keadaan Yixing saat ini. Tapi, firasat apa itu? Sungguh, Ia takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Yixing. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya dan berusaha menepis jauh-jauh firasat buruknya.

"Zhang Yixing"

 _'Astaga'_ batin Joonmyeon. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat duduk Yixing. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. Pemiliknya masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Zhang Yixing?"

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas.

"Zhang Yixing!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Joonmyeon pun melayangkan pandangannya ke pintu. Ia menghela nafasnya lega saat melihat Yixing yang berada di ambang pintu. Tapi, apa yang terjadi pada Yixing? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat pucat?

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Guru itu menatap Yixing sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Mengapa bisa terlambat Yixing?" Tanya sang guru.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku.. kesiangan bu" jawab Yixing.

"Baiklah, duduklah di tempatmu. Jangan biarkan ini menjadi yang kedua kalinya ya" ucap sang guru.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak" ucap Yixing sembari membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang sekarang telah berada di tempatnya. Ia bisa melihat Yixing yang mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan peralatan tulis dari tasnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia melihat Yixing yang menyangga kepalanya dengan menekukkan sikunya. Selain itu, ia juga bisa melihat Yixing menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan menautkan kedua alisnya seperti tengah fokus menahan rasa sakit.

"Kim Joonmyeon"

"Hadir" ucap Joonmyeon sembari mengangkat tangannya.

Joonmyeon kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada Yixing. Tiba-tiba ekspresi kaget tercetak di wajah Joonmyeon. Ia bisa melihat Yixing yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya sembari mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Kemudian, ia melihat Yixing mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya lalu menutup hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan sapu tangan itu. Ia menatap Yixing dengan tatapan cemas dan khawatir yang bercampur menjadi satu. Ia pikir, firasat buruknya memanglah terjadi pada saat ini.

...

* * *

Bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh murid di kelas berhamburan keluar, tetapi tidak dengan Joonmyeon. Ia masih tetap berada di tempatnya. Ia menatap khawatir Yixing yang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Mau ikut ke kantin?"

Joonmyeon sedikit terhentak kaget. Ia menatap Cheney yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak" jawab Joonmyeon singkat.

"Mau menitip sesuatu?" tanya Cheney lagi.

"Tidak. Terima kasih" jawab Joonmyeon.

Cheney menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah menatap Yixing. Ia bingung kenapa Joonmyeon selalu menatap Yixing. Jika ditanya apakah Joonmyeon menyukai Yixing, Joonmyeon tidak pernah menjawabnya.

"Sepertinya kau pengagum rahasia Yixing" ucap Cheney. Joonmyeon pun langsung menatap Cheney.

"Lalu urusanmu apa?" tanya Joonmyeon dingin.

"Kau ini sangar sekali. Lagi PMS ya?" ucap Cheney

"Memangnya ada ya laki-laki PMS?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ada" jawab Cheney. Joonmyeon pun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau contohnya" ucap Cheney yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

"Hey! Dasar kurang ajar kau!" ucap Joonmyeon yang menaikkan intonasi pada perkataannya.

Joonmyeon pun mendengus kesal lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yixing.

 _'Aku bukanlah pengagum rahasia Yixing lagi. Sekarang Yixing telah menjadi milikku. Tetapi tidak sepenuhnya sih. Aku tak mau mengatakannya karena kau pasti tidak percaya kalau aku satu-satunya korban yang selamat dari kutukan itu'_ batin Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan menuju tempat Yixing. Sesampainya disana, ia menatap Yixing yang menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sembari menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Yixing lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di sana. Kemudian, ia mengangkat poni Yixing lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Yixing. Ia kaget bukan main. Ia merasakan panas di kening Yixing. Ia mengambil kursi yang berada di depan tempat Yixing lalu mendudukinya.

"Yixing, apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Joonmyeon. Ia bisa melihat Yixing membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia tertegun. Mata Yixing terlihat sangat sayu dan sedikit memerah.

"Jika kau belum sarapan, aku akan membelikanmu makanan. Kau harus makan" lanjut Joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon datar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya pelan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu. Sayangnya, aku tidak butuh pedulimu" ucap Yixing yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia merasakan hatinya tersayat pisau yang sangat tajam. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengembalikan kursi yang didudukinya ke tempat semula. Ketika ia baru saja mengangkat kakinya menuju tempatnya, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sapu tangan Yixing yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia mengambil sapu tangan itu lalu membuka lipatan pada sapu tangan itu. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menatap sapu tangan itu. Ia melihat darah yang membasahi sapu tangan itu. Menurutnya, keadaan Yixing sangat tidak sehat hari ini. Pantasan saja ia terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Bel pertanda masuk berbunyi. Semua murid memasuki kelas. Joonmyeon melipat kembali sapu tangan Yixing lalu meletaknya di atas meja. Ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya lalu menduduki kursinya.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon memperhatikan gurunya sembari mencuri pandang ke tempat duduk Yixing. Ia melihat Yixing yang membenamkan wajahnya di atas buku cetak tebal. Ia jadi gregetan sendiri melihat keadaan Yixing yang jauh dikatakan sehat. Mengapa ia tidak beristirahat di klinik saja? Dan mengapa ia harus memaksakan dirinya sendiri?

"Zhang Yixing" panggil sang guru.

Joonmyeon melihat Yixing yang menegapkan tubuhnya.

"Coba kau kerjakan soal nomor lima" ucap sang guru.

Joonmyeon melihat Yixing mengambil bukunya lalu berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju papan tulis. Raut cemas tercetak di wajah Joonmyeon. Bagaimana tidak. Yixing berjalan dengan sangat gontai ke papan tulis.

"Yixing kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang guru.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu" jawab Yixing pelan.

"Menurutku kau tidak baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kau beristirahat di klinik" ucap sang guru.

Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meletakkan bukunya di atas mejanya. Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, gurunya menghentikannya. "Biar ibu saja yang meletaknya. Kau pergi saja ke klinik" ucap sang guru.

Yixing memberikan bukunya pada sang guru. "Aku permisi dulu" ucap Yixing membungkukkan badan lalu pergi keluar kelas.

Sang guru menatap Yixing yang berjalan dengan gontai menuju pintu kelas begitupula dengan Joonmyeon. Ia menatap objek yang sama dengan apa yang dilihat oleh gurunya. Ia melihat Yixing membuka pintu kelas lalu keluar dari ruangan kelas serta menutup kembali pintunya.

"Satu orang tolong temani Yixing menuju klinik. Ibu takut jika Yixing tiba-tiba pingsan" ucap sang guru.

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlari meninggalkan tempatnya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku permisi dulu" ucap Joonmyeon sembari membungkukkan badan ke gurunya lalu langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon mempercepat langkahnya saat ia melihat punggung Yixing yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sesampainya di dekat Yixing, tiba-tiba Yixing terjatuh. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon menangkap tubuh Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang sekarang berada di dekapannya. Ia merasakan tubuh Yixing yang menggigil hebat.

"Lepas.. aku bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Yixing sembari mendorong tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Klinik masih jauh Yixing. Jika kau pingsan siapa yang akan menolongmu?" ucap Joonmyeon menahan tubuh Yixing.

"Lepas.." ucap Yixing pelan. Ia mendorong tubuh Joonmyeon tetapi berhasil ditahan. Ia menyubit pinggang Joonmyeon. Reflek, Joonmyeon langsung melepas dekapannya. Yixing pun berjalan menjauhi Joonmyeon. Baru lima langkah berjalan, Yixing kehilangan kesadarannya dan terjatuh. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon menangkap tubuh Yixing. Ia mengangkat tubuh Yixing lalu membawanya menuju klinik.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menidurkan tubuh Yixing di atas kasur klinik. Ia melepas sepatu Yixing lalu meletaknya di rak sepatu. Ia menghampiri Yixing yang tak sadarkan diri lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Selain itu, ia juga mengambil selimut-selimut yang berada di kasur lain lalu menyelimuti tubuh Yixing.

Kemudian, Joonmyeon mengambil handuk kecil dan baskom aluminium berukuran kecil lalu mengisinya dengan air. Ia menghampiri tubuh Yixing. Ia menyelupkan handuk ke dalam baskom kecil lalu meremasnya. Ia menyibak poni Yixing lalu meletakkan handuk kecil di atas kening Yixing. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari untuk mencari termometer. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, ia mengambil termometer lalu berjalan menuju Yixing yang tengah berbaring. Ia meletakkan termometer di mulut Yixing lalu menunggu cairan yang berada di dalam termometer naik. Setelah itu, ia menjauhkan termometer dari mulut Yixing.

"Astaga" gumam Joonmyeon sembari membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Ia melihat termometer dengan cairan yang menunjukkan angka 38,7 derajat celcius.

"Mengapa kau bisa sampai jatuh sakit seperti ini Yixing?" ucap Joonmyeon sembari membalikkan sisi handuk kecil di kening Yixing. Ia mengambil kursi yang berada di dekat lemari dan meletaknya di dekat kasur tempat Yixing berbaring lalu mendudukinya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke surai hitam Yixing lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Kumohon cepatlah sembuh" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia mengambil handuk kecil di kening Yixing. Ia mencelup handuk itu lalu meremasnya kemudian meletaknya di atas kening Yixing.

Joonmyeon diam sembari menatap Yixing yang tengah menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat Yixing dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini. Ia berharap semoga ini hanyalah demam tinggi biasa dan bisa sembuh secepatnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel pertanda istirahat makan siang. Joonmyeon bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan keluar klinik untuk mencari Luhan. Ketika ia baru sampai di dekat pintu, ia pun terhentak kaget karena pintu yang terbuka sendiri.

"Ah, Junmen! Kau membuatku kaget" ucap Luhan. "Ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau berada di sini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Syukurlah kau langsung datang ke sini tanpa kucari Luhan- _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon. "Yixing demam tinggi" lanjutnya.

"Apa?" ucap Luhan kaget. Tanpa melihat Joonmyeon, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam klinik menuju tempat Yixing berbaring. Begitupula dengan Joonmyeon, ia berjalan mengikuti Luhan.

Luhan telah sampai di dekat Yixing begitupula dengan Joonmyeon. Luhan mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Yixing untuk mendengar detak jantungnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju lemari lalu mengambil senter kecil di dalamnya kemudian kembali ke tempat semula. Ia membuka kelopak mata kanan Yixing lalu melihatnya dengan menyenternya. Hal yang sama di lakukan pada mata kiri Yixing.

"Apa kau sudah mengukur suhu tubuhnya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sudah _ge_ " jawab Joonmyeon.

"Berapa?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"38,7 derajat celcius"

"Astaga" ucap Luhan.

"Luhan- _ge_ , Yixing hanya demam tinggi biasa kan? Ini bukan gejala penyakit parah kan _ge_?" Tanya Joonmyeon cemas.

Luhan tersenyum menatap Joonmyeon. "Ya, ini memanglah demam tinggi biasa. Kita hanya memberikan obat penurun panas pada Yixing. Sayangnya, Yixing alergi obat" ucap Luhan.

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaima-"

"Kau hanya menumbuk obatnya sampai sangat halus lalu campurkan dengan makanan yang akan dimakan Yixing" ucap Luhan menyela perkataan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya lega. Jujur, Joonmyeon menjadi sangat panik saat mendengar Yixing alergi obat.

"Menurutku, ini kesempatan emas bagimu" ucap Luhan.

"Kesempatan emas?" Tanya Joonmyeon meyakinkan.

Luhan pun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, kesempatan emas. Melalui ini kau bisa merawat Yixing sekaligus melakukan sesuatu untuk meyakinkan Yixing akan kesungguhan cintamu" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon diam. Ia menatap Yixing yang menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Aku bertaruh. Yixing pasti menolak mentah-mentah jika aku yang merawatnya" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

Luhan menatap Joonmyeon lalu beralih menatap Yixing. "Padahal belum dimulai tetapi kau sudah menyerah duluan. Kau mencintainya apa tidak? Kau bilang, kau tidak akan menyerah, kan?" ucap Luhan.

"Aku hanya memantapkan diriku saja, _ge_. Aku tidak ingin pendirianku runtuh di tengah jalan" ucap Joonmyeon.

Tiba-tiba mata Joonmyeon berbinar saat melihat kelopak mata Yixing bergerak-gerak untuk terbuka. Ia melihat Yixing membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan lalu mengerjapnya. Ia melihat manik hitam Yixing bergerak menelusuri segala ruangan kemudian berhenti pada satu objek.

"Luhan- _ge_.." ucap Yixing pelan dengan suara sedikit serak.

Joonmyeon melihat Yixing mengarahkan pandangan padanya lalu menatapnya datar.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing sebentar lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Ia melihat Luhan yang tersenyum padanya lalu menggerakkan bibirnya mengatakan sepatah kata tanpa suara.

'Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu'

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menutup pintu klinik. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu klinik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. _'Kau harus banyak bersabar Kim Joonmyeon. Jangan menyerah. Yixing akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya'_ batinnya.

"Hey, bung"

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya

"Yifan- _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon sedikit kaget.

"Hey, panggil aku Kris" ucap Kris.

"Baiklah, Kris- _ge_. Anggap saja aku lupa" ucap Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa Luhan di dalam?" tanya Kris singkat.

"Ya, dia di dalam. Memangnya kenapa _ge_?" tanya Joonmyeon balik.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memastikan saja. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau berada di sini?" tanya Kris.

Baru saja Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kris langsung menyela.

"Kau bolos ya?" ucap Kris dengan nada menyelidik.

"Bolos? Tidak, aku tidak bolos. Sekarang kan istirahat makan siang" ucap Joonmyeon santai.

"Istirahat makan siang?" ucap Kris sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Joonmyeon. "Kau tahu, istirahat makan siang sudah berakhir 10 menit yang lalu. Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tidak mendengar bel" ucap Kris.

Joonmyeon hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Kris karena ia memang tidak mendengar bel masuk. Ia menatap Kris yang tengah menatapnya datar dengan tatapan _inosen_ -nya.

"Aku benci tatapanmu" ucap Kris sarkastik.

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan. Mungkin dengan mengganggu Kris, ia bisa mendapat hiburan sedikit.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Luhan- _ge_? Masuklah. Dia sedang merawat Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Merawat Yixing? Memangnya Yixing kenapa?" tanya Kris. Terlihat raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Yixing demam tinggi _ge_ " jawab Joonmyeon. Ia melihat Kris yang tengah diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa _ge_?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tidak ada" jawab Kris singkat, padat, jelas dan tidak berbelit.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris datar. Ia bingung mengapa ada manusia yang sedingin dan sedatar Kris. Apa orang-tuanya tidak menyesal melahirkan anak sepertinya?

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon melihat Kris yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia menatap punggung Kris yang menjauhinya lalu berlari menyusul Kris.

"Kris- _ge_! Bisakah kau pelankan sedikit langkah kakimu!" teriak Joonmyeon.

Kris pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia melihat Joonmyeon yang berlari ke arahnya. Kemudian ia melihat Joonmyeon sudah berada di sampingnya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau cepat sekali" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau saja yang lamban" ucap Kris sarkastik. "Kau tahu? Satu langkah kakiku sama dengan dua langkah kakimu" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. _'Satu langkah kakiku sama dengan dua langkah kakimu?'_ batin Joonmyeon. Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon mendecih lalu membuang mukanya sombong. Ia tahu maksud dari perkataan Kris. Kris secara tidak langsung menghinanya kalau ia itu pendek.

"Terima kasih untuk penghinaan halusmu Kris- _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon sarkastik.

Tanpa menanggapi Joonmyeon, Kris langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon langsung menyusul Kris. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mereka. Mereka sibuk bergelayut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanya ada suara ketukan sol sepatu yang saling bersahutan.

Mereka berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Sesampainya di atap, Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju pagar pembatas sedangkan Kris menuju bangku panjang yang berada di sisi kanan atap sekolah. Joonmyeon menatap halaman depan sekolahnya yang sepi kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pagar pembatas lalu melihat Kris yang tengah berbaring di sebuah bangku panjang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Kris. Sesampainya, ia berdiri di depan Kris lalu menatapnya.

"Minggir, kau menghalau sinar matahari" ucap Kris yang sedang memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Joonmyeon memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Dasar tidak berperi-kepeka-an" ucap Joonmyeon.

Kris mendengus kesal lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dan meluruskan kakinya. Joonmyeon menduduki tubuhnya di tempat kosong samping Kris. Ia menatap Kris yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Jika kau ingin tidur, tidur saja di klinik" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak suka bau obat" ucap Kris cepat.

Sepertinya Joonmyeon harus banyak bersabar menghadapi Kris. Joonmyeon salut sama Luhan dan Yixing yang bisa menghadapi seseorang seperti Kris. Ia pikir, Luhan dan Yixing merupakan pawang-nya Kris.

Joonmyeon menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok dan kepalanya di pagar pembatas. Ia menatap langit biru yang berlukiskan awan putih. Ia juga memikirkan keadaan Yixing saat ini dan juga sesuatu yang Yixing ingin bicarakan pada Luhan.

" _Dui bu qi_ " ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

Joonmyeon langsung menoleh ke arah Kris yang berada di sampingnya. Entah mengapa ia bergidik ngeri karena Kris tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba minta maaf, _ge_?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Kris diam sejenak. "Aku jadi teringat dengan ucapanku saat di rumah Yixing" ucap Kris.

Joonmyeon diam. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kris saat di rumah Yixing, tepatnya saat Yixing ingin membunuhnya. Ia pun merinding saat ia sudah mengingat apa yang di katakan Kris waktu itu.

 _'...Yixing akan membuat korbannya merasa bahagia lalu menyiksanya perlahan dan diakhiri dengan mencabik-cabikkan tubuh korbannya sadis. Yixing juga jarang melepas korbannya dan akan membunuhnya saat itu juga...'_

"Ucapanmu berhasil membuatku merinding _ge_. Aku curiga kalau kau juga psikopat" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku sengaja mengatakannya" ucap Kris.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku pikir dengan mengatakan kata-kata itu, kau akan takut untuk mendekati Yixing. Ternyata aku salah. Kau malah semakin mendekati Yixing" jawab Kris.

"Memangnya mengapa kalau aku semakin mendekati Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Kris menghela nafasnya. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin Yixing tidak membunuh lagi" ucapnya. "Yixing pernah mengalami depresi lalu membunuh semua orang yang menurutnya mengganggu. Kalau tidak salah ada tiga orang. Tiga orang itu adalah anggota geng berandalan di sekolah sebelah. Yixing menggantung tubuh mereka di plafon ruang bawah tanah rumahnya lalu menyiksanya" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon masih setia menyimak cerita Kris.

"Apa kau ingin tahu kondisi akhir dari ketiga orang itu?" tanya Kris yang dibalas anggukan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Ng.. sepertinya tidak perlu kuceritakan. Mengingatnya saja aku mual. Intinya kondisi akhir mereka bertiga sangat mengerikan. Seketika ruangan bawah tanah rumah Yixing penuh dengan darah. Aku melihat Yixing yang wajahnya terciprat darah dan bajunya yang kotor karena darah. Yixing sangat mengerikan waktu itu. Apalagi saat dia tersenyum padaku" ucap Kris. "Aku bertanya padanya, 'mengapa kau membunuh mereka?' Yixing menjawab, 'Aku sedang mencari hiburan _ge_ '. Kemudian, aku melihat Yixing tertawa pelan. Lalu dia mengatakan padaku kalau apa yang telah dilakukannya merupakan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon meneguk _saliva_ -nya kasar. Ia membayangkan apa yang Yixing lakukan di cerita Kris. Jujur, ia menjadi ketakutan sendiri saat membayangkannya.

"Aku tahu waktu itu Yixing mengalami depresi dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya. Sebenarnya, dia bisa menceritakan masalahnya padaku dan Luhan. Tapi, dia tidak mau menceritakannya. Dia sangat tertutup meskipun dia sudah menganggap kami seperti _gege_ -nya sendiri" ucap Kris.

"Maka dari itulah, aku sangat ingin menghentikan Yixing. Aku selalu mengatakan padanya untuk menceritakan masalahnya padaku dan Luhan. Selain itu, jika ada seseorang yang menyukai Yixing dan ingin menyatakan perasaannya, aku menghentikan niatnya dengan cara mengatakan pada orang itu akan ada kutukan yang menghampirinya. Ternyata, caraku berhasil. Banyak sekali orang yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya tetapi tidak jadi karena mendengar kutukan itu. Akhirnya Yixing tidak pernah membunuh lagi. Yixing sudah terbuka pada kami dan mau menceritakan masalahnya walaupun masih ada rasa tidak mau" lanjut Kris.

"Jadi, kutukan itu hanya kebohongan belaka dan kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku sangat kaget sekali saat kau menggengam tangan Yixing berjalan menuruni tangga. Aku khawatir dan kupikir permainan akan kembali dimulai. Yixing akan kembali candu untuk membunuh. Aku sangat terpaksa menghentikanmu melalui tatapan karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi, kau saja yang tidak berperi-kepeka-an" ucap Kris. "Tapi syukurlah kau masih selamat. Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung kenapa Yixing membiarkanmu hidup. Harusnya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini" lanjutnya.

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dan maafkan ke-tidakberperi-kepekaan-ku" lanjutnya.

"Aku jadi teringat saat pidato pertama Yixing saat menjadi ketua osis" ucap Kris. "Dia jatuh pingsan karena mengalami depresi. Dia bilang saat ia berdiri di podium dan melihat banyaknya orang yang menatapnya, dia teringat saat kelas empat sekolah dasar"

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Dia di lempari botol dan gelas plastik saat ia tampil di acara kelulusan sekolah dasar. Hal itu yang membuat dia takut dan mengalami depresi saat berada di depan banyak orang" ucap Kris.

Joonmyeon diam. Ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan Yixing waktu itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hidup Yixing berjalan begitu menyakitkan. Seandainya waktu itu ia berada di sana, ia akan melindungi Yixing. Tapi tidak bisa. Itu akan menjadi angan-angannya saja. Ia merutuk, mengapa ia datang di saat yang salah.

Joonmyeon membayangkan Yixing yang sedang dipukuli oleh Zhu, Shen dan Hong lalu ia menghentikan mereka dan memukuli mereka balik karena keberanian mereka menyakiti Yixing. Setelah itu, ia menjulurkan telapak tangannya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Yixing. Kemudian, ia melihat Yixing yang menatapnya lalu meletakkan telapak tangan Yixing di atas telapak tangannya. Setelah itu, ia membantu Yixing untuk bangkit dan memeluk erat tubuhnya serta mengatakan padanya bahwa Yixing tidak perlu takut karena ia akan menjadi pelindung bagi Yixing.

Tapi sayangnya, itu hanyalah sebuah imajinasi belaka. Joonmyeon tidak datang untuk melindungi Yixing dari kekejaman Zhu, Shen dan Hong.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bercerita panjang-lebar seperti ini. Tapi intinya aku ingin meminta maaf karena ucapanku. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu" ucap Kris.

"Tidak apa _ge_. Seharusnya waktu itu aku menjadi takut dan tidak mendekati Yixing lagi. Nyatanya tidak. Aku menjadi sangat egois untuk mendekati Yixing. Terima kasih banyak, aku jadi lebih tahu tentang Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Aku mendengar dari Luhan, kau sangat mencintainya dan kau sedang berusaha meyakinkan Yixing akan kesungguhan cintamu dan membuktikan kalau cinta itu tidak membunuh, kan?"

"Ya, tapi.. aku.."

"Aku harap semoga kau tidak menyerah. Kau tahu? Yixing meminta bantuanku untuk menjauhkanmu dari kehidupannya dan mengatakan kalau dia sangat membencimu" ucap Kris.

Joonmyeon terdiam mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjauhkanmu dari Yixing. Malahan, aku akan membantumu untuk mendekati Yixing" ucap Kris tersenyum -sedikit-.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar lalu menyerbu tubuh Kris untuk dipeluk. Sayangnya, tubuh Kris terlalu lama merespon perintah dari otaknya untuk menjauh dan akhirnya ia harus merelakan tubuhnya dipeluk Joonmyeon.

" _Fhaichang xiexie gege_ (terima kasih banyak)" ucap Joonmyeon yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kris menatap Joonmyeon lalu mengacak pelan surainya.

 _'Kau sama saja seperti Yixing'_ batin Kris.

...

* * *

Luhan menutup pintu klinik. Tiba-tiba senyuman tercetak di wajahnya. Ia melihat Kris dan Joonmyeon yang sedang berjalan beriringan ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yixing?" tanya Kris.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Yixing sedang sakit?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Junmen yang memberitahuku" jawab Kris.

Luhan ber-oh ria menanggapi Kris. "Begitulah. Setidaknya, suhu tubuh Yixing sudah menurun nol koma lima celcius" ucap Luhan. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon yang tengah menunduk.

"Taruhanmu ternyata benar juga" ucap Luhan. Ia melihat Joonmyeon yang mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menatapnya.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Yixing kalau kau yang akan merawatnya dan kau tahu? Yixing menolaknya mentah-mentah" ucap Luhan. Ia melihat raut sedih di wajah Joonmyeon.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku sudah memaksanya kok dan akhirnya dia mau menerimamu untuk merawatnya" ucap Luhan.

"Kau seharusnya tidak memaksa Yixing, _ge_. Jika Yixing tidak mau, jangan dipaksa" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Mengapa semangat dan ambisimu tiba-tiba hilang? Ayo semangat! Ini kesempatan emas tau!" ucap Luhan dengan menaikkan sedikit intonasinya. "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan membantumu. Ayolah, kau harus semangat Junmen!"

"Baiklah Luhan- _ge_ , terima-Akh!" ucap Joonmyeon yang di akhiri ringisan kesakitan. Ternyata Kris memukul punggungnya kuat.

"Kenapa lesu sekali sih? Payah" ucap Kris sarkastik.

Joonmyeon mengusap punggungnya sembari menatap Kris datar.

"Aku dan Yifan ke kelas dulu ya, Junmen. Kelas tambahan akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Rawat Yixing baik-baik ya. Jangan sampai dia sakit lagi" ucap Luhan.

"Siap Luhan- _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon semangat.

"Kelas tambahan? Bukannya besok?" tanya Kris.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Luhan langsung menyeret Kris dengan menarik lengannya menuju kelas. Joonmyeon diam melihat punggung Kris dan Luhan yang menjauh. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Luhan bilang kelas tambahan akan dimulai. Kelas tambahan diadakan hanya untuk kelas tiga. Berarti, sekarang sekolah sudah berakhir dan hanya tersisa seluruh anak kelas tiga yang sedang menjalani kelas tambahan. Ia terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mendengar bel pulang dan tidak sadar bahwa dia bolos pelajaran. Entahlah, ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, Joonmyeon memasukkan buku dan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tas lalu menyampirkan tasnya ke bahunya. Kemudian, ia menghampiri tempat Yixing lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas lalu pergi menuju klinik.

...

* * *

Yixing menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit klinik. Ia bingung, mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau Joonmyeon yang akan merawatnya. Sesibuk apapun Luhan, ia masih mau merawatnya bahkan sampai menginap di rumahnya. Apa Luhan diam-diam membantu Joonmyeon untuk mendekatinya?

" _Cih_. Kim Junmen" gumam Yixing.

Terlintas nama itu di pikirannya membuatnya menjadi muak. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa pemuda yang kelewat egois itu tidak henti-hentinya untuk mendekatinya dan juga tidak menyerah untuk membuktikan teori omong-kosongnya. Ia sungguh tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak bisa membunuhnya. Padahal ia tidak sabar untuk menjadikan tubuh pemuda itu sebagai santapan makan malam anjing-anjing liar di gang kecil menuju rumahnya.

Apa mungkin, ia sudah jatuh hati pada pemuda itu?

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin ia jatuh hati padanya. Padahal ia sangat membencinya.

Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa ia tidak bisa membunuhnya.

Perasaan itu.

Perasaan yang entah apa namanya. Ia merasakannya saat pemuda itu menciumnya.

Ya, ia memikirkan perasaan itu dan sedang merasakannya sekarang.

"Sialan kau Kim Junmen" ucap Yixing pelan. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya untuk mengusir perasaan itu dan tidak memikirkannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu klinik terbuka. Ia tidak berminat untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya karena ia tahu siapa yang datang. Ia merasakan punggung tangan pemuda itu di atas keningnya. Kemudian, ia merasakan kepalanya diusap lembut oleh pemuda itu. _'Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Kim'_ batinnya. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya lalu menatap pemuda yang berada di dekatnya datar.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu kembali ia rasakan tetapi tidak semuanya. Ia hanya merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia mendengus kesal lalu membuang mukanya sombong. Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya dari tidurnya pelan dan tidak sadar bahwa Joonmyeon membantu membangkitkan tubuhnya. Saat ia berhasil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Ia memegang kepalanya sembari menutup matanya.

"Yixing kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing membuka matanya lalu mengerjapnya.

"Ya. Aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing" jawab Yixing.

Yixing menurunkan kakinya dari kasur lalu berdiri. Ia tidak punya keseimbangan pada tubuhnya dan terjatuh. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon menangkap tubuh Yixing. Joonmyeon mengarahkan tubuh Yixing untuk duduk di kasur lain yang berada di dekat kasur tempat Yixing berbaring tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku merapikan kasur ini dulu" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing menatap punggung Joonmyeon yang sedang merapikan kasur tempat ia berbaring tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menatap Joonmyeon yang berada di depannya.

"Ini tasmu" ucap Joonmyeon sembari memberikan tas Yixing.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Joonmyeon, Yixing langsung meraih tasnya lalu menyampirkan ke bahunya. Yixing berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon dengan gontai. Joonmyeon menatap punggung Yixing yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Yixing yang memegang kepalanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yixing. Sesampainya, ia melepas tas yang tersampir di bahunya lalu memberikannya pada Yixing. Yixing membuka kedua kelopak matanya lalu menatap tas Joonmyeon yang berada di hadapannya.

"Pegang tasku" ucap Joonmyeon. Yixing pun memegang tas Joonmyeon dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat Joonmyeon membelakanginya dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Naiklah" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak butuh. Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri" ucap Yixing.

"Naik" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Yixing.

"Naik" ucap Joonmyeon lagi.

Yixing mendengus kesal lalu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengarahkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk leher Joonmyeon dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Joonmyeon. Ia terhentak kaget saat Joonmyeon mengangkat tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat. Ia merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan untuk menetralisir perasaannya. Ia menatap siluet wajah Joonmyeon sebentar lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya dibawa Joonmyeon entah kemana.

...

* * *

"Sudah sampai" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing membuka kedua matanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sekarang ia dan Joonmyeon telah berada di depan rumahnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil kunci rumahnya. Ia memasukkan kunci rumah ke lubang kunci lalu memutarnya kemudian membuka pintunya. Ia dan Joonmyeon memasuki rumahnya. Setelah itu, ia menutup pintu rumahnya. Ia merasakan tubuh Joonmyeon bergerak-gerak melepas sepatu. Baru saja ketika Yixing ingin menggerakkan kakinya untuk melepas sepatu, Joonmyeon menghentikannya.

"Nanti saja. Akan kulepaskan sepatumu saat berada di kamar" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing diam menanggapi Joonmyeon. Ia merasakan tubuh Joonmyeon bergerak menuju kamarnya melewati ruang tengah dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamarnya, ia mengarahkan tangannya membuka pintu lalu memasuki kamarnya. Joonmyeon mendudukkan tubuh Yixing di tepi kasur dan melepaskan sepatu Yixing. Ia meraih tasnya dan tas Yixing. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar lalu meletak tasnya dan tas Yixing disana. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju rak sepatu yang berada di lantai bawah.

Yixing berdiri lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Ia merasakan pusing saat ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berusaha keras untuk menahannya. Sesampainya, ia membuka pintu lemari lalu melepas seragamnya. Ia mengambil baju di dalam lemari lalu memakainya. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya ditahan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon yang berada di sampingnya dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan menuju kasur dibantu Joonmyeon. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya pelan lalu menidurkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat Joonmyeon yang menyelimutinya.

"Bisakah kau ambil lagi selimutnya di dalam lemari? Aku masih merasa sangat kedinginan" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon langsung menuju lemari lalu mengambil selimut tebal di dalamnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yixing lalu menyelimutinya. Ia mengambil handuk kecil yang sudah diambilnya tadi lalu mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom kecil dan meremasnya. Ia menyibakkan poni Yixing lalu meletaknya di atas kening Yixing. Setelah itu, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap surai hitam Yixing.

Yixing diam menatap Joonmyeon yang mengusap kepalanya. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

Dan tanpa ia sadari,

Satu kelopak mawar telah gugur dari bunganya.

Dan permainan yang sesungguhnya telah dimulai.

\- To be Continued -

* * *

Author's note:

 **404 server not found**


	10. Chapter 9

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

"Satu kelopak mawar telah gugur. Itu berarti permainan sudah dimulai"

Zhang menatap Yixing yang tengah menatapnya datar. Perlahan, sunggingan senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kau harus membunuhnya dengan sadis. Jika kau tidak bisa membunuhnya.."

"Tentu saja, kau akan mati"

* * *

 _ **Main Quest #1**_ **'Kill Kim Joonmyeon'**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rules:**_

 **'There is 23 red rose petals. You have to kill Joonmyeon no matter what before all the petals is fall. It's best to cut his body, skin and also make many blood flooded in his body'**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Punishment:**_

 **'If you fail complete this main quest until all red rose petals fall. The punishmet that I'll give you is**

...

...

 **Your dead'**

.

.

 **HAPPY PLAYING ^^**

 **I Hope You'll Enjoy This Game**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _..._

 _22 Red Rose Petals Left_

 _..._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

"Aku pulang" ucap Joonmyeon sembari menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini, Myeon- _ah_?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang diketahui ibunya Joonmyeon sambil melipat beberapa pakaian.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana bu, hanya berdiam diri di rumah temanku" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah temanmu?" tanya ibu Joonmyeon lagi.

"Aku merawat temanku yang sedang sakit. Selain itu, aku harus menginap di rumahnya. Dia membutuhkanku, bu" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Oh begitu ya" ucap ibu Joonmyeon. "Memangnya, orang tua temanmu kemana?" tanyanya.

Joonmyeon diam. Haruskah ia mengatakan pada ibunya kalau orang tua temannya terbunuh? Tidak apa jika terbunuh karena perampokan, kecelakaan atau yang lainnya. Tapi masalahnya, temannya itu -Zhang Yixing- yang telah membunuh orang tuanya sendiri.

"Ng.. Orang tuanya... sudah meninggal" jawab Joonmyeon.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari ibunya Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon pun menghela nafasnya lega karena ibunya tidak menanyakan penyebab orang tua temannya meninggal.

"Aku ke kamar dulu" ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya disana, ia meletak tasnya di atas kasur. Ia berjalan menuju lemari yang berada di sudut kamarnya lalu mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah itu, ia mengambil obat yang diberikan Luhan tadi -tepatnya saat Joonmyeon keluar dari rumah Yixing- di dalam kantong seragamnya. Tanpa merapikan seragamnya yang tergeletak di lantai, ia berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya lalu pergi menuju dapur.

Joonmyeon pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi di dekat meja makan. Ia menatap ibunya yang sedang membelakanginya sembari memasak makanan.

"Ibu, bisakah kau buatkan bubur?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Tumben sekali. Bukannya kau tidak ingin makan bubur lagi" ucap ibu Joonmyeon.

"Ini bukan untukku, tapi untuk temanku bu" ucap Joonmyeon. "Oiya, ibu harus mencampurkan ini ke buburnya" lanjut Joonmyeon sembari meletakkan obat di pinggir meja.

Ibu Joonmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil obat yang berada di pinggir meja.

"Obat apa ini?" tanya ibu Joonmyeon.

"Obat penurun panas. Temanku demam tinggi" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Baiklah, ibu akan buat buburnya. Sebelum itu, kau harus makan" ucap ibu Joonmyeon sembari memindahkan masakannya ke atas piring lalu meletaknya di hadapan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menghirup aroma masakan ibunya kemudian mengambil sumpit di dekatnya. Ia mulai melahap masakan ibunya.

"Ibu" panggil Joonmyeon.

"Hm?" jawab ibu Joonmyeon sembari memotong sayuran.

"Apa benar, setelah ujian kenaikan nanti kita akan pindah lagi?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Sepertinya iya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya ibu Joonmyeon balik.

Joonmyeon diam sembari menatap masakan ibunya.

"Tidak ada. Aku lelah pindah-pindah terus bu. Aku ingin menetap disini dan tidak ikut kalian pindah" jawab Joonmyeon.

Ibu Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini tuntutan pekerjaan ayahmu Myeonnie sayang" ucap ibu Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon diam sembari menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia memikirkan Yixing. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Yixing walaupun ujian kenaikan sekitar tiga bulan lagi. Ia ingin menetap di Beijing dan berada di sisi Yixing lebih lama lagi. Ia sangat ingin membuat Yixing mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun.

Baginya, Yixing sangatlah berharga.

...

* * *

Yixing menjauhkan handuk kecil di keningnya lalu meletaknya di baskom kecil yang berada di meja nakas. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju meja belajar. Sesampainya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dan langsung meletakkan lengan kanannya di atas meja belajar lalu menidurkan kepalanya disana. Ia meraih pisau lipat yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya lalu menggenggamnya. Ia pun menatap pisau lipat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya" gumam Yixing. Ia pun membuka lipatan pada pisau itu.

"Aku membencinya"

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada bunga mawar yang berada di pinggir meja belajar. Ia mendekatkan bunga mawar itu ke hadapannya lalu menatapnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat kelopak bunga mawar gugur. Ia mendecih lalu menancapkan pisau lipat pada kelopak mawar yang telah gugur itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Ia mengambil kelopak bunga mawar pertama yang telah gugur. Ia menatap kelopak itu lalu meletaknya di dekat pisau lipat yang tertancap di permukaan meja belajarnya.

"Kim Junmen. Dia akan menjadi boneka hiburanku sebelum aku benar-benar mati" ucap Yixing. Ia pun mulai tertawa.

Perlahan, ia menghentikan tawanya dan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar. Ia menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamarnya. Tidak banyak bintang yang menaburi langit malam pada hari ini. Ia menginginkan kematiannya, tetapi disisi lain ia tidak ingin mati. Ia sangat membenci Joonmyeon, tetapi disisi lain ia menyukai Joonmyeon. Tidak mungkin. Ia sangat menginginkan kematiannya. Ia juga sangat membenci Joonmyeon. Tapi, mengapa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya? Apakah sesuatu yang menghalanginya itu adalah perkataan hati kecilnya?

"Aahhh!" teriak Yixing sembari menarik rambutnya. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja lalu membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Joonmyeon. Jujur, ia merasa sangat nyaman saat Joonmyeon mengusap lembut surainya dan menyukai senyuman lembut Joonmyeon.

Selain itu..

Ketika Joonmyeon menciumnya.

Jujur saja, terkadang ia mengingat kembali bagaimana cara Joonmyeon menciumnya. Gaya ciuman Joonmyeon telah membuatnya candu dan ingin merasakannya lagi.

Tapi..

Itu semua tidak mungkin.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia rasakan? Mengapa perasaan ini sangat membingungkan?

Perasaan ini membuatnya frustasi. Ia tidak mengerti semuanya.

Semua ini ulah Kim Joonmyeon. Si pemuda sialan itu.

Perlahan, ia mulai menangis. Baru beberapa menit menangis, tiba-tiba ia merasakan hangat di tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menegapkan tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat Joonmyeon yang telah berada di sampingnya. Ia melihat Joonmyeon membenarkan letak selimut yang tidak menyelimuti tubuhnya lagi.

"Mengapa kau menangis Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil menyeka air mata di pipi Yixing dengan jempolnya.

Yixing menutup kelopak matanya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menangis" jawab Yixing.

"Jangan berbohong Yixing. Aku tahu kau menangis" ucap Joonmyeon lembut. Ia pun berjongkok di hadapan Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ada masalah ya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang menyakitimu?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Bercerita akan membuatmu lebih baik. Ayo ceritakan masalahmu padaku" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang berjongkok di hadapannya lalu membuang mukanya.

"Aku tidak mau" ucap Yixing.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tidak memaksa" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah membawakanmu bubur. Ayo makan" ucapnya.

Dengan cepat, Yixing langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan pandangannya berkunang. Ia memegang kepalanya sambil mengerjap matanya. Ia pun hampir terjatuh. Sontak, Joonmyeon menangkap tubuh Yixing dengan selimut yang sekarang menyelimuti tubuh Yixing. Ia merasakan tubuh Yixing menggigil lalu memeluknya erat. Ia menuntun tubuh Yixing menuju kasurnya lalu menidurkannya. Ia mengambil handuk kecil yang berada di baskom lalu meremasnya. Ia menyibak poni Yixing lalu meletakkan handuk kecil itu di atas kening Yixing.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ambil dulu buburnya di bawah" ucap Joonmyeon sembari mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang sekarang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Entah mengapa, hatinya menghangat saat ia melihat senyumannya. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu melihat Joonmyeon berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia menyingkirkan handuk kecil di keningnya dan meletaknya di baskom. Ia menarik selimut lalu memiringkan tubuhnya. Ia pun menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan.

 _'Kumohon, berhenti untuk merasakan perasaan yang akan menyakitiku suatu saat nanti._

 _Aku tidak ingin merasakan cinta yang akan membuatku depresi suatu saat nanti._

 _Perasaan ini membuatku gundah._

 _Aku sangat takut untuk jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama._

 _Aku ingin mati._

 _Secepatnya'_

"Yixing" panggil Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing membuka kedua kelopak matanya lalu mengarahkan badannya ke arah Joonmyeon yang berada di samping kirinya. Ia bisa melihat Joonmyeon tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo makan dulu" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun membangkitkan tubuhnya dari posisi tidur lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sendok yang berisi bubur di hadapannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon lalu membuang mukanya sombong.

" _Cih_. Aku bisa makan sendiri" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi Yixing. Ia meletakkan sendok di sebuah mangkok -yang tentunya berisi bubur- lalu memberikannya kepada Yixing. Yixing meraih mangkok itu dan mulai melahap bubur. Bubur itupun habis dalam hitungan menit. Yixing meletak mangkok di atas meja nakas dan mengambil segelas air lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Ia menjauhkan gelas dari bibirnya lalu menatap gelas itu. Baik Yixing maupun Joonmyeon, tidak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Mereka diam dalam keheningan.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang tengah menunduk sembari menatap gelas di genggamannya. Kemudian, ia melihat Yixing mengangkat sedikit kepalanya lalu dua pasang manik mata bertemu. Ia ingin menatap lekat manik mata Yixing. Tapi sayangnya, Yixing langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

"Tidurlah" ucap Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Tidurlah. Sekarang sudah sangat larut" ucap Yixing lagi.

Joonmyeon hanya diam sambil menatap Yixing yang menguatkan genggamannya pada gelas.

"Kau tidak berubah. Kau masih saja tidak menurut padaku jika aku menyuruhmu tidur" ucap Yixing.

Jujur, Joonmyeon merasakan hatinya menghangat saat ia melihat Yixing menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya sedikit. Ia sungguh sangat senang. Karena menurutnya, Yixing yang lembut telah kembali. Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada pipi Yixing lalu mengusapnya lembut dengan jempolnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena keadaanmu Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Walaupun samar, Joonmyeon yakin ia bisa melihat pipi Yixing merona.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan keadaanku. Kau harus memikirkan keadaanmu juga" ucap Yixing. "Jika kau terlalu memikirkan keadaanku dan menghiraukan keadaanmu, kau akan jatuh sakit. Jika kau ikutan sakit, siapa yang akan merawat kita? Kau tahu sendiri kan, Luhan- _ge_ sibuk. Kalau Yifan- _ge_ , dia sangat tidak berbakat merawat orang sakit" lanjutnya.

Mereka pun diam. Joonmyeon masih mengusap pipi Yixing dengan jempolnya. Sedangkan Yixing, ia berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya dan menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat bahkan sangat cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Tidurlah di sampingku. Masih ada ruang kosong di kasurku" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon tersenyum menatap Yixing yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku akan tidur. Tapi kau harus tidur duluan" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia mengambil gelas yang digenggam Yixing lalu meletaknya di atas meja nakas. Ia membantu Yixing menidurkan tubuhnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Yixing dengan dua lapis selimut. Ia menatap Yixing yang menutup kedua matanya perlahan sembari mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing. Kemudian, ia pun mencium kening Yixing.

"Selamat tidur Yixing sayang" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia berjalan menuju sisi kanan kasur lalu menidurkan tubuhnya disana. Ia melihat Yixing menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri memberikan ruang untuknya lalu mengambil tempat di samping Yixing. Kemudian, ia mengecup singkat pipi Yixing lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan satu lapis selimut dan mulai terlelap.

Yixing memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Ia menghela nafasnya untuk menetralisir detak jantungnya yang seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya sambil menutup kedua matanya rapat. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Dari tempatnya, ia melihat bunga mawar yang berada di sebuah vas kaca yang ramping nan tinggi di sudut meja belajarnya dan kelopak bunga pada mawar itu pun gugur perlahan.

...

* * *

"Ternyata dia sudah berani ya" ucap Zhang. Ia menatap Yixing yang duduk bersila di hadapannya dengan meja sebagai penengah.

Zhang memiringkan senyumannya. "Mentang-mentang kau tidak menyiksanya lagi, dia mulai seenaknya menyentuhmu bahkan menciummu" ucapnya. "Dan apa-apaan ekspresimu tadi. Ya, aku tahu kau berhasil menyembunyikan rasa senangmu. Tapi, kenapa pipimu merona saat pemuda itu mengusap pipimu?" Tanyanya.

Yixing membulatkan matanya tak percaya lalu mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dalam hitungan detik. Ia pun membuang nafasnya singkat. "Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar kalau pipiku merona" ucapnya datar.

Zhang menatap Yixing yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Kau.." ucapnya dingin.

Yixing hanya diam menatap Zhang tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun di wajahnya.

"Sudah bisa melawanku rupanya" ucap Zhang dingin. "Kemana Yixing si pembunuh itu? Kemana Yixing yang membenci rasa cinta dan akan membunuh semua orang yang mencintainya?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing.

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau cinta itu menyakitkan, kan? Tapi kena-"

"Kau bilang kau akan melindungiku, kan? Tapi mengapa kau malah mengendalikanku?" tanya Yixing cepat. "Aku sadar, aku membunuh mereka semua. Aku tahu dan aku sadar, aku sangat membenci mereka. Tapi tidak untuk ayah dan ibuku. Aku menyesal telah membunuh mereka. Aku menginginkan mereka untuk kembali. Tapi itu akan menjadi angan-anganku saja. Mereka tidak akan pernah kembali. Itu semua gara-gara kau! Kau yang membunuh mereka bukan aku! Aku ingin berhenti membunuh. Aku muak" ucap Yixing.

Yixing mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya ke hadapannya. Ia menatap telapak tangannya yang bergetar hebat lalu mengepalnya kuat.

"Tangan ini sudah diluar kendali. Kau mengendalikan tangan ini untuk memegang pisau lalu menancapkannya kemudian merobek kulitnya. Kau membutakan pandanganku, mengendalikan hasratku dan membekukan hatiku. Sudah cukup kau melakukan ini padaku. Aku muak untuk berada di bawah kendalimu. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri" ucap Yixing.

Zhang terdiam sembari menatap Yixing. Perlahan, ia menghela nafasnya. "Kau.." ucap Zhang.

"Pasti sudah termakan omong-kosong pemuda itu" lanjutnya.

"Kau.." ucap Zhang memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"Pasti sudah jatuh hati padanya. Jika kau tidak jatuh hati padanya, kau tidak akan memberontak seperti ini" lanjutnya dingin.

"Katakan padaku! Kau menyukainya kan?!" Teriak Zhang. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang bunuh dia! Tapi mengapa kau tidak membunuhnya hah?! Mengapa?!"

Yixing meninju kuat meja yang berada di antara mereka. "Kau tidak pernah memaksaku untuk membunuh" ucapnya dingin. "Aku membunuh mereka dari keinginanku sendiri. Tapi mengapa?! Mengapa kau selalu memaksaku dan menekanku untuk membunuh dia?! Kau bahkan mengancamku jika aku tidak berhasil membunuh dia" lanjutnya.

Zhang diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Aku sudah terlalu muak untuk menancapkan pisauku. Itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Tapi mengapa kau selalu memaksaku hah?!" ucap Yixing dengan menaikkan intonasinya. Ia menatap Zhang yang diam di hadapannya. "Mengapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?". Yixing menarik sudut bibirnya, "Apa jangan-jangan, dia merupakan reinkarnasi dari seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

Yixing bisa melihat Zhang yang langsung diam mematung. Senyuman penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah Yixing. "Diam. Berarti iya. Junmen merupakan reinkarnasi dari seseorang yang menyakitimu" ucap Yixing.

" _Cih_ " decih Zhang. "Aku benci orang yang sok tahu tentang kehidupanku" ucapnya.

"Kau membenci orang seperti itu? Begitupula denganku. Aku lebih membenci orang yang sok tahu tentang kehidupanku" ucap Yixing. "Hey, kita ini hidup di beda zaman. Kau hidup di zaman kuno sedangkan aku hidup di zaman modern. Kau tahu? Kau dan aku sangat berbeda. Tidak ada satupun persamaan pada diri kita. Wajah boleh saja mirip, tetapi sifat kita sama sekali berbeda. Lagipula, aku tidak sudi disamakan olehmu" lanjutnya.

"Sialan kau" ucap Zhang. Ia mengambil _katana_ yang berada di sampingnya lalu membuka sarungnya. Ia mengarahkan _katana_ itu ke wajah Yixing hingga menyentuh hidungnya. Yixing menatap Zhang dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau lemah. Kau pengecut. Kau munafik. Kau payah" ucap Yixing.

Zhang menggertakkan giginya lalu menyerang Yixing dengan mendorong lehernya secara cepat lalu mencekiknya. Ia melihat Yixing yang berada di bawahnya lalu tertawa pelan.

"Berani-beraninya kau melawanku!" teriak Zhang.

"Memangnya.. untuk apa.. aku.. takut kepadamu?" ucap Yixing dengan suara tercekat.

Zhang melepas genggaman tangannya di leher Yixing. Ia mengangkat tubuh Yixing dengan menarik bajunya. Dengan cepat, ia menancapkan _katana_ -nya ke tubuh Yixing hingga menembus ke punggungnya. Sontak, darah segar langsung keluar dari mulut Yixing.

"Kau telah membuatku marah" ucapnya sambil mendorong _katana_ -nya makin dalam. Yixing pun mengeluarkan darah segar lagi dari mulutnya. "Aku akan mempercepat waktu untuk menggugurkan setiap kelopak pada bunga mawar itu. Dan kau akan mati dengan cepat" lanjutnya.

"Jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu. Maka bunuhlah dia dengan sadis. Robek kulitnya lalu potong-potong tubuhnya hingga hancur. Buatlah dia menjerit kesakitan dan buatlah tubuhnya dipenuhi darah yang banyak"

Zhang pun semakin mendorong _katana_ -nya sehingga menancap di tubuh Yixing makin dalam. Ia tertawa sangat keras ketika melihat Yixing berteriak kesakitan.

...

* * *

"Yixing! Bangunlah Yixing!" teriak Joonmyeon yang berada di atas tubuh Yixing sembari menepuk pipi kanan dan kiri Yixing. Raut cemas tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, Yixing tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah sehingga membuat Joonmyeon terbangun dari tidurnya. Joonmyeon menahan tubuh Yixing yang bergetar hebat dengan mengenggam pundaknya kuat.

"Yixing bangunlah!" teriak Joonmyeon sambil mengguncang tubuh Yixing. Tiba-tiba Yixing berteriak sakit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tubuhnya serta darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucap Joonmyeon. Sungguh, ia jadi tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang gara-gara keadaan Yixing. Ia memiringkan lengan kanannya di dada Yixing dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Yixing. Ia pun menyubit pinggang Yixing dengan keras dan tiba-tiba saja Yixing membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon mengangkat tubuh Yixing lalu memeluknya. Ia merasakan tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat dan pernafasannya tidak teratur. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan, ia merasakan tubuh Yixing tidak bergetar lagi dan pernafasannya yang makin melemah. Kemudian, ia mendengar Yixing yang mulai terisak lalu menangis.

"Aku.. hiks..takut sekali... Kumohon.. hiks.. tolong aku" tangis Yixing.

Joonmyeon memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mengusap lembut surai Yixing. "Tenanglah. Kau tidak perlu takut. Karena aku akan melindungimu dari suatu apapun dengan segenap kekuatanku" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

"Hikss.. kumohon.. hiks.. tolong aku. Tolong aku" tangis Yixing. Ia pun mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi Yixing. Aku akan melindungimu" ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan.

Sungguh, Joonmyeon merasakan sesak di dadanya ketika melihat Yixing menangis. Seperti ada ribuan tusuk jarum yang menghantam dadanya. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasakannya juga. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yixing.

"Jangan menangis lagi" ucap Joonmyeon lembut sembari mengusap punggung Yixing.

Perlahan, Yixing menghentikan tangisannya. Joonmyeon pun mengendorkan pelukannya. Ia menatap Yixing yang sudah terlelap akibat kelelahan lalu menidurkan tubuhnya pelan. Sekarang ia berada di atas tubuh Yixing. Ia menatap wajah Yixing dan bisa melihat raut kelelahan di wajahnya. Setelah lama menatap, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing perlahan. Kemudian, ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun baginya untuk melumat bibir Yixing. Karena ia tahu, sekarang Yixing sangat kelelahan. Ia pun menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing lalu mengusap lembut pipinya. Setelah itu, ia menidurkan tubuhnya di samping kanan Yixing lalu menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon membuka kedua kelopak matanya lalu mengerjapnya perlahan. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan raut kebingungan tercetak di wajahnya. Ia tidak melihat Yixing di sampingnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia turun dari tempat tidur lalu merapikannya. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai bawah.

Sunggingan senyuman tercetak di wajahnya saat ia melihat Yixing yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya sembari memasak sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu masakan apa yang dimasak Yixing karena ia masih belum tahu banyak tentang masakan China. Ia pun mendekati Yixing perlahan. Sesampainya, ia memeluk pinggang Yixing dari belakang lalu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Yixing. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Yixing. Aroma tubuh Yixing yang lembut membuatnya tidak berhenti untuk menghirupnya. Selain itu, ia juga merasakan tubuh Yixing yang sedikit panas. Setidaknya, panas di tubuh Yixing sudah sedikit mendingan mengingat kemarin tubuhnya yang panas luar biasa. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mulai mencium leher jenjang Yixing yang mulus.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Junmen" ucap Yixing.

"Sekali ini saja. Aku merindukanmu Xing" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun menghentikan aksi mencium leher Yixing lalu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Yixing.

"Kau berlebihan" ucap Yixing terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya, saat Joonmyeon mencium lehernya. Ia berusaha sangat keras untuk menahan geli dan mengeluarkan suara yang akan membangkitkan hasrat Joonmyeon. Ya, Joonmyeon sangat keterlaluan. Ingin sekali ia menancapkan langsung pisau dapur yang tengah dipegangnya saat ini. Tapi, entah mengapa ia tidak melakukannya. Rasanya seperti ada suatu getaran halus di dadanya dan,

Ia merasa nyaman.

Saat Joonmyeon memeluknya seperti ini.

Dan ia..

Tidak pernah merasakan senyaman ini sebelumnya.

Selain itu, ia merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Jujur saja, ia jadi tidak fokus dengan acara memotong kentangnya. Malahan, ia sedang fokus menetralisir perasaan yang sedang dirasakannya.

Tak!

"Akh!" ucap Yixing kaget. Inilah akibat terlalu fokus menetralisir perasaan yang entah apa namanya sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau ia sedang bermain pisau.

Joonmyeon pun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Yixing yang tengah mengeluarkan darah dari jari telunjuknya. Ia baru ingat, Yixing kan menyukai darahnya sendiri. Wajar kalau dia membiarkan darahnya mengalir dulu baru membersihkannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon menggenggam jari telunjuk Yixing yang berdarah lalu mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. Ia membuka mulutnya lalu memasukkan jari telunjuk Yixing. Ia mulai mengemut jari telunjuk Yixing sembari memejamkan matanya. Seketika, Yixing mematung dan entah mengapa panas menjalari pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Joonmyeon mengeluarkan jari Yixing dari mulutnya. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan tubuh Yixing ke wastafel yang berada di samping mereka. Joonmyeon membuang _saliva_ yang telah bercampur dengan darah. Ia membuka keran air lalu membersihkan jari Yixing. Yixing menatap jarinya yang tengah dibersihkan Joonmyeon. Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari senyuman tercetak di wajah Yixing.

" _Dui bu qi_. Gara-gara aku, jarimu terluka" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia melepas pelukannya lalu mengambil tissu yang berada di atas meja makan. Ia pun mengeringkan jari Yixing menggunakan tissu itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar" ucap Yixing. "Aku terlalu malas untuk marah" lanjutnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan acara memotong kentang.

Joonmyeon hanya diam menatap punggung Yixing yang sedang memotong kentang. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat meja makan. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja lalu membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

Yixing memasukkan kentang yang telah dipotongnya ke dalam panci. Selain itu, ia juga memasukkan bumbu sup dan penambah rasa ke dalam panci. Ia mengambil sendok sup lalu mengaduknya. Entah mengapa, pikirannya menjadi kalut dan entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Entahlah, ia tidak mengerti. Semenjak ia bertemu dengan Joonmyeon -lebih tepatnya menjadi pacarnya Joonmyeon- ia selalu merasakan perasaan yang entah apa namanya. Ia selalu merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia pun meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya lalu mencengkramnya. Apa jangan-jangan ini merupakan gejala awal penyakit jantung koroner?

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam. Tepatnya saat ia menangis di pelukan Joonmyeon. Entah mengapa saat Joonmyeon mengatakan 'kau tak perlu takut, aku akan melindungimu', ia merasa tenang. Seolah-olah Joonmyeon benar-benar akan melindunginya. Selain itu, pelukan Joonmyeon terasa hangat dan juga nyaman.

Sungguh.

Semua apa yang dirasakan Yixing dan perasaan yang menyeruak saat Joonmyeon melakukan sesuatu padanya, telah membuatnya bingung. Ia selalu memikirkan perasaan itu.

Sambil menunggu sup kentangnya matang, Yixing berjalan menuju kulkas lalu membuka pintunya. Ia mengambil dua butir telur lalu menutup kembali kulkasnya. Ia akan membuat _omelette_ sekarang ini.

...

* * *

Yixing mengangkat _omelette_ yang telah masak lalu meletaknya di atas piring. Selain itu, hal yang sama dilakukannya pada sup kentang. Ia mengambil piring yang berisikan _omelette_ dan sup kentang lalu meletaknya di atas meja makan. Setelah itu, ia mengambil mangkok yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil lalu memasukkan nasi ke dalamnya. Ia pun meletakkan mangkok itu di atas meja makan. Setelah meletaknya, ia mengambil tempat di seberang Joonmyeon. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di atas lengannya. Hati kecil Yixing menginginkan ia untuk memeluk Joonmyeon dari belakang. Tapi, pikirannya menolaknya bahkan menentangnya. Selalu saja, hati dan pikirannya berperang argumen. Itu membuatnya gila sebentar lagi.

"Junmen, apa kau tidur?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatapnya intens. Hal itu sukses membuat Yixing mematung. Joonmyeon pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku hanya bosan Xing" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing tertawa pelan. "Ayo makan" ucapnya.

Jujur, Joonmyeon sangat senang sekali. Yixing yang lembut. Yixing yang dulu saat ia pertama kali bertemu telah kembali. Ah~ ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan kesenangannya. Sebentar lagi, ia berhasil melembutkan hati Yixing yang mengeras.

Joonmyeon mengambil sendok lalu mulai menyantap santapannya. Di sela-sela kegiatan makannya, ia menatap Yixing. Hatinya sekarang berbunga-bunga. Ah, ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Yixing" panggil Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon yang berada di seberangnya.

"Tadi malam kau mimpi apa sampai-sampai kau berteriak?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun terdiam. Ia menatap makanan yang telah dimasaknya.

"I-Itu.." ucap Yixing. "Aku.. hanya mimpi buruk saja" lanjutnya. Ia pun tersenyum.

Joonmyeon terpaku. Akhirnya, ia bisa melihat senyuman manis yang dirindukannya.

"Tapi. Jika hanya mimpi buruk saja, kenapa kau sampai terbatuk mengeluarkan darah? Jujur, aku jadi sangat khawatir. Apalagi saat kau terbangun lalu tiba-tiba menangis" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ah. Itu.. tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak perlu khawatir. Tenang saja, aku hanya mimpi buruk" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. Entah mengapa hatinya bergetar saat Joonmyeon menghawatirkannya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tapi, bisa saja Joonmyeon hanya berpura-pura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

Seketika, Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam menikmati santapan mereka masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, masakanmu enak. Aku menyukainya" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing langsung menoleh ke Joonmyeon. "Benarkah? _Xie xie_ " ucapnya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum sebagai balasan. Ia telah menghabiskan makanannya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu meletakkan piring di wastafel. Begitupula dengan Yixing, ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Joonmyeon.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya. Kau masih harus beristirahat" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Yixing lalu mengusapnya lembut. Yixing hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Kemudian, Joonmyeon mengangkat poni Yixing lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya di keningnya.

"Syukurlah, keadaanmu sekarang sudah membaik" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Terima kasih telah merawatku, Junmen" ucap Yixing.

Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon membawa tubuh Yixing ke dalam dekapannya. Ia menghirup aroma Yixing sambil mengusap pelan punggungnya. "Sama-sama Xing" ucapnya.

Perlahan, Yixing memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan pelukan Joonmyeon. Ia berusaha menggerakkan kedua lengannya untuk membalas pelukan Joonmyeon. Tetapi, kedua lengannya terasa kaku karena hati dan pikirannya sedang berperang argumen. Ternyata, hatinya yang berhasil memenangkan perang batin kali ini. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan lengannya untuk membalas pelukan Joonmyeon. Ada rasa tidak mau, tapi ia ingin sekali merasakan pelukan Joonmyeon lebih dalam lagi. Akhirnya, ia berhasil membalas pelukan Joonmyeon. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya bahkan sangat erat lalu membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum bahagia. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap punggung Yixing lembut. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan panas di punggung Yixing. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan untuk menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

Karena ia tahu,

Bahwa Yixing ingin menangis.

"Menangislah, jika ingin menangis. Jangan kau tahan. Itu tidak baik dan akan menjadi beban untukmu" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing pun menangis. Joonmyeon membiarkan Yixing menangis di dalam pelukannya sambil berusaha keras untuk menenangkannya dengan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yixing pun menghentikan tangisannya. Joonmyeon melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Yixing sambil memegang lengannya. Ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pipi Yixing kemudian menangkupkannya. Ia menghapus sisa bulir air mata di pipi Yixing menggunakan jempolnya.

"Kau harus beristirahat sekarang" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang tetap berada di posisinya.

...

* * *

Yixing menutup pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan denyutan yang sangat kuat di kepalanya. Ia meringis bahkan hampir berteriak sakit dibuatnya.

"Ah, sial" umpat Yixing. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju meja belajarnya. Ingin sekali ia mengambil pisau lipat yang tergeletak di sana lalu menancapkannya ke lehernya. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini dan ingin mengakhirinya segera.

Tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Ia menggenggam erat bahkan hampir menjambak rambutnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ini jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan rasa sakit yang sukses membuatnya menderita.

"Kumohon.." ucap Yixing pelan. "Berhenti.. berhenti.."

Yixing menyerah. Ia membiarkan rasa sakit ini menggerogoti kepalanya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan rasa sakit ini. Perlahan, rasa sakit itu mengurang lalu menghilang. Yixing membuka kedua matanya perlahan lalu menatap telapak tangannya yang bergetar hebat. Ia bangkit dari posisinya perlahan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju meja belajarnya.

Yixing menatap kosong empat kelopak bunga mawar yang telah gugur di atas meja belajarnya. Tetes demi tetes darah jatuh membasahi kelopak bunga tersebut. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya lalu membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa ia membersihkan darahnya sembarangan sehingga wajahnya ikutan terkena darah.

"Yixing, kau tidak beristirahat?"

Yixing terhentak kaget lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Ia membulatkan matanya kaget saat ia melihat banyak sekali tetesan darah membasahi kelopak bunga mawar itu.

Dan..

Sejak kapan telapak tangan kanannya menggenggam bagian tajam pisau lipat miliknya?

Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengarahkannya ke hadapannya. Ia menatap tangannya yang menggenggam bagian tajam pisau lipat dengan darah yang mengalir di telapaknya.

"Yixing, kau baik-baik saja?"

Yixing membenarkan letak pisau lipat di genggamannya. Sekarang, ia menggenggam badan pisau lipat. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya sembari menjatuhkan pelan lengan kanannya.

Joonmyeon berjalan pelan menuju Yixing. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Yixing. Sesampainya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pundak Yixing lalu menepuknya pelan.

"Yi-"

Joonmyeon terhentak kaget bahkan hampir terjatuh ketika Yixing mengarahkan pisau lipat ke wajahnya cepat. Ia menatap wajah Yixing yang menatapnya tanpa ada satupun ekspresi di wajahnya dengan darah memenuhi pipi kirinya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yixing. Ia mengarahkan matanya ke pisau lipat yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia bisa melihat darah di pisau itu.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Xing?" tanya Joonmyeon pelan.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang tengah menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi pelipisnya dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasa dingin menyeruak sehingga membuat lehernya merinding. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia tidak boleh panik sekarang ini dan ia harus tenang.

"Junmen" ucap Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon tertegun. Suara Yixing terdengar sangat mengerikan. Ia menatap mata pisau yang digenggam Yixing bergetar hebat di hadapannya.

Yixing menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia menarik pisau lipat di hadapan Joonmyeon dan tiba-tiba langsung mengarahkannya ke leher Joonmyeon.

Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon menahan lengan Yixing dengan menggenggamnya kuat lalu menghempasnya kasar. Ia menatap Yixing yang sekarang tengah menunduk sambil menarik dan menghela nafasnya cepat.

"Yixing tenangkan dirimu" ucap Joonmyeon hati-hati.

Yixing pun tertawa pelan lalu mengarahkan pisaunya ke arah Joonmyeon sembarangan. Joonmyeon berusaha menghindar dengan berbagai cara. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan cara kekerasan untuk menghentikan Yixing karena ia tidak ingin melukai Yixing. Sungguh bodoh memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya.

Bugh!

Yixing meninju kuat wajah Joonmyeon sehingga membuat Joonmyeon terjatuh.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang berdiri dengan pisau lipat yang masih setia digenggamnya. Ia membulatkan matanya saat Yixing mengarahkan pisau lipatnya dan langsung menggelindingkan tubuhnya ke kanan cepat. Ia pun berhasil menghindar. Sontak, ia langsung berdiri lalu melilit leher Yixing dengan lengannya dari belakang.

"Yixing berhenti" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia menahan bentakan tubuh Yixing dengan menguatkan lilitan lengannya di leher Yixing.

Yixing berusaha keras menjauhkan lengan Joonmyeon dari lehernya. Ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik sekarang. Perlahan, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan nafasnya tercekat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang sedikit, ia mengarahkan pisau lipatnya lalu..

"Aargh!"

Menancapkannya di pinggang Joonmyeon.

Ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke atas sehingga menghasilkan luka robek yang panjang di pinggang Joonmyeon.

Kemudian, ia mencabut pisau lipat itu dan Joonmyeon pun menjauhkan lengannya di leher Yixing lalu terjatuh.

Yixing menghirup udara dengan rakus sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan.

Sunggingan senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

\- To be Continued-

* * *

 _..._

 _18 Red Rose Petals Left_

 _..._


	11. Chapter 10

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

 _Ingatlah. Kau tidak akan selamanya sendiri. Disini, aku berdiri di sampingmu untuk menemanimu, menggenggam lembut tanganmu dan memeluk erat tubuhmu. Aku akan senang hati membawamu keluar dari perangkap mimpi buruk dan menunjukkan kepadamu arti cinta sesungguhnya serta membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan termanis yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya. Aku akan setia menunggumu sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Yixing menatap tubuh Joonmyeon yang sekarang terbujur kaku tidak berdaya. Ia menindih tubuh Joonmyeon lalu mengarahkan pisau lipatnya sambil tertawa pelan. Ia ingin mengeluarkan darah dari tubuh Joonmyeon lebih banyak lagi.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja.

Tangannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

Ia berusaha keras menggerakkan tangannya untuk menancapkan pisau lipat ke tubuh Joonmyeon. Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menggerakkannya.

Tangannya pun mulai bergetar hebat.

"A-Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?" ucap Yixing gelagapan. Pernafasannya tercekat dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin.. J-Junmen..". Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Ia membulatkan kedua matanya lalu melempar kasar pisau lipat yang digenggamnya.

"AARGHH!" teriak Yixing. Perlahan, air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yixing.

"Kumohon.. hikss.. bertahanlah Junmen" ucap Yixing. Ia pun merobek bajunya. Ia membuka sedikit baju Joonmyeon lalu menutup luka di pinggang Joonmyeon.

"Ah sial.. hikss" umpat Yixing. Ia tidak bisa mengikat baju yang dirobeknya tadi karena kainnya terlalu pendek. Dengan cepat, Yixing mengambil ponselnya di atas meja nakas. Ia menggeser _flip_ ponselnya ke atas dengan menggunakan jempolnya lalu mulai mencari kontak Luhan. Setelah dapat, ia menekan tombol panggilan lalu mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Sambil menunggu panggilan, ia menuju Joonmyeon yang terbujur kaku lalu menutup luka di pinggang Joonmyeon dengan menempelkan robekan bajunya menggunakan tangannya.

"Kumohon.. hikss.. angkat Luhan- _ge_.. angkat.. hikss"

Pip!

 _"Ada ap-"_

"Luhan- _ge_! Kumohon.. cepatlah kemari _ge_.. hiks.. Junmen.. hikss"

 _"Apa yang terjadi pada Junmen, Xing?"_

"A-Aku.. menancapkan pisauku di pinggangnya. hiks.. Kumohon.. cepatlah datang _ge_.. hikss.. sebelum semuanya terlambat"

 _"Baiklah aku akan datang ke sana. Kau harus segera menutup luka Junmen, mengerti?"_

"Ya.. hikss.. aku sedang menutup lukanya.. hikss"

Panggilan pun berhenti. Yixing menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya lalu mulai menangis dengan keras.

"Kumohon.. hiks.. bertahanlah Junmen.. hiks"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yixing terbuka lalu masuklah petugas _ambulance_ diikuti oleh Luhan dan Kris di belakangnya. Petugas _ambulance_ mengangkat tubuh Joonmyeon lalu meletaknya di atas tandu kemudian membawanya menuju mobil _ambulance_.

"Kau pergi saja duluan. Aku dan Yixing akan menyusul" ucap Luhan pada Kris. Kris pun mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Yixing.

Luhan menghampiri Yixing yang duduk sambil menangis lalu memeluknya erat.

"Tenanglah. Junmen pasti bisa diselamatkan" ucap Luhan menenangkan sembari mengusap lembut punggung Yixing.

Yixing membalas pelukan Luhan dengan sangat erat lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

...

* * *

Kris yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan dan Yixing yang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia menatap khawatir pada Yixing yang keadaannya jauh dikatakan baik. Ia yakin bahkan yakin sekali. Yixing baru saja depresi.

"Ayo duduk" ucap Luhan lembut.

Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya pelan di bangku panjang yang tersedia di depan ruang operasi. Begitupula dengan Luhan. Ia mengambil tempat kosong di samping Yixing. Ia memeluk erat Yixing yang terus menangis tanpa isakan sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing.

"Junmen pasti baik-baik saja. Yakinkan hal itu didalam hatimu Xing" ucap Luhan lembut.

Yixing menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia menggerakkan lengannya untuk membalas pelukan Luhan.

Kris menatap Luhan dan Yixing yang sedang saling berpelukan itu. Baginya, ini sungguh aneh. Tidak biasanya Yixing menyelamatkan korban pembunuhannya. Ia memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi sambil memejamkan matanya. Beberapa menit berpikir, senyuman tercetak di wajah orientalnya.

 _'Mungkin saja, Yixing sudah jatuh hati padanya'_ batin Kris.

Terdengar suara pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Sontak, Kris langsung menghampiri seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan pasien di dalam, dokter?" tanya Kris.

Dokter itu membuka masker operasi. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Luka tusuk di pinggangnya tidak mengakibatkan kerusakan organ di dalamnya sama sekali. Kami telah melakukan upaya penjahitan untuk menutup luka tusuk di pinggangnya" ucap sang dokter.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lega saat ia mengetahui keadaan Joonmyeon baik-baik saja. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang berada di pelukannya.

"Kau dengar Yixing? Junmen baik-baik saja" ucap Luhan.

Yixing hanya diam menanggapi Luhan. Entah mengapa dada Yixing terasa sedikit lebih ringan ketika mendengarnya. Ia bersyukur karena Joonmyeon baik-baik saja. Di sisi lain, ia menyesal. Ia menyesal mengapa ia menyelamatkan Joonmyeon. Seharusnya, ia sudah membawa potongan tubuh Joonmyeon ke gang kecil menuju rumahnya dan melemparnya ke anjing-anjing liar yang menantikan santapan barunya.

"Apa kami bisa melihat kondisinya, dok?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan" ucap sang dokter. Ia pun meninggalkan Kris, Luhan dan Yixing.

Kris pun memasuki ruangan. Sedangkan Luhan, ia sedang membujuk Yixing untuk melihat keadaan Joonmyeon.

"Ayolah Yixing. Kau harus melihat keadaan Junmen" ucap Luhan.

Yixing menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa melihatnya, _ge_. A-Aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Junmen tidak akan marah" ucap Luhan. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Yixing lalu menghapus jejak air mata Yixing dengan kedua jempolnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, oke? Junmen akan sedih kalau dia melihatmu menangis" ucapnya.

Yixing menatap Luhan yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sambil berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Mau ya?" tanya Luhan.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dibantu Luhan, Yixing bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu ruang operasi. Sesampainya, Luhan mendorong pintu lalu memasuki ruangan bersama Yixing. Baru lima langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba Yixing menghentikan kakinya. Bulir demi bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yixing. Jika saja Luhan tidak menahan tubuh Yixing, mungkin sekarang Yixing sudah terjatuh. Luhan mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh Yixing dan membiarkan Yixing menangis dengan keras sambil mengusap lembut surai hitamnya.

Kris menatap Luhan yang sedang memeluk Yixing lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon yang menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

 _'Kau tahu? Sekarang Yixing menangis karena menghawatirkanmu'_

...

* * *

Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya masuk ke dalam retina Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan perih di pinggangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku hanya merasakan perih di pinggangku, _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, nanti jahitannya robek"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat lagi kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Ia tidak menyangka mengapa Yixing tiba-tiba menyerangnya seperti tadi. Ini sungguh aneh. Menurutnya,

Yixing seperti kerasukan.

Yang benar saja. Yixing tidak mungkin kerasukan.

Tapi,

Mengapa Yixing tiba-tiba kembali menjadi lembut dan tiba-tiba menjadi mengerikan?

Apa mungkin.

Yixing mempunyai penyakit kepribadian ganda?

 _'Oh, ayolah berpikir Joonmyeon'_ batin Joonmyeon geram. Ia mulai berpikir dengan keras sampai-sampai ia menghiraukan orang yang sedari-tadi menemaninya di ruangan ini.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap lawan bicaranya -Kris- kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Jangan mengangguku, _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon ketus.

Kris memutar bolanya malas. Ia bingung kenapa Joonmyeon tiba-tiba seperti wanita PMS.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" ucap Kris. "Kau tahu, Yixing yang menolongmu tadi" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon mencerna ucapan Kris sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku tahu sekali tipikal Yixing. Jadi, ini merupakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Yixing tidak pernah menolong korban pembunuhannya". Ia pun menatap Joonmyeon. "Seharusnya kau sudah mati dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris datar. Selalu saja, Kris membuatnya merinding dengan kata-kata sarkastiknya.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu kalau Yixing sebenarnya sudah mulai menyukaimu" ucap Kris.

Seketika, Joonmyeon langsung gelagapan. Ia pun menatap Kris heran.

"A-Apa?" tanya Joonmyeon memastikan.

Kris pun membuang nafasnya singkat. Ia harus mengontrol emosinya saat ini.

"Kau tahu, Yixing tidak berhenti menangis dan dia depresi karena menghawatirkanmu" ucap Kris.

Seketika dada Joonmyeon terasa sangat sesak. Ia tidak menyangka Yixing begitu menghawatirkannya sampai-sampai membuat Yixing depresi.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya. Kau bisa menanyakan ini pada Luhan" lanjut Kris.

Joonmyeon diam. Menolong korban pembunuhan dan menangis terus-menerus karena khawatir merupakan hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Yixing pada siapapun. Ini pertama kali Yixing melakukannya.

Serta.

Rona merah yang samar di pipi Yixing saat ia mengusap lembut pipinya dan juga lengan Yixing yang membalas pelukannya.

Ya, Kris benar.

Yixing sudah mulai menyukainya atau jatuh hati kepadanya.

Semuanya sudah jelas. Ia berhasil membuat Yixing jatuh hati kepadanya. Lagipula, Yixing tidak mungkin mempunyai penyakit kepribadian ganda.

Sekarang ia tahu hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan. Ini mungkin lebih sulit karena ini merupakan alasan utama mengapa Yixing tiba-tiba menjadi mengerikan.

Mengeluarkan Yixing dari hasutan leluhurnya -Zhang-.

"Yixing sekarang berada dimana?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Dia di rumah bersama Luhan" jawab Kris.

Joonmyeon menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Kris- _ge_ , apa kau tahu bagaimana cara bertemu dengan leluhur Yixing? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya"

Kris mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu. "Aku bukan dukun dan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kemampuan magis yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. Ya, berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang tidak logis seperti ini memang sangatlah sulit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Yixing berada di dalam hasutan leluhurnya dan itu membuat warna kehidupan Yixing menjadi gelap nan mencekam. Ia tidak tahan melihat Yixing terus-terusan merasakan sakit di kehidupannya.

Ia ingin mengeluarkan Yixing dari hasutan leluhurnya dan membawanya keluar dari warna kehidupan yang gelap nan mencekam.

Dan sedikit lagi.

Yixing akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

...

* * *

"Yixing- _er_ , _zaoshanghao_ (Yixing, selamat pagi)"

Yixing hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan dari teman-temannya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus memanggil mereka teman atau tidak. Karena jabatannya sebagai ketua osis-lah ia bisa dikenal oleh murid-murid di sekolah ini.

"Yixing- _ge_!"

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap pemuda bermata sedikit kecil dengan surai kecoklatan -yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya- berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Ah, Yixing- _ge_ , _zaoshanghao_ " ucap pemuda itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Yixing tersenyum menanggapi pemuda itu. "Ada apa Minghao?" tanya Yixing.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Minghao oleh Yixing itu melemparkan senyuman lebar. "Aku ingin membahas acara kita, _ge_ " ucapnya. "Ngg.. sebenarnya.. aku tidak yakin ide dan rencana-ku akan disukai olehmu" lanjutnya.

Yixing menatap Minghao -yang notabene adalah wakil dari Yixing- sebentar lalu senyuman tercetak di wajahnya yang manis. "Aku akan menunggumu di ruangan saat istirahat nanti" ucap Yixing.

"Baik!" ucap Minghao semangat. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya _ge_. _Bye~_ "

Yixing hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Minghao yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Setelah itu, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang tengah asyik menulis dibarengi dengan membolak-balik buku tebal di hadapannya. Sekarang, guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran biologi sedang absen dan sungguh sangat disayangkan oleh Joonmyeon. Pasalnya, topik pembelajaran yang akan dibahas pada kali ini merupakan topik yang paling ditunggu-tunggu bahkan dinanti-nanti oleh Joonmyeon. Sebut saja 'Sistem Reproduksi'. Berhubung dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya, maka ia harus bersabar lagi untuk menunggu.

 _'Menunggu'_.

Satu kata yang bisa menimbulkan rasa sakit yang menyeruak.

Satu kata yang bisa membuat seseorang menjadi korban pemberian harapan palsu.

Satu kata yang selalu Joonmyeon lakukan demi mendapatkan cinta Yixing.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat ia melihat Yixing berjalan keluar kelas. Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan mengikuti Yixing.

...

* * *

Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari, ia sekarang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia bingung, padahal tadi ia benar-benar mengikuti Yixing tanpa kelewatan satu langkah sekalipun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi ini tetapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Yixing. Ah, ia jadi teringat kejadian di ruang musik waktu itu.

Saat.

Yixing tiba-tiba menyekik lehernya dengan lengan dari belakang lalu membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai kemudian memukul kuat dadanya.

Joonmyeon yakin.

Sekarang, tepatnya di halaman belakang sekolah ini. Yixing akan melampiaskan kekesalan padanya dengan menyiksanya sadis. Joonmyeon menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia harus mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia harus bisa menghindar dari serangan Yixing dengan cara apapun tanpa melukai Yixing.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti mengikutiku"

Joonmyeon terhentak kaget lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Terlihat Yixing yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding gedung sekolah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang mengepalkan telapak tangannya perlahan. Tanpa basa-basi, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju Yixing. Sesampainya, ia mengarahkan tubuh Yixing ke hadapannya dengan menggenggam kedua lengannya lalu merengkuh tubuh Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Yixing yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi" ucap Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "A-"

"Menyerahlah" ucap Yixing cepat. "Jangan ikuti dan dekati aku lagi. Kumohon" lanjutnya pelan.

"Yixing, ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon lembut.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia yakin bahkan yakin sekali. Ia bisa mendengar isakan tangis yang tertahan.

"Menyerahlah Junmen.. hiks", Yixing pun tidak bisa membendung tangisannya lagi. "Kumohon.. hiks.. Jangan dekati aku lagi"

"Mengapa? Katakan padaku Zhang Yixing mengapa?!" ucap Joonnmyeon menaikkan sedikit intonasi pada ucapannya sambil mengguncang tubuh Yixing.

Yixing pun mengeraskan tangisannya. "A-Aku.. hiks.. tidak bisa.. hiks.. melihatmu terluka. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka.. hiks.. AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHATMU TERLUKA KIM JUNMEN!"

Joonmyeon pun terdiam. Ia hanya bisa menatap Yixing yang menangis di hadapannya tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

"Hiks.. semakin kau mendekatiku.. hiks.. kau akan semakin terluka.. hikss.." ucap Yixing. "Menyerahlah.. hikss.. kau tak akan bahagia jika bersamaku. Kau akan terus terluka.. hikss.. dan merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat perih.. hikss"

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak. Aku pasti akan ba-"

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BAHAGIA JIKA BERSAMAKU, KIM JUNMEN! MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA HAH?!"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik Zhang Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon dengan nada penekanan di setiap kata. Ia pun menatap Yixing lekat-lekat.

"Ingatlah satu hal yang membuatku sangat bahagia" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun menghadapkan kepala Yixing ke arahnya secara paksa lalu menatap lekat manik hitam Yixing.

Sekejap, hatinya bergetar saat ia menatap manik hitam Yixing.

Inilah Zhang Yixing yang sebenarnya.

Dengan manik hitam yang memancarkan cahaya kelembutan di dalamnya.

"Satu hal itu adalah..", Joonmyeon pun memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "Memilikimu seutuhnya" ucapnya. Ia pun menghela nafasnya perlahan, "Hanya memlikimu dengan seutuhnya sudah cukup membuatku sangat bahagia" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya perlahan sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Angin pun berhembus pelan menerbangkan sedikit masing-masing surai hitam Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Yixing mengarahkan tangannya ke tangan Joonmyeon yang berada di pundaknya lalu menghempasnya kasar.

"Kau bodoh. Kau idiot" ucap Yixing. Ia menggerakkan tangannya perlahan lalu mulai memukul-mukul dada Joonmyeon. "Pergi! Menjauhlah dariku!"

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya akibat pukulan Yixing.

"Pergi! Hikss.. aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranmu di kehidupanku! hikss.." ucap Yixing yang semakin menguatkan pukulannya di dada Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak berharap untuk bertemu denganmu.. hikss"

"Bertemu denganmu membuat kepalaku berdenyut sakit.. hikss"

"Aku ingin kau menyerah.. hikss.. dan pergi meninggalkanku.. hikss"

"Aku tidak butuh teman hidup.. hikss.. aku akan selamanya sendiri.. hikss"

"Aku tidak ingin merasakan kebahagiaan.. hikss... kebahagiaan akan membuatku semakin sengsara.. hikss"

Perlahan Yixing menghentikan pukulannya. Joonmyeon pun mengarahkan tangannya ke punggung Yixing tetapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh Yixing.

"Menyerahlah.. hikss.. kumohon menyerahlah.. hikss... aku tidak ingin kau terluka... hikss"

"Akhiri saja hubungan kita.. hikss.. aku tidak ingin menjadi pacarmu lagi.. hikss"

Yixing pun mulai menangis dengan keras. Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung memeluk Yixing dengan erat lalu mengusap lembut punggung Yixing.

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Yixing yang terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing perlahan sambil memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menempelkan bibirnya. Ia melumat perlahan bibir Yixing lalu melepasnya sebentar kemudian kembali melumatnya. Ia melumat lembut bibir Yixing sambil mengusap pelan tengkuk Yixing dengan jempolnya.

Sementara itu, Yixing pun memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ciuman yang telah membuatnya candu kembali dirasakannya. Lumatan Joonmyeon sangatlah lembut sehingga membuat kakinya terasa lemas. Ia sangat menikmati lumatan Joonmyeon. Apalagi saat lidah Joonmyeon berhasil memasuki rongga mulutnya dan memainkan lidahnya. Selain itu, ia merasakan jantung Joonmyeon yang berdetak sangat cepat sama seperti jantungnya. Kenapa bisa detak jantung Joonmyeon berdetak sama persis seperti jantungnya? Apa maksudnya? Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apapun.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Joonmyeon pun melepaskan ciumannya tetapi tidak menjauhkan jarak wajahnya pada wajah Yixing. Ia merasakan deru nafas Yixing yang hangat lalu kembali menempelkan bibirnya. Ia melumat perlahan bibir Yixing kemudian memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Yixing lalu menyapu bersih bagiannya. Ia menghisap _saliva_ Yixing lalu memainkan lidah Yixing secara perlahan. Ia melepaskan sebentar tautan bibirnya kemudian kembali melumat lembut bibir Yixing. Ia menghisap perlahan bibir bawah Yixing lalu melumatnya lagi.

Perlahan, Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menatap Yixing yang membuka kedua matanya. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Yixing lalu menghapus jejak air mata Yixing menggunakan kedua jempolnya. Kemudian, ia membawa tubuh Yixing ke dalam pelukannya lalu memeluknya erat bahkan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Terima kasih telah menghawatirkanku" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung melepasmu begitu saja. Aku bahkan rela terluka sangat dalam untuk mendapatkanmu. Kau tahu karena apa?"

"Karena kau.."

"Sangat berharga bagiku"

...

* * *

"P-Permisi, _ge_. apa aku terlambat?"

Yixing pun membuka kedua matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Ia pun menatap Minghao yang berada di ambang pintu lalu tersenyum.

" _Dui bu qi_. Aku tadi tidak membaca pesanmu, _ge_ " ucap Minghao sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa kok" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. "Duduklah" lanjutnya.

Minghao pun menutup pintu ruangan lalu mengambil tempat di seberang Yixing. Ia pun meletakkan sebuah buku di atas meja lalu mengarahkannya ke hadapan Yixing. Ia melihat Yixing mengambil bukunya lalu membuka kemudian membaca isinya. Ia menatap Yixing yang tengah membaca sambil mengerutkan sedikit dahinya.

" _D-Dui bu qi, ge_. Apa aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Minghao hati-hati.

Yixing melepaskan pandangannya pada buku lalu menatap Minghao yang sedang menatapnya serius.

"Ng.. begini. Eum.. bagaimana ya?" ucap Minghao sambil menggaruk pelan pipinya.

"Ng.. _gege_. Kau terlihat pucat. Eum.. jika kau masih sakit, kita bisa mengu-"

"Kalau terus diundur, acara ini akan dibatalkan" ucap Yixing yang menyela perkataan Minghao. Yixing menatap Minghao yang membulatkan matanya kaget akibat kelakuannya tadi lalu menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" ucapnya.

"Ya, sebenarnya ini kesalahanku yang seenaknya mengundurkan janji awal kita. Maaf ya, aku jadi mengambil waktu pulangmu" lanjut Yixing.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, _ge_ " ucap Minghao. "M-Memangnya, apa yang terjadi _ge_? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengundurkan janji kita?" tanyanya.

Yixing menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah privasi yang menurutku tidak terlalu penting" jawab Yixing.

Minghao mengangguk paham. Ia menatap Yixing yang tersenyum padanya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada buku yang berada di pegangannya.

"Bagus. Aku sangat menyukai idemu" ucap Yixing.

Minghao menatap Yixing dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah, _ge_?" ucapnya.

Yixing mengangguk. "Awalnya _Garden party_ yang dipadukan dengan tema _dark phantom_ menurutku sangat aneh. Tapi, apa salahnya kita mencoba dulu. Mudah-mudahan saja dengan mengambil tema ini, acara kita berlangsung lancar dan semoga aja anak kelas 3 menyukainya" ucap Yixing. Ia menatap Minghao yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa menyusun perencanaan acara dengan sangat rapi seperti ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, _ge_ " ucap Minghao sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Aku sangat mengerti kondisimu yang sedang tidak sehat dan aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu" lanjutnya.

Yixing pun tersenyum menatap Minghao lalu kembali menaruh perhatiannya pada buku yang berada di pegangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya tanggal 15 itu terlalu cepat? Bagaimana dengan bagian dekorasi? Apa itu terlalu cepat jika dilaksanakan dua hari dari sekarang? Bukannya menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan-bahan dekor itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama? Aku melihat dana yang dibutuhkan untuk dekorasi disini nominalnya tidak sedikit" tanya Yixing.

Minghao mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah. Aku berpikir sangat keras untuk itu. Intinya, _gege_ tidak perlu khawatir. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dekorasi sudah kuatur dan sudah aku koordinasi dengan ketua bagian. Pendanaan pun begitu. Jika _gege_ langsung menyetujui acara ini, bagian dekorasi akan langsung bekerja pada hari ini"

"Proposal?" tanya Yixing.

"Sudah. Semuanya sudah beres, _ge_. Tapi, _dui bu qi_. Aku terpaksa me- _scan_ tanda tanganmu. Oke, itu kesalahan terbesarku. Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Yixing pun tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Aku menyetujuinya" ucapnya. "Aku jadi merasa kalau aku ketua yang sangat buruk. Coba saja aku tidak sakit" lanjutnya sambil menutup buku lalu meletaknya di atas meja.

"Ayolah _gege,_ jangan merasa seperti itu. Berhubung _gege_ menyetujui perencanaan acara ini, kami akan langsung bekerja sekarang. Ah, aku sangat sangat menyarankan _gege_ untuk tidak membantu atau memantau kerja kami. Aku sangat tahu sekali kalau _gege_ masih belum dikatakan benar-benar sehat" ucap Minghao. Ia pun berdiri lalu mengambil bukunya di atas meja. "Kalau begitu. Aku permisi dulu" lanjutnya sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Oh iya" ucap Minghao yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. " _Gege_ , kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat ya. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit lebih parah lagi" lanjutnya. Ia pun melemparkan senyuman lebar pada Yixing lalu berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Yixing yang masih setia berada di tempatnya.

Yixing menatap pintu ruangan yang telah tertutup. Ia pun terkekeh pelan. "Ada-ada saja kau ini" ucapnya. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu menyampirkannya ke bahunya. Setelah itu, ia pun berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Sesampainya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke ganggang pintu lalu menekan kemudian menggeser pintu itu.

Tiba-tiba.

Ia pun terhentak kaget.

Ia melihat Joonmyeon yang berada di hadapannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Perlahan, Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Yixing lekat-lekat.

Yixing pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena kelakuan Joonmyeon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yixing singkat.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang menatapnya lekat.

Dan entah mengapa,

Pipinya terasa panas. Jantungnya juga berdegup sangat kencang.

Ia baru menyadari kalau..

Joonmyeon itu..

Sangatlah tampan.

Perlahan, Joonmyeon menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Hal itu berhasil membuat Yixing seketika mematung. Yixing tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa panas di tubuhnya dan jantungnya tak berhenti berdegup kencang. Joonmyeon pun meraih tangan Yixing lalu mulai mengenggamnya lembut.

 _'Ah, sial'_ batin Yixing.

Menurut Yixing, genggaman Joonmyeon terasa hangat dan kuat.

Oke.

Yixing yakin.

Ia akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa setelah ini.

"Kau ini kena-"

"Ayo pulang bersama" ucap Joonmyeon.

Sontak, Yixing langsung menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan sangat datar lalu melepas tangannya dari genggaman Joonmyeon kasar. Ia pun mengarahkan tangannya lalu meninju perut Joonmyeon.

"Akh!"

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat berlebihan" ucap Yixing dingin. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang tengah memegang perutnya.

"Yixing! Tunggu!" teriak Joonmyeon sambil berlari menyusul Yixing.

...

* * *

Yixing terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Joonmyeon yang sedari-tadi memanggil namanya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Joonmyeon melakukan hal yang sangat berlebihan seperti itu padanya. Apa tujuannya?

Tapi jujur saja.

Tatapannya, senyumannya, dan genggaman lembutnya.

Sukses membuat Yixing terpana.

Yixing tidak bisa membayangkan betapa memalukannya dirinya tadi. Ia yakin bahkan sangat yakin sekali kalau pipinya pasti memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Yixing" panggil Joonmyeon yang berhasil menahan langkah Yixing dengan menarik lengannya.

"Kau ini kenapa hah?" ucap Yixing. Ia pun menatap Joonmyeon dengan penuh kesadisan.

"Pelankan sedikit langkah kakimu. Ayo pulang bersama-sama" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu menghela nafasnya. "Terserah kau saja" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon pun tersenyum lebar lalu menggenggam lembut tangan Yixing. Mereka pun mulai berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan.

"Yixing" panggil Joonmyeon.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Yixing. Sepertinya, ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi Joonmyeon.

"Yixing, boleh tidak aku..", Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang berada di sebelahnya. "Menciummu lagi?" tanyanya.

Sontak, Yixing langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan was-was. Kemudian, ia melihat Yixing yang mengarahkan tubuhnya ke hadapannya lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ia tertegun. Ia menatap manik hitam Yixing yang dipenuhi oleh kalut kekesalan yang memuncak. Oke, sekarang ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Plak!

"Akh!" ucap Joonmyeon yang meringis sakit sambil memegang pipinya.

Tanpa melihat Joonmyeon yang mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan mulus tanpa dosa, Yixing pun langsung berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Menurutnya, Joonmyeon sangat keterlaluan. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Joonmyeon dengan sangat lancang mengatakan kalau dia ingin menciumnya lagi.

Tapi sebenarnya.

Ia sangat menerima permintaan Joonmyeon dengan senang hati.

Sayangnya, ia sadar diri saja. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal menjijikkan -yang menurut sebagian besar orang romantis- di tengah jalan seperti ini.

Ya, berciuman merupakan hal yang menjijikkan menurut Yixing.

Oh, ayolah Yixing. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau telah berciuman dengan Joonmyeon lebih dari sekali?

Oke, anggap saja Yixing masih polos dan ia tidak mengerti sesuatu yang menimpanya belakangan ini sampai-sampai Zhang terus memaksanya untuk membunuh Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sekarang, ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil kunci rumah di dalamnya. Ia pun memasukkan kunci rumah ke dalam lubang kunci lalu memutarnya kemudian membuka pintu rumah. Ia melirik ke belakang melalui bahunya dan ia dapat melihat Joonmyeon yang berada di belakangnya. Ia pun menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Ju-"

"Maaf telah membuatmu kesal Xing" ucap Joonmyeon.

Baik Joonmyeon maupun Yixing, mereka pun langsung terdiam membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau benar. Aku bodoh dan idiot" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Jatuh cinta kepadamu telah membuatku menjadi seseorang yang terbodoh dan teridiot se-dunia" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Aku akan menjauhimu" ucapnya. "Aku berharap sekali semoga kau tidak melupakan rasa cintaku padamu. Saat kau merasa takut, kau bisa memintaku untuk melindungimu. Aku akan melindungimu dengan senang hati" lanjutnya.

"Ingatlah. Kau tidak akan selamanya sendiri. Disini, aku berdiri di sampingmu untuk menemanimu, menggenggam lembut tanganmu dan memeluk erat tubuhmu. Aku akan senang hati membawamu keluar dari perangkap mimpi buruk dan menunjukkan kepadamu arti cinta sesungguhnya serta membuatmu merasakan kebahagiaan termanis yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan setia menunggumu sampai kau bisa membuka hatimu untukku" lanjut Joonmyeon.

Perlahan, air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Yixing. Ia menutup mulutnya sambil memukul dadanya untuk menahan isakan.

Dada Joonmyeon terasa sesak saat melihat punggung Yixing yang sedikit membungkuk disertai dengan bahu Yixing yang bergetar. Ingin sekali ia membawa Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia ingin membiarkan Yixing benar-benar sendirian dulu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Xing. Semoga kau sehat selalu" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun mengepalkan telapak tangannya. "Aku pulang dulu"

Joonmyeon mengarahkan tubuhnya ke belakang lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Yixing. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya karena..

Yixing tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan tangannya ke punggung tangan Yixing lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Sebegitukah kau.. hikss.. mencintaiku?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Kenapa.. hikss.. harus aku.. hikss.. orang yang kau cintai.. hikss. Kau tau sendiri kan.. hikss.. aku.. hikss.. sering menyakitimu"

Joonmyeon menurunkan lengan Yixing yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Ia mengarahkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Yixing lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Yixing.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa harus kau orang yang sangat kucintai. Itu sangat susah dijelaskan dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya" ucap Joonmyeon. "Kau akan tahu sendiri jawabannya" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon membawa Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Yixing mencurahkan semua tangisannya sambil mengusap lembut surai hitamnya.

Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari.

Di dalam tangisan Yixing,

Terselebung rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa di kepalanya.

Yixing berusaha keras untuk menahan rasa sakit itu hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan rasa sakit itu menggerogoti kepalanya.

...

* * *

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya di _auditorium_. Senyuman tercetak di wajahnya saat anggotanya menyapanya ramah. Setelah lama berjalan, ia pun menemukan Minghao yang tengah asyik membolak-balikkan kertas lalu berjalan menghampiri Minghao. Sesampainya, ia menepuk pundak Minghao dan hal itu sukses membuat Minghao terhentak kaget.

"Ah, _gege_! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Minghao.

Yixing hanya tersenyum menanggapi Minghao.

"Bagaimana _ge_? Baguskan?" tanya Minghao semangat.

"Aku suka _lighting_ -nya" ucap Yixing sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ah, ini belum seberapa _ge_. Untuk pembukaan, _lighting_ -nya memang sengaja diterangkan supaya ada kesan _green party_. Ketika acara inti dimulai, _lighting_ akan digelapkan perlahan supaya kesan _green party_ berubah menjadi _dark phantom_ " ucap Minghao. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau lihat kristal-kristal itu, _ge_?" ucap Minghao.

Yixing pun mengedarkan pandangannya lagi. "Ah, aku bahkan tidak sadar ada beberapa kristal tertempel di dinding-dinding" ucapnya.

"Hihihi, kau pasti akan takjub ketika melihat kristal-kristal itu nanti. Saat _lighting_ diredupkan, kristal-kristal itu akan memancarkan cahaya berwarna merah" ucap Minghao.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yixing.

Minghao mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, setidaknya kristal-kristal itu menjadi penambah kesan _dark_ di _auditorium_ ini" ucapnya.

Yixing tersenyum lalu menggenggam erat bahu Minghao. "Kau sangat pintar" ucapnya. Ia pun mengacak pelan surai kecoklatan Minghao. "Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu karena aku tidak membantumu sama sekali"

"Tidak apa kok, _ge_. Jangan dibawa perasaan, nanti lama kelamaan akan menjadi beban" ucap Minghao. "Oh iya, _ge_. Kau harus bersiap-siap untuk memberikan pidato pembukaan" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ya _gege_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau" ucap Minghao sambil tersenyum haru.

"Ah, baiklah" ucap Yixing. Ia pun menepuk pelan pundak Minghao lalu pergi meninggalkan Minghao.

"Ehem.. Ngomong-ngomong, Yixing- _ge_ " ucap Minghao.

Yixing langsung menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia menatap Minghao yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Kau terlihat tampan dengan potongan rambut barumu" ucap Minghao yang langsung pergi menjauh dari Yixing.

Yixing hanya diam sambil menatap Minghao yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia mengarahkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Ia pun terkekeh pelan lalu senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

" _Xie xie_ , Minghao- _er_ "

...

* * *

"Uwaah" gumam Joonmyeon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya menelusuri _auditorium._

"Kita ambil tempat di paling atas ya"

Tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara, Joonmyeon langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh, ayolah Junmen. Jangan berlagak seperti orang bodoh. Kau membuatku malu dengan ekspresi imut edisi-maksa-mu itu"

Tanpa menanggapi perkataan sang lawan bicara, Joonmyeon terus berjalan menaiki tangga sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kalau kau jatuh, aku akan langsung berlari meninggalkanmu"

"Uwaahh. Kau lihat kan Chenmo? Ini keren sekali" ucap Joonmyeon kagum.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja.

Bugh!

"Aduh!" ringis Joonmyeon yang terjatuh akibat tersandung anak tangga.

Sang lawan bicara yang sedari-tadi diabaikan Joonmyeon -Cheney, atau dipanggil Chenmo oleh Joonmyeon- langsung berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang mengelus-elus lututnya dengan rasa cinta.

 _'Apa salahku sehingga aku bertemu dengan orang yang memalukan seperti dia'_ batin Cheney.

Joonmyeon pun bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya mencari sosok Cheney. Setelah sekian menit mencari, akhirnya ia dapat melihat Cheney yang tengah duduk santai di kursi tempat paling atas lalu mulai berjalan menaiki tangga. Sesampainya, ia pun langsung duduk di samping Cheney.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Joonmyeon tanpa dosa.

Cheney memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh, ia enggan sekali melayani makhluk-yang-spesiesnya-tidak-diketahui-apa-jenisnya-ini.

"Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang" jawab Cheney malas.

"Memangnya rumput bisa bergoyang?" tanya Joonmyeon -tanpa-dosa-lagi.

Jika Joonmyeon adalah kertas, mungkin Cheney sudah merobek-robeknya lalu membakarnya.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Cheney geram.

Joonmyeon menatap sinis Cheney sebentar lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Menurutnya desain interior _auditorium_ ini sangatlah romantis. Seketika ia langsung membayangkan kalau ia sedang berdansa dengan Yixing lalu berciuman mesra di akhir gerakan dansa.

Cheney yang berada di sebelah Joonmyeon hanya bisa memandang jijik pada Joonmyeon yang menurutnya sedang berada di dunia imajinasi.

 _'Tidak apa-apa, selagi berkhayal itu gratis'_ batin Cheney geram.

Acara pun dimulai. Alunan musik _jazz_ yang lembut memanjakan indera pendengaran hadirin yang berada di _auditorium._ Tak terkecuali dengan Joonmyeon. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati alunan musik yang mengalun lembut di telinganya. Ia sangat menikmati alunan musik _jazz_ itu sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia mulai tertidur.

Tiba-tiba, ia terhentak dari tidurnya. Sontak, ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bingung mengapa semua gadis disini berteriak. Ia pun mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke panggung. Sontak, ia membulatkan matanya terpana ketika ia...

Melihat Yixing dengan balutan kemeja, jas serta celana berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang mengilap. Ditambah lagi dengan potongan pendek rambut Yixing yang disisir ke kanan.

Menurutnya, Yixing terlihat sangat tampan sehingga ia merasa kalau ia adalah _uke_ -bagaimana pun ia tetaplah _seme_ -. Ia yakin, sungguh sangat yakin sekali. Kemarin rambut Yixing masih panjang dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Entahlah, sepertinya ia tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang ketika ia melihat Yixing menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya. Seketika, teriakan heboh di gedung _auditorium_ pun semakin memuncak.

 _'Oh, lihatlah_ smirk _itu Joonmyeon! Aw, seksi sekali!'_ batin Joonmyeon menjerit.

Rasanya, Joonmyeon ingin berteriak juga. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa karena pesona Yixing yang sukses membuatnya terpana.

" _Nimen hao_ (selamat pagi semua). _Wo shi_ (saya) ..."

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya lalu mulai menikmati suara lembut nan seksi milik Yixing sekaligus membayangkan adegan yang dimana Yixing berada di bawah tubuhnya sambil mengeluarkan suara desah.

 _'Ngghh.. suaramu seksi sekali.. hhh'_ batin Joonmyeon.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi masam tercetak di wajahnya ketika ia merasakan getaran di pahanya. Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil suatu benda di sana. Ia membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap benda yang bernama ponsel itu.

 _'Menyebalkan'_ batin Joonmyeon kesal.

Ia membuka _flip_ ponsel-nya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung tatkala melihat tulisan 'satu pesan telah diterima'. Ia menekan opsi baca lalu terlihatlah sederet tulisan.

 _Dari: +_ _8610 x_ _xx xx_

 _Setelah ini, kau harus cari Yixing lalu tenangkan dia._

 _Xi Luhan._

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesosok Luhan. Nihil. Ia sama-sekali tidak menemukan Luhan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang tengah memberikan pidato. Ia tidak lagi membayangkan hal-hal aneh sekarang. Malahan, ia sedang menghawatirkan Yixing karena ia baru saja ingat kalau..

Yixing akan depresi jika berada di depan banyak orang. Bahkan, Yixing pernah pingsan saat memberikan pidato karena depresi berat.

"... Kenangan tidaklah harus dikenang tetapi juga diingat. Ingatlah siapa dirimu dan kenanglah masa lalumu. Gunakan kenanganmu sebagai loncatan menuju masa depan yang indah. Disini, tepatnya di _Unforgettable Memories event_ , akan berusaha mengukir kenangan termanis yang belum pernah kalian rasakan dengan nuansa yang belum pernah kalian temui sebelumnya. Aku, Zhang Yixing sebagai perwakilan seluruh siswa kelas 1 dan 2 di sekolah ini. Berharap semoga kalian, seluruh siswa kelas 3 dapat mencapai apa yang diimpikan dan dapat membuat bangga sekolah ini. Pidato ini sekaligus pidato pertama dan terakhir saya sebagai ketua dari seluruh siswa di sekolah ini. Dari lubuk hati saya yang terdalam, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika terdapat kesalahan selama saya menjadi ketua dari seluruh siswa di sekolah. Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih banyak dan semoga sukses"

Sorak horai disertai dengan tepukan tangan mengalun teratur memenuhi gedung _auditorium_. Joonmyeon menatap khawatir Yixing yang tengah membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat lalu berjalan meninggalkan panggung.

"Chenmo, aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menepuk pelan paha Cheney yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Cheney.

"Ng..". Terlihat Joonmyeon sedang mencari alasan. "Kantin. Aku lapar sekali" jawab Joonmyeon. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Cheney, Joonmyeon pun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan keluar gedung _auditorium._

...

* * *

Yixing menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding bagian belakang gedung _auditorium_. Perlahan, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke bawah sambil memegang bahkan hampir menjambak rambutnya. Ia merasakan denyutan yang sangat hebat di kepalanya disertai dengan pernafasan yang tidak teratur.

"ARGHH!", ia pun berteriak untuk mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya menghangat disertai dengan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Yixing"

Yixing menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. Rasa denyut yang menyakitkan di kepalanya perlahan menghilang dan pernafasannya mulai stabil. Ia menggerakkan lengannya pelan lalu melingkarkannya di pinggang orang itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu" ucap Joonmyeon lembut. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke surai hitam Yixing lalu mengusapnya lembut.

Yixing membenamkan wajahnya di dada Joonmyeon lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Seperti biasa, ia merasakan hangat yang menenangkan di pelukan Joonmyeon. Ditambah lagi dengan kecupan ringan di pucuk kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Joonmyeon sangat pintar membuatnya tenang dan nyaman hanya melalui pelukan.

Prang!

"A-Apa itu?" tanya Joonmyeon. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pelan lalu menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Yixing.

Prang!

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang sekarang menatapnya. Dengan cepat, Yixing bangkit dari posisinya lalu berlari meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Tanpa basa-basi Joonmyeon pun langsung menyusul Yixing.

Tiba-tiba..

Ia membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia dapat melihat tujuh orang siswa berandalan -ia yakin mereka bukan siswa dari sekolah ini- sedang merusak fasilitas sekolahnya dengan melempar batu ke jendela gedung sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Siapa mereka? Mengapa mereka melakukan hal ini di sekolahnya?

Joonmyeon pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang tengah menelepon seseorang.

"Tetap laksanakan acara sesuai dengan rencana. Jangan sampai membuat siswa di dalam ruangan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kekacuan ini, mengerti?" ucap Yixing.

"..."

"Aku yang akan mengurus kekacauan ini. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yixing lagi.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celananya. Kemudian ia melihat Yixing yang berjalan menuju tengah lapangan sekolah.

"Yixing tunggu!" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia menghentikan langkah Yixing dengan mengenggam kuat lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan lalu melepas lengannya dari genggaman Joonnmyeon. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon tanpa menjawab pertanyaaannya. Sontak, Joonmyeon pun langsung menyusul Yixing.

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di belakang Yixing. Ia tertegun ketika melihat wajah tujuh siswa berandalan itu yang ternyata sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau yang bernama Zhang Yixing?" tanya salah satu gerombolan siswa berandalan itu yang diyakini ketua dari mereka.

"Ya. Aku Zhang Yixing" jawab Yixing singkat.

Seringai kejam terpampang di wajah sang ketua kelompok siswa berandalan itu.

"Aneh sekali. Untuk bertemu denganku saja, kalian harus merusak sekolah kami. Dasar payah" ucap Yixing.

"Kau!" teriak sang ketua sedikit murka.

Yixing menarik sudut bibir di wajahnya disertai membuang singkat nafasnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Tujuh siswa berandalan itu menatap murka Yixing yang berjalan santai meninggalkan mereka.

"Mau kemana kau!" tanya sang ketua dengan menaikkan intonasi pada ucapannya.

"Ikuti saja aku kalau kalian ingin berurusan denganku" jawab Yixing santai.

Entah mengapa Joonmyeon menjadi gugup sendiri ketika melihat Yixing yang berjalan keluar sekolah diikuti oleh tujuh siswa berandalan itu.

Menurutnya, Yixing memanglah seorang psikopat yang bisa saja membunuh mereka dengan sangat mudah.

Tapi..

Ia tidak yakin, Yixing bisa membunuh tujuh orang sekaligus. Lagipula tubuh mereka sangat besar dan terlihat sangat kuat ketimbang tubuh Yixing.

"Yixing- _ge_ tunggu!"

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya. Ia melihat pemuda yang bermata sedikit kecil dengan surai kecoklatan berlari menghampiri Yixing. Sontak, ia pun langsung menghentikan pemuda itu dengan menahan tubuhnya.

"Yixing- _ge_! Kumohon jangan!"

Joonmyeon berusaha keras menahan tubuh pemuda itu yang memberontak melepaskan diri.

"Yixing- _ge_.."

Perlahan pemuda itu pun berhenti memberontak lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar. Joonmyeon menatap pemuda yang sekarang sedang membenamkan wajahnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Walaupun samar, ia bisa mendengar pemuda itu menangis. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya kuat. Ia pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Yixing akan baik-baik saja" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Perlahan, pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Kemudian, ia melihat Joonmyeon yang berdiri lalu mulai pergi meninggalkannya. Sontak, ia langsung berdiri lalu menahan Joonmyeon dengan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Kau mau kemana, _ge_?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Menyusul Yixing" jawab Joonmyeon. Ia melepas tangan pemuda itu di lengan bajunya pelan. "Aku akan melindungi Yixing" ucapnya.

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku percayakan padamu keselamatan Yixing- _gege_. Kumohon, lindungi dia dengan baik" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon pun tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan surai kecoklatan pemuda itu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemuda itu lalu berjalan menyusul Yixing.

...

* * *

"Apa urusan kalian?" tanya Yixing singkat. Ia menatap salah satu dari ketujuh siswa berandalan -sang ketua- yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir.

" _Cih_. Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu" ucap sang ketua yang menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Yixing.

Yixing hanya diam sebagai tanggapan. Sungguh, ia sangat malas berhadapan dengan siswa berandalan ini.

Sang ketua pun menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Kau tidak ingat ya?" tanyanya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing.

Sang ketua pun membuang nafasnya singkat. "Dasar kaparat kau!" ucapnya dengan nada membentak.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Yixing singkat. Sepertinya ia tidak peduli kalau pemuda yang berada di hadapannya sudah sangat emosi.

"Bangsat!" umpat sang ketua. Ia pun menggenggam kerah kemeja Yixing. "Asalkan kau tahu, kau yang membunuh ketua dan dua orang anggota kami!" ucapnya dengan menaikkan intonasinya di akhir kalimat.

Yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu? Apa urusanmu?" tanya Yixing.

Bugh!

Sang ketua meninju kuat wajah Yixing sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. Yixing menatap sang ketua yang sedang membunyikan sendi di jarinya.

"Kau tahu? Nyawa.. haruslah dibayar dengan nyawa" ucap sang ketua. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Yixing dengan menarik paksa kerah kemeja hitamnya. Ia pun mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Yixing. Sontak, Yixing langsung menggenggam tangan sang ketua dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu mengarahkan kedua kakinya menendang perut sang ketua. Sang ketua pun terhempas ke belakang kuat lalu terjatuh ke rongsokan kaleng.

Yixing menatap kosong sang ketua yang berusaha bangkit sambil terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bisa berkelahi dengan orang banyak hanya menggunakan tangan kosong. Ia harus menggunakan pisau lipat sebagai bentuk perlindungan diri jika terdapat serangan langsung bertubi-tubi. Sayangnya, saat ini ia tidak membawa pisau lipat dan ia tidak tahu bakalan terjadi sesuatu yang menurutnya mengesalkan.

Tiba-tiba Yixing menundukkan tubuhnya lalu melayangkan tinju ke wajah dan tendangan ke bagian ulu hati tatkala dua orang anggota siswa berandalan menyerangnya. Dua orang siswa itu pun terjatuh. Ia mengarahkan tubuhnya ke segala arah. Terlihatlah empat orang siswa berandalan sedang mengelilinginya dan dua orang siswa yang tengah membangkitkan tubuh mereka pelan. Mereka mengepalkan telapak tangannya lalu mulai menyerang Yixing.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon hanya bisa melihat dalam diam di balik tembok tatkala melihat Yixing yang berhadapan dengan enam orang siswa berandalan yang mengelilinginya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi cemas terpampang jelas ketika ia melihat Yixing yang terlihat kewalahan menghindar dari serangan enam orang siswa berandalan itu.

"Yixing! Di belakangmu!" teriak Joonmyeon.

Yixing terhentak kaget lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Bugh!

"Yixing!" teriak Joonmyeon. Ia membulatkan matanya kaget ketika melihat Yixing yang terjatuh akibat pukulan kuat menggunakan balok kayu yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil di kepalanya. Sontak, ia langsung berlari menghampiri Yixing.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja..

Ia dihalangi oleh dua orang siswa berandalan itu.

 _'Sial'_ batin Joonmyeon.

Salah satu dari dua orang siswa itu langsung melayangkan tinju ke wajah Joonmyeon. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon langsung menangkis tinju siswa itu lalu meninjunya balik. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh satu siswa berandalan yang lain dan dengan cepat Joonmyeon menangkis bahkan meninju balik siswa itu.

Bugh!

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah tatkala melihat sang ketua meninju kuat bagian ulu hati Yixing lalu menendangnya hingga membuat punggung dan kepala Yixing terbentur tembok. Dengan cepat, ia langsung berlari menghampiri Yixing.

Tiba-tiba..

Bugh!

Ia pun terjatuh. Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit akibat seseorang melempar batu ke kepalanya. Ia pun berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya perlahan lalu menatap wajah orang itu dan..

Ia menahan serangan tinju dari orang itu dengan menggenggam kuat kepalan tangan orang itu. Ia menghempas kasar tangan orang itu lalu menendang kuat perutnya. Kemudian, ia membulatkan matanya kaget ketika melihat sang ketua berjalan mendekati Yixing yang tengah terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah kemudian membangkitkan paksa tubuh Yixing dengan menarik kerah kemejanya lalu membenturkan punggung Yixing ke tembok kuat.

"Jadi, ini kelemahanmu?" ucap sang ketua. Ia pun meninju kuat ulu hati Yixing lalu keluarlah darah segar dari mulut Yixing. Ia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari kantong celananya lalu mengarahkannya ke leher Yixing. "Apa ada kata-kata terakhir?" ucap sang ketua. Ia mulai menekan pisau lipat itu di leher Yixing.

"BAJINGAN KAU!" teriak Joonmyeon. Ia pun langsung berlari menghampiri sang ketua. Sesampainya, ia pun langsung melayangkan tinjunya dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat, sang ketua menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang lalu..

Bugh!

Joonmyeon terhempas ke belakang sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sontak, salah satu orang siswa berandalan menahan tubuh Joonmyeon dengan melilitkan lengannya di leher Joonmyeon dari belakang. Kemudian satu orang siswa berandalan yang lain meninju perut Joonmyeon bertubi-tubi.

"Dasar bedebah" ucap sang ketua. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau mati mengenaskan?" tanya sang ketua.

Yixing hanya diam. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menahan rasa sakit di kepala, punggung dan ulu hatinya serta mengatur pernafasannya yang sangat tidak stabil.

Seringai kejam tercetak di wajah sang ketua. "Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu manis juga" ucapnya. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing lalu menempelkan bibirnya. Ia melumat kasar bibir Yixing sambil menekan pisau yang berada di leher Yixing.

"JAUHKAN BIBIRMU YANG MENJIJIKKAN ITU DARI BIBIR YIXING BANGSAT!" teriak Joonmyeon.

Sontak, Joonmyeon mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya lagi akibat tendangan yang sangat kuat di perutnya.

Sang ketua terus melumat bibir Yixing bahkan ia berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Yixing. Yixing berusaha mengeluarkan lidah sang ketua dengan mendorongnya tetapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya karena sang ketua terlalu kuat. Perlahan, sang ketua mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher jenjang Yixing. Ia mencium bahkan menggigit leher Yixing.

"BEDEBAH!" teriak Joonmyeon. Ia pun meringis sakit ketika lilitan lengan di lehernya semakin menguat. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

Akhirnya sang ketua menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Yixing lalu menatap Yixing yang tengah memejamkan matanya sembari menahan sakit. "Aw, ekspresimu seksi sekali. Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati ciumanku" ucapnya. Ia menjauhkan pisau dari leher Yixing lalu terlihatlah bekas kebiruan yang panjang di sana. Seringai kejam pun tercetak di wajahnya. Ia memiringkan pisau lipat itu lalu menempelkan ujung pisau itu di leher Yixing.

"Selamat tidur, manis" ucap sang ketua. Ia menjauhkan mata pisau itu lalu mulai mengarahkannya ke leher Yixing.

"YIXING!"

\- To be Continued -

* * *

\- Author's note:

 _Happy new year semuanya ^^ semoga tahun 2017 ini menjadi tahun yang terbaik bagi kita semua ^^_

 _Oh iya,_

 _Semangat sekolahnya bagi para_ readers _-_ nim _yang besok udah mulai sekolah /kayak author T-T/_

 _Don't Forget to Review_

 _and_

 _Thanks for reading ^^_

 _._

 _Love Sign,_

AqueousXback


	12. Slight Chapter: How if Yixing Jealous?

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri koridor yang akan membawanya menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Sungguh, ia merasa bosan berada di kelas. Hari ini guru-guru di sekolahnya mengadakan rapat Anggaran Belanja Tahunan dan dengan terpaksa kegiatan mengajar belajar di pending dahulu untuk sementara waktu. Kalau bisa, Joonmyeon ingin langsung pulang ke rumah dan menemui kasur yang setia menunggunya untuk ditiduri.

Ya.

Kalau bisa.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya dan ekspresi masam tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya sekaligus memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

Ia pun mendengus kesal.

 _'Oh, Jadi ini alasannya dia pergi keluar kelas?'_ batin Joonmyeon.

Sebenarnya, Joonmyeon tidak akan merasa bosan berada di kelas jika ada Yixing disana. Sayangnya, Yixing keluar meninggalkan kelas sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan utama mengapa Joonmyeon merasa bosan di kelas dan pergi keluar untuk mencari udara bebas.

Sayangnya, keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak pada Joonmyeon.

Bagaikan api yang membakar kertas hingga menjadi abu. Joonmyeon merasakan hatinya memanas saat melihat Yixing sedang mengobrol ringan dengan Minghao –yang notabenenya adalah wakil dari Yixing- berdua.

Ya,

Hanya berdua.

Joonmyeon tak tahu apa yang dibahas oleh mereka, tapi entah mengapa rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Apalagi saat melihat Yixing yang tertawa ringan. _Hell_ , Yixing tidak pernah tertawa seringan itu saat bersamanya.

.

Abaikan sudut pandang Joonmyeon yang berlebihan itu.

.

Sebenarnya.

Jika dilihat-lihat secara seksama. Yixing dan Minghao terlihat seperti ibu dan anak. Tepatnya seperti seorang anak yang menceritakan pengalaman hari pertama sekolah dengan penuh semangat kepada ibunya.

Memang dasarnya Joonmyeon yang berlebihan.

Kembali ke Joonmyeon yang sedang asyik bercemburu ria. Perlahan, _Smirk_ pun tercetak di wajahnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat yang telah menjadi saksi bisu kecemburuan Joonmyeon.

 _'Tunggulah pembalasan dariku, wahai gadis perawan yang manis'_

 _..._

* * *

 **SLIGHT CHAPTER :** _How if Yixing Jealous?_

Yixing memasukkan peralatan tulis dan buku-buku kedalam tas. Setelah dirasa tidak ada satupun barang yang tertinggal di meja, ia menyampirkan tas ke bahunya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat duduk Joonmyeon. Ia melihat Joonmyeon melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Tiba-tiba ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat ia melihat Joonmyeon yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ini aneh, pikirnya. Biasanya Joonmyeon selalu menghampirinya untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Apa yang terjadi pada Joonmyeon?

Mungkin saja Joonmyeon mempunyai urusan penting yang mengharuskannya untuk pulang cepat.

Begitu pikirnya.

Yixing pun mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas.

Ternyata.

Ekspektasi tak seindah realita.

Ternyata.

Apa yang dipikirkan Yixing berbanding terbalik terhadap apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Joonmyeon.

Iya, Joonmyeon. Si Kim Joonmyeon itu loh.

Dia sedang berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis berdampingan.

Ya, berdua. Berdampingan pula.

Oiya, selain itu mereka juga berpegangan tangan.

 _'Sialan'_ batin Yixing.

Yixing hanya membuang nafasnya singkat dibarengi dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia memang tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang ia rasakan jika bersama Joonmyeon.

Tapi.

Ketika melihat Joonmyeon bersama orang lain, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang tajam menusuk-nusuk dadanya. Ia menyadari kalau ia merasakan kembali sesuatu yang dinamakan cemburu. Seketika, rekaman masa lalu yang menyakitkan kembali terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya.

Yixing pun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Joonmyeon yang pergi entah kemana. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin gegabah menanggapi sesuatu. Mungkin saja gadis itu adalah temannya atau sepupu dari temannya atau teman dari sepupu temannya.

Yixing telah sampai di taman Jinshang. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kencan pertamanya dengan Joonmyeon. Yixing pun bersembunyi di balik pohon dekat Joonmyeon dan gadis itu duduk. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon itu sejenak. Ia menutup kedua matanya lalu menarik kemudian menghela nafasnya. Entah mengapa, ia menjadi gugup sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, hati kecilnya berdoa semoga Joonmyeon tidak menyakitinya. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya.

Acara mengintip pun dimulai.

10 menit pertama tidak ada gerakan yang mencurigakan. Joonmyeon dan gadis itu hanya mengobrol biasa.

Tapi tiba-tiba,

Yixing menautkan kedua alisnya.

Ia melihat Joonmyeon mengacak pelan surai hitam panjang nan indah milik gadis itu lalu mencubit manja pipinya.

Tusukan pertama yang menyakitkan telah menancap pas di hati Yixing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yixing pun menggigit bibir bawahnya geram.

 _'Apa-apaan ini?'_ batin Yixing.

Ia melihat Joonmyeon mencium kening gadis itu.

Sungguh, ia sangat tidak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang tersaji walaupun sudah banyak tusukan yang menyakitkan menusuk hatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Pemuda itu.

Berciuman dengan gadis itu.

 _What the Hell of this._

Api kemarahan semakin meluap ketika ia melihat Joonmyeon melumat bibir gadis itu perlahan.

Dengan cepat, Yixing membalikkan badannya lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk mencengkram kuat rambutnya kemudian menutup pelan kedua matanya, rekaman masa lalu terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya dan itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit serta membuat pernafasannya menjadi sangat tidak stabil. Perlahan, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yixing lalu mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Ia pun membuka kedua matanya pelan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Kali ini, aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu.."

"Kim Junmen"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon melepas tautan bibirnya lalu menatap gadis yang berada di hadapannya yang sedang menunduk malu. Jangan lupakan rona merah di pipinya.

" _Dui bu qi_. A-Aku tadi.. menciummu" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa kok" ucap gadis itu. Sontak, gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku pulang dulu ya" ucapnya. Gadis itu pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon.

"Tunggu! Mau ku antarkan pulang?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan menaikkan sedikit intonasi pada ucapannya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" jawab gadis itu dengan menaikkan sedikit intonasi pada ucapannya tanpa melihat Joonmyeon yang berada di belakangnya.

Joonmyeon menatap punggung gadis itu yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun menghela nafasnya pelan. Sungguh, ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah menjadikan gadis itu sebagai objek untuk membuat Yixing cemburu.

"Maaf telah menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan" gumam Joonmyeon menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Joonmyeon merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil ponsel yang berada di dalamnya. Ia membuka _flip_ ponselnya lalu menuliskan pesan kemudian mengirimnya.

 _To :_ _我的爱_ _(Wo de ai -_ my love _)_

 _Yixing-_ er _. Apa kau berada di rumah? Aku akan datang ke rumahmu nanti malam. Aku ingin kita mengerjakan latihan fisika bersama._

 _Sekaligus._

 _Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu._

...

* * *

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam ganggang pintu rumahnya.

"Yixing, kau kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

"Masuklah" ucap Yixing singkat. Ia pun membuka pintu dengan lebar memberi jalan bagi Joonmyeon untuk masuk. Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon langsung memasuki rumah Yixing.

Brak!

Joonmyeon pun terhentak kaget. Ia menatap Yixing yang masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Yixing yang sedang menunduk. Ia dapat melihat Yixing yang sedang menutup kedua matanya.

"Yixing-"

"Jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku" ucap Yixing cepat.

Joonmyeon menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat Yixing yang langsung berjalan meninggalkannya. Sontak, ia langsung berjalan menyusul Yixing.

"Yixing, apa kau sakit?"

Yixing pun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Ya" ucap Yixing. "Aku sedang sakit" lanjutnya pelan.

Raut panik tercetak di wajah Joonmyeon."Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Yixing. Baru saja ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang pundak Yixing, tiba-tiba..

"Jangan sentuh dan dekati aku" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon menggenggam tangannya lalu mengarahkannya ke samping tubuhnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya. Ia pun menatap punggung Yixing yang membelakanginya.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Yixing. Ia pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Joonmyeon. "Junmen, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat senyuman manis Yixing. "Tentu" jawabnya. "Apa yang ingin ku bantu?" tanyanya balik.

"Tidak banyak kok. Aku hanya ingin kau membantuku mencari liontin" jawab Yixing. "Kalau tidak salah, aku meletaknya di ruang bawah tanah" ucapnya. Ia pun diam sejenak. "Ya, sepertinya disana. Kau mau membantuku kan, Junmen?"

"Ah, tentu saja" jawab Joonmyeon mantap. "Ayo" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Sesampainya, Yixing mengambil kunci ruang bawah tanah yang tergantung di dinding samping pintu ruangan. Ia memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci lalu memutarnya kemudian membuka pintunya. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan kunci ruang bawah tanah di tempat semula lalu menekan saklar lampu yang berada tak jauh di dekat gantungan kunci ruangan.

"Kau masuk duluan ya" ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah" ucap Joonmyeon.

Ketika Joonmyeon baru melangkahkan kakinya menuruni satu anak tangga, tiba-tiba Yixing mendorong tubuh Joonmyeon dengan menendangnya kuat. Alhasil, Joonmyeon pun terjatuh bergelinding hingga ke lantai ruang bawah tanah.

"Argh" ringis Joonmyeon sambil memegang kepalanya lalu membangkitkan tubuhnya pelan. Ia dapat melihat Yixing yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya dengan pisau dapur berkarat digenggamannya.

Apa Yixing akan membunuhnya?

"Akh!"

Joonmyeon pun meringis sakit ketika Yixing membangkitkan paksa tubuh Joonmyeon dengan menarik rambutnya. Dengan cepat, Yixing menendang dada Joonmyeon kuat hingga tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang hingga punggungnya terbentur ke dinding.

Joonmyeon membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Yixing yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba ringisan sakit keluar dari bibirnya ketika Yixing menendang dadanya lagi. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pelan dengan menggesek punggungnya di dinding ke arah bawah.

"Yixing.. ada apa? Kenapa.. kau melakukan ini.. padaku?" tanya Joonmyeon tertatih-tatih.

"Aku membencimu" ucap Yixing dingin. "Aku sangat membencimu, Junmen".

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Mengapa kau.. membenciku?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

Bugh!

"Argh!"

Yixing menendang kuat perut Joonmyeon.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh" ucap Yixing dingin.

Joonmyeon mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yixing yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah membuka hatiku untukmu dan mulai mempercayaimu secara perlahan" ucap Yixing. "Aku menyukai ketenangan, kelembutan dan kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku bahkan sering menangis karenamu" lanjutnya. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

"Aku menyukai pelukanmu, ciumanmu dan usapan lembutmu. Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku? Kau berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak akan menyakitiku dan akan melindungiku, kan? Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau menyakitiku? Tidakkah kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku?" ucap Yixing. Air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipinya perlahan.

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau acara balas dendam kecemburuan-nya begitu menyakiti Yixing. Ia menjadi sangat bersalah sekarang.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku begitu mudahnya percaya padamu dan omong kosong yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku" ucap Yixing.

Yixing menjongkokkan tubuhnya lalu menggenggam kaos yang dipakai Joonmyeon. Ia mengarahkan pisau dapur yang berkarat ke leher Joonmyeon. "Sungguh, aku menyesal untuk tidak membunuhmu" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon meneguk _saliva_ -nya kasar. Ya, menyakiti Yixing merupakan kesalahan terbesarnya. Ia pantas diberi hukuman seperti ini.

"AARGH!"

...

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

"AARGH!"

Joonmyeon pun terhentak dan langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Ia pun terloncat kaget saat mengetahui kalau ia berada di tempat yang sama seperti tadi. Ia jadi bingung.

Yang tadi itu.

Mimpi atau bukan?

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan bawah tanah. Pandangannya terkunci pada Yixing yang sedang berjalan pelan menghampirinya dengan pisau dapur berkarat di genggamannya. Ia ingin membangkitkan tubuhnya. Tapi sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Semakin ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, semakin sakit pula yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Ia meneguk _saliva_ -nya kasar saat Yixing menjongkokkan tubuhnya ke hadapannya lalu mengarahkan pisau dapur berkarat menuju lehernya.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Kim Junmen. Aku menyesal untuk percaya padamu dan membuka sedikit hatiku untukmu" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon menutup kedua matanya rapat.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bukannya rasa sakit akibat benda tajam, ia malah merasakan rasa sakit akibat pukulan bertubi yang tidak terlalu kuat di dadanya.

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya perlahan lalu menatap Yixing yang sedang memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Mengapa.. hiks.. kau tega melakukan hal ini padaku Junmen? Mengapa?!.. hiks.."

Joonmyeon hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Aku membencimu.. hiks.. tapi aku.. hiks.. tidak bisa membunuhmu.. hiks.."

Yixing menghentikan pukulannya. Ia pun mencengkram kerah kaos yang dipakai Joonmyeon.

"Aku.. hiks.. tidak ingin.. kehilanganmu.. hikss.."

Sontak, Joonmyeon membulatkan kedua matanya kaget.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Junmen.. hiks.. Aku tidak bisa.. hiks.. melihatmu pergi meninggalkanku.. hikss.."

Yixing kembali memukul dada Joonmyeon.

"Katakan padaku!.. hiks... kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?.. hikss.."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku.." ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku cemburu padamu, Yixing"

"Mengapa kau cemburu padaku, hah?.. hiks.." tanya Yixing.

"Aku cemburu karena kau terlihat lebih mesra bersama Minghao ketimbang bersamaku. Bahkan, kau bisa tertawa ringan seolah-olah tanpa beban jika bersama Minghao. Kau tidak pernah tertawa seringan itu jika bersamaku" jawab Joonmyeon pelan.

Tangis Yixing pun semakin meledak dan pukulan pada dada Joonmyeon semakin menguat.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh.. hikss.." ucap Yixing. "Kau berlebihan.. hikss.."

"Kau tidak perlu membalas kecemburuanmu sekejam ini padaku Junmen.. hikss.. Kau jahat.. hikss.."

"Kau bodoh.. hikss.. aku menganggap Minghao seperti adikku sendiri.. hikss.. dia.. hiks.. merupakan adik yang sangat manis.. hikss.."

Yixing pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sungguh, kesalahpahaman ini membuat Joonmyeon menjadi tidak tenang dan merasa sangat bersalah. Ia telah menyakiti Yixing dan melunturkan kepercayaan yang tidak akan pernah Yixing serahkan pada orang lain hanya untuknya.

Perlahan, Joonmyeon mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke tengkuk Yixing lalu mendorongnya hingga bibir mereka menyatu. Ia mulai melumat perlahan bibir Yixing sambil mendorong tengkuk Yixing untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yixing yang terhentak kaget akibat perlakuan Joonmyeon, menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan Joonmyeon melumat lembut bibirnya sambil mendorong tengkuknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menggerakkan bibirnya pelan untuk membalas lumatan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun saling melumat bibir mereka masing-masing lalu mulai saling menghisap kemudian mengulumnya. Perlahan, Yixing menggerakkan telapak tangannya menuju tengkuk Joonmyeon lalu mengusapnya pelan dengan jempolnya.

Joonmyeon melepas tautan bibirnya lalu mendorong tubuh Yixing pelan hingga ia berada di atas tubuh Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang berada di bawah tubuhnya lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk menghapus sisa bulir air mata di pipi Yixing.

"Maafkan aku Zhang Yixing. Aku memanglah bodoh" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku.."

"Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Joonmyeon perlahan lalu menghapus darah di sudut bibir Joonmyeon dengan jempolnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Jun" ucap Yixing. "Aku akan setia bersamamu" lanjutnya.

Yixing menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Kumohon" ucap Yixing.

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku berjanji padamu" ucap Joonmyeon.

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung menempelkan bibirnya lalu melumat bibir Yixing tergesa-gesa. Yixing membalas lumatan Joonmyeon sambil mengarahkan tangannya untuk meremas rambut Joonmyeon. Mereka pun memasukkan lidah mereka lalu saling memainkannya perlahan sambil menghisap _saliva_ mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yixing mendorong kuat dada Joonmyeon. Mau tak mau, Joonmyeon harus melepas tautan bibirnya.

"Aku baru ingat, kalau aku mencium bibir bekas orang lain" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon terdiam. Ia pun mengusap pelan pipi Yixing dengan jempolnya.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Xing. Sebenarnya aku tidak menikmati ciumanku waktu itu. Bibir dia tidak senikmat bibirmu" ucap Joonmyeon. "Kau tahu? Hanya bibir tebalmu-lah yang paling manis, kenyal dan memuaskan" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang pipinya merona.

"Dan apabila bibirmu membentuk sebuah senyuman, maka senyumanmu-lah yang paling manis" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing mendecih lalu membuang mukanya sombong."Jangan menggodaku" ucapnya.

"Aku tidak menggodamu" ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku mengatakan sesuai dengan apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan" lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu.." ucap Yixing. "Jangan biarkan orang lain mencicipi bibirmu yang seksi dan memuaskan itu"

"Tentu. Hanya kau yang bisa mencicipi bibirku yang seksi dan memuaskan ini" ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun menatap Yixing lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing"

Yixing menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Aku juga.. mencintaimu.. Kim Junmen" ucap Yixing.

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung menempelkan bibirnya lagi. Ia melumat secara perlahan bibir Yixing dan Yixing pun langsung membalas lumatan Joonmyeon sambil meremas pelan rambut Joonmyeon. Beberapa menit kemudian, lumatan yang berlangsung secara perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan penuh gairah. Baik Joonmyeon maupun Yixing. Mereka sangat menikmati adegan ciuman mereka. Perlahan, mereka menjulurkan lidah lalu mulai memanjakan lidah mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa pula mereka menukar dan saling menghisap _saliva_. Setelah itu, mereka saling menghisap dan menggigit manja bibir mereka kemudian mengulumnya.

Baik Joonmyeon maupun Yixing, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang ingin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Mereka jatuh ke dalam arus ciuman yang sangat memabukkan. Dunia serasa milik mereka dan waktu seakan berhenti.

Ciuman ini.

Sebagai tanda bahwa kesalahpahaman ini..

Telah berakhir.

\- **SLIGHT CHAPTER :** end -


	13. Chapter 11

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

 _._

 **403 Forbidden**

Author khilaf special edition

Don't be surprise kkk~

* * *

 _Semakin kuat duri pada bunga mawar, semakin indah pula bunga mawar tersebut akan tumbuh. Semakin kuat kita memerangi rasa sakit tersebut dengan saling melindungi, semakin indah pula kisah cinta kita berlangsung. Tentu saja, kisah cinta kita akan berakhir dengan bahagia._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

"Selamat tidur, manis" ucap sang ketua. Ia menjauhkan mata pisau itu lalu mulai mengarahkannya ke leher Yixing.

"YIXING!"

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung menginjak kaki siswa berandalan -yang menahan tubuhnya- bertubi-tubi lalu memukul perutnya dengan siku kemudian menggigit kuat lengannya. Ia berlari sedikit mengambil batu besar lalu melemparnya ke kepala sang ketua dari arah samping.

Bugh!

Sang ketua pun terjatuh ke samping. Yixing yang tubuhnya ditahan oleh sang ketua mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke depan. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon berlari menuju tubuh sang ketua. Ingin sekali ia meninju habis-habisan sang ketua sampai mati.

 _'Sial'_ batin Joonmyeon.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya ke segala arah. Ia membuang nafasnya singkat tatkala melihat enam orang siswa berandalan mengelilinginya.

Tiba-tiba, dua orang siswa berandalan melayangkan tinju dari depan dan belakang. Sontak, Joonmyeon pun langsung menundukkan badannya dan seketika kedua siswa itu terjatuh akibat saling meninju. Satu orang siswa melayangkan tinju dari samping dan Joonmyeon pun langsung memegang lengan siswa itu lalu mematahkan tulang lengannya kemudian memukul tengkuknya kuat menggunakan sikunya. Tiba-tiba, dua orang siswa menyerangnya cepat. Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung menghindar dengan menundukkan badannya lalu menyikut leher salah satu siswa kemudian mematahkan lehernya. Setelah itu, ia menendang kepala siswa yang satunya lagi hingga terbentur kuat ke tanah.

Bugh!

"Argh!" rintih Joonmyeon sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Ia memegang kepala bagian belakang akibat terkena pukulan menggunakan balok kayu sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya pelan.

Bugh!

Joonmyeon menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia pun meringis sakit akibat pukulan kuat di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia mencoba membangkitkan tubuhnya pelan tapi tiba-tiba...

Tak!

Satu siswa berandalan menginjak kepala Joonmyeon.

 _'Bangsat'_ umpat Joonmyeon di dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Yixing menggerakkan tangannya perlahan lalu mulai membangkitkan tubuhnya. Ringisan sakit tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya lalu langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena tinjuan dan tendangan kuat dari sang ketua yang menyebabkan tubuhnya seolah-olah mati rasa. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya pelan sambil berusaha keras menahan denyutan hebat yang menyakitkan di kepalanya. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Joonmyeon yang kepalanya diinjak oleh siswa berandalan dengan posisi tiarap.

"Sialan.." umpat Yixing pelan.

Sungguh, ia ingin menolong Joonmyeon.

Ia berusaha sangat keras untuk membangkitkan tubuhnya. Ia menghiraukan rasa sakit di bagian ulu hati yang sangat menyiksa. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin menolong Joonmyeon.

Tapi tiba-tiba..

Ia mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya kuat.

Joonmyeon meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas tanah. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mulai membangkitkan tubuhnya. Ringisan sakit keluar dari bibirnya saat siswa itu semakin menekan injakannya. Joonmyeon terus membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga tanpa menyerah hingga akhirnya siswa itu pun terjatuh. Ia membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan sangat gontai sambil mengatur pernafasannya.

Tiba-tiba, siswa yang menginjak kepala Joonmyeon tadi, melayangkan tendangan ke wajahnya dan dengan cepat ia langsung menundukkan tubuhnya. Siswa itu melayangkan tinjunya dan dengan cepat ia menangkis tinju siswa itu lalu meninju kuat wajahnya kemudian mematahkan lehernya.

Tersisa satu siswa lagi. Joonmyeon menghadapkan badannya ke arah belakang lalu menatap penuh kesadisan siswa itu. Siswa itu mulai berlari ke arahnya sambil mengarahkan tinju ke wajahnya. Dengan cepat, ia menangkap kepalan tangan siswa itu lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya ke belakang secara paksa dengan mengangkat lengannya. Ia mengarahkan kakinya ke punggung siswa itu. Ia menekan punggung siswa itu dengan kakinya sambil mengarahkan lengan siswa itu ke bawah kemudian langsung menekan lengan siswa itu secara paksa sehingga tulang lengannya patah.

Joonmyeon pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yixing. Tingkat keemosiannya semakin memuncak ketika ia melihat..

Sang ketua menindih tubuh Yixing sambil melumat kasar bahkan menggigit bibir Yixing serta meremas kuat sesuatu di selangkangan Yixing.

Perlahan, Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang ketua sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. Kemudian, ia membungkukkan badannya mengambil balok kayu. Ia menggenggam kuat balok kayu itu hingga tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia menatap penuh amarah sang ketua yang sekarang tengah menggigit leher Yixing sambil tetap meremas kuat sesuatu di selangkangan Yixing.

"ARRGHH!", Yixing pun berteriak sakit.

"Kali ini kau akan tidur dengan nyenyak, manis" ucap sang ketua. Dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, sang ketua mengambil pisau yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia mengarahkan pisau itu ke tubuh Yixing lalu...

Bugh!

Bugh!

Joonmyeon memukul kepala sang ketua bertubi-tubi dengan balok kayu. Sang ketua pun jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Yixing. Joonmyeon melempar balok kayu itu lalu menjauhkan tubuh sang ketua dari tubuh Yixing kasar kemudian menindih tubuh sang ketua. Ia mengangkat tubuh sang ketua dengan menarik paksa kerah bajunya lalu membenturkan kepala sang ketua ke tanah kuat.

"DASAR KAPARAT BIADAB BANGSAT!" teriak Joonmyeon. Ia pun meninju wajah sang ketua bertubi-tubi.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MELUKAI YIXING!" teriak Joonmyeon sambil menguatkan tinju pada wajah sang ketua.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENEMPELKAN BIBIRMU YANG MENJIJIKKAN ITU KE BIBIR DAN LEHER YIXING!"

Joonmyeon pun terus meninju wajah sang ketua tanpa memperdulikan wajah sang ketua yang sudah berlumuran darah.

"Kau.." ucap Joonmyeon yang menghentikan pukulannya. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH KU MAAFKAN!"

Joonmyeon pun meninju wajah sang ketua secara brutal untuk melampiaskan semua amarahnya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin terus meninju sang ketua hingga mati. Setelah dirasa puas meninju sang ketua, ia pun menghentikan pukulannya lalu menstabilkan pernapasannya yang menggebu-gebu. Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu berlari menghampiri Yixing.

"Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh Yixing. "Yixing, apa kau bisa mendengarku?" lanjutnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi kiri dan kanan Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang memejamkan matanya dan menaik-turunkan dadanya karena pernapasan tidak stabil.

"J-Junmen.." lirih Yixing.

"Kumohon bertahanlah" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh Yixing dengan _bridal style_ lalu membawanya menuju sekolah sambil berlari.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat gerbang sekolah yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi.

 _'Sial'_ batin Joonmyeon.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menurunkan tubuh Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang tengah memejamkan matanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke telinga Yixing.

"Yixing, kumohon bertahanlah" ucap Joonmyeon dengah suara rendah. Ia pun membangkitkan tubuhnya lalu menatap gerbang sekolah yang tertutup di hadapannya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggenggam besi gerbang sekolah.

"Siapapun kumohon buka gerbangnya!" teriak Joonmyeon sambil mengguncang kuat gerbang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon merasakan denyutan yang menyakitkan di kepalanya. Ia mengumpat pelan lalu memejamkan matanya rapat untuk menahan rasa denyutan itu.

"Siapapun kumohon buka gerbangnya!" teriak Joonmyeon lagi.

Joonmyeon pun membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara gerbang terbuka.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?"

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang guru yang berada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, pak" jawabnya. Ia menghampiri tubuh Yixing lalu mengangkatnya dengan _bridal style_ kemudian memasuki sekolah. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafasnya perlahan. Sebenarnya, ia masih merasakan denyutan yang menyakitkan di kepalanya.

"Nak, kau tidak apa-apa? Biar bapak saja yang mengangkat Yixing" ucap guru itu.

Joonmyeon membuka matanya pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, pak" jawabnya.

Tanpa melihat tanggapan dari sang guru, Joonmyeon mulai berlari menuju klinik. Seketika, murid-murid sekolah dibuat kaget dan heboh melihat keadaan Joonmyeon yang dagunya lecet disertai dengan aliran darah di pelipisnya dan Yixing dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya serta bercak-bercak merah di lehernya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, tidak. Zhang Yixing dia kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini sungguh sangat mengerikan"

"Yixing- _er_ , semoga kau baik-baik saja"

Semakin banyak Joonmyeon mendengar perkataan kaget murid-murid di sekolah ini, semakin cepat pula ia berlari menuju klinik. Ia menghiraukan rasa pegal dan lelah di kakinya yang seolah-olah hilang kendali.

Akhirnya, Joonmyeon telah sampai di depan klinik. Sontak, pintu klinik terbuka lalu terlihatlah Luhan di dalamnya. Ia membiarkan Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam klinik lalu langsung menutup serta mengunci pintunya. Ia menghampiri Joonmyeon yang tengah membaringkan tubuh Yixing di atas kasur.

Sesampainya, Luhan mengambil senter kecil di saku celananya lalu menghidupkannya. Ia membuka mata kanan Yixing lalu menyenternya kemudian melihatnya lekat. Hal yang sama di lakukan pada mata kiri Yixing. Ia mematikan senter kecil lalu memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia mengarahkan telinganya ke dada Yixing untuk mendengar detak jantung Yixing. Tiba-tiba, ia mengerutkan dahinya panik lalu membuka cepat kancing kemeja Yixing kemudian membukanya.

Sontak, Luhan langsung membulatkan matanya kaget tatkala melihat luka lebam yang menghitam disertai dengan bulir-bulir darah berwarna merah pekat di bagian ulu hati Yixing.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau mereka memukul tepat di bagian ini" ucap Luhan. Ia menatap tajam Joonmyeon yang tengah menatap penuh keheranan tubuh Yixing.

Seingat Joonmyeon, para berandalan itu memukul Yixing hanya di bagian ulu hati dan kepala saja.

Tapi..

Mengapa banyak sekali luka lebam di tubuh Yixing?

"Hey! Aku bicara padamu bodoh!" ucap Luhan yang menaikkan intonasinya.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan lalu menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

"Sialan". Luhan pun menggertakkan giginya kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari yang berisi obat-obatan.

Sesampainya, Luhan membuka lemari itu kemudian menggerakkan bola matanya menelusuri obat-obatan yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Setelah sekian menit mencari, ia mengambil obat -salep- dengan wadah berbentuk tabung yang kecil nan lebar. Ia menutup lemari itu lalu mengambil baskom aluminium berukuran sedang, handuk kecil, serta kapas di atas meja samping lemari. Ia berjalan menuju Yixing yang tengah berbaring lalu meletakkan barang-barang yang diambilnya tadi di atas meja samping tempat Yixing berbaring. Ia mengambil kapas lalu membersihkan bulir-bulir darah berwarna merah pekat di bagian ulu hati Yixing.

"Tolong ambilkan air hangat" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon langsung mengambil baskom aluminium berukuran sedang lalu berjalan menuju _wc_ yang tersedia di klinik. Sesampainya, ia mengarahkan baskom aluminium di bawah keran air lalu menekan tombol dengan tanda merah kemudian membiarkan air mengalir dari keran menuju baskom. Setelah itu, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar _wc_ kemudian berjalan menuju Luhan yang sedang menunggunya. Ia meletakkan baskom aluminium itu di atas meja samping tempat Yixing berbaring.

"Akh!" ringis Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.

Luhan langsung mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah Joonmyeon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Junmen, kau harus beristirahat" ucap Luhan. Ia mengarahkan tubuh Joonmyeon pelan ke kasur yang berada di dekat kasur Yixing lalu mendudukkannya pelan.

"Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau keadaanmu jauh lebih parah dari Yixing" ucap Luhan. Ia mengambil kapas yang berada di atas meja. Ia membasahi sedikit kapas itu lalu membersihkan darah yang mengering di pelipis Joonmyeon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon. "Kau harus mengobati Yixing dulu" lanjutnya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah" ucapnya. Ia meletakkan kapas di atas meja lalu mengambil handuk kecil yang juga berada di sana. Ia merendam handuk kecil itu di baskom aluminium yang berisi air hangat lalu meremasnya. Ia mengarahkan handuk itu ke bagian ulu hati Yixing lalu meletaknya disana.

"Akh!". Terdengar ringisan sakit -walaupun pelan- dari bibir Yixing.

Hal yang sama dilakukan berulang-ulang selama 20 menit. Luhan meletakkan handuk kecil di dalam baskom lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil handuk kecil lagi. Setelah itu, ia mengeringkan bagian ulu hati Yixing yang sedikit basah dengan menggunakan handuk itu. Ia meletakkan handuk itu di atas meja lalu mengambil obat salep. Ia membuka penutup wadah obat salep lalu mengoleskannya ke bagian ulu hati Yixing dengan tiga jarinya kemudian memijatnya.

"Argghh!". Yixing pun berteriak sakit sambil memejamkan matanya rapat.

Joonmyeon bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Yixing. Ia menggenggam kuat kedua telapak tangan Yixing. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan genggamannya ketika mendengar Yixing berteriak kesakitan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Perlahan, ia mengendorkan genggamannya lalu melepaskan genggamannya pelan. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke surai hitam Yixing lalu mengusapnya lembut. Ia menatap wajah kelelahan Yixing sambil mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Ia pun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing lalu melumatnya lembut. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Yixing dengan jempolnya lalu memasangkan kancing kemeja Yixing kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Yixing.

" _Dui bu qi_. A-Aku tadi.. mencium Yi-"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan cepat.

Joonmyeon langsung menatap Luhan yang berdiri membelakanginya sambil meletak kembali barang-barang yang digunakan untuk mengobati Yixing tadi.

"Bukannya berciuman itu merupakan sesuatu yang biasa bagi sepasang kekasih? Ayolah Junmen, aku tidak akan marah kalau kau mencium Yixing" ucap Luhan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Sesampainya, ia menatap wajah Yixing yang menutup kedua kelopak matanya lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing.

"Sekarang kau lagi yang harus ku obati" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur samping Yixing lalu menatap punggung Luhan yang tengah mengambil obat antiseptik dan obat merah serta kapas kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Jun?" tanya Luhan. Ia membuka tutup obat antiseptik lalu meletakkan kapas di atas botol obat kemudian membalikkan botolnya. Ia pun mengarahkan kapas itu ke dagu Joonmyeon.

"Coba angkat sedikit kepalamu" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya lalu membiarkan Luhan membersihkan luka di dagunya. Luhan menjauhkan kapas dari dagu Joonmyeon lalu meletaknya di samping Joonmyeon dan menutup obat antiseptik. Ia mengambil obat merah dan kapas yang lain lalu melepaskan tutupnya kemudian meletakkan kapas di mulut botol. Ia membalikkan botol lalu mengarahkan kapas untuk mengobati dagu Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih. Luhan menjauhkan kapas dari dagu Joonmyeon lalu meletaknya di samping Joonmyeon. Ia menutup botol obat merah lalu mengambil obat antiseptik dan kapas-kapas lalu meletaknya di atas meja yang berada di antara kasur Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan terlonjak kaget ketika melihat Joonmyeon langsung berlari menuju _wc_. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Joonmyeon yang berjalan sangat gontai sambil memegang perutnya. Ia langsung membantu Joonmyeon menidurkan tubuhnya lalu menyelimutinya.

"Luhan- _ge_ , kumohon maafkan aku" ucap Joonmyeon dengan suara sedikit serak. Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya melindungi Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon. Tiba-tiba rasa denyut yang menyakitkan itu kembali dirasakannya.

"Sebenarnya, Yixing..". Joonmyeon menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Dia.. diperkosa" ucapnya. Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang menatap Yixing. Dan entah mengapa pandangannya tiba-tiba menjadi tidak fokus.

"Aku tahu. Selain luka di bagian ulu hati, Yixing mengalami _shock_ berat" ucap Luhan. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah berusaha keras menahan matanya supaya tidak tertutup. "Menurutku, kau sudah melindungi Yixing dengan sangat baik" ucapnya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Joonmyeon. "Bahkan keadaanmu jauh lebih parah dari Yixing" lanjutnya.

Sungguh, pandangan Joonmyeon mengabur dan matanya terasa sangat berat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah Luhan dengan jelas.

"Tidurlah, kau harus beristirahat" ucap Luhan lembut. Ia menggerakkan telapak tangannya pelan menutup kelopak mata Joonmyeon.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata Joonmyeon pun tertutup.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung tatkala memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa berada di kamar Yixing lalu menghela nafasnya singkat sebagai tanda tidak peduli. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang sedang berbaring -ia tidak tahu Yixing sadar atau tidak- di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya. Ia pun terhentak kaget.

"Ada apa?"

Entah mengapa, pipinya terasa panas saat ia melihat Yixing yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia berharap sekali semoga pipinya tidak memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Apa kau mengingatku?"

Sontak, Joonmyeon pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, Zhang Yixing kesayanganku" ucap Joonmyeon. Sunggingan senyuman pun tercetak di wajahnya saat ia menatap Yixing yang sedang tersenyum malu.

"Mendekatlah" ucap Joonmyeon dengan suara rendah.

Yixing mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Joonmyeon. Ia tertegun. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Joonmyeon. Bahkan hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan hidung Joonmyeon.

Sontak.

"Akh!"

Joonmyeon membalikkan tubuh Yixing cepat sehingga ia berada di atas tubuh Yixing.

Yixing menatap bergantian kedua lengan Joonmyeon yang berada di samping kiri-kanan tubuhnya lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada Joonmyeon yang berada di atasnya.

 _'I-Ini sangat dekat'_ batin Yixing.

Entah mengapa, ia merasakan hawa panas di tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan nafasnya tercekat.

"J-Junmen, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Yixing sambil mendorong dada Joonmyeon. Tapi sayangnya, dorongannya tidak mempan.

"Kau menggodaku?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan suara rendah.

 _Deg!_

Detak jantung Yixing semakin berdegup kencang dan nafasnya semakin tercekat. Ia akui, suara Joonmyeon terdengar sangat berat dan..

..

..

Seksi.

"T-Tidak, a-aku tidak-"

Sontak, Yixing langsung menutup kedua matanya rapat ketika Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan keningnya dicium oleh Joonmyeon. Ia pun membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan lalu menatap Joonmyeon yang berada di atasnya.

"Jun-"

"Keluarkan suaramu, jangan kau tahan"

Joonmyeon pun langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing lalu melumatnya lembut. Setelah sekian menit, ia membuka paksa bibir Yixing dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu memasukkan lidahnya. Ia menyapu bersih bagian dalam mulut Yixing lalu memainkan lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon menjauhkan bibirnya tatkala mendengar desahan halus dari bibir Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang pipinya merona hebat lalu seringai tercetak di wajahnya.

"Selamat menikmati"

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung menempelkan bibirnya lalu melumat, menggigit, mengulum, bahkan menghisap bibir Yixing. Kemudian, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Yixing lalu memainkan lidah Yixing. Perlahan, Yixing menggerakkan tangannya meraba pelan dada Joonmyeon lalu mulai meremas-remas rambut Joonmyeon sambil mengeluarkan desahan halus. Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun mulai saling mendorong lidah mereka dan menghisap _saliva_ -nya masing-masing. Kemudian, mereka saling melumat, menggigit, mengulum, bahkan menghisap bibir masing-masing dengan tergesa-gesa.

Mereka akui, mereka sangat menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dan..

Tiba-tiba, hawa panas menjalari mereka.

Dirasa puas memainkan bibir beserta lidah, Joonmyeon mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher Yixing lalu mulai menciumnya kemudian menggigitnya pelan.

"Nggh.. Junhh.." desah Yixing sambil meremas lalu menjambak pelan rambut Joonmyeon.

Yixing berhasil membuat Joonmyeon mabuk kepayang akibat desahan seksi disertai remasan manja pada rambutnya. Joonmyeon terus mencium, menggigit bahkan menjilat manja leher jenjang Yixing yang mulus. Ia pun menjauhkan bibirnya dari leher Yixing. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menempelkan bibirnya lalu memainkannya tergesa-gesa sambil merobek kaos yang dikenakan Yixing secara brutal. Ia pun menjilat leher jenjang Yixing kemudian mencium busung dada Yixing. Perlahan, ia mulai menggigit penuh manja _nipple_ kanan Yixing sambil menggerakkan tangannya meraba perut mulus Yixing ke arah bawah kemudian mencapai sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan Yixing.

"Ngghh.. ahh.. Kau.. nakal sekali.. shh.. ahh.." desah Yixing penuh manja.

Joonmyeon menggigit _nipple_ kiri Yixing sambil mulai meremas-remas sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan Yixing.

"Junmenhh.. ahh.. sshh.. ngghh.."

Sungguh, desahan manja Yixing membuatnya tak berhenti untuk terus menggodanya. Joonmyeon mengarahkan bibirnya mencium perut Yixing sambil tetap meremas sesuatu yang berada di selangkangannya.

"Akh!", tiba-tiba Yixing meringis sakit.

"Maafkan aku sayang" ucap Joonmyeon. Sepertinya Joonmyeon sangat tidak sabar untuk memainkan area bawah Yixing sampai-sampai ia tak sengaja mencengkram bagian selangkangan Yixing.

Joonmyeon membuka celana Yixing lalu membukanya. Ia menatap _junior_ Yixing yang masih berbalut celana dalam.

"Junmen" ucap Yixing lembut. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang membuka pelan celana dalamnya sambil meneguk kasar _saliva_ -nya. Ia menjadi gugup sendiri karena Joonmyeon berhasil mencapai bagian paling intim miliknya.

Joonmyeon meremas lalu mengocok _junior_ Yixing secara tergesa-gesa. Setelah sekian menit, ia pun memasukkan _junior_ Yixing ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengulum _junior_ Yixing sambil meraba paha mulus Yixing.

"Ngghh.. ah.. Junhh.. menhh.."

Yixing menyerah. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan cairan yang memberontak ingin keluar.

 _Croot!_

Joonmyeon menelan cairan _orgasme_ Yixing kemudian mengeluarkan _junior_ Yixing dari mulutnya.

"Cairanmu manis" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia menatap Yixing yang tengah menatapnya sayu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing lalu menempelkan bibirnya. Ia menggigit, menghisap, mengulum lalu melumat bibir Yixing sambil melepas baju yang dipakainya kemudian melemparnya.

Menurut Yixing, gerakan ciuman Joonmyeon sangat kuat sehingga membuatnya kewalahan untuk membalas ciumannya. Ia pun mendesah sambil meremas kuat lalu menjambak rambut Joonmyeon. Gerakan ciuman Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menjadi sangat brutal. Yixing tidak bisa mengendalikan gerakan bibir Joonmyeon dan ia pun kehabisan nafas dibuatnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke dada Joonmyeon lalu memukulnya.

Joonmyeon melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia menstabilkan pernapasannya yang menggebu-gebu. Tanpa basi-basi, ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya tanpa memperdulikan Yixing yang masih ingin menghirup udara bebas. Ia mulai memainkan bibir Yixing secara brutal sambil melepas _resleting_ celananya. Ia pun menjauhkan bibir serta wajahnya dari wajah Yixing. Ia melepas semua kain yang menutupi area bawahnya.

Yixing membulatkan matanya kaget ketika melihat _junior_ Joonmyeon yang sudah menegang itu. Pipinya terasa panas. Sungguh, ia sangat malu karena _junior_ milik Joonmyeon jauh lebih besar ketimbang _junior_ miliknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Punyaku besar kan?" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun terkekeh pelan ketika menatap Yixing yang wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus. Ia meraba kedua paha Yixing lalu membuka lebar kaki Yixing kemudian terlihatlah _hole_ yang akan menjadi santapan lezat _junior_ -nya. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang sedang gugup lalu seringai tercetak di wajahnya.

"Awalnya memang menyakitkan, tapi lama-kelamaan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan itu akan berubah menjadi nikmat secara perlahan" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing hanya menghela nafasnya sambil meneguk _saliva_ -nya gugup sebagai tanggapan.

Joonmyeon mengocok _junior_ -nya sebentar lalu langsung memasukkannya ke- _hole_ Yixing.

"Argh!" ringis Yixing. Perlahan, air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Yixing ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berdenyut di _hole_ -nya.

"Ah.. lubang-mu sempit sekali" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun mulai menggerakkan _junior_ -nya perlahan.

"Sakit.. hiks.. akh.."

Joonmyeon berusaha keras untuk memasukkan _junior_ -nya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa _hole_ Yixing terasa sempit sekali.

"Junmen sakit.. hiks.. hikss". Yixing semakin meronta kesakitan saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang berdenyut memasuki _hole_ -nya lebih dalam.

Joonmyeon berhenti menggerakkan _junior_ -nya lalu mengeluarkannya dari _hole_ Yixing. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing lalu menempelkan bibirnya. Ia melumat kemudian mengulum bibir Yixing sebagai pengalih rasa sakit yang dirasakan Yixing. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yixing lalu menggigit manja hidung Yixing.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi sayang" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Yixing. "Aku sama sekali tidak menggodamu" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Yixing lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin membersihkan najis yang sangat menjijikkan di bibir, leher dan _junior_ -mu" jawab Joonmyeon. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku kebablasan seperti ini. Kumohon maafkan aku" ucapnya. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Yixing lalu mengarahkan kakinya untuk turun dari kasur.

"Tunggu" ucap Yixing cepat sambil menggenggam lengan Joonmyeon. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang menatapnya. Sekejap, ia merasakan pipinya memanas. Ia yakin sekali, pipinya pasti memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Lubang-ku gatal. Maukah kau menggaruknya?" ucap Yixing pelan sambil menahan malu.

Seringai tercetak di wajah Joonmyeon. Ia pun menindih tubuh Yixing.

"Dengan senang hati sayang" ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon meraba pelan paha Yixing lalu membuka lebar kakinya. Tanpa aba-aba dan pemanasan, ia langsung memasukkan _junior_ -nya ke _hole_ Yixing dengan sekali hentakan.

"Aargh!" ringis Yixing.

Joonmyeon menelusuri _hole_ Yixing dengan menggerakkan _junior_ -nya sambil menatap wajah Yixing yang sedang menahan kesakitan.

"Nghh.." desah Yixing pelan.

"Disini?" tanya Joonmyeon yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Yixing. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menggerakkan _junior_ -nya dengan kecepatan maksimum. Hal itu sukses membuat tubuh Yixing terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Ah.. sshh.. ahh.. ahh.. Junhh.. nghh.."

Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing lalu melumat bibirnya sekaligus membiarkan Yixing melampiaskan hasratnya. Setelah itu, ia mencium leher Yixing secara brutal.

Yixing terus mendesah sambil meremas bahkan menjambak rambut Joonmyeon untuk melampiaskan hasratnya. Ia merasakan cinta yang sangat kuat melalui kenikmatan ini. Sebenarnya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak memberontak atau marah ketika Joonmyeon melakukan hal se-intim ini kepadanya. Malahan, ia menerima bahkan menikmati tiap detik sentuhan Joonmyeon yang sukses membuatnya mendesah manja.

"Ahh.. lubangmu nikmat sekali.." desah Joonmyeon.

"Ahh.. Junmenhh.. lagi.. nghh.." desah Yixing sambil meremas rambut Joonmyeon.

"Nghh..". Yixing pun mengeluarkan cairan _orgasme_. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun merasakan cairan mengucur keluar di dalam _hole_ -nya.

Joonmyeon mendesah pelan ketika mengeluarkan cairan di _hole_ Yixing. Ia pun langsung menggerakkan _junior_ -nya secara brutal.

"Junmenhh.. nghh.. ahh.. shh.. ahh.." desah Yixing sambil meremas kuat rambut Joonmyeon serta tubuhnya dibuat terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah oleh Joonmyeon.

"Teruslah mendesah Yixing sayang.. nghh.."

Dua jam kemudian, Joonmyeon menghentikan gerakannya lalu mengeluarkan _junior_ -nya. Ia menatap Yixing yang sedang dalam keadaan _klimaks_ lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing. Ia melumat perlahan bibir Yixing sambil menghisap _saliva_ -nya. Setelah itu, ia menjauhkan bibirnya lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Yixing.

Perlahan, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yixing lalu mulai membisikkan sesuatu kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

"Kau adalah milikku. Semua properti intim milikmu hanya aku yang bisa menyentuh dan menikmatinya"

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak"

"Yixing sayang"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya lalu mengerjapnya perlahan. Ia menggeliat pelan sambil menguap lalu menghela nafasnya. Ia pun menikmati kembali 'permainan malam' yang telah ia lakukan bersama Yixing sambil mendesah pelan. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Ia menatap gundukan selimut lalu senyuman tercetak di wajahnya perlahan.

"Yixing sayang, ayo bangun" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan tangannya ke gundukan selimut lalu merabanya pelan. Tiba-tiba, dahinya berkerut dan dengan cepat ia pun menarik selimut itu.

Sekejap, kedua alisnya pun menyatu dan tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya.

 _'Kemana Yixing?'_ batin Joonmyeon bertanya.

Joonmyeon turun dari kasur lalu memakai celananya yang tergeletak di lantai kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang berada beberapa meter di depan kasur. Sesampainya, ia menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar dari dalam sana. Ia pun mengarahkan tangannya ke daun pintu lalu mengetuknya pelan.

"Yixing, kau di dalam?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Yixing, kau di dalam?" tanya Joonmyeon lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan tangannya pelan ke ganggang pintu. Dengan penuh keraguan, ia menekan ganggang pintu itu lalu membukanya.

Kosong.

Kamar mandi itu kosong.

Joonmyeon semakin bingung dibuatnya. Kemanakah Yixing? Ia bertaruh kalau selangkangan dan pinggang Yixing pasti masih sakit. Lagipula, Yixing tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan baik. Sekejap, ia langsung berlari keluar kamar menuju lantai bawah. Sesampainya, ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju dapur.

Hasilnya tetaplah sama.

Ia tidak menemukan Yixing disana.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya berat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas. Ia pun membuka pintu kulkas lalu mengambil botol minuman kemudian menutupnya kembali. Ia membuka botol minuman itu lalu meneguknya hingga habis. Tiba-tiba matanya terfokus pada kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Ia membuang botol minuman yang telah ia minum di tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pintu kulkas untuk membaca isi kertas yang tertempel di pintunya.

 _'Ada sesuatu yang harus ku selesaikan di sekolah. Aku telah membuatkanmu sarapan dan kau bisa mengambilnya di dalam_ rice cooker _. Setelah sarapan, kau harus membersihkan kamarku. Kau tahu? Kamarku sangat berantakan dan penuh dengan bau sperma. Sialnya, aku sangat membenci bau sperma. Jika kau tidak membersihkan kamarku,_

 _Tentu saja._

 _Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu'_

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan. Entah mengapa, ancaman Yixing kali ini terdengar sangat lucu. Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju _rice cooker_. Sesampainya, ia membuka _rice cooker_ lalu keluarlah asap yang mengepul di dalamnya. Ia mengambil makanan yang berada di dalamnya lalu meletaknya di atas meja makan. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi dekat meja makan lalu menghirup aroma makanan yang telah dimasak Yixing dalam-dalam.

"Selamat makan" ucap Joonmyeon.

Ia mengambil sumpit yang berada tak jauh darinya lalu mulai menyantap makanannya. Di sela-sela kegiatan makannya, ia memikirkan Yixing. Ia berpikir bagaimana keadaan Yixing di luar sana. Berlebihan memang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara Yixing berjalan. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak, kalau 'permainan malam' yang telah ia lakukan berlangsung secara kasar dan membuat Yixing menjadi terluka.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja.."

"Yixing- _er_ "

...

* * *

Yixing membenarkan letak syal yang menutupi leher hingga bibirnya. Ia berjalan pelan menelusuri koridor menuju ruang osis. Ya, ia berusaha untuk tetap berjalan dengan normal walaupun keadaan selangkangannya masih sangatlah sakit. Selain itu, ia menghiraukan tatapan cemas dan khawatir murid-murid sekolah ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia memaksakan dirinya untuk sekolah"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"Kenapa dia tidak beristirahat saja di rumah?"

Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan di balik syal yang dikenakannya. Ia sungguh malas mendengar kicauan murid-murid ini. Tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana reaksi mereka melihat keadaannya, ia terus berjalan menelusuri koridor. Selain itu, ia mengumpat bahkan mengutuk Joonmyeon yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong.

Soal Joonmyeon yang membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan.

Yixing akui.

Joonmyeon sangat seksi dan juga gagah pada saat itu. Apalagi saat mendengar desahannya yang berat dan seksi. Selain itu, ia juga menyukai semua sentuhan Joonmyeon.

Tiba-tiba, ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengerjapkan matanya cepat akibat mengingat adegan malam yang memalukan itu. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang osis.

Berpuluh menit kemudian, Yixing telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan osis. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu ruangan lalu mulai mengetuknya pelan.

" _Qing jin_ (silahkan masuk)"

Perlahan, Yixing menekan ganggang pintu lalu mendorongnya kemudian memasuki ruangan. Ia membungkuk hormat kepada kepala sekolah dan pembina osis lalu menutup pintu ruangan kemudian berjalan menuju kursi yang tersedia di depan meja bundar. Sesampainya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil meletak tas di samping kanannya lalu menurunkan sedikit syal yang menutupi bibirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, tuan Zhang?" tanya sang pembina.

"Aku.. baik-baik saja, pak" jawab Yixing pelan.

Yixing pun diam. Ia menatap pembina osis yang sedang menatapnya lekat. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah lalai menjaga kelancaran acara" ucap Yixing. Ia membungkukkan badannya lalu membangkitkannya pelan.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membayar semua kerugian?" tanya Yixing.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, tuan Zhang?" tanya sang pembina cepat.

"Karena ini adalah kesalahanku. Anggap saja ini adalah hukuman bagiku" jawab Yixing. "Lari dari masalah yang telah ku buat sendiri bukanlah gayaku" ucapnya.

Atmosfir keheningan pun langsung menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Kau tak perlu membayar ganti rugi" ucap sang pembina. "Kau hanya perlu memberitahu kami penyebab kekacauan acara ini" lanjutnya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan temanmu yang satu lagi?" tanya sang pembina.

Yixing diam sejenak. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Dia..". Yixing menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Dia mengalami gegar otak ringan" jawab Yixing.

Sontak, sang pembina dan kepala sekolah pun kaget ketika mendengar jawaban Yixing.

"Apakah dia sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit?" tanya sang pembina.

"Dia tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit" jawab Yixing. "Aku merawatnya di rumahku atas keinginanku sendiri" lanjutnya.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada saat itu?" tanya sang pembina.

Yixing diam sejenak. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menatap sang pembina dan kepala sekolah. Ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya lalu mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk bercerita.

...

* * *

"Akhirnya" gumam Joonmyeon. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya kuat ke kasur lalu menghela nafasnya panjang. Menurutnya, ini sangat melelahkan. Itulah yang menjadi penyebab utama mengapa ia sangat malas untuk membersihkan kamar. Ya, Joonmyeon merupakan pemuda dengan tipikal sedikit pemalas. Ia jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah membersihkan kamarnya sampai-sampai ia selalu dimarahi oleh ibunya. Setelah asyik beristirahat, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya sebentar.

"Astaga" gumam Joonmyeon.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya menatap meja belajar Yixing yang sedikit berantakan. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan meja belajar Yixing yang sedikit berantakan ini untuk dibersihkan. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju meja belajar Yixing. Ia merapikan buku-buku serta peralatan tulis yang tergeletak sembarangan di meja belajar. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya terkunci pada bunga mawar yang sedikit layu di dalam vas kaca. Ia bingung kenapa bunga mawar yang sedikit layu ini dibiarkan saja oleh Yixing. Apakah Yixing tidak punya waktu untuk membeli mawar baru? Menurutnya, mawar ini harus diganti. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke batang mawar itu dan tiba-tiba..

"Akh!"

Jarinya terkena duri mawar itu dan darah langsung mengalir membasahi jarinya. Ini aneh, pikirnya. Bagaimana bisa bunga mawar yang sedikit layu ini mempunyai duri yang sangat tajam. Ia pun semakin dibuat bingung tatkala melihat kelopak bunga mawar yang gugur dengan genangan darah mengering di sekitar vas bunga. Apa maksudnya? Ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk membersihkan kelopak mawar itu dengan menyapunya.

"Akh!"

Telapak tangan Joonmyeon tergores sesuatu yang tajam dan tetes demi tetes darah pun jatuh menggenangi kelopak bunga mawar itu. Ia meraba-raba permukaan meja belajar Yixing tetapi tidak ada sesuatu yang tajam di sana.

Tetapi..

Mengapa?

Mengapa ia bisa terluka seperti ini?

Ini aneh.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada kelopak mawar dan pandangannya menjadi kabur seketika. Rasa pusing yang dirasakannya berubah menjadi denyutan yang menyakitkan. Ia pun meringis sakit lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik rambutnya bahkan hampir menjambaknya ketika denyutan yang menyakitkan itu semakin menggerogoti kepalanya. Ia pun berteriak sakit.

Dan perlahan.

Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

...

* * *

Joonmyeon membuka matanya lalu mengerjapnya perlahan. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika mengetahui..

Ia berada di sebuah lorong yang gelap.

 _'Ini dimana? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?'_ batin Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon pun berdiri lalu mulai berjalan menyelusuri lorong yang gelap dan sunyi.

Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya lalu merasakan tengkuknya merinding. Dengan cepat, ia mengarahkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

Tidak ada suatu apapun di belakang sana.

Joonmyeon memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas pandangannya.

Namun, hasilnya tetaplah sama.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan suasana yang mencekam saat ia mendengar suara gemericik air yang saling bersahutan. Selain itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin seperti es di telapak kakinya. Ia menghentikan kakinya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia pun kaget.

Walaupun samar.

Joonmyeon yakin.

Ia dapat melihat genangan darah yang membasahi telapak kakinya.

Jadi, suara gemericik air yang selalu terdengar saat ia melangkah dan sesuatu yang dingin seperti es itu adalah darah?

Joonmyeon berjalan lalu mulai berlari. Suara gemericik air semakin terdengar olehnya. Ia mempercepat larinya berharap semoga ia dapat keluar dari lorong ini.

Nyatanya.

Ia tidak dapat menemukan akhir dari lorong ini. Tidak ada satupun setitik cahaya yang membawanya keluar dari lorong yang gelap ini.

Gelap.

Mencekam.

Penuh dengan genangan darah.

Joonmyeon terus berlari tanpa menyerah menyelusuri lorong. Kakinya mulai meronta lelah namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Kakinya seolah-olah hilang kendali. Tiba-tiba, ia mengembangkan senyuman bahagia ketika ia menemukan cahaya di ujung lorong. Ia mempercepat larinya lalu mulai menembus cahaya itu.

Akhirnya, Joonmyeon keluar dari lorong yang gelap. Ia pun menstabilkan pernapasannya yang menggebu-gebu sambil membungkukkan badannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia membangkitkan badannya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya menyelusuri sebuah ruangan tanpa batas yang penuh dengan warna putih. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Baru beberapa menit berjalan, tiba-tiba genangan darah yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya mengalir lalu membasahi telapak kakinya. Hal itu berhasil membuatnya bingung. Ia berhenti lalu menatap darah yang menggenangi telapak kakinya tersebut.

Sontak, Joonmyeon pun membulatkan matanya ketakutan saat ia melihat..

Sebuah bola mata menggelinding ke arahnya lalu menyentuh jari kakinya.

Sekejap, pernapasan Joonmyeon tercekat dan tengkuknya merinding. Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu membulatkan matanya kaget secara tiba-tiba. Ia terpaku saat melihat seseorang yang lehernya tergantung dengan rantai besi di depannya.

"Y-Yixing?"

Pernapasan Joonmyeon semakin tercekat dibuatnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan kalau ia salah lihat.

"T-Tidak mungkin.."

Joonmyeon tak salah lihat. Itu benar-benar Yixing. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat saat ia melihat kondisi Yixing yang lehernya penuh dengan darah, tangan kanan yang terpotong, luka robek yang lebar nan dalam di perutnya, serta darah yang mengalir dari mata hingga membasahi wajah.

Ya, intinya.

Semua bagian tubuh Yixing tertutupi oleh cairan yang berwarna merah segar tersebut.

Joonmyeon menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya lalu menarik kemudian menghela nafasnya cepat. Sungguh, ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat pemandangan ini?"

Sontak, Joonmyeon membuka matanya lalu menatap seseorang yang berada di samping tubuh Yixing.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Joonmyeon mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat lalu membangkitkan tubuhnya pelan. Ia menatap seseorang yang sedang mengeluarkan seringai kejam.

"Lihatlah Yixing yang malang ini" ucap seseorang itu. "Dia tidak akan seperti ini jika kau tidak mengusik kehidupannya. Kau tahu? Kau lah sumber kesengsaraan Yixing" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon menundukkan kepalanya sambil menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Ia pun tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak sadar ya" ucap Joonmyeon.

Lawan bicara Joonmyeon hanya diam sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

Joonmyeon membuang nafasnya singkat diikuti dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"Kalau kau..", Joonmyeon menguatkan kepalan tangannya hingga bergetar hebat.

"SUMBER KESENGSARAAN YIXING YANG SESUNGGUHNYA BANGSAT!"

Joonmyeon menatap penuh kemarahan lawan bicaranya yang memiliki struktur wajah yang mirip seperti Yixing.

"KAU YANG MEMBUATNYA MENDERITA DAN TERTEKAN!" teriak Joonmyeon. Ia pun membuang nafasnya singkat diikuti dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau pasti tertawa penuh kesenangan saat melihat Yixing mengeluarkan air mata kesengsaraan" ucapnya. "Apa kau puas membuat Yixing sengasara, hah?!"

"Jangan berlagak seolah-olah kau tahu semuanya tentang Yixing, bodoh!" ucap seseorang itu. "Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Yixing dan kau tidak tahu apapun semuanya tentang Yixing!" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon mendecih. "Justru kau lah yang tidak tahu apapun semuanya tentang Yixing"

"Yixing yang sebenarnya.. merupakan sesosok yang lembut. Dia memiliki pancaran cahaya hitam yang penuh kelembutan saat menatap matanya" ucap Joonmyeon. "Aku yakin bahkan sangat yakin sekali. Saat Yixing berusaha membunuhku, kau menyembunyikan jiwa Yixing yang sebenarnya lalu mengendalikan raganya. Itu semuanya terlihat jelas saat aku menatap matanya. Mata yang memancarkan cahaya hitam gelap nan mencekam, itu bukanlah Yixing. Tapi itu adalah kau. Aku yakin, Yixing membunuh semua orang karena kendalimu. Kau yang mengendalikannya" lanjutnya

"Hentikan omong kosongmu. Aku sudah muak" ucap seseorang itu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah membuatmu tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun tertawa pelan.

"Dasar pengecut" ucap Joonmyeon.

Seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara Joonmyeon membuang nafasnya singkat diikuti dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. "Akan aku tunjukkan siapa yang pengecut di antara kita" ucapnya. Ia mengeluarkan _katana_ dari sarung yang ia sandang di punggungnya dengan menggunakan tali. Ia berjalan pelan menuju Joonmyeon sambil mengeluarkan rantai besi di balik punggungnya. Sesampainya, ia melempar rantai besi ke leher Joonmyeon lalu rantai besi itu bergerak mengikat leher Joonmyeon kuat.

"Argh!" ringis Joonmyeon. Ia merasakan panas disertai dengan tusukan tajam di lehernya. Ia berusaha menatap seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu" ucap seseorang itu sambil mengarahkan _katana_ ke mata kiri Joonmyeon.

"Yixing akan mati sebentar lagi dan kau.."

"Merupakan penyebab utama kematian Yixing"

Seseorang itu menarik _katana_ dari mata kiri Joonmyeon lalu langsung menancapkannya ke dada Joonmyeon kemudian merobek tubuhnya.

"ARGHH!"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon terhentak dari tidurnya lalu langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya cepat.

"Arghh!"

Tiba-tiba Joonmyeon merasakan lehernya tercekik dan jantungnya bekerja sangat cepat. Ia pun berteriak untuk melapangkan sedikit rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Tutup kedua matamu lalu atur pernapasanmu senormal mungkin"

Perlahan, Joonmyeon menutup kedua matanya lalu menarik kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Kau harus tenang"

Perlahan, rasa sakit yang dirasakan Joonmyeon berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Apa sudah baikan?"

Joonmyeon membuka matanya pelan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang berada di sampingnya. Ia menatap Yixing yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Walaupun hanya sedikit pusing, tapi ini sudah cukup baikan kok" ucap Joonmyeon dengan suara sedikit serak. " _Xie xie_ " lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Yixing yang duduk di sisi kasur hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu membantu Joonmyeon menyandarkan punggungnya di _headboard_. Setelah itu, ia mengambil mangkok berisikan bubur yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas.

"Makan dulu ya" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon membuka mulutnya ketika Yixing mengarahkan sendok yang berisi bubur ke hadapannya. Ia mulai memakan bubur itu dengan Yixing yang menyuapinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah menghabiskan buburnya. Ia menatap Yixing yang meletakkan mangkok di atas meja nakas lalu mengambil gelas yang berisi air hangat dan obat. Ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kenapa kau memberiku obat?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Sepertinya Luhan- _ge_ tidak memberitahu keadaanmu" ucap Yixing. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum menatap Joonmyeon yang kebingungan.

"Kata Luhan- _ge_ , karena benturan yang kuat di kepalamu bertubi-tubi saat kejadian kemarin, kau mengalami gegar otak ringan" ucap Yixing.

"Apa?" tanya Joonmyeon memastikan.

"Walaupun tidak terlalu parah, hal itu menyebabkan otak kecil yang berfungsi sebagai pengatur keseimbangan tubuh sedikit terganggu. Kau akan merasakan mual, pikiran dan pandangan menjadi kurang fokus, serta kerja jantung yang tidak normal. Selain itu, kau berpotensi mengalami amnesia akibat benturan kuat tersebut. Itulah alasan mengapa aku menanyakan apa kau mengingatku saat kau tersadar" ucap Yixing.

"Oh, begitu ya" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Walaupun ia tidak bisa mengingat semuanya, ia bisa mengingat saat si ketua berandalan menyakiti Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk pelan. "Kata Luhan- _ge_ , aku harus memberimu obat saat kau sadar. Tapi malahan, kau langsung melakukan adegan yang memalukan itu padaku" lanjutnya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Walaupun memalukan, kau menyukainya kan?" goda Joonmyeon.

Yixing membuang mukanya sombong. "Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, itu sangat memalukan tau" ucapnya. "Cepat minum obatmu! Kau mau sembuh apa tidak, hah?!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Joonmyeon pun tertawa. " _Dui bu qi_ " ucapnya. Ia mengambil gelas yang dipegang Yixing lalu menatap Yixing yang mengambil obat dari dalam bungkusan. Ia pun langsung mengambil obat yang sudah Yixing ambil lalu memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya kemudian langsung meneguk minumnya hingga habis. Setelah itu, ia memberikan gelas pada Yixing lalu merasakan kepalanya sedikit pusing akibat efek samping dari obat tersebut.

"Luhan- _ge_ bilang, supaya penyembuhan berlangsung optimal, kau harus menjalani terapi. Tapi, itu harus menggunakan persetujuan orang tuamu" ucap Yixing.

"Ah, tidak perlu" ucap Joonmyeon cepat.

" _Weishenme_? (Kenapa?)" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon diam sejenak.

"Aku.. tidak ingin mengatakannya pada orang tuaku" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku yang mengatakannya?" tanya Yixing.

"Kumohon jangan" ucap Joonmyeon cepat. "Jangan katakan. Aku tidak ingin membuat ibu khawatir" lanjutnya pelan.

"Ah, baiklah. Lagipula, kau hanya mengalami gegar otak ringan dan untungnya tidak mengalami amnesia. Menurutku, penyembuhan dengan meminum obat saja sudah cukup" ucap Yixing. Ia menatap Joonmyeon sebentar lalu mengambil gelas dan mangkok kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ke bawah dulu ya" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Ia menatap punggung Yixing yang sekarang sudah menghilang di balik pintu lalu menidurkan tubuhnya pelan.

 _'Yixing akan mati sebentar lagi'_

Joonmyeon jadi teringat kata-kata itu. Ia pun menghela nafasnya berat.

 _'Tidak mungkin. Yixing tidak akan mati. Jangan takut. Kata-kata itu hanyalah sebuah ancaman. Kau harus melindungi dan mengeluarkan Yixing dari kegelepan ini segera, Joonmyeon'_

"Kau harus mengedipkan matamu. Kalau tidak, matamu akan perih"

Sontak, Joonmyeon terhentak dari lamunannya lalu mengerjapkan matanya.

Yixing tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon yang kaget lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menarik selimut hingga menyelimuti setengah bagian tubuhnya dan Joonmyeon. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon erat.

"Tunggu sebentar" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Joonmyeon. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang menarik lengan kanannya ke arah samping.

"Sekarang peluklah" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Yixing pun menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Joonmyeon lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk memeluk erat tubuh Joonmyeon. Ia menggeliat pelan untuk mencari titik ternyaman. Setelah mendapat titik ternyaman, ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum menatap Yixing yang berada di dekatnya lalu mengusap lembut surai Yixing dengan tangan kanannya. Ia pun menutup kedua matanya pelan.

 _'Yixing tidak akan mati. Dia aman bersamaku'_

"Junmen"

"Hmm"

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon diam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku tidak meminum obat seperti yang kau katakan tadi" ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Ya" jawab Joonmyeon lembut.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam.

"Junmen"

"Hmm"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku melihat tanganmu terluka dan meja belajarku berlumuran darah" ucap Yixing. "Apa darah itu adalah darahmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya" jawab Joonmyeon pelan.

Joonmyeon merasakan pelukan Yixing mengerat.

"Apa kau menyentuh bunga mawar itu?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Joonmyeon diam sejenak. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Ya" jawab Joonmyeon pelan.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam.

"Kau pasti melihat guguran kelopak mawar dengan darah mengering di sekitarnya, kan? Darah itu adalah darahku. Menurutku, hubungan kita akan menyatu di suatu saat nanti. Itu karena, darahmu tergenang di darahku yang mengering" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Yixing dengan erat. Entah mengapa kata-kata yang diucapkan Yixing terdengar seperti kata perpisahan.

"Junmen" panggil Yixing.

"Ya" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Kalau aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Yixing.

 _Deg!_

Kata-kata itu menancap pas di hati Joonmyeon. Jadi, apakah yang dikatakan orang itu benar?

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu mati, Xing. Jika takdir mengizinkan, aku ingin kita mati bersama" jawab Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun diam sejenak.

"Begitu ya.." ucap Yixing pelan.

"Tidurlah" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun mencium pucuk kepala Yixing lalu menarik lagi selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuh mereka.

Yixing membuka matanya lalu menatap kelopak mawar yang gugur perlahan. Terdapat delapan kelopak mawar lagi dan ia masih belum bisa membunuh Joonmyeon. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus membunuh Joonmyeon atau tidak. Ia memejamkan matanya pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

 _'Aku tidak bisa melihatmu berada di mimpi buruk yang sama sepertiku'_

 _'Ya, jika takdir mengizinkan. Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku ingin mencintaimu dan hidup lebih lama bersamamu'_

...

* * *

Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya sambil memutar badannya. Lagi, ia berada di ruangan serba putih yang luas tanpa batas. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya lalu mulai berjalan. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tahu kemana arah dan tujuan.

"Hikss.. hikss.."

Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya tatkala mendengar suara yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya.

"Hikss.. hikss.."

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya menerka darimana asal suara tersebut.

Nihil.

Ia tidak bisa menerkanya.

Tanpa basa-basi Joonmyeon mulai berjalan menghiraukan suara yang terdengar seperti tangisan.

"Hikss.. hikss.."

Suara tangisan tersebut makin terdengar oleh Joonmyeon. Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon pun mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yixing?"

Joonmyeon memperlambat langkahnya ketika melihat Yixing yang duduk membelakanginya. Sesampainya, ia menepuk pelan pundak Yixing lalu mengambil tempat di depannya.

"Xing.." panggil Joonmyeon lembut.

"Hiks.. hikss.."

"Ada apa Xing? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Joonmyeon lembut sambil mengusap pelan pundak Yixing.

Yixing menguatkan tangisannya sambil menggetarkan bahunya. Hal itu sukses membuat Joonmyeon panik. Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang memeluk lututnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu merengkuh tubuh Yixing ke dekapannya dengan hati-hati. Ia pun mengeratkan dekapannya ketika mendengar Yixing yang semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis" ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan.

"Hikss.. hikss.. hikss.."

Joonmyeon menyerah. Ia membiarkan Yixing menangis di dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap pelan surai hitam Yixing.

"Kumohon.. hikss.. tolong aku.. hiks" ucap Yixing.

"Tenanglah" ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan.

"Aku takut sekali.. hiks.. tolong aku. Kumohon.. hikss"

Joonmyeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tenanglah. Kau tak perlu takut" ucap Joonmyeon. "Kau aman bersamaku"

Joonmyeon membiarkan Yixing mencurahkan tangisan di dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap pelan surai hitam Yixing.

"Disini kau rupanya"

Sontak, Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara yang berada di belakangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya pun mengeras saat melihat seseorang yang memiliki struktur wajah yang mirip seperti Yixing.

"Zhang" gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

Seseorang itu -Zhang atau tepatnya Zhang Yixing masa lalu- membuang nafasnya singkat disertai dengan menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Yixing sayang, urusan kita belum selesai" ucap Zhang.

Sontak, Yixing menguatkan tangisannya. Joonmyeon pun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang menangis keras di pelukannya.

"Anak nakal memanglah harus diberi hukuman" ucap Zhang.

Joonmyeon menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah.

"Hey kau. Lepaskan Yixing" ucap Zhang.

Joonmyeon mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Jangan mengacau" ucap Zhang. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan _katana_ dari dalam sarung yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada Zhang yang berada di belakangnya. Ia membulatkan matanya saat melihat Zhang yang mengarahkan _katana_ ke arahnya. Sontak, ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang berada di pelukannya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ARGHH!"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon terhentak dari tidurnya. Sontak, ia meringis sakit karena merasakan punggungnya seperti terbakar. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan diri supaya tidak berteriak. Perlahan, rasa sakit itu mengurang lalu menghilang. Ia pun menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang berada di sampingnya lalu menatapnya teduh.

 _'Apakah Yixing terus bermimpi mengerikan seperti tadi setiap hari?'_ batin Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya singkat lalu menggenggam kuat tangan Yixing yang entah sejak kapan berada di genggamannya.

 _'Kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir?'_ batin Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membangkitkan tubuhnya dari posisi tidur lalu melihat jam yang berada di atas meja nakas samping kanannya. Jam menunjukkan jarum pendek di angka 12 dan jarum panjang di angka 9. Perlahan, Joonmyeon melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan Yixing lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak beberapa meter di depan kasur.

Perlahan, Yixing membuka kedua matanya pelan lalu menatap punggung Joonmyeon yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan yang telah digenggam erat oleh Joonmyeon ke dahinya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya lalu setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

 _._

 _"Aku tidak tahan dengan perasaan ini. Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya" ucap Yixing. Perlahan, ia pun mulai menangis._

 _Zhang yang berada di hadapan Yixing hanya diam menatap Yixing dengan tatapan datar._

 _"Aku akui, aku menyukainya. Aku ingin mencintainya dan merasakan kebahagiaan" ucap Yixing._

 _"Kapan kau puas melampiaskan semua dendammu padaku, hah? hiks.." ucap Yixing._

 _Zhang menghela nafasnya pelan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya._

 _"Aku tidak ingin membunuh lagi.. hiks.." ucap Yixing. "Aku lelah dan aku muak" lanjutnya._

 _"Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku ingin bebas dari kekanganmu.. hiks.." ucapnya._

 _"Mengapa aku harus terlahir sebagai reinkarnasi darimu?" ucapnya._

 _Sontak, Zhang pun mematung._

 _"Aku..". Yixing mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Zhang dengan tatapan marah yang memuncak._

 _"Sangat membencimu"_

 _Zhang menatap Yixing sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya._

 _"Terserah kau mau membenciku atau tidak. Terserah kau mau membunuh atau tidak" ucap Zhang._

 _"Tapi, mau tidak mau.."_

 _"Kau tetap harus membunuh pemuda itu bagaimanapun caranya"_

 _"Lagipula, kau tetap akan mati kalau kau tidak membunuhnya"_

.

Yixing menatap kelopak bunga mawar yang gugur perlahan. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup sendiri ketika mengetahui terdapat tujuh kelopak bunga mawar lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya" ucap Yixing pelan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya ke kanan ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Joonmyeon menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu berjalan menuju kasur. Sesampainya, ia mengambil tempat kosong di samping Yixing lalu menyamakan posisinya dengan Yixing. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang sedang memejamkan matanya lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke pipi Yixing lalu mengusapnya lembut. Perlahan, ia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing. Ia mencium bibir Yixing tanpa ada niat untuk melumatnya. Ia pun menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Yixing lalu membuka kedua matanya. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Yixing pelan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

 _..._

* * *

Joonmyeon menatap Zhang dengan _katana_ yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Berhentilah menjadi beban untuk Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon dingin.

Zhang terkekeh pelan. "Justru kau lah yang menjadi beban untuk Yixing, bodoh" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon mendecih. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak pernah sadar" ucapnya. "Hey, kau itu sudah mati. Hiduplah kau di alam baka dan jangan ikut campur urusan kehidupan Yixing" lanjutnya.

Zhang membuang nafasnya singkat disertai dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. "Jangan berlagak tahu semuanya tentang Yixing. Ingat, kau bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Yixing" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon tertawa. Hal itu sukses membuat Zhang menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Hey, sekarang siapa yang tahu semuanya tentang Yixing? Kau atau aku?" ucap Joonmyeon dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau kau mengetahui segalanya tentang Yixing" lanjutnya.

Zhang menarik _katana_ -nya dari wajah Joonmyeon.

" _Weishenme?_ (Kenapa?) Apa kau sudah sadar?" ucap Joonmyeon.

Zhang tertawa pelan lalu langsung mengarahkan _katana_ ke kepala Joonmyeon dari arah samping. Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung menghindar dengan membungkukkan badannya. Ia menatap Zhang sambil menarik lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. Gerakan Zhang tadi sungguh cepat dan ia harus benar-benar berkonsentrasi untuk menghindar dari serangan Zhang.

Perlahan, Zhang mengarahkan _katana_ ke arah Joonmyeon lalu menyerang Joonmyeon secara bertubi-tubi. Joonmyeon pun berusaha menghindar dari serangan Zhang.

Bugh!

Joonmyeon terhempas ke belakang ketika Zhang menendang kuat dadanya. Ia menatap Zhang yang sedang berjalan pelan sambil memegang dadanya. Tiba-tiba, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika Zhang mengangkat lalu mengarahkan _katana_ ke arahnya. Ia memejamkan matanya cepat dan..

 _Splash!_

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan rasa sakit dari benda tajam tersebut. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya pelan. Sontak, ia membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya kaget.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja"

Tubuh Joonmyeon seketika mematung. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Yixing..

Melindunginya.

"Y-Yixing.. Mengapa?" ucap Joonmyeon. Perlahan, setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Joonmyeon.

Yixing yang sedang menindih Joonmyeon dengan _katana_ menembus punggungnya, terbatuk mengeluarkan darah lalu tersenyum lemah. "Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon hanya diam. Tampaknya, ia tidak bisa menerima ucapan Yixing.

"Cukup aku saja yang sering terluka, jangan kau" ucap Yixing. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Joonmyeon lalu menghapus bulir darah yang berada di sana dengan mengusapnya lembut.

Joonmyeon mengarahkan tangannya ke tangan Yixing lalu mengenggamnya lembut.

"Argh!" ringis Yixing.

Joonmyeon hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Zhang menarik _katana_ -nya dari tubuh Yixing. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya ketika Yixing mulai terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini" ucap Zhang. "Melindunginya tidak akan memberimu pengaruh sama sekali" lanjutnya.

Tanpa menggubris ucapan Zhang, Yixing melepas tangannya dari genggaman Joonmyeon lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Joonmyeon tanpa ada niat untuk melumatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Joonmyeon lalu menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, Jun? Aku mempunyai satu keinginan" ucap Yixing. Ia pun tersenyum lemah.

"Aku.."

"Ingin mencintaimu"

Joonmyeon langsung membulatkan matanya saat Yixing berteriak sakit karena Zhang menancapkan _katana_ di bagian dada lalu mengarahkannya ke perut hingga robek.

"YIXING!" teriak Joonmyeon. Ia langsung menangkap tubuh Yixing yang mulai ambruk akibat Zhang mencabut _katana_ -nya. Ia mulai menangis keras sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yixing.

...

* * *

"Yixing!"

Joonmyeon terhentak dari tidurnya. Ia langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya dari posisi tidur lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah samping. Terdapat gundukan selimut di sampingnya. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menyingkirkan selimut itu.

Kosong.

Tidak ada Yixing disana.

Joonmyeon langsung berlari keluar kamar lalu menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Yixing!" panggil Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon mulai berlari ke dapur. Namun, tidak ada Yixing disana. Ia berlari ke ruang bawah tanah kemudian ke halaman belakang rumah Yixing. Namun, Yixing tidak dapat ditemukan olehnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar Yixing.

Sesampainya, Joonmyeon menutup pintu kamar Yixing lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Seketika, ia melihat Yixing keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung berlari menuju Yixing lalu memeluknya erat.

"Astaga Junmen! Kau mengagetkanku!" ucap Yixing.

"Sekali ini saja kumohon. Izinkan aku memelukmu sekali ini saja" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yixing.

"Aku baru saja mimpi buruk dan mimpi itu sangat mengerikan" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yixing diam. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Joonmyeon untuk membalas pelukannya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya perlahan.

 _'Seharusnya, kau tidak masuk ke dalam mimpiku'_

...

* * *

Yixing menatap kosong bunga mawar yang tergeletak di sudut meja belajarnya. Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika mengetahui terdapat tiga kelopak mawar lagi. Sejujurnya, ia bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan mati. Tetapi disisi lain, terdapat sesuatu menyakitkan yang tak pernah lelah menyayat hatinya.

Sesuatu itu adalah..

Dilema.

Sungguh, ia dilema.

Apakah ia harus membunuh Joonmyeon?

Ya, ia ingin membunuh Joonmyeon.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Jujur saja, diam-diam Yixing sudah mulai menyukai Joonmyeon.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" gumam Yixing.

Yixing mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas meja belajar. Ia membuka _flip_ ponsel dengan menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke atas. Terlihat tulisan '20 pesan belum dibaca'. Ia menatap tulisan itu sebentar lalu menekan opsi baca.

 _Dari:_ _均免_ (Junmen)

 _Yixing, kau tahu? Saat aku baru pulang, aku langsung dimarahi habis-habisan oleh ibuku. Katanya, 'kau kemana saja, hah? Anak siapa yang baru saja kau hamili?'. Jujur, aku syok sekali mendengarnya. Karena... apa yang dikatakan ibuku hampir benar, hahaha_

.

 _Dari:_ _均免_ (Junmen)

 _Yixing-_ er _, apa kau sekolah besok? Kalau iya, aku ingin kita berangkat bersama._

 _._

 _Dari:_ _均免_ (Junmen)

 _Yixing, kenapa kau tidak sekolah? Apa kau sakit?_

.

 _Dari :_ _均免_ (Junmen)

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu._

Yixing menghentikan jarinya di udara. Entah mengapa, rasa sakit semakin menyayat hatinya saat membaca pesan Joonmyeon. Ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku muak" gumam Yixing pelan.

Yixing menekan tombol keluar beberapa kali di ponselnya. Setelah itu, ia menekan opsi kontak lalu menekan tombol bawah untuk mencari kontak seseorang. Setelah dapat, ia menekan opsi 'lihat' untuk melihat informasi kontak yang dicarinya.

 _'_ _均免_ (Junmen)

 _+86 10 xxx xx'_

Yixing menatap kosong layar ponselnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau sekarang ini. Ia memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh Joonmyeon yang sangat besar. Tetapi, rasa tidak rela selalu menghalanginya kuat. Perlahan, ia menarik lalu menghela nafasnya. Dengan rasa penuh keraguan, ia menekan tombol panggilan lalu mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

 _Pip._

 _"Halo, Yixing?"_

Yixing membuka bibirnya lalu menutupnya kembali.

 _"Halo?"_

Yixing hanya diam.

 _"Halo? Yixing? Kau masih disana?"_

"H-Halo, Junmen" ucap Yixing pelan.

 _"Tumben sekali kau meneleponku. Kau merindukanku ya?"_

Yixing menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman getir.

"Iya. Aku merindukanmu" ucap Yixing pelan.

 _"Benarkah? Hahaha, aku juga merindukanmu sayang. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah makan?"_

"Belum" jawab Yixing.

 _"Sudah kuduga"_

Yixing pun diam.

 _"Kau harus makan, Xing. Kalau kau tidak makan, kau akan jatuh sakit lagi"_

Yixing meraih pisau lipat yang tergeletak di meja belajar lalu memainkannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin, Jun" ucap Yixing pelan.

 _"Kau harus makan, Xing. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit"_

"Aku tidak ingin makan saat ini, Jun" ucap Yixing. "Aku.. ingin kau datang ke rumahku" lanjutnya.

Perlahan, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Yixing kemudian membasahi pipinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Jun" ucap Yixing.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Joonmyeon.

"Junmen, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku?" tanya Yixing.

Yixing membiarkan Joonmyeon untuk diam sejenak.

 _"Tunggu aku. Aku akan datang"_

" _Faichang xie xie_ (terima kasih banyak), Junmen" ucap Yixing.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Joonmyeon.

 _"_ Wo ai ni _, Yixing-_ er _"_

 _Pip._

Yixing menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya lalu meletaknya di atas meja belajar. Ia mengangkat kakinya lalu memeluknya erat kemudian membenamkan wajahnya disana. Ia pun mulai menangis keras.

"Kapan hasrat membunuh ini akan pergi? hiks.."

"Mengapa tidak aku saja yang mati? hikss.."

Yixing menggenggam erat pisau lipat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya hingga bergetar.

"Aku muak.. hiks.."

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya pelan lalu menurunkan kakinya. Ia menatap langit yang cerah melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Aku.."

"Menyukai Junmen"

"Dan aku.."

"Ingin mencintainya dari segenap hatiku"

Sontak, rasa denyut yang menyakitkan langsung menggerogoti kepala Yixing. Ia pun meringis sakit sambil mencengkram kuat rambutnya.

"Berhenti.. hiks.. kumohon berhenti.. hikss.."

Denyutan yang menyakitkan itu pun berangsur menghilang. Perlahan, Yixing mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap bunga mawar yang berada di sebuah vas kaca. Ia menatap kosong bunga mawar itu sambil menggenggam erat pisau lipat yang berada di tangan kanannya. Setitik air mata darah jatuh dari pelupuk mata kirinya. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya perlahan membiarkan air mata darah dan air mata bening membasahi pipi kiri dan kanannya.

" _Wo ai ni_.."

"Junmen"

...

* * *

"Jadi, Joonmyeon masa lalu.. dia.." ucap Joonmyeon tidak percaya.

Luhan yang duduk di seberang Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Junmen masa lalu tidak ingin membuat Yixing masa lalu terluka karenanya. Justru, keputusan bulatnya-lah yang justru membuat Yixing masa lalu menjadi sangat terluka" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon diam sambil mengenggam erat ponsel yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu yang sangat penting" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya pelan lalu menatap Luhan yang berada di seberangnya.

Luhan mengangkat cangkir yang berisi _cappuccino_ lalu menyeruputnya pelan. "Yixing memang tidak percaya pada siapapun. Tapi, Yixing akan menangis ketika dia merasakan ketulusan yang murni di dalam hati seseorang" ucapnya.

Sekejap, hati Joonmyeon bergetar ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Yixing sering menangis karenamu, kan?" tanya Luhan.

Joonmyeon diam sejenak sambil menatap _chocolate ice blend_ di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya.. iya" jawab Joonmyeon pelan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Itu artinya, Yixing sudah melihat ketulusanmu dan bisa menerimamu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya" ucapnya. "Aku bahkan yakin sekali kalau Yixing sudah mulai menyukaimu. Ya, walaupun Yixing sendiri tidak menyadarinya" lanjutnya.

Joonmyeon diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Hey, kau bilang kau akan datang ke rumah Yixing, kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah. I-Iya. Aku hampir kelupaan" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya sambil memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Luhan- _ge_ " ucapnya. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih setia di tempatnya.

Luhan diam sambil menatap punggung Joonmyeon yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menyeruput _cappucino_ -nya.

"Kau harus bisa menyelamatkan Yixing bagaimanapun caranya"

...

* * *

Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu rumah Yixing berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Perlahan, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke knop pintu lalu memutarnya. Sontak, ia terhentak kaget ketika mengetahui pintu rumah Yixing tidak terkunci. Ia pun memasuki rumah Yixing lalu menutup pintunya pelan. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar Yixing.

Sesampainya, ia menatap pintu kamar Yixing sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya pelan. Entah mengapa, ia menjadi gugup sendiri. Perlahan, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu kamar Yixing lalu mengetuknya pelan.

"Yixing, kau di dalam? _Dui bu qi_ , aku terlambat" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Yixing?" panggil Joonmyeon sambil mengetuk pintu.

Joonmyeon menurunkan tangannya ketika melihat pintu kamar Yixing yang terbuka. Terlihatlah Yixing yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Masuklah" ucap Yixing pelan. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih berada di depan pintu. Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon langsung memasuki kamar Yixing. Tak lupa, ia menutup pintu kamar Yixing.

"Yixing, ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon lembut sambil menatap punggung Yixing yang membelakanginya.

"Mendekatlah" ucap Yixing tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon berjalan pelan mendekati Yixing. Sesampainya, ia mengarahkan tangannya pelan untuk memegang pundak Yixing.

Bugh!

Dengan cepat, Yixing mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Joonmyeon. Sontak, Joonmyeon pun terjatuh. Ia menatap Yixing yang berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Yixing.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku membencimu" ucap Yixing. "Kau harus mati. Aku muak untuk melihatmu terus-menerus" lanjutnya. Ia menindih tubuh Joonmyeon lalu langsung mengarahkan pisau lipat ke mata Joonmyeon.

Sontak, Joonmyeon menahan lengan Yixing dengan mencengkramnya kuat lalu langsung mengarahkan tubuh Yixing sehingga Joonmyeon yang menindih Yixing.

"Sial.." umpat Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon mengambil pisau lipat di genggaman Yixing lalu membuangnya sembarang. Joonmyeon mengepalkan telapak tangannya lalu mengarahkannya untuk meninju wajah Yixing.

Tiba-tiba..

Joonmyeon menghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara.

Yixing membuang nafasnya singkat diikuti dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak meninjuku?" tanyanya.

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Sontak, ia membuka matanya lalu mengarahkan tinjunya cepat.

Bugh!

Yixing menatap tangan Joonmyeon yang berada di samping kanan wajahnya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon yang berada di atasnya.

Joonmyeon menatap lekat kedua manik hitam Yixing. Sungguh, ia yakin sekali. Ia dapat melihat jiwa Yixing yang sebenarnya sedang meronta meminta tolong di dalamnya. Ia pun menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Kau bukanlah Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon. "Apa yang kau inginkan, hah?!" teriak Joonmyeon.

Yixing mendecih. "Apa yang sedang kau katakan bodoh?" ucapnya. "Tentu saja aku adalah Yixing. Ah, apakah kau mengenal Yixing yang lain selain aku di Beijing ini?" lanjutnya.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon pun diam.

"Apa yang aku inginkan?" ucap Yixing. "Tentu saja, aku ingin kau mati"

Bugh!

Joonmyeon meninju wajah Yixing kuat.

"Aku mencintaimu Yixing. Mengapa kau tidak mengerti juga, hah?!" teriak Joonmyeon.

"Cinta?" ucap Yixing. "Jangan ucapkan kata murahan itu. Kau membuat telingaku panas" lanjutnya.

Bugh!

Joonmyeon meninju wajah Yixing lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau membenci cinta" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia mengangkat tubuh Yixing dengan menarik kerah kaosnya.

"Semua pandanganmu mengenai cinta adalah salah" ucap Joonmyeon. "Cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang munafik dan menyakitkan" lanjutnya.

Tak!

"Akh!" ringis Yixing akibat Joonmyeon menurunkan tubuhnya kuat hingga kepalanya terbentur.

"Kau salah mengartikan cinta" ucap Joonmyeon. "Cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika kau percaya pada seseorang dan menerima kehadirannya di dalam hatimu. Kau akan menangis ketika dia terluka. Kau akan merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya dan tentu saja, kau akan merasakan rasa memiliki yang kuat"

"Ya, cinta itu indah seperti bunga mawar namun menyakitkan ketika kau menyentuh durinya. Tapi bukan seperti itu arti duri pada bunga mawar. Duri pada bunga mawar memliki fungsi untuk melindungi diri dari serangan predator. Begitupula dengan cinta. Jika kita memiliki rasa saling mencintai yang kuat, kita pasti bisa memerangi dan melindungi kisah cinta kita dari rasa sakit tersebut" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Rasa sakit pada kisah cinta berfungsi sebagai tolak ukur seberapa kuat dan sungguhnya kau mencintai seseorang. Jika kau tidak mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh, maka kau akan dengan mudahnya terkena rasa sakit tersebut"

"Ingatlah kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet. Mereka tetap saling mencintai walaupun rasa sakit selalu menyerang mereka" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia menatap Yixing yang sedang mengeluarkan air mata darah di mata kirinya.

"Semakin kuat duri pada bunga mawar, semakin indah pula bunga mawar tersebut akan tumbuh. Semakin kuat kita memerangi rasa sakit tersebut dengan saling melindungi, semakin indah pula kisah cinta kita berlangsung. Tentu saja, kisah cinta kita akan berakhir dengan bahagia" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku disini bersedia untuk mencintaimu dan melindungimu dari rasa sakit tersebut tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia menatap Yixing yang menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

"Omong kosong" ucap Yixing pelan.

Sontak, Yixing membuka kedua matanya cepat.

"SEMUA YANG KAU KATAKAN ADALAH OMONG KOSONG!" teriak Yixing. Ia menendang kuat bagian selangkangan Joonmyeon dengan lututnya.

"Aargh!" ringis Joonmyeon. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping.

Sontak, Yixing langsung bangkit dari posisinya lalu berlari mengambil pisau lipat yang terlempar jauh.

"Jangan pernah lari dari kenyataan, Yixing- _er_ " ucap Joonmyeon sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Kau selalu lari dari kenyataan kalau kau sebenarnya sudah mencintaiku walaupun sedikit" ucap Joonmyeon. "Kau selalu membohongi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya" lanjutnya.

" _Cih_. Jangan berlagak sok tahu" ucap Yixing. "KAU TIDAK TAHU SEMUANYA BANGSAT!" teriak Yixing. Ia pun berlari menuju Joonmyeon lalu mengarahkan pisau lipatnya ke Joonmyeon.

Sontak, Joonmyeon menahan lengan Yixing lalu mendorong tubuh Yixing dengan mencengkram lehernya hingga punggung dan kepala Yixing terbentur tembok.

"Akh!" ringis Yixing. Lagi, air mata darah jatuh dari pelupuk mata kiri Yixing kemudian membasahi pipinya. Hal itu sukses membuat Joonmyeon bingung. Joonmyeon menepis tangan Yixing hingga pisau lipat yang di genggamnya terlepas. Ia melonggar cengkramannya pada leher Yixing. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing lalu menempelkan bibirnya. Ia melumat lembut bibir Yixing secara perlahan tapi pasti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Joonmyeon melepas tautan bibirnya lalu menatap Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang ia tahu air mata darah yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata kiri Yixing. Itu artinya, Yixing yang sebenarnya sedang menangis.

"Berhenti untuk membohongi perasaanmu" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun menghapus jejak air mata darah di pipi Yixing dengan mengusapnya lembut. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri" lanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" ucap Joonmyeon lembut. Ia pun mengusap lembut pipi Yixing dengan jempolnya.

"Hentikan. Kumohon" ucap Yixing. "Berhenti mengatakan kata-kata yang menjijikkan itu"

"Aku mencintaimu Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Tidak. Kumohon. Berhenti" ucap Yixing.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Zhang Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon.

"BERHENTI!" teriak Yixing. Ia pun menangis.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang sedang menangis. Tidak ada niat baginya untuk menghapus air mata bening Yixing. Karena, yang menangis itu bukanlah Yixing yang sebenarnya. Dia...

Zhang Yixing dari masa lalu.

Bugh!

"Akh!" ringis Joonmyeon akibat Yixing yang menendang kuat perutnya.

Yixing mengambil pisau lipat lalu berjalan menuju Joonmyeon. Sesampainya, ia menindih Joonmyeon lalu mengangkat pisau lipatnya bersiap untuk menancapkannya di tubuh Joonmyeon

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang menindih tubuhnya dengan pisau lipat yang terangkat di udara. Ia menutup kedua matanya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tidak apa. Bunuh saja aku" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Yixing lekat.

"Jika membunuhku membuatmu bahagia, lakukanlah" ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam.

"Tapi ingatlah satu hal" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam tanpa ada paksaan sedikitpun" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Hanya kau yang aku cintai. Tidak ada yang lain" lanjut Joonmyeon.

Yixing menggertakkan giginya kesal lalu mengarahkan pisaunya menuju tubuh Joonmyeon. Sontak, Joonmyeon pun menutup kedua matanya rapat.

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang tajam di tubuhnya. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya. Ia dapat melihat Yixing yang berjalan mundur sambil memegang rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian membenturkan punggungnya ke tembok lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Perlahan, Joonmyeon bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan menghampiri Yixing. Sesampainya, ia menjauhkan kedua tangan Yixing dari kepalanya perlahan lalu membawa tubuh Yixing ke dalam dekapannya. Ia merasakan tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat lalu mulai menangis keras. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Yixing yang berada di dekapan Joonmyeon mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Joonmyeon lalu mencengkram kuat bajunya. Perlahan, ia menghentikan tangisnya lalu menutup kedua matanya dibarengi dengan gugurnya kelopak bunga mawar yang terakhir.

Joonmyeon membuka kedua matanya lalu melihat bunga mawar yang berada di atas meja belajar melalui bahunya. Tidak ada lagi kelopak yang tersisa pada bunga mawar itu. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang berada di pelukannya. Perlahan, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kumohon jangan tidur dulu, Yixing"

"Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu"

\- END -

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _Maapkeun atas END yang tidak mengenakkan ini T_T_

 _Tapi percayalah. Ini sudah END. Author gak bohong sumpah *salam dua jari*_

 _Thanks for reading ^^_

 _._

 _Love Sign,_

AqueousXback


	14. Epilog

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

 **EPILOG**

Beijing 北京 (2008)

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang tengah berbaring sembari menutup kedua matanya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya menuju tangan Yixing lalu menggenggam jemarinya lembut. Sekarang, ia berada di ruangan rawat inap di rumah sakit tempat ibu Luhan bekerja.

"Kata ibu, Yixing mengalami Dimensia"

Joonmyeon mengarahkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang berada di seberangnya.

"Dimensia atau penurunan fungsi otak yang diawali dengan gejala unik, yaitu menyebabkan seseorang sering berkhayal, melamun, tersesat atau menderita kepanikan secara tiba-tiba. Kondisi tersebut disebabkan adanya kerusakan saraf otak yang terjadi pada beberapa bagian otak misalnya otak besar, otak tengah dan otak kecil" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon memperkuat genggamannya pada jemari Yixing.

"Yixing mengalami dimensia karena adanya kerusakan saraf di otak tengahnya dengan gejala sering menderita kepanikan secara tiba-tiba" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon pun diam. Ia mencoba mencerna penjelasan Luhan.

"Begitu ya" ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

Joonmyeon dan Luhan pun diam.

"Kau berhasil menyelamatkan Yixing" ucap Luhan. "Terima kasih banyak, Junmen"

Joonmyeon menatap Luhan yang sedang membungkukkan badannya lalu membangkitkannya kembali.

"Aku sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Yixing bisa menikmati hidupnya" ucap Luhan.

"Apa aku telah berhasil melakukannya?" ucap Joonmyeon. "Kenapa aku tidak yakin?"

Joonmyeon pun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Jika itu benar aku berhasil menyelamatkan Yixing dari mimpi buruk, maka aku akan sangat bahagia sekali" lanjut Joonmyeon. Ia pun mencium punggung tangan Yixing.

Joonmyeon dan Luhan pun diam.

"Ng.. Junmen" panggil Luhan.

"Maukah kau bersedia membiarkan Yixing beristirahat sejenak?" tanya Luhan.

Joonmyeon pun diam.

"Ya, tentu saja aku bersedia" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Yixing memanglah harus beristirahat dan sekarang merupakan waktu yang tepat baginya" ucap Joonmyeon.

...

* * *

Silla 신라 新羅 (223 M)

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Gadis itu mendongak sedikit menatap seorang pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sa-"

Sontak, gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya. Hal itu sukses membuat pemuda yang berada di hadapannya terhentak kaget.

"Tidak perlu lama" ucap gadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu sebentar saja" lanjutnya.

Mereka pun diam.

"Yixing" panggil gadis itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yixing itu hanya diam tanpa menanggapi panggilan sang gadis.

"Terima kasih" ucap gadis itu. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Terima kasih banyak"

"Junhee, ada apa?" tanya Yixing.

Gadis itu -Junhee (Joonmyeon masa lalu)- hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yixing.

"Junhee, ada apa?" tanya Yixing sambil menggenggam kedua lengan Junhee.

Junhee menurunkan kedua tangan Yixing dari lengannya pelan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya mengambil sebuah keranjang yang terletak di atas kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Setelah itu, ia mengarahkan keranjang itu ke hadapan Yixing.

"Aku mengembalikan semuanya" ucap Junhee. "Terima kasih banyak" lanjutnya.

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa maksud Junhee. Perlahan, ia mengambil keranjang dari Junhee lalu membuka kain yang menutupi keranjang tersebut kemudian melihat isinya. Sontak, ia pun terkejut bukan main ketika mengetahui isi keranjang itu merupakan semua bunga mawar pemberiannya untuk Junhee.

"M-Mengapa kau mengembalikan semua mawar dariku?" tanya Yixing kaget.

Junhee menghela nafasnya singkat. "Mengapa ya? Aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu, mengapa aku mengembalikan semua mawar ini?"

Entah mengapa, rasa sakit menghantam dada Yixing kuat secara tiba-tiba.

"Apakah kau..." ucap Yixing. Ia pun menatap Junhee lekat.

"Mengakhiri hubungan kita?" lanjut Yixing ragu.

Junhee pun tersenyum.

"Ya" jawab Junhee. "Kau benar sekali, Yixing" ucapnya.

Yixing pun diam. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada bunga mawar yang berada di dalam keranjang.

"Mengapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya Yixing.

"Karena..."

"Karena aku.. tidak mencintaimu" jawab Junhee.

Sontak, Yixing pun langsung menatap Junhee dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"A-Apa?"

"Oh, Yixing. Asalkan kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu" ucap Junhee santai.

"Jika kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi mengapa kau menerimaku? Mengapa kau menerima semua bunga mawar dariku? Mengapa kau..." ucap Yixing. Sungguh, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang hebat di dadanya sehingga membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"Menurutmu mengapa?" ucap Junhee. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang diam seribu bahasa lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menerimamu" ucap Junhee. "Menjadi kekasihmu ternyata ada untungnya juga. Aku bisa keluar rumah seharian. Kau pasti tahu kalau aku tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah kecuali merawat bunga yang berada di taman khusus ini dan itupun hanya lima jam, kan?" lanjutnya.

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kau memanfaatkanku?" tanyanya.

"Ya, lebih kurang seperti itu" jawab Junhee. "Yixing, aku sangat bosan dan tertekan berada di rumah" ucapnya.

"T-Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda kan, Junhee?" ucap Yixing. Ia pun mengguncang tubuh Junhee kuat.

"Sejak kapan aku bisa bercanda" ucap Junhee.

Sekejap, Yixing pun terdiam.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi. Pernah tidak aku membuat guyonan?" tanya Junhee.

Yixing diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Junhee.

"Tidak pernah, kan?" ucap Junhee. "Jadi, menurutmu. Apa aku bercanda?" tanyanya.

Sungguh, Yixing tidak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

"Sesungguhnya, aku tidak mencintaimu Yixing. Semua yang aku lakukan untukmu, semua kata-kata manis yang sering aku ucapkan seperti 'aku mencintaimu juga'. Semuanya, apapun itu. Aku berpura-pura" ucap Junhee.

"Aku berpura-pura mencintaimu" ucap Junhee mantap.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Yixing" ucap Junhee.

Yixing hanya diam tanpa mampu berkata-kata lagi.

Junhee pun menatap Yixing.

"Oh, lusa kau akan kembali kan?" ucap Junhee. "Kalau begitu, semoga kau selamat sampai disana"

Junhee pun langsung meninggalkan Yixing tanpa melihat bagaimana reaksinya. Perlahan, ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke mulutnya menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

...

* * *

Junhee menatap bunga mawar putih pemberian Yixing yang ia letakkan di dalam vas kaca. Sebenarnya, ia menyisakan satu bunga mawar pemberian Yixing untuk ia simpan. Sekaligus, sebagai pengalih rasa rindu yang ia rasakan pada Yixing.

"Pasti rasanya sakit" gumam Junhee.

Rekaman kejadian saat Junhee mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yixing masih terbayang dengan jelas di pikirannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu menyakitkan. Aku tahu" gumam Junhee.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya"

"Ya, aku terpaksa melakukannya"

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Yixing"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"

Junhee mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya menatap bulan yang bersinar di langit malam. Tanpa ia sadari, setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Mengapa aku terlahir sebagai pengabdi kerajaan?" ucap Junhee.

"Bulan, apa kau tahu jawabannya?"

"Lebih baik menjadi rakyat jelata daripada menjadi pengabdi kerajaan. Pengabdi kerajaan tidaklah bebas. Semua kehidupannya diatur, bahkan cinta pun ada aturannya. Garis keturunannya sudah ditetapkan dan tidak dapat diubah. Ya, menjadi pengabdi kerajaan itu tidak menyenangkan"

"Aku membenci diriku. Aku membenci kehidupanku"

"Mengapa aku terlahir sebagai pengabdi kerajaan? Mengapa?"

Junhee pun mulai menangis.

"Hikss.. Aku mencintai Yixing. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya. Tapi mengapa? hiks.."

Junhee menutup kedua matanya membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Junhee! Keluarlah! Kau harus bersiap-siap! Sebentar lagi para pangeran akan pulang dari perang dan kau harus melayani mereka!"

Junhee menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak tahan" ucap Junhee pelan.

"Aku tidak tahan!" teriak Junhee. "Yixing, kumohon tolong aku. Keluarkan aku dari sini, kumohon" ucapnya. Ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Junhee menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya lalu menghelanya perlahan. Ia meraih vas bunga yang berisikan mawar putih lalu mengangkatnya ke udara. Ia menatap bunga mawar putih dan bulan sekaligus.

"Cantik" gumamnya.

.

 _"Yixing kau terlambat" ucap Junhee sambil berkacak pinggang._

 _Pemuda yang dipanggil Yixing oleh Junhee mengangkat badannya yang tadinya membungkuk karena kelelahan. Ia pun menghela nafasnya pelan untuk menstabilkan pernapasannya._

 _"Maafkan aku, Junhee. Aku harus membantu ayahku berdagang" ucap Yixing._

 _Junhee tersenyum lalu langsung memeluk tubuh Yixing erat._

 _"Kau anak yang baik" ucap Junhee._

 _Yixing pun membalas pelukan Junhee. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melepas pelukannya._

 _"Junhee, apakah kita bisa duduk? Aku lelah sekali. Kakiku terasa ingin patah" ucap Yixing._

 _Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yixing, Junhee langsung menarik lengan Yixing untuk pergi menuju pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sesampainya, Junhee langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon. Begitupula dengan Yixing._

 _"Junhee" panggil Yixing._

 _Junhee pun langsung menoleh ke arah Yixing yang berada di sampingnya. Ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat pucuk bunga mawar putih di hadapannya._

 _"Darimana kau mendapat bunga mawar ini? Jangan bilang kau memetiknya di taman. Ah, jika kau benar-benar memetiknya, aku akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Habislah riwayatku" ucap Junhee dengan nada pasrah di akhir ucapan._

 _"Tenang saja. Aku tidak memetiknya di taman kok. Aku memetiknya di halaman belakang rumahku" ucap Yixing._

 _"Kau menanamnya?" tanya Junhee._

 _"Tidak. Bunga mawar ini sudah tumbuh sebelum aku pindah dan aku hanya merawatnya" jawab Yixing._

 _"Kau merawatnya lalu kau merusaknya" ucap Junhee kesal._

 _Yixing pun tertawa pelan. "Maaf" ucapnya._

 _"Tidak perlu minta maaf" ucap Junhee ketus._

 _Yixing mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Junhee lalu meletak pucuk bunga mawar putih di belakang telinga Junhee. Setelah itu, ia membelai lembut surai hitam Junhee lalu mengusap lembut pipinya._

 _"Cantik" ucap Yixing._

.

Junhee tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali masa lalunya bersama Yixing. Ia meletak kembali vas bunga di atas meja lalu langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang istana.

Sesampainya, ia menangkupkan air yang mengalir dari air mancur lalu membasuhnya ke wajahnya.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya"

Sontak, Junhee langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Para pangeran sudah datang. Bergegaslah"

Junhee menoleh ke depan lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bulan yang bersinar.

'Aku tidak tahan' batin Junhee.

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang dimana para pangeran sedang beristirahat. Sesampainya, ia pun mengetok pintu lalu menggesernya kemudian memasuki ruangan. Terlihatlah tiga orang pangeran yang sedang berleha-leha.

"Ah, Kim Junhee. Akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap salah satu pangeran yang diyakini paling tua di antara mereka.

Junhee mendudukkan tubuhnya pelan lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat. "Maaf, aku tidak membawa makanan atau minuman untuk yang mulia. Karena mereka memberitahuku kalau mereka sudah membawakannya" ucap Junhee sopan.

"Tidak apa. Asalkan kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, itu sudah cukup" ucap pangeran yang diyakini anak tengah di antara ketiga pangeran.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin kau memijat kami" ucap sang pengaran sulung.

Junhee bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan untuk memperdekat jaraknya dengan ketiga pangeran.

"Aku keluar dulu" ucap sang pangeran yang diyakini si bungsu.

"Mengapa kau keluar, hah? Kau tidak ingin menikmati pelayanan?" ucap si tengah.

"Tidak" jawab si bungsu singkat. "Aku ingin mencari udara segar" ucapnya. Tanpa melihat tanggapan dari kedua kakaknya, si bungsu pun langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa-apaan dia" ucap si tengah. "Yang ini jauh lebih segar, benarkan?" lanjutnya.

"Hiraukan saja dia" ucap si sulung. Ia pun mendekat ke arah Junhee. "Ah, sudah berapa lama kita pergi? Lihatlah dia. Semakin cantik saja" ucapnya sambil mengusap lembut pipi Junhee lalu mencium bibirnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melepas ciumannya dan _saliva_ pun membasahi bibirnya dan Junhee.

"Kau benar, kakak" ucap si tengah. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menghampiri Junhee. Ia langsung membawa tubuh Junhee ke dalam pelukannya dari belakang lalu mencium leher Junhee. Ia pun menjilat leher Junhee ketika merasakan tubuh Junhee bergetar kecil.

"Dasar rakus" ucap si sulung. Ia pun membuka _hanbok_ yang dikenakan Junhee. Terlihatlah kulit putih pucat Junhee yang masih tertutup dengan kaos dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya meraba paha Junhee lalu menciumnya. Tak mau kalah dengan sang kakak sulung, si tengah melumat kasar bibir Junhee sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kaos putih Junhee lalu meraba perutnya kemudian naik menuju dada lalu meremas sesuatu yang berada disana.

Sungguh, Junhee tidak berdaya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan diri. Ingin sekali ia melaporkan perlakuan senonoh ini pada sang raja. Namun, entah mengapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti. Hanya karena menolak permintaan sang pangeran sulung menjadi kekasihnya, sang pangeran sulung -dibantu sang adik- terus menyiksanya dengan melakukan perlakuan yang tidak senonoh ini padanya. Lagipula, waktu itu ia tidak menyukai hubungan percintaan sampai Yixing datang ke kehidupannya.

Ia hanya mencintai Yixing.

Ya, hanya mencintai Yixing.

"Hentikan.." ucap Junhee sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya memberontak melepaskan diri.

"Mengapa kau memberontak hah?" tanya si tengah.

Bugh!

Si sulung terhempas ketika Junhee mengarahkan kakinya kuat menuju wajahnya.

"Sialan kau" ucap si sulung.

"Argh!" ringis Junhee karena si tengah menyekik lehernya dengan lengan. Perlahan, ia mulai menatap si sulung yang berada di depannya.

"Kalian.. men.. jijikkan.." ucap Junhee dengan suara tercekat.

"Oh, ternyata kau mulai berani ya" ucap si sulung. Ia pun langsung meninju perut Junhee.

"Arghh!" ringis Junhee.

"Ah, aku tahu mengapa dia memberontak" ucap si tengah. "Apa kau..", ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Junhee. "Mempunyai kekasih?"

"Iya.." jawab Junhee. "Dia.. sangat tampan.. dia.. tidak pernah.. melakukan.. hal.. men.. jijikkan.. seperti ini"

"Oh, begitu ya" ucap si sulung. "Bagaimana jika kekasihmu tahu kalau kau adalah wanita penghibur?" tanyanya. "Apakah dia masih menginginkanmu? Apa kau yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu ketika mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak mungkin dia masih setia denganmu ketika dia mengetahui fakta yang mengejutkan tentang dirimu" lanjut si sulung.

Perlahan, Junhee menangis.

'Yixing mencintaiku. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku' batin Junhee.

"Apa aku benar?" ucap si sulung. "Berhentilah untuk memberontak dan lakukan saja pekerjaanmu" lanjutnya.

Serentak, kedua pangeran itu menyingkirkan kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Junhee brutal lalu terlihatlah tubuh mulus dengan kulit berwarna putih pucat. Kemudian, kedua pangeran itu langsung melakukan aksinya dengan menggebu-gebu tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Junhee.

...

* * *

Perlahan, sinar matahari memasuki retina mata Junhee. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sekarang, ia berada di kamarnya. Sontak, ia langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya menghiraukan rambut hitam sepunggung menutupi wajahnya. Keadaannya sungguh sangat kacau sekarang ini. Perlahan, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk meraba perutnya.

'Tidak. Jangan sampai terulang kembali untuk yang ke-empat kalinya' batin Junhee.

Tiba-tiba, Junhee terhentak kaget lalu langsung menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang memasuki kamarnya, ia bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan menuju meja kecil yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Sesampainya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di dekat meja itu lalu menatap bunga mawar putih yang berada disana.

"Kau harus mempersiapkan diri. Nanti malam, kau akan menikah"

Junhee menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah.

"Sebelum matahari terbenam, tata rias akan datang ke kamarmu. Mereka akan membawakan _hanbok_ yang akan kau pakai nanti dan merias sedikit wajahmu"

Tidak ada niat sedikitpun bagi Junhee untuk menanggapi ucapan itu. Ia terus diam hingga ia dapat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Perlahan, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Hiks.. aku tidak tahan.. hiks.."

...

* * *

 _"P-Permisi. A-Apa kau tahu jalan menuju desa pusat? A-Aku orang baru disini dan aku tersesat"_

 _Junhee menghentikan kegiatan menyiram bunga lalu menatap pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara dari atas sampai bawah._

 _"Apa kau dari dinasti Shu Han?" tanya Junhee._

 _Pemuda itu mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _"Kau boleh menggunakan bahasa dinastimu" ucap Junhee sambil tersenyum._

 _Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya ketika mendengar Junhee berbicara menggunakan bahasa asalnya._

 _"Kau mengerti?" tanya pemuda itu._

 _Junhee mengangguk mengiyakan. "Namaku Kim Junhee. Senang bertemu denganmu". Ia pun membungkukkan badannya hormat._

 _"Ah, namaku Zhang Yixing" ucap pemuda itu. Ia pun tersenyum._

 _Junhee pun terpaku ketika melihat senyuman pemuda itu -Yixing- yang menawan sekaligus manis._

 _"Senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Yixing. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya hormat_

.

Junhee tersenyum ketika mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yixing. Sebentar lagi, malam akan tiba dan ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang ia tidak tahu siapa. Yang ia tahu, calonnya itu berasal dari kalangan pengabdi kerajaan seperti dirinya. Ia pun tersenyum pahit. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti mengapa kehidupannya begitu menyakitkan seperti ini. Ia menggerakkan tangannya seperti mencoba meraih sesuatu. Ya, ia ingin meraih tangan Yixing lalu menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak pergi.

Sungguh, ia menyesal.

Andai saja, ia tidak bertemu dengan Yixing dan tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

Mungkin, ia tidak akan merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

Apakah keputusan yang diambilnya adalah benar? Apakah keputusan akhir untuk meninggalkan Yixing ini benar? Apakah kata-kata yang dikatakan olehnya pada waktu itu membuat Yixing terluka?

Apakah Yixing menbencinya sekarang?

Junhee pun menangis.

"Maafkan aku Yixing. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Junhee.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu" ucap Junhee.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi"

Junhee pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil bunga mawar putih di dalam vas dan juga pisau di meja sudut kamarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan kamarnya.

...

* * *

Junhee terus berlari tanpa henti menelusuri hutan menghiraukan _hanbok_ putih yang dikenakannya robek hingga membuat kulit putih pucatnya hanya tertutup dengan kaos dan celana pendek. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang memastikan tidak ada yang mengejarnya lalu mempercepat larinya.

"Akh!". Junhee pun terjatuh akibat tersandung batu. Ia pun membangkitkan tubuhnya pelan lalu langsung berlari.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, ia telah sampai di puncak bukit. Ia pun menyeret kakinya menuju tepi jurang yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sesampainya, ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap jurang yang ternyata sangat dalam itu. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan lalu menatap awan gelap yang bersiap untuk mengeluarkan air dan kilatan sambil membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambut panjang terurainya kuat. Ia menutup matanya lalu menggenggam kuat batang bunga mawar putih hingga telapak tangannya berdarah. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya lalu berteriak sekuat mungkin.

"ZHANG YIXING! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Junhee. Ia pun mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku.. hikss.. aku terpaksa melakukannya"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tertimpa masalah karena berhubungan dengan pengabdi kerajaan sepertiku.. hiks.."

"Kau pasti membenciku, kan? Hiks... Tak perlu kau jawab. Aku sudah mengetahui sendiri jawabannya"

"Mengapa aku harus terlahir sebagai seorang pengabdi kerajaan?! Mengapa?!"

"Hikss.. hiks.. aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri!"

Sontak, terdengarlah suara guntur yang teramat kuat.

"Kumohon.. hiks.. jika aku terlahir kembali.. hikss.. aku ingin memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Yixing. Aku ingin mengatakan yang sesungguhnya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.. hiks.. Kalau bisa.. hikss.. jika aku terlahir kembali, aku tidak ingin menjadi pengabdi kerajaan. Aku ingin menjadi rakyat biasa.. hikss.. Sudah cukup sampai disini penderitaanku.. hikss.."

"Semoga saja.. hikss.. aku akan terlahir kembali di tahun yang sama seperti Yixing"

Junhee pun menangis keras sambil memperkuat genggamannya pada batang bunga mawar putih itu. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak darah yang mengalir akibat duri yang tajam pada batangnya. Perlahan, ia mengarahkan mawar itu ke wajahnya lalu merobek kulitnya dengan duri pada batang mawar. Setelah itu, ia merobek kulit lengan kirinya kemudian pinggangnya.

"Junhee!"

Sontak, Junhee merobek kulit pada tubuhnya brutal ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ya, ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Si sulung pangeran kerajaan. Ia meletakkan batang bunga mawar putih di belakang telinganya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat ketiga pangeran dan beberapa orang di kalangan yang sama sepertinya. Ia pun mengarahkan pisau yang juga digenggamnya menuju perutnya. Ia dapat melihat orang-orang itu menutup mulutnya histeris. Ia pun tertawa pelan dan seketika, suara guntur yang teramat kuat menyahuti.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

"Kalian tidak akan mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

"Aku tidak butuh kalian!"

"Junhee, maafkan aku. Aku menyadari kesalahanku. Aku mencintaimu dan maaf atas keegoisanku" ucap si sulung pangeran kerajaan.

"Sadar maupun tidak sadar, aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku hanya mencintai Yixing! Ya, hanya Yixing! Zhang Yixing! Putra dari pedagang dinasti Shu Han!"

Junhee langsung menancapkan pisaunya ke perut lalu melepasnya kemudian menancapkannya kuat ke lehernya. Ia pun mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke jurang yang sangat dalam.

...

* * *

Beijing 北京 (2008)

Luhan mengambil bunga mawar yang telah layu dari vas yang berada di meja samping tempat Yixing tertidur. Kemudian, ia meletakkan bunga mawar ke dalam vas yang telah dibelinya tadi sebelum ia datang ke ruangan ini. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan bunga mawar yang layu ke dalam bungkusan lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di samping meja, tepatnya di sudut ruangan. Ia pun membuka jendela membiarkan angin segar memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat.

"Mimpi buruk ini telah selesai" gumam Luhan. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya menatap bunga mawar yang berada di atas meja dengan vas kaca.

"Tapi, mengapa Yixing tidak kau bebaskan?" gumamnya.

"Dasar sialan. Kembalikan Yixing! Kembalikan dia pada Junmen!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, hah?!"

Luhan pun menghela nafasnya pelan untuk meredam amarahnya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang menutup kedua matanya dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat poni Yixing yang memanjang terbang sedikit akibat hembusan angin.

"Luhan- _ge_ "

"Ah, Junmen" ucap Luhan sedikit kaget.

Joonmyeon pun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Maaf telah mengacaukan kegiatan melamunmu, _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun meletakkan tas yang tersampir di bahunya ke lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" ucap Luhan. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang mengeluarkan bungkusan bunga mawar putih dari dalam tasnya.

"Eh, sepertinya aku telat" ucap Joonmyeon sambil menatap bunga mawar yang berada di meja samping tempat Yixing tertidur. Tanpa basa-basi, Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke objek tatapan Joonmyeon.

"Oh" gumam Luhan. "Berikan bunganya" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon pun memberikan bungkusan bunga mawar putih pada Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan yang menata letak bunga mawar di dalam vas.

"Sudah selesai" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon menatap vas bunga yang berisikan dua buah mawar merah dan putih.

"Cantik" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju surai hitam Yixing lalu mengusapnya lembut. Setelah itu, ia menyingkirkan poni Yixing yang sedikit memanjang menutupi matanya.

"Ternyata Yixing masih belum bangun" ucap Joonmyeon. "Apa dia sangat menikmati waktu istirahatnya?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon dan Luhan pun diam.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, satu jam lagi" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Sayang sekali ya" ucap Luhan. "Padahal dua hari lagi ujian kenaikan"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku tidak bisa membantah ayahku. Mau tidak mau, aku harus mengulang kelas di tahun berikutnya. Yixing juga sama sepertiku. Dia juga harus mengulang kelas di tahun berikutnya, kan?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Ya, kau benar" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon langsung merogoh saku celananya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di dalamnya. Ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya lalu membuka _flip_ ponsel kemudian mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" _Yeoboseyo, eomma_ "

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana"

Joonmyeon menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menutup _flip_ -nya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Benarkah? Padahal belum satu jam" ucap Luhan.

Joonmyeon tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa melawan orang tuaku, _ge_ " ucapnya. "Padahal, aku masih ingin berada di samping Yixing" lanjutnya sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam Yixing.

"L-Luhan- _ge_. Anu.. bisakah kau tidak melihatku. Masalahnya, a-aku.. ingin mencium Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon yang berusaha menahan malu.

Luhan pun tertawa pelan. "Baiklah" ucapnya. "Kalian membuatku iri" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia pun mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela.

Joonmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yixing sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengenggam jemari Yixing. Ia pun mengecup pelan bibir Yixing. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia mulai menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat lembut bibir Yixing secara perlahan. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan sakit yang menyesakkan di dadanya ketika mengetahui ciuman ini merupakan ciuman perpisahan. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin pergi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia melepas tautan bibirnya lalu mulai mencium hidung, kedua mata dan terakhir, kening Yixing. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari kening Yixing lalu menatap wajah Yixing untuk terakhir kalinya.

" _Dui bu qi_. Aku harus pergi" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya lalu mengarahkan bibirnya menuju telinga Yixing.

 _"Wo ai ni_ , Yixing" bisik Joonmyeon. Perlahan, ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari telinga Yixing.

"Sedih sekali" ucap Luhan. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Joonmyeon. Sesampainya, ia langsung memeluk Joonmyeon erat.

"Hati-hati" ucap Luhan lembut.

Joonmyeon pun membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Tentu" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyampirkan tasnya ke bahunya. "Kirim salam untuk Kris- _ge_ dan bibi Xi ya, _ge_. Aku pergi dulu". Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Tiba-tiba, ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kabari aku jika Yixing sudah bangun" ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Joonmyeon membuka pintu ruangan lalu menutupnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

...

* * *

Beijing 北京 (2009)

Joonmyeon menatap pintu rumah tanpa ada niat untuk mengetuknya. Dengan penuh keraguan, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk menekan bel yang berada di sisi kanan pintu. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Jika ada bel, kenapa harus mengetok pintu? Ia pun terkekeh pelan.

Ternyata, masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Joonmyeon menekan kembali bel rumah. Ia berharap sekali semoga sang penghuni datang menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon hampir melompat kesenangan ketika melihat pintu itu terbuka. Ia bersiap untuk langsung memasuki rumah lalu memeluk erat sang penghuni. Tapi, ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit, bahkan sangat sedikit. Ia dapat melihat rantai yang menahan pintu supaya tidak terbuka terlalu lebar. Entah mengapa, rasa keraguan menyerang dirinya.

"Permisi. Apa benar ini kediaman Zhang Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon ragu.

"Ya" jawab sang penghuni pelan dengan suara sedikit serak.

Joonmyeon pun mengembangkan senyuman bahagia.

" _Fiuh_ , untung saja. Aku pikir rumah ini beralih kepemilikan" ucap Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan.

Tidak ada tanggapan di dalam sana.

"Yixing, kapan kau terbangun?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Akhir bulan Februari tahun 2009" jawab Yixing.

Joonmyeon tertegun. Sekarang pertengahan Juni tahun 2009. Berarti, sudah empat bulan Yixing terbangun.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak memberiku kabar?" tanya Joonmyeon. Ia pun membiarkan Yixing untuk diam sejenak.

"Aku.. sedang tidak ingin" jawab Yixing.

"Kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Xing. Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana aku merasakan rasa rindu yang sangat menyiksa ini?" ucapnya. "Aku bahkan selalu memikirkan apakah kau sudah bangun atau belum" lanjutnya.

"Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, Xing?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar. Joonmyeon pun memilih diam membiarkan atmosfir keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Oh iya, Luhan- _ge_ sudah berjanji untuk memberiku kabar. Tapi, mengapa dia-"

"Aku yang memintanya" ucap Yixing cepat.

"Aku yang memintanya untuk tidak memberimu kabar" lanjut Yixing.

"Kenapa?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku.. tidak bisa menjelaskannya" jawab Yixing. " _Dui bu qi_. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu"

Joonmyeon terdiam. "A-Apa?" ucapnya. Ia menatap pintu yang terbuka sedikit di hadapannya.

Dibalik pintu itu, terlihat Yixing yang sedang mencengkram kuat dadanya. Jujur saja, ia merasakan hal yang dirasakan Joonmyeon, yaitu rasa rindu yang menyiksa. Bahkan saat ia tersadar, ia langsung menanyakan keberadaan Joonmyeon pada Luhan. Namun, ia merasakan rasa penyesalan yang kuat. Ia sungguh sangat menyesal terhadap semua perlakuan kejamnya pada Joonmyeon. Ia berbohong. Apa yang ia katakan bohong. Ia sangat ingin bertemu Joonmyeon. Ia bahkan sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui yang menjadi tamunya kali ini adalah Joonmyeon. Bahkan, ia ingin langsung memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat.

Ya, semua itu tidak bisa ia lakukan karena sebuah rasa penyesalan.

"Baiklah" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun mengangkat kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Aku sedang menetap di Beijing selama beberapa minggu. Jika kau ingin meneleponku, telpon saja. Nomorku masih yang lama" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon.

Air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipi Yixing. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membukanya kembali. Dengan penuh keraguan, ia melepas rantai di ganggang pintu lalu membuka pintu rumahnya lebar. Ia dapat melihat punggung Joonmyeon yang berjalan menjauh.

'Kumohon jangan pergi, Junmen' batin Yixing.

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah Yixing. Ia berharap sekali semoga Yixing menghentikannya dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Ya, ia mengingat lagi masa itu. Tapi, Yixing sama sekali tidak menghentikannya. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berharap. Walaupun Yixing tidak menghentikannya, setidaknya Yixing membukakan pintu untuknya. Dengan penuh keraguan, ia mengarahkan tubuhnya ke belakang lalu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya sedang menunduk.

Seketika, ia dapat melihat pintu terbuka lebar dan terlihatlah Yixing yang sedang menangis.

Sontak, Joonmyeon langsung berlari lalu memeluk Yixing dengan sangat erat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Junmen.. hikss.. Aku juga merasakan rasa rindu yang menyiksa itu.. hiks.." ucap Yixing. Ia membalas pelukan Joonmyeon dengan sangat erat.

"Aku menyesal.. hikss.. Aku menyesal terhadap semua perlakuan kejamku kepadamu.. hikss.." ucap Yixing. "Aku tidak mengerti.. hikss.. mengapa kau.. hikss.. baik sekali.. hikss.."

"Sudahlah Yixing. Jangan merasa bersalah lagi, oke?" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu, Jun.. hikss.. Aku tidak pantas untuk orang yang sangat baik sepertimu.. hikss.."

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu, Xing. Aku tidak peduli dengan keburukanmu. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya" ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon melepas pelukannya. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Yixing lalu menghapus air mata Yixing dengan menggerakkan jempolnya. Sontak, ia pun langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing lalu melumatnya lembut. Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk memeluk erat pinggang Yixing dan tangan kanannya untuk mendorong tengkuk Yixing. Ia melampiaskan semua rasa rindunya melalui lumatan itu. Ia pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan mendorong tengkuk Yixing ketika ia merasakan lumatannya dibalas Yixing. Mereka pun saling melumat bibir mereka dengan tergesa-gesa melampiaskan rasa rindu yang menyeruak menyesakkan dada.

Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan bibirnya lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Yixing. "Jangan menangis lagi" ucapnya lembut.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Junmen" ucap Yixing pelan. "Kau boleh membalas semua apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu". Ia mengambil pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Ia membuka lipatan pada pisau itu lalu meletaknya di tangan Joonmyeon. Ia menggerakkan tangan Joonmyeon hingga menggenggam pisau itu kemudian mengarahkannya ke lehernya.

Joonmyeon menjauhkan keningnya dari kening Yixing. Ia menatap Yixing yang menggerakkan tangannya untuk semakin menekan pisau lipat itu di lehernya.

"A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Lakukanlah semuanya. Semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu" ucap Yixing.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya" ucap Joonmyeon tegas. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" lanjutnya pelan.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang menatapnya penuh.

"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya". Yixing melepas pisau lipat dari genggaman Joonmyeon. "Biarkan aku yang melakukannya sendiri" ucapnya. Ia mengarahkan pisau lipat menuju lehernya.

"Tidak Yixing! Jangan lakukan!" ucap Joonmyeon.

Tanpa menggubris perkataan Joonmyeon, Yixing langsung menancapkan pisau lipat ke lehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung karena ia tidak merasakan sakit di lehernya. Perlahan, Yixing membuka kedua matanya. Sontak, ia membulatkan matanya kaget ketika melihat pisau lipatnya menancap di lengan Joonmyeon.

"J-Junmen" ucap Yixing pelan.

Joonmyeon yang sedang memeluk leher Yixing dari belakang pun tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Kau baik-baik saja"

Yixing pun diam sejenak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau.." ucap Yixing yang bersiap untuk menangis.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kalau aku akan melindungimu, kan? Apa kau ingat?" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

"T-Tapi.. gara-gara aku.. kau terluka.."

Joonmyeon menurunkan tangan Yixing yang masih menggenggam pisau lipatnya pelan. Ia mencabut pisau yang menancap di lengannya lalu menjatuhkannya.

"Tak apa jika aku terluka untuk melindungi orang yang paling kucintai. Kau tahu siapa saja orang yang paling kucintai itu?" ucap Joonmyeon. "Orang yang kucintai itu, orang tuaku dan kau, Zhang Yixing"

Yixing pun menangis. "Aku telah banyak menyakitimu, Jun"

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya pelan. "Justru, terdapat satu hal yang sangat menyakitiku" ucapnya.

"Hal itu adalah.."

"Kehilanganmu" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

Tangis Yixing semakin menjadi. "A-Aku.. hikss.."

"Jangan membantah dan merasa bersalah lagi, oke?" ucap Joonmyeon. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal"

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya di leher Yixing lalu menghadapkan tubuh Yixing ke hadapannya. Ia menatap manik hitam Yixing lekat. "Aku menyukaimu dan aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita tetap bersama selamanya. Maukah kau bersamaku selamanya?"

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya pelan. "Ya, aku mau" jawabnya pelan.

Joonmyeon pun langsung memeluk Yixing dengan erat.

" _Wo ai ni_ , Junmen" ucap Yixing sambil membalas pelukan Joonmyeon.

Senyuman bahagia tercetak di wajah Joonmyeon. Ia melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya untuk mengecup singkat pipi Yixing lalu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

" _Xie xie_ , Yixing"

" _Wo ai ni_ "

Yixing melepas pelukannya. Hal itu sukses membuat Joonmyeon bingung sekaligus tidak rela jika ia harus melepaskan pelukannya juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, luka di lenganmu mengering" ucap Yixing pelan.

"Benarkah?" ucap Joonmyeon sambil melihat lengannya. Ya, ia dapat melihat luka tusuk yang mengering disana.

"Yixing" panggil Joonmyeon.

Yixing pun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Joonmyeon. Ia dapat melihat Joonmyeon yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Sontak, ia pun terhentak kaget karena Joonmyeon tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ia memukul pelan dada Joonmyeon untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi, Joonmyeon malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan mendorong tengkuk Yixing.

Perlahan, Yixing memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia merasakan sejenak lumatan lembut Joonmyeon lalu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membalas lumatan Joonmyeon.

...

* * *

 _'Aku telah sampai. Kau dimana?'_

Joonmyeon membaca pesan itu kemudian mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalasnya.

'Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai'

Joonmyeon menekan opsi kirim kemudian langsung menutup _flip_ ponselnya lalu mempercepat larinya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia telah sampai di taman Jinshang. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya sambil menstabilkan pernapasannya yang menggebu-gebu. Setelah itu, ia membangkitkan badannya kemudian berlari untuk mencari Yixing -seseorang yang sedang menunggunya-.

Perlahan, senyuman tercetak di wajah Joonmyeon lalu mempercepat larinya ketika melihat Yixing yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar. Ia dapat melihat Yixing yang sedang bangkit dari duduknya pelan dengan jarak yang semakin dekat. Ia pun merentangkan tangannya lalu langsung memeluk Yixing kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia memutar badannya sambil menatap wajah Yixing dengan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Yixing melingkarkan lengannya di leher Joonmyeon lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan menempelkan hidungnya di hidung Joonmyeon. Ia memejamkan matanya pelan untuk merasakan deru nafas Joonmyeon yang hangat. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia merasakan tubuhnya diturunkan pelan oleh Joonmyeon hingga berbaring. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang berada di atasnya lalu senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

"Yixing" panggil Joonmyeon.

"Hmm"

Joonmyeon menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari tubuh Yixing untuk mengambil sesuatu yang berada di saku jaketnya. Ia mengeluarkan pucuk bunga mawar putih lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yixing kemudian meletakkan pucuk bunga itu di belakang telinga Yixing. Ia menatap wajah Yixing sambil menyisir poni Yixing dengan jemarinya ke arah kanan.

"Cantik" ucapnya.

Seketika, rona merah yang sedikit samar terlukis di pipi Yixing. Joonmyeon pun tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yixing sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan. Ia mulai mengecup bibir Yixing lalu melumatnya lembut.

Yixing yang bibirnya sedang dilumat Joonmyeon hanya diam tanpa reaksi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya pelan lalu mulai membalas lumatan lembut Joonmyeon.

...

* * *

"Aku pergi dulu ya"

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju pipi Yixing lalu mengusapnya lembut.

" _Dui bu qi_ " ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Jun" ucap Yixing. "Kau seolah-seolah akan pergi dan tidak akan kembali dengan kalimat itu"

Joonmyeon diam. Ia menggerakkan jempolnya untuk menghapus air mata Yixing yang telah jatuh perlahan.

"Hati-hati. Semoga kau selamat sampai disana" ucap Yixing. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Joonmyeon lekat. Sontak, ia langsung memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat.

Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Yixing erat. "Jangan membuat perpisahan ini menjadi menyedihkan, Xing" ucapnya. "Aku tidak suka"

Yixing diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Joonmyeon.

"Ah, aku lupa untuk mengunjungi Luhan- _ge_ dan Kris- _ge_ " ucap Joonmyeon.

"Luhan- _ge_ di Seoul dan Kris- _ge_ di Kanada" ucap Yixing.

"Apa? Luhan- _ge_ di Seoul?" ucap Joonmyeon. "Berarti, aku bisa bertemu dengannya" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan sampai sakit" ucap Joonmyeon. "Kau harus makan tiga kali sehari, mengerti?"

Yixing mengangguk di dalam pelukan Joonmyeon.

"Kau juga. Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap Yixing.

"Tentu sayangku" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun mengecup singkat pipi Yixing.

Yixing melepas pelukan Joonmyeon. Ia menatap Joonmyeon lalu senyuman tercetak di wajahnya yang manis.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Yixing. "Semoga kau selamat sampai disana"

Joonmyeon mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Balas _e-mail_ -ku, ya" ucap Joonmyeon. " _Wo ai ni_ "

Yixing tertawa kecil sebagai tanggapan. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Joonmyeon yang mulai menjauh darinya. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang membalas lambaiannya dan perlahan, Joonmyeon pun menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, Junmen"

"Terima kasih telah datang di kehidupanku"

" _Wo ai ni_ "

...

* * *

Seoul 서울 (2014)

"Neraca perdagangan akan bernilai positif apabila kegiatan ekspor lebih besar daripada kegiatan impor"

Joonmyeon terus bergumam sendiri sambil membaca buku materi yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya hingga..

Bugh!

"Aduh"

"Aw"

Menabrak seseorang.

Joonmyeon meraba pinggangnya yang nyeri lalu membangkitkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon menghampiri orang yang ditabraknya. Ternyata, ia kalah cepat. Orang yang telah ia tabrak telah membangkitkan tubuhnya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia membantu orang tersebut merapikan kertas-kertas yang jatuh berantakan akibat ulahnya tadi.

Tak sengaja.

Joonmyeon menggenggam tangan orang itu.

Tiba-tiba, Joonmyeon merasakan sengatan yang sama saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yixing. Dengan cepat, ia melepas genggamannya lalu membantu orang tersebut berdiri.

" _Jeongmal mianhamnida_ " ucap Joonmyeon sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" _Gwaenchanayo_ " ucap orang itu.

Joonmyeon terpaku.

Suara itu. Suara lembut itu. Terdengar sangat mirip dengan suara Yixing, sesorang yang sangat ia rindukan.

Joonmyeon pun langsung membangkitkan badannya. Sontak, ia membulatkan kedua matanya kaget dan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun_ Zhang Yixing _imnida_ (Halo, saya Zhang Yixing). Saya berasal dari Beijing. Saya mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran semester akhir yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar di Universitas Seoul"

" _Bangapseumnida.._ (senang bertemu denganmu..)"

"Junmen"

Joonmyeon menatap lekat orang yang berada di hapadannya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah lihat.

Ternyata.

Ia tidak salah lihat dan ini bukanlah imajinasi.

Wajah manis disertai lengkungan di pipi kanannya yang menggemaskan. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Manik hitam yang terpancar indah saat menatapnya.

Ya, itu benar-benar dia.

Dia benar-benar Zhang Yixing.

Orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Sekejap, Joonmyeon langsung memeluk Yixing dengan sangat erat. Yixing pun membalas pelukan Joonmyeon dengan sangat erat lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Joonmyeon.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Junmen"

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Yixing"

...

* * *

Author's note:

Sumpah demi apah ini fanfic akhirnya selesai juga *elap ingus*

Author gak nyangka fanfic ini bakalan panjang banget ulalala~

Author juga gak tahu kenapa bisa panjang banget kayak gini. Jauh banget dari _planning_ awal. Author ngerencanain ini fanfic cuma 5 Chapter plus prolog dan epilog. Terus kelebihan. Yaudah author ganti rencana author jadi 10 Chapter plus prolog dan epilog. Eh, kelebihan juga. Gak apa-apa kok author ikhlas lahir batin.

Kalau menurut _readers_ gimana? Kepanjangan gak? Kalo kepanjangan, maafkeun. Kalo gak, terima kasih banyak.

Oh iya, maafkan author ya yang nistain Suho gak tanggung-tanggung. Yang pertama disakitin Yixing melulu, trus dijadiin GS ama author.

Duh, author lupa banget bagian yang itu sumpah. Maafkan diriku * _bow_ _ing_ *

Author terlalu fokus ama Yixing jadinya author melupakan Joonmyeon yang berperan sebagai tokoh utama di fanfic ini T^T) dan terpaksa diriku menjadikan Joonmyeon GS. Author pengen ubah, tapi takut jalan ceritanya ikutan berubah, hikseu.. hikseu T^T)

Bagi yang gak suka Suho GS, author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya * _bowing_ *

Terima kasih kepada _readers_ yang sudah setia ngikutin fanfic ini dari prolog sampe epilog.

Terima kasih kepada _readers_ yang udah _review_ , _follow_ , dan _favorite_ fanfic ini.

Terima kasih kepada _silent readers wherever you are_.

Terima kasih banyak telah _join_ di fanfic ini ^^

Terima kasih ^^ _Thank you very much, Arigatou gozaimasu, Fhaichang Xie Xie, Gamshahamnida, Syukron_ ^^

.

Love Sign,

AqueousXback


	15. Bonus Chapter: Stop Kiss Me!

_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

 _" This fanfic Inspired from a fanfic with the tittle **'Rose'** from Ira Putri  "_

* * *

 **BONUS CHAPTER :** _Stop Kiss Me!_

Seoul 서울 (2016)

Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku halaman depan rumah sakit. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam.

"Lama menunggu, nona?"

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia pun menatap datar Joonmyeon yang berbalut jas mewah berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna senada.

"Aku sedang lelah, Jun. Jadi berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku kesal" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon tertawa pelan sebagai tanggapan. "Baiklah" ucapnya. "Ayo pulang"

Yixing pun berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan sigap, Joonmyeon langsung menggenggam jemari Yixing lalu mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Dimana mobilmu?" tanya Yixing.

"Di apartemen. Aku meninggalkannya disana" jawab Joonmyeon.

"Apa?" ucap Yixing dengan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku bercanda" ucap Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh.

Tak!

"Akh!" ucap Joonmyeon sambil memegang kakinya yang berdenyut sakit akibat injakan kuat dari Yixing.

"Astaga. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sensitif sekali hari ini" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan pulang naik taksi" ucap Yixing ketus. Ia pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat.

Sontak, Joonmyeon menahan lengan Yixing lalu menarik tubuhnya hingga masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan marah lagi, oke?" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia melepaskan Yixing dari dekapannya lalu mengecup singkat bibir Yixing.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil mobil" ucap Joonmyeon. "Berikan tas dan jasmu"

Yixing memberikan jas putih yang ia pegang dan tas yang tersampir di bahunya pada Joonmyeon. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Jangan lama" ucap Yixing.

"Tentu, istriku" ucap Joonmyeon dengan ekspresi genit.

Seketika, Joonmyeon langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat ketika Yixing mendelik ke arahnya. Yixing pun menahan tawa ketika melihat reaksi Joonmyeon yang ketakutan itu.

"Kau sangat lucu"

"Suamiku"

...

* * *

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Yixing yang sedang menatap bangunan-bangunan melalui jendela mobil, langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Joonmyeon di sampingnya. Ia menatap siluet wajah suaminya yang sedang serius menyetir.

"Begitulah" jawab Yixing. "Tidak ada yang spesial" lanjutnya.

Yixing dan Joonmyeon pun diam.

"Tapi.. ada sesuatu yang menarik" ucap Yixing.

Joonmyeon pun langsung menoleh ke Yixing lalu kembali ke kemudinya dalam hitungan detik. "Apa itu?" ucapnya.

"Mayat yang diotopsi olehku kali ini adalah korban pembunuhan" ucap Yixing. "Dari luka di tubuhnya, dia mendapat pukulan kuat bertubi menggunakan benda tumpul kemudian..". Yixing menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Dia diperkosa lalu dibunuh. Pelaku membunuh korban dengan mencekik lehernya menggunakan kain" lanjut Yixing.

"Lalu" ucap Joonmyeon. "Apa sesuatu yang menarik itu?"

"Sesuatu yang menarik itu.."

"Si korban pembunuhan merupakan anak dari kakak seorang artis terkenal" ucap Yixing. Ia pun tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak ingat nama kakak dari artis terkenal itu. Kau tahu? Perilakunya berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Dia memaksaku bahkan mengancamku untuk mengembalikan mayat anaknya". Ia pun tertawa.

"Dasar orang aneh" lanjut Yixing dengan nada kesal.

Joonmyeon tertawa sebagai tanggapan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu menanyakan pekerjaanku" ucap Yixing. "Lebih baik kau pikirkan saja pekerjaanmu. Bukannya mengurus saham itu menyusahkan?"

"Begitulah" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Setidaknya, pertanyaan yang selalu menghantuiku terjawab" lanjutnya.

"Berhenti memikirkanku di saat kau bekerja, Jun. Itu tidak baik. Kau bisa kehilangan fokus dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu" ucap Yixing.

"Ah~ istriku ini benar-benar sangat perhatian" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia meraih tangan Yixing lalu menggenggamnya lembut kemudian mencium punggungnya.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar mengambil cuti untuk pergi bulan madu" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Dasar mesum" ucap Yixing ketus.

"Walaupun mesum, tapi kau suka kan?"

"Akh! Jangan menjambakku seperti itu, Xing. Sakit!"

CKITT!

.

.

.

.

.

"Yixing" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun menatap Yixing dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Aku tidak ingin mati konyol, Xing. Jadi, jangan melakukan hal se-ekstrim itu padaku ketika aku sedang menyetir. Lebih baik kau pendam dulu kekesalanmu lalu kalau kita sudah sampai, kau boleh melakukan hal ekstrim padaku sepuasnya" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing diam sambil menatap datar Joonmyeon.

"Mengerti?" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Ia dapat melihat sebuah gedung bertingkat di depannya.

"Terserah" ucap Yixing malas.

...

* * *

"Cepat pergilah mandi, Jun" ucap Yixing geram.

Joonmyeon yang sedang mencium sekaligus menjilat leher Yixing dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Yixing dari belakang, hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Yixing sambil terus melakukan aksinya.

"Junmen"

"Lehermu manis" ucap Joonmyeon sensual. Ia pun menggigit pelan leher Yixing.

Yixing berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak klimaks dalam situasi seperti ini. Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Junmen.. aku sedang memasak.. nghh" ucap Yixing.

Tanpa menggubris ucapan Yixing, Joonmyeon menurunkan celana Yixing pelan lalu meremas sesuatu yang berada di selangkangan Yixing.

"Junmen. Berhenti.. ahh"

Yixing meletak pisau yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk memotong sayuran. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat untuk menahan sensasi akibat perlakuan Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon- _ah_.. nggghh.. _h-hajima_ "

Joonmyeon semakin melancarkan aksinya. Ia memijat dan meremas sesuatu yang berada di antara kedua kaki Yixing sambil menjilat, mencium lalu menggigit manja leher Yixing hingga tercetak tanda kepemilikan.

"Ahh.."

Yixing tidak tahan. Ia merasakan sensasi ini semakin bergejolak hingga..

Sesuatu membasahi celana dalamnya.

"Kim Joonmyeon berhenti"

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Yixing, Joonmyeon pun menurunkan celana dalam Yixing.

"Joonmyeon- _ah_ " lirih Yixing.

Joonmyeon menurunkan celananya lalu membuka belahan _butt_ Yixing. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia memasukkan _junior_ -nya ke dalam _hole_ Yixing lalu menggerakkannya.

"AKHH!"

...

* * *

Yixing meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit pegal sambil mengerang pelan tanpa membuka kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sakit di selangkangannya.

"Selamat pagi, sayang"

Yixing menghiraukan sapaan lembut dari suaminya -Joonmyeon-. Ia pun mendesah pelan ketika merasakan Joonmyeon melumat bibirnya lalu mencium lehernya.

Sekarang, Yixing merasakan _nipple_ -nya digigit manja oleh Joonmyeon. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremas manja rambut Joonmyeon.

Entah mengapa, ia seperti melupakan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Ngghh.. lagi.."

Yixing merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam _hole_ -nya. Ia pun mendesah nikmat. Tiba-tiba, gerakan yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi _horny_ pun berhenti.

"Junmen ada apa?" ucap Yixing sambil mendesah pelan.

"Ada panggilan dari detektif Oh" ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing membuka kedua matanya pelan. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang memegang _smartphone_ miliknya lalu meraih benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih itu. Ia melihat layar _smartphone_ itu lalu menghela nafasnya panjang.

Ketika ia baru saja hendak mengusap layar _smartphone_ -nya untuk menyambungkan panggilan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

Ya, sesuatu penting yang telah ia lupakan sejenak.

Ia pun membulatkan kedua matanya. Jiwa yang nyangkut dengan dunia mimpi tiba-tiba terkumpul semua dengan sekali hentakan. Sontak, ia langsung mendorong kuat dada Joonmyeon yang berada di atas tubuhnya hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Tidak peduli dengan tubuh polosnya, ia langsung berlari menuju meja kerjanya. Ia membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan laptopnya. Ia membuka layar lipat laptop itu lalu menekan tombol yang berfungsi menghidupkan benda elektronik itu. Sambil menunggu laptop itu hidup, dengan takut-takut, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam digital yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

Ia pun mematung.

Sekarang jam 10:20 pagi.

Sementara itu, ia ada pertemuan di Markas Penyelidikan Kepolisian Seoul pada jam 8:15 pagi.

Laptop itu sudah hidup sempurna. Dengan cepat, Yixing mengarahkan _cursor_ ke _file_ dokumen yang berada di _dekstop_ lalu menekannya beberapa kali.

Keringat dingin pun mengucur di pelipis Yixing.

"Tidak.." ucap Yixing pelan.

"AHH! KENAPA LAPORAN OTOPSIKU BARU SELESAI JUDULNYA SAJA?!"

...

* * *

"Sebenarnya keinginanmu apa sih, Jun?!" ucap Yixing sedikit berteriak.

Joonmyeon diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selalu saja! Kau menganggu pekerjaanku!" marah Yixing. "Kau tahu? Ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya kau melakukan ini!" ucapnya.

"Ketika aku menyelesaikannya di rumah sakit, kau marah karena pulang lambat. Ketika aku menyelesaikannya di rumah, kau malah menggangguku" ucap Yixing.

"Kau ini maunya apa, hah?!" bentak Yixing.

Joonmyeon yang menundukkan kepalanya memberanikan diri menatap Yixing dengan mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Ia pun menatap Yixing yang bersiap ingin menangis.

" _Dui bu qi_ " ucap Joonmyeon pelan.

"Sudahlah.. hiks.. aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untukmu" ucap Yixing.

Yixing pun menggertakkan giginya marah.

"Berhenti menciumku!" teriak Yixing. Ia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang terdiam.

...

* * *

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju _cafe_ yang berada tak jauh dari apartemen yang ditempatinya dan Joonmyeon. Sungguh, ia sangat kesal sekali. Joonmyeon sudah keterlaluan padanya dan ini sudah di luar batas kesabarannya.

Masalahnya sederhana.

Hanya karena ciuman.

Joonmyeon sudah terlalu banyak menciumnya. Bahkan, Joonmyeon menciumnya tiap detik dan itu berhasil membuatnya geram. Di saat mengurus pekerjaan yang terpaksa dibawa ke rumah, memasak, mandi, menyuci pakaian, bersih-bersih, bahkan saat santai pun Joonmyeon menciumnya. Ya semuanya, Joonmyeon menciumnya tiap detik.

Dan tadi, merupakan puncak kekesalan Yixing.

Ciuman juga harus memiliki jangka waktu, benarkan? Jika berlebihan seperti yang dilakukan Joonmyeon lama-lama geram juga, kan?

Itu yang dikesalkan Yixing.

Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika Yixing membuka pintu _cafe_. Ia pun memasuki _cafe_ itu sambil meliukkan lehernya mencari seseorang.

" _Hyung_!"

Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang melambaikan tangannya. Ia tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju tempat pemuda itu duduk, tepatnya di sudut _cafe_.

"Lama menungguku, Sehun- _ie_?" tanya Yixing sambil mengambil tempat di hadapan pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun oleh Yixing mengerutkan dahinya berpikir.

"Hmm.. tidak juga" jawab Sehun. "Hanya 20 menit"

"20 menit?" ucap Yixing.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Yixing pun membuang nafasnya singkat. "Terserah kau saja" ucapnya.

"Baiklah" ucap Sehun. Ia pun diam sejenak.

"Yixing- _hyung_ adiknya Luhan- _hyung_ calon istriku yang manis, kenapa kau tidak datang saat pertemuan tadi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menyebalkan -menurut pendapat Yixing-.

Yixing menatap tajam Sehun yang berada di hadapannya. Ia pun menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Detektif muda Oh Sehun calon adik iparku yang sangat tampan, aku..", tiba-tiba Yixing menghentikan ucapannya.

Sehun yang berada di hadapan Yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tidak menghadiri pertemuan karena.." ucap Yixing. Ia menimang alasan apa yang tepat untuk detektif muda menyebalkan ini.

"Karena.." ucap Sehun.

"Karena..", sungguh Yixing bingung.

"Karena kau sedang bercinta dengan suamimu?" tanya Sehun cepat.

Sontak, Yixing pun mematung. Dalam hitungan detik, wajah Yixing sudah memerah sampai telinga.

"Apa aku benar, dokter Zhang?" ucap Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya.

"A- Apa-Apaan kau" ucap Yixing. Perlahan, keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya. "Tidak mungkin, suamiku sudah tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk sekarang ini. Mana mungkin kami bercinta"

"Lalu?" ucap Sehun.

' _Cih_. Kalau kau bukan milik Luhan- _ge_ , sudah ku potong tubuhmu lalu ku buang di kandang singa' batin Yixing geram.

Yixing menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan" ucap Yixing pelan.

Yixing menatap Sehun yang menajamkan pandangannya. 'Setelah ini, aku akan membunuhmu bocah' batinnya.

"Tidak enak badan karena habis disetubuhi?" ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai.

 _Skakmat_!

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun!" teriak Yixing.

Sontak, pengunjung langsung menajamkan pandangannya pada Yixing yang berdiri dengan posisi bersiap meninju wajah Sehun.

"Eh?", Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya pada pengunjung yang menatapnya tajam.

" _Jeongmal mianhamnida_ " ucap Yixing sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Setelah itu, ia pun duduk dengan gaya elegan lalu berdehem untuk memulai pembicaraannya.

" _Mian_ " ucap Yixing singkat.

Sehun menatap wajah Yixing yang memerah padam. Ia pun menyeringai. "Aku menang" ucapnya.

Yixing membuang wajahnya sombong sebagai tanggapan. Ia akui. Sehun memanglah pandai dalam hal menebak dan itu pun pas mengenai sasaran. Wajar, orang-orang di markas menyebutnya 'Detektif muda yang berbakat'.

" _Hyung_ ~ tak perlu malu. Bercinta itu sesuatu yang biasa bagi suami-istri. Katakan saja dengan jujur kalau kau habis bercinta dengan suamimu" ucap Sehun. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat menikah"

Yixing diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , kau pasti tahu kemampuanku, kan? Tebakanku tidak akan tepat sasaran kalau.."

Yixing menajamkan pandangannya.

"Tidak ada bukti" ucap Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celananya. Ia membuka kunci layar lalu menekan ikon kamera kemudian mengatur layar kamera itu menjadi _selfie_ mode. Ia pun mengarahkan _smartphone_ -nya ke hadapan Yixing.

Yixing mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu menatap layar _smartphone_ Sehun yang menampilkan pantulan dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat tampan, gaya rambutnya rapi dan tidak berantakan. Tapi, ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat sesuatu yang ganjal di lehernya.

Perlahan, ia membulatkan matanya kaget lalu membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk berteriak. Saat ia hendak mengeluarkan suaranya, tiba-tiba Sehun membungkam mulutnya dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa malu karenamu, _hyung_ " ucap Sehun. Ia pun menjauhkan telapak tangannya di mulut Yixing.

"Justru kau yang mempermalukanku, Sehun" ucap Yixing dingin.

"Aw, aku jadi takut" ucap Sehun. "Ternyata, suamimu tangguh juga ya. Aku jadi mengagumi hasil karyanya yang rapi" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tidak butuh pujianmu" ucap Yixing dengan suara bergetar.

"Ayolah _hyung_ , jangan malu be-". Sontak, ekspresi panik tercetak di wajah Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , a-aku.."

"Hikss.. kau dan Joonmyeon sama saja.. hikss.. Aku menyesal datang menemuimu, Sehun- _ie_.. hikss.. Aku pikir _mood_ -ku akan kembali membaik.. tapi.. hikss.. hikss.."

Sungguh, Sehun tidak menyangka kalau _hyung_ -nya akan menangis seperti ini. Ia menjadi sangat bersalah sekarang. Ia pun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu mengusap punggung Yixing yang sedang membenamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan lengannya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan, _hyung_ " ucap Sehun lembut.

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau harus menyegarkan otak dan perasaanmu _hyung_ " ucap Sehun. "Kumohon jangan menangis lagi"

Yixing menegapkan badannya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

" _Kajja_ " ucap Sehun yang berdiri di samping Yixing sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya.

Yixing menghapus sisa bulir air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia tersenyum simpul lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya di tangan Sehun.

...

* * *

"Ini"

Yixing mengambil minuman kaleng yang digenggam Sehun.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yixing. Ia membuka penutup kaleng lalu meneguk minumannya hingga habis.

Sehun yang sudah menempatkan diri di tempat kosong samping Yixing, menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di sungai Han.

"Aku memang ingin cepat-cepat menikah, tapi sebenarnya aku masih belum siap" ucap Sehun.

Yixing pun menatap Sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

Sehun pun tersenyum sedikit. "Ketika seseorang telah sah menikah, berarti seseorang itu harus bisa menjadi tumpuan keluh kesah dan pelindung bagi pasangannya, kan? Seseorang itu juga harus terbuka kepada pasangannya supaya tercipta kehidupan rumah tangga yang harmonis, kan? Jika ada masalah antara kedua belah pihak, seseorang itu harus pintar mencari penyelesaiannya, kan?"

"Aku memang ingin melindungi Luhan- _hyung_ dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam dan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Tapi, untuk hubungan serius seperti itu aku masih belum siap" ucap Sehun. Ia pun tertawa. "Entahlah, aku bingung _hyung_. Mungkin, karena aku adalah bocah yang tidak tahu apapun" lanjutnya.

Yixing memalingkan pandangannya dari Sehun ke sungai Han yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau bukanlah bocah lagi, Hun. Kau adalah pria dewasa" ucap Yixing pelan. Ia melipat lututnya lalu memeluknya erat kemudian membenamkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah" ucap Sehun sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu kau sedang mempunyai masalah dengan Joonmyeon- _hyung_ " lanjutnya.

"Tapi.. setidaknya.. sesederhana apapun masalah itu, lebih baik cepat-cepat diselesaikan. Rasanya tidak enak kalau kau berlama-lama canggung dengan Joonmyeon- _hyung_. Itu sama saja seperti kau membangun rumah di dalam sebuah rumah atau sama saja seperti membuat tembok penghalang di antara kalian" ucap Sehun. Ia pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Yixing.

"Yixing- _hyung_ , kau harus semangat! Ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya" ucap Sehun. "Jangan menangis lagi"

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, ia berdiri lalu langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun. Sehun pun terhentak kaget hingga ia tidak mempunyai keseimbangan kemudian jatuh. Ia menatap Yixing yang memeluknya erat di atasnya lalu mengusap pelan surai hitam Yixing.

"Ehem, ngomong-ngomong Yixing- _hyung_. Kau secara tidak langsung memasukkanku ke kandang singa terganas" ucap Sehun.

Yixing tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, aku bisa menjelaskannya pada Luhan- _ge_. Kau hanya perlu meneleponku kalau dia mengamuk" ucapnya.

Sehun tertawa. "Baiklah" ucapnya. "Yixing- _hyung_ , kau harus berjanji melindungiku dari terkaman singa terganas"

"Tentu" ucap Yixing.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sehun- _ie_ "

...

* * *

Sudah satu minggu insiden marahnya Yixing pada Joonmyeon terjadi dan hubungan mereka sudah membaik sekarang. Terlebih dengan Yixing, ia senang sekali karena Joonmyeon tidak menciumnya tiap detik lagi.

"Mau ku buatkan kopi?" tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon yang menaruh perhatiannya pada koran hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Yixing pun langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia berjalan menuju Joonmyeon yang masih berkutat dengan koran di ruang tengah lalu meletak kopi yang telah dibuatnya di atas meja.

" _Xie xie_ " ucap Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya pada koran.

Yixing tersenyum sebagai tanggapan.

Joonmyeon melipat korannya lalu meletaknya di atas meja samping kopi buatan istrinya. Ia mengambil cangkir itu lalu menghirup pelan aroma kopi kemudian menyeruputnya pelan.

Yixing yang sedari tadi mengamati kegiatan Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau menyukai kopi" ucapnya.

Joonmyeon yang sedang menikmati kopinya menjauhkan bibir cangkir dari mulutnya. "Aku menyukai kopi sejak masa menyusun skripsi" ucapnya.

"Aku menyukai kopi karena aromanya begitu menenangkan dan ampuh mengusir stres. Rasa pahitnya juga ampuh menghibur perasaan tertekan akibat kesibukan yang padat dan menyiksa" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun tersenyum lembut ke arah Yixing.

"Oh begitu ya" ucap Yixing.

Yixing senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia masih kukuh dalam keputusannya untuk menyuruh Joonmyeon berhenti menciumnya.

Namun.

Keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama sampai dua minggu kemudian.

Yixing merasakan canggung yang tidak mengenakkan. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang hilang.

Sungguh.

Ia merindukan suatu masa yang dimana Joonmyeon menciumnya. Entah itu dalam tujuan mengganggu, menggoda, dan lain-lain.

Ia merasakan canggung dan kesepian. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun pada waktu itu benar. Rasanya tidak enak kalau membangun tembok penghalang antara dirinya dan Joonmyeon. Sebenarnya, ia tidak membangun tembok penghalang itu. Tembok itu berdiri dengan sendirinya.

Yixing bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju sebuah kamar yang menjadi ruang kerja Joonmyeon. Sesampainya, ia menatap pintu di hadapannya lalu menghela nafasnya berat. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dengan mengepalkan telapak tangannya di udara.

Rasa penyesalan ini sungguh sangat menyiksa.

Ini semua karena keegoisannya. Ia sungguh sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa mengendalikan egonya.

Yixing menarik lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dengan pelan, ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tok! Tok!

Tiba-tiba Yixing menggigit bibirnya cemas karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Perlahan, ia mengarahkan tangannya mengenggam knop pintu lalu memutarnya kemudian membukanya. Ia dapat melihat Joonmyeon yang fokus dengan beberapa kertas serta layar laptop di depannya. Ia pun menutup pintu dengan hati-hati. Sontak, ia mematung ketika mendengar Joonmyeon tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sikapmu seperti seorang bawahan" ucap Joonmyeon. Ia pun melepas kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya. Ia menatap Yixing lalu senyuman tercetak di wajahnya. "Ayolah Yixing-ku sayang. Kau itu istriku, bukan bawahanku. Jadi, kau boleh keluar-masuk ke ruanganku sesukamu. Lagipula, ini apartemen bukan kantor" lanjutnya.

Yixing tersenyum canggung sebagai tanggapan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terganggu, Jun"

Joonmyeon tertawa. "Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu, kok. Malah, semangatku kembali karena istriku datang ke ruanganku" ucapnya.

Yixing pun diam.

"Junmen"

"Ya, sayangku"

Yixing menarik lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kumohon maafkan keegoisanku tiga minggu yang lalu" ucap Yixing. Ia menatap Joonmyeon yang sedang mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Waktu itu, aku sangat tertekan. Aku sama sekali tidak berma-"

"Aku mengerti, Xing" ucap Joonmyeon lembut.

"Junmen.. a-aku..", perlahan Yixing mulai menangis.

Joonmyeon berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Yixing. Sesampainya, ia mengusap pipi Yixing lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku" ucap Yixing.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu" ucap Joonmyeon.

Sontak, Yixing menatap Joonmyeon.

"Maaf atas sikap kekanakanku" ucap Joonmyeon. "Justru, karena itulah aku sadar kalau kita bukanlah remaja lagi. Hubungan ini, bukanlah hubungan biasa yang dijalani oleh remaja. Hubungan ini sangat serius dan sulit. Wajar, karena kita baru satu tahun menjalaninya. Jadi, aku akan dewasa untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius ini" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menjadi dewasa, Junmen. Aku menyukai sifatmu yang kadang kekanakan itu" ucap Yixing. "Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Walaupun terkadang kau menyebalkan dan membuatku kesal, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu"

"Aku akui, sifat kekanakanmu berhasil menghiburku. Aku menyukainya" ucap Yixing.

"Jadi, maafkan istrimu yang keras kepala ini. Gara-gara keegoisanku-"

Sontak, Yixing terhentak kaget karena Joonmyeon langsung mencium bibirnya. Ia menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya. Perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan Joonmyeon melumat lembut bibirnya. Ia pun menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membalas lumatan Joonmyeon. Ia merasakan Joonmyeon memeluk pinggangnya dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan mendorong tengkuknya. Sungguh, ia merindukan ciuman yang seperti ini karena Joonmyeon hanya mengecup bibirnya singkat semenjak insiden itu. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pinggang Joonmyeon lalu menggenggam bajunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Joonmyeon melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menatap Yixing yang menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Jangan merasa bersalah lagi, oke?" ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengusap pelan pipi Yixing.

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku apa adanya"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi pendamping hidupku"

" _Wo ai ni_ , Yixing- _er_ "

Yixing tersenyum menatap Joonmyeon. Semua beban penyesalan yang membuatnya tertekan terangkat hingga membuat dadanya terasa sangat ringan.

" _Wo ai ni_ , Junmen"

Joonmyeon dan Yixing pun diam sambil menatap satu sama lain.

Perlahan, pipi Yixing pun merona.

"Cium aku, Junmen"

Tanpa basa-basi, Joonmyeon langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing lalu melumatnya lembut. Yixing pun membalas lumatan Joonmyeon. Lumatan itu berlangsung secara tergesa-gesa. Joonmyeon dan Yixing melampiaskan semua hasratnya melalui ciuman ini. Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon memasukkan lidahnya di rongga mulut Yixing lalu mengabsen isinya dengan menggerakkan lidahnya. Ia mulai mendorong lalu menjilat lidah Yixing.

"Nggh.."

Mendengar desahan halus Yixing, Joonmyeon semakin bermain dengan lidah Yixing. Ia mengarahkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk pinggang Yixing dan Yixing pun mengarahkan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk leher Joonmyeon. Sensasi kenikmatan semakin menjalari Joonmyeon dan Yixing hingga mereka mempercepat gerakan bibir mereka membuat ciuman ini menjadi panas. Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan bibirnya sebentar lalu langsung menempelkannya lagi. Gerakan bibirnya menjadi sangat menggebu-gebu dan brutal. Hal itu sukses membuat Yixing terus mendesah pelan.

Joonmyeon melepas ciumannya dan seketika _saliva_ jatuh membasahi bibirnya dan bibir Yixing. Ia mengecup dan menghisap _saliva_ yang jatuh membasahi dagu Yixing lalu mengarahkan bibirnya mencium leher jenjang Yixing. Ia menjilat pelan leher Yixing lalu menggigitnya manja hingga tercetak tanda kepemilikan.

"Ahh.. nggh.."

Joonmyeon terus mengecup leher Yixing sambil memasukkan tangannya ke celana Yixing lalu meremas _butt_ -nya.

"Ahh..", desah Yixing sambil meremas manja rambut Joonmyeon.

"Junmenhh.. nggh.."

Joonmyeon terus meremas _butt_ Yixing yang entah mengapa terasa sangat kenyal. Ia pun langsung mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Yixing lalu memeluk pinggang Yixing. Ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Yixing lalu melumatnya brutal. Ia memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Yixing lalu memainkannya ganas.

Perlahan, Joonmyeon melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Istri nakal, haruslah dihukum" ucap Joonmyeon sensual.

Yixing menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Joonmyeon. Ia meniup pelan telinga Joonmyeon lalu menjilat cupingnya perlahan.

"Hukumlah aku sayang" ucap Yixing sambil mendesah. Hal itu sukses membuat hasrat Joonmyeon bangkit.

"Aku merindukan hukumanmu" ucap Yixing.

Sontak, Yixing menguatkan pelukannya di leher Joonmyeon karena Joonmyeon tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya. Joonmyeon membuka pintu lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Yixing.

Sesampainya, ia menurunkan tubuh Yixing lalu mulai menyantap tubuh Yixing beringas.

"AKHH!"

"Ahh.. ngghh.. terus.. lagi.. ahh.. Junmenhh.. ahh.."

"Ah.. Yixinghh.. ngghh.."

"Lagi.. Junmenhh.. ahh.. lagi.. ngghh.. ahh.. ahh.."

\- **BONUS CHAPTER** : end -


End file.
